Un Amor Imposible
by DD -Dede
Summary: TRADUCERE! Dupa 6 luni, de cand Edward a parasit-o, Bella vede un Volvo la scoala. Acolo se intalneste cu Edward, care se tine de mana cu o alta persoana. Ce va face Bella? Va putea trece peste acest lucru?
1. Intoarcerea lui Edward

Scris de: Mommy's Bad Girl

Tradus de mine, DD, binenteles cu acordul autoarei

Blogul pe care l-am creat special pentru fanfic: http:// unamorimposible. wordpress .com (fara spatii)

* * *

Edward s-a intors…

Nu pot sa explic ce s-a intamplat in acel moment, poate a fost surpriza de a-i vedea ochii de culoarea mierii sau faptul ca l-am vazut tinundu-se de mana cu o alta fata, parea a fi Tanya; un fior rece m-a strabatut, rana din inima mea s-a deschis intr-un mod puternic si un pic drastic, singurul lucru care il puteam vedea in acele momente era privirea fixa a Jessicai pe mine…

-**Bella, fi calma, stiu ca acest lucru e foarte dur pentru tine** –_am observat o urma de ingrijorare in vocea ei_- **dar nu trebuie sa stai aici pana cand vei prinde radacini…sa mergem, vom intarzia la ora.**

Era prima zi din luna Martie, exact acum 6 luni a fost ultima data cand i-am vazut ochii negrii si duri pe chipul meu, in padurea de langa casa lu' Charlie. Oare cuvintele sale aveau sens? Era adevarat ca nu ma mai iubeste? In clipa in care l-am vazut deschizandu-i portiera noului sau Volvo si ajutand-o sa coboare mi-am dat seama pentru prima data ca toate acele luni de incapatanare, in care am fost o moarta-vie, in care am suferit nu valoreaza mult deoarece el avea deja pe altcineva si oricat de dur pare a fi va trebui sa accept acest lucru.

**-Inca 3 luni**- mi-am spus- **doar alte trei luni blestemate si aceasta suferinta se va termina.**

Ora domnului Banner incepuse deja, am mers mecanic la sfarsitul randului, acolo era el, uitandu-se la mine cu o privire goala, fara nicio urma de remuscare. Ce sa intamplat? Acea zi nu a insemnat nimic pentru el? In timp ce imi puneam toate aceste intrebari am simtit privirea lui fixa pe chipul meu, respiratia mi se accelerase, am inceput sa simt o stare de ameteala si un suspin s-a luptat pentru a iesi din gatul meu de fiecare data mai puternic, ochii mi s-au umezit si o mica lacrima mi-a curs pe obraz

-**Domnisoara Swan, va simtiti bine?**

_Felicitari, Bella! Acum pe domnul Banner il procupa starea ta de dispozitie, ce fericire! _

**-Doriti sa va i****nvoiesc de la ora mea?**

**-Da, domnule Banner. Adevarul e ca nu ma simt prea bine**- tonul meu de isterie crestea din ce in ce mai mult, iar ochii colegilor mei erau fixati pe mine, dar acest lucru nu ma interesa, dar au existat o pereche de ochi care ma perforau ca un burghiu şi ma faceau sa ma simt de fiecare data mai aproape de colaps. Un tremur enorm mi-a strabatut intregul corp. Imagini clare dela absolvire, de la ziua mea de nastere si chiar si imagini din acea zi oribila din padure imi treceau prin minte ca niste slide-uri.

Cum de a fost in stare sa se intoarca? Ce am facut pentru a merita asta? Imi tot puneam intrebari, iar si iar, si dintr-o data m-am lasat sa cad in abisul intunecat care ma chema, nu stiam unde ma aflam, din cauza lacrimilor nu puteam vedea clar si m-am prabusit pe podea. Plangeam cum nu am mai facut-o niciodata, nu stiu cand sau cum dar auzeam o voce indepartata care striga.

**-Bella! Bella! Pentru Dumnezeu, sa ma ajute cineva!**

Vocea lui Mike Newton suna ca un burghiu in capul meu, nu stiam cand, unde, cum sau de ce, dar cand m-am trezit mi-am dat seama ca eram intr-un pat si o lumina care provenea de la o lampa flosforescenta imi batea in fata, iar doamna Cope era langa mine.

**- Ce bine ca te-ai trezit, ne-ai speriat foarte tare!-** in vocea ei s-a simtit usurarea

Dupa ce i-am spus doamnei Cope de mii de ori ca ma simt bine, m-a lasat sa ma duc la cantina pentru a lua pranzul. Jessica ma tinea de un brat, iar Angela de celalalt…ele nu vorbeau, privirile lor se intalneau pentru un minut in timp ce imi examinau chipul. Ma intrebam ce expresie am, cred ca nu era una buna deoarece erau incruntate.

**-Bella, totul va fi bine-** vocea Angelei era linistitoare- **cand vei intra in cantina, te rog, sa **_**nu**_** te uiti la masa Culenilor, asa totul va fi mai usor pentru tine.**

**-Da Bella-**a completat Jessica- **Considera ca Edward Cullen nu a facut niciodata parte din viata ta, ca niciodata nu l-ai cunoscut.**

Mi-era destul de greu sa uit vocea, mangaierile si sarutarile lui…Cum naiba puteau sa creada ca il voi putea uita pentru totdeauna, daca nu puteam sa il uit pentru un minut? Am luat o gura de aer ,apoi am impins usa de la cantina, ca de obicei era aglomerat, am stat la rand si unicul lucru pe care l-am putut comanda a fost o limonada, am mers la masa pentru a ne aseza si m-am simtit ca in prima zi de scoala. Toata lumea se uita la mine pentru a vedea cum am reactionat, singurele trei perechi de ochi care nu se uitau la mine erau cei de la masa din fata, mi-am muscat limba pentru a rezista dorintei de a plange si am facut exact cum m-au sfatuit Angela si Jess, m-am comportat cat de normal era posibil.

-**Hmmm…Bella daca vrei putem sa trecem peste urmatoarele doua ore si sa mergem in Port Angeles? Se pare ca ai nevoie mai mult ca niciodata sa iesi de aici.-** am observat o urma de ingrijorare si emotionare in vocea Jessicai

**-Hmmm….da Jess, poate ca acest lucru ne va ajuta sa ne distram un pic, nu crezi Bella?-** vocea Angelei era plina de curiozitate, dar eu nu am inteles niciun cuvant pe care mi l-au adresat, singurul lucru pe care l-am facut a fost sa misc capul de sus in jos in semn de acceptare.

Nu puteam sa respir, rana din inima mea era deschisa, iar durerea se extindea pana la cel mai mic punct din corpul meu. Nu puteam sa suport cinismul sau, ma inebunea, doream sa ma ridic in picioare si sa ii reprosez de ce imi facea acest lucru si unde a ramas toata iubirea care se presupune ca mi-a purtat-o. Am ridicat putin fruntea si am vazut cea mai ingrozitoare scena pe care as fi putut sa o vad vreodata: Edward, Alice si Tania radeau lipsiti de griji…Edward a ridicat cu un deget barbia Tanyei si a sarutat-o suav si rapid, in acel moment nu am mai rezistat si a trebuit sa ies, alergand, pentru a lua o gura de aer, nu ma interesa cine m-a vazut sau nu, singurul lucru care ma interesa era sa ies de acolo, eram pe punctul de a ma prabusi din nou, am ajuns la cladirea a treia din sudul cantinei si m-am asezat pe trotuar asteptand ca monstrul din mine sa iasa, stand pe trotuar cu picaturile de ploaie care imi loveau fata m-am lasat curpinsa de tristete si am inceput sa imi amintesc toate lucrurile bune si rele, triste si fericite care mi s-au intamplat de cand Edward Cullen a intrat in viata mea . Cum am putut sa fiu atat de tampita? Cum am putut sa cred ca Edward a simtit atat de multa iubire pentru mine? In acel moment am decis, mai bine zis mi-am promis, ca nu voi mai varsa nicio lacrima pentru Edward Cullen. M-am ridicat foarte usor, mi-am sters lacrimile si intuitiv m-am intors si am vazut o frumusete impresionanta, parul rebel cu fiecare varf in parti diferite si ochii de culoarea caramelului.

**-Bella te simti bine?-** simteam o ingrijorare in vocea ei desi chipul ei era calm.

**-Ah…buna, Alice!-**vocea mi-a s-a crispat la ultima litera

**-Bella cat de rau imi pare, i-am spus ca nu e o idee buna sa ne intoarcem, dar el nu m-a ascultat…**

**-Alice nu iti face griji, nu e vina ta nu sunt suparata pe tine-**binenteles ca eram, dar mi-am promis: nicio lacrima in plus- **ei bine…trebuie sa !**

-**Bella, asteapta! Cum te simti?**

Ochii ei incearcau sa vada in sufletul meu, dar multumesc la Dumnezeu ca am avut toate aceste luni pentru a practica cum sa imi controlez emotiile (pentru binele lui Charlie).

**-Minunat, Alice, multumesc pentru intrebare. Ei bine…asta…trebuie sa ma duc la ore, mi-a facut placere sa vorbesc cu tine. Pa!**

**-Bella iti amintesc ca eu vad viitorul-** ochii ei s-au umplut de tandrete si compasiune- **si nu te vad mergand la ore, pe mine nu ma poti pacali. De ce nu mai bine….**

**-Inceteaza Alice**-am intrerupt-o cu o privire otravitoare si cu tonul meu nimicitor- **ceea ce fac sau nu e un lucru care pe tine nu te mai intereseaza, asadar ramai cu problemele tale, daca nu te deranjeaza eu trebuie sa plec.**

I-am intors spatele si aproape ca am plecat fugind, simteam privirea ei fixa asupra mea, dar nu ma interesa. Ceea ce imi doream cu adevarat in aceste momente era sa merg intr-un loc care sa fie intr-o raza de 10.000 kilometri distanta de familia Cullen sau de lucrurile care mi-ar aminti de ei. Am urcat in camioneta si am pornit motorul, m-am speriat cand acesta a huruit. Am iesit usor din parcare, am lasat cele 2 geamuri in jos lasand ca vantul sa imi bata in fata, lasandu-mi o senzatie de umezeala pe obraji. Nu stiam spre ce ma indreptam si nici in ce sens a luat-o viata mea, stiam un singur lucru cu cat eram mai departe de Forks, imi era mult mai bine. Timpul a zburat, cat ai clipi ma aflam in fata casei de caramazi rosii. Jacob, impreuna cu Quil si Jared, ma astepta afara, cand mi-au vazut chipul toti trei au fugit spre camioneta si am simtit cum o mana ma scotea din masina in timp ce alta imi mangaia crestetul capului.

-**Bella ce…ce se intampla? ****Ce ai patit? Te simti bine?-** simteam ca vocea lui Jacob se auzea de la departare, ca si cum m-ar striga din cealalta parte a casei.

**-Da, sunt bine.-** Am spus aceasta minciuna atat timp, incat mi-a iesit cat de natural se putea.

**-Esti in starea asta din cauza sugatorilor de sange, nu-i asa?-** vocea lui Quil era sumbra si suparata

**-Da, draga Bella, am obserat ca au adus cu ei o alta lipitoare, dar nu iti fa griji, aici esti in siguranta.**

M-am prabusit in bratele lui Jacob si nu am mai stiut nimic…ascultam respiratia mea instabila si simteam cum inima mea incet, incet inceta sa mai bata. O voce din capul meu a inceput sa murmure o data si inca o data: _nicio lacrima in plus, nicio lacrima in plus_; dar nu a fost suficient pentru a ma calma, m-am predat suferintei care se deschidea inaintea picioarelor mele si chipul lui Edward a aparut in fata mea cu zambetul lui smecher, apoi a aparut o alta imagine in care saruta o fata, dar nu eram eu, era Tanya cu ochii ei mari si cu parul ei negru pana la talie, era la fel de frumoasa ca Rosalie. Cat ma durea faptul ca imi aminteam numele acelei familii din care vroiam sa fac si eu parte candva.

**-Bella, cum te simti?-** o voce grava si groasa a invidat camera

**-Bine…sunt bine.-** vocea mea parea atat de neconvingatoare, nici macar eu nu puteam sa cred.

**-Bella…La naiba!…nu suferi, te rog!-** am observat o urma de ingrijorare si de implorare in vocea lui Jacob- I**i urasc pe nenorocitii aia de sugatorii de sange, daca nu ar fi tratatul deja ar fi mor…-** nu a spus tot cuvantul din cauza tensiunii de pe chipul meu

**-Scuzati-ma pentru ca am venit in acest mod atat de premeditat, dar nu stiam unde altundeva sa ma duc -** era adevarat, nu am gandit mult si eu deja ma aflam pe drumul care duce spre La Push inainte de a-mi da seama.

**-Nu iti fa griji, Bella, stii ca asta e si casa ta si poti veni cand doresti-** vocea lu' Billy m-a calmat intr-o clipa, incat am crezut ca Jasper era langa mine folosind puterea lui pentru a alina starea mea emotionala

**-Mu….mu…multumesc!-**m-am balbait un pic pentru ca suspinul din gatul meu sa nu iasa- **Ma scuzati, ce ora e?**

**-Hmmm…se pare ca e ora 20:45**

**-O, nu! Trebuie sa ajung acasa, sa imi fac tema si cina daca nu Charlie va muri de suparare. Cate ore am dormit?**

**-Hmmm**- vocea lui Jacob era mai suava- **eu cred ca sapte sau opt ore, mai mult sau mai putin**

**-Wow! E tarziu!-** m-am ridicat de pe canapea dintr-o saritura- **Baieti mi-ar placea sa raman, dar trebuie sa plec….aaa…Jacob te superi daca vin maine dupa scoala sa te vizitez?**

**-Binenteles ca nu, Bella, stii ca aici voi fi-** s-a ridicat si m-a imbratisat cu mai multa putere decat trebuia, piela lui m-a ars putin, ei bine la ce ma puteam astepta daca prietenul meu cel mai bun e un varcolac, pielea lui in general e asa, desi acum am simtit-o mai fierbinte ca de obicei.

**-Va multumesc tuturor. Jake ne vedem maine-** mi-am luat la revedere cu un gest din mana si am iesit fugind spre camioneta, motorul a huruit din nou, intr-o clipa am ajuns acasa. Multumesc lui Dumnezeu ca masina politiei nu era parcata pe alee si ca luminile din casa erau stinse.

Am fugit in casa pentru ca ploua, am luat din streasina cheia, cand am intrat am aprins luminile si am mers direct spre bucatarie, am deschis frigiderul si acolo se afla salvarea mea: o portie de tocanita din seara trecuta…am incalzit-o la microunde in timp ce m-am scufundat, din nou, in ganduri…

Okey… Care era cel mai rau lucru care putea sa mi se intample? Sa il vad inca trei luni cu Tanya, era dureros sa il vad tinandu-se de mana cu alta, foarte -am amintit acea senzatie pe care am avut-o cand l-am vazut pentru prima data, frumusetea lui inedita, vocea lui catifelata care ma innebunea, acum toate aceste amintiri nu mai insemnau nimic, s-au spulberat. Noaptea trecea foarte, foarte pe pat cu picioarele intre brate, nu puteam sa ma gandesc la nimic, decat la Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward…ca un robinet care nu era bine inchis si fiecare picatura care pica era Edward, Edward, Edward. Mi-am amintit toate acele momente in care mi-a spus ca ma iubeste, fiecare cuvant care l-a folosit in prezenta mea, toate zambetele smechere pe care le-am vazut…cu cat imi aminteam mai mult durerea din inima mea crestea, am inceput sa plang. O lumina rosie a patruns in camera prin fereastra si mi-am dat seama ca rasare Soarele, m-am ridicat si m-am dus la baie, m-am prins puternic de chiuveta, de foarte mult timp nu m-am uitat intr-o oglinda, mi-am ridicat capul pentru a ma vedea in oglinda de la baie…semanam cu un zombie, eram mai palida decat de obicei si ochii erau inexpresivi, aveam cearcane si expresia fetei era enigmatica.


	2. Favoruri

_De ce din toate orasele care exista in Statele Unitele ale Americii de nord eu trebuie sa locuiesc aici? De ce din milioanele de oameni care exista__u pe aceasta lume eu m-am indragostit tocmai de un vampir? De ce m-am indragostit de unicul vampir care stie cu exactitate cum sa ma reneasca?_...In timp ce luam micul dejun imi inundam creierul cu toate aceste intrebari, dupa ce am terminat de mancat, m-am urcat in masina, tarandu-mi picioarele, si intr-o clipa am fost la scoala. Am incercat sa imi parchez masina cat mai departe de Volvo, am coborat din masina, cu pasi lenti am mers sa ma ajez pe o banca, sperand sa nu ma intalnesc cu niciunul dintre ei, dar ca de obicei ghinionul meu trebuia sa actioneze, chiar prin fata mea au trecut Edward si Tanya tinandu-se de mana, Edward cara ghiozdanul Tanyei, aceasta i-a dat un sarut pe coltul gurii in semn de multumire. Amintirile care nu vroiam sa mi le amintesc mi-au invadat mintea, am inceput sa transpir…

La ora de engleza am auzit un zumzet ,care m-a scos din gandurile mele, m-am intors pentru a vedea de unde vine in acel moment o pereche de ochii caramelizati s-au intalnit cu ai mei ; pentru mai mult de un minut am studiat acel chip familiar, Edward a facut acelasi lucru, aveam atatea intrebari pe care doream sa i le pun, atatea lucruri sa ii reprosez, dar nu aveam energie sa ii vorbesc, doar sa il privesc…domnul Banner mi-a atras atentia, cand m-am reintors, el nu se mai uita la mine, era concentrat la ora…am suspinat pronuntat si am inceput sa ma pierd in ganduri, cu durerea din piept care niciodata nu pleca. Mi-am amintit cum a fost viata mea inainte de a-l cunoaste pe Edward si cum a fost dupa, atat de multe lucruri s-au schimbat acum mult timp, aproape ca nu mi-am dat seama ca s-a sunat , cand mi-am ridicat privirea mi-am dat seama ca Edward plecase si ca eram aproape singura in clasa. Ziua a trecut repede pana la ora pranzului…cel mai groaznic cosmar al meu

**-Haide Bella, sa mergem,**** se va aglomera**- vocea inalta a Jessicai m-a trezit

**-Da Jess...ai dreptate**- Asteptam sa inceapa sa palavrageasca, cum o face de obicei, pentru a ma cufunda din nou in gandurile mele, singurul loc sigur in care puteam sa sufar in tacere.

**-Hmmm...Bella...nu ca as vrea sa pun sare pe rana, dar Cullen te priveste si nu e o privire, sa zicem, tocmai frumoasa-** Ochii Jessicai se mutau de pe chipul meu la masa din fata, o data si inca o data si inca o data

**-Ah...-** a fost singurul lucru pe care l-am putut spune inainte ca teama sa ma cuprinda

**-Asculta Bella...Hmmm...aaa...aa....Ce planuri ai pentru ziua de azi?-** Am observat intentia Angelei pentru a ma distra, am incercat sa acord mai multa importanta discutiei in timp ce simteam cum o pereche de ochi se uitau fix la chipul meu

**-Hmmm...dupa ce voi pleca de la scoala ma voi duce in La Push pentru a-l vizita pe Jacob, iar diseara…nu stiu…cred ca nu voi face nimic**- binenteles ca nu voi face nimic, nu am o dispozitie prea buna.

**-Bella hai sa iesim azi,e vineri, haide spune da, da, da, da, daa****...da?..Te rog, hai la o iesire cu noi...-** Vocea Jessicai era din ce in ce mai inalta

**-Hmmm...unde veti merge?-** Vocea mea suna distrata, binenteles, pentru ca eram foarte ocupata descurajundu-ma pe mine insumi de ideea ca Edward Cullen ma anihila din priviri.

**-Pai...la o cafenea care se numeste "Gossip"**- am simtit o urma de emotie in vocea Angelei

**-****Hmmm...pai da... voi veni cu voi-** am spus resemnata.

**-Iupi ! In sfarsit o iesire ca intre fete !**

In acea clipa a sunat clopotelul, se apropia cea mai groaznica ora din toata ziua, ora de biologie, am iesit de la cantina cu pasi lenti, incercand sa intarzii cat de mult timp posibil pentru a nu fi nevoita sa il vad pe colegul de banca de la biologie, pe vampirul visurilor mele, pe iubirea vietii mele...

In timp ce mergeam spre cladirea sase respiratia mea se accelerase din nou, am incercat sa ma calmez inainte de a deschide usa de la coridor, acei cinci pasi care mai trebuiau sa ii fac pentru a ajunge la cursul de biologie parca nu puteam sa ii fac...Nu vroiam ca el sa stea langa mine, ar putea sa auda pulsul inimii mele care bate tot mai tare cand il privesc, ar putea sa vada cum ma inrosesc de fiecare data cand ochii mei se intalnesc cu ai lui, ar putea sa isi deie seama ca inca il iubesc cu toata fiinta mea..._Nu, Bella! Nu!_ _Demonstreaza-i cine conduce, demonstreaza-i ca poti trai fara el_...o voce striga in mintea mea, am incercat prin toate modurile posibile sa tin seama de acele lucruri. Cu pasi lenti am ajuns la masa de granit fals si m-am asezat pe scaun fara sa ma uit la scaunul de langa mine…Simteam cum o multime de emotii imi inundau corpus si ma lasau fara respiratie, am incercat sa ma calmez si m-am prins cu forta de masa de granit, lasand capul sa imi pice intre brate, ignorand privirea care era fixata pe chipul meu, acea privire care daca o vedeam innebuneam, acea privire care era insetata, acea privire despre care stiam ca era o proprietate de a sa, acea privire pentru care inca sufar, PRIVIREA LUI.

Din fericire ora a inceput exact in acel moment, ne uitam la "Tratamentul celulelor stem", o tema pe care am mai vazut-o la scoala mea din Phoenix, acum nu aveam la ce sa ma concentrez; din nou, mi-am lasat parul negru sa pice pe umarul meu pentru a crea un ecran de intuneric, am vrut sa ma intorc, sa ii vad privirea si am facut-o...ohh...facusem o greseala...el ma privea intr-un mod ostil, era privirea tipica care il repugna, avea mana la nas si tinea pumnul strans pe genunchi, din nou, la fel ca la inceputul primului semestru de anul trecut, am crezut ca era imun mirosului meu de cand a stat atat de mult timp departe de mine.

Ora a trecut foarte greu, mai greu decat ma asteptam, cand s-a sunat m-am intors pentru a-mi lua ghiozdanul, el deja plecase, ca de obicei...Dupa ce am calmat fiorii care imi strabateau corpul m-am dus la ora de gimnastica, multumesc lui Dumnezeu ca la ora am vorbit despre teoriile tenisului, din nou m-am lasat purtata de ganduri pana cand mi-am dat seama ca cineva ma priveste fix, m-am intors un pic la stanga, acolo statea ea, cel mai frumos lucru care exista in lumea asta, Tanya, cu parul ei negru, ondulat...ochii ei mari ma observau, nu intr-un mod serios, mai degabra emana valuri de ostilitate fata de mine, acest lucru era evident. Nu am reusit sa imi iau privirea de la ea cam doua minute. Cand soneria a sunat din nou eu am revenit la realitate, un minut eram aici, iar in urmatorul minut eram foarte aproape de vestiare, deoarece am simtit o stare de ameteala am inceput sa respir foarte repede, din fericire ziua de azi s-a incheiat, acum puteam sa ma duc in La Push sa il vizitez pe Jacob, soarele meu. Prietenul meu varcolac m-a ajutat sa trec peste atatea probleme, acum ca aveam sare pe rani el va astepta ca acestea sa treaca. In timp ce ma duceam spre camioneta am patruns din nou in gandurile mele, dintr-o data am simtit doua maine reci care ma tineau de brate, m-am intors ca sa vad cine e...era Alice, cu zambetul ei de argint si dansul ei de balerina, am inghetat de surprindere, iar chipul mi s-a crispat, nu stiam ce sa spun.

**-Oh! Haide Bella, nu te speria, sunt doar eu** – vocea ei suna ca a unui copil care facea o gluma.

**- Ce se intampla Alice? De ce**** anume ai nevoie?-** am zis eu cu o voce rece

**-Hmm...nimic Bella, doar ca am auzit ca mergi in Port Angeles si ma intrebam daca pot sa vin cu tine.**

-**Hmm...Alice cred ca nu e o idee buna-** m-am intors un pic privirea si i-am vazut pe Edward si Tania cum ma priveau...un fior m-a strabatut- **Adevarul e ca nu mi-ar face placere si nu vreau sa te fac sa te simti prost, in plus noi nu mai suntem prietene.**

Chipul ei s-a crispat , avea o expresie de dezamagire si de tristete, apoi expresia ei era din nou zambitoare.

**-Uite Bella, vreau sa fie clar faptul ca fratele meu nu mai este cu tine nu inseamna ca noi doua nu mai suntem prietene. Ok? Incerc acest lucru****, acorda-mi o sansa.-** mi-a scuturat putin umerii, apoi a devenit mai dragastoasa- **Asadar va trebui sa te obisnuiesti pentru ca mereu voi fi prietena ta.**

Am dat din cap eram inca uimita modul in care Edward ma privea.

**-Ei bine, Bella, intr-o ora voi veni la tine pentru a merge la cafeneaua "Gossip", vom merge cu masina mea si sa nu ma refuzi pentru ca vreau sa incerc noul meu Porche**

Am dat din nou din cap, desi gandurile mele erau foarte, foarte departe, m-am urcat in camioneta, am scos telefonul pe care Charlie l-a cumparat pentru mine de Craciun, am sunat la primul numar din agenda, persoana pe care am sunat-o mi-a raspuns:

**-Alo?**

**-Seful Swan se afla pe acolo?**

**-Da Bella, eu sunt.**

**-Ah...tata azi ma voi duce in Port Angeles cu Jess, Angy si…si…Alice va va veni dupa mine.**

**-Alice Cullen?-** era surprins

**-.....da...hmm....voi petrece o perioada de timp cu ea**

**-Ok Bella, ai grija de tine! Te iubesc!**

**-Si eu te iubesc, tata!**

Conversatia s-a incheiat...la naiba....in timp ce conduceam mi-am dat seama de marele pericol care va veni intr-o ora, sa fiu cu sora iubirii vietii mele, in timp ce el era cu noua lui distractie, ei bine asa am numit-o in acea zi din padure, am simtit un nod in gat, dar mi-am controlat emotiile, am scos din nou telefonul din poseta si am sunat fara sa ma gandesc.

**-Alo****?-**a raspuns o voce puternica

**-Jake? Tu esti?**

**Da Bella. Ce s-a intamplat?**

**-****Pai nu voi putea veni azi in La Push, imi pare foarte rau Jake-** adevarul e ca acum am simtit asta mai mult ca niciodata

**-Ah...da Bella, tocmai vroiam sa te sun pentru asta-** am simtit o urma de usurare in vocea sa- **nici eu nu pot sa te vad astazi, a intervenit ceva, nu-i asa ca nu esti suparata?-** a inceput sa rada cu acel ras care ma anima atat de mult

-**Ha! Ha! Nu iti fa griji, Jake, ne vom vedea intr-o alta zi**- imi doream sa fie cat mai repede, aveam nevoie urgent de a ma descarca cuiva care stia despre ce e vorba, de situatia in care ma aflu in aceste momente

**-Ei bine, Bella....te las, ne vedem mai tarziu, deasemenea si eu vreau sa vorbesc cu tine.**

**-****Pa, Jacob!**

**-Pa, Bella!**

Fara sa imi dau seama deja eram in fata casei, tineam cu mainile de volan si incercam sa respir..._Linisteste-te!... Linisteste-te! Nu se intampla nimic_! Ce bine ca doar eu imi puteam asculta gandurile. Am intrat in casa cu pasi lenti, am mers direct spre dulap pentru a scoate geanta mea pentru iesiri si un top curat, fara sa ma gandesc m-am uitat la ultimul raft al closetului , acolo am gasit un radio care a fost torturat de propriile mele unghii, cand l-am vazut mi-am amintit de ultima mea aniversare cu familia Cullen, cand lucrurile au devenit dificile, cand Edward si-a dat seama ca nu ma mai iubea ca inainte, cand Jasper a vrut sa ma omoare, dintr-o data toate aceste lucruri pareau foarte indepartate, iesite din comun. M-am asezat pe pat ca sa nu cad, mi-am pus capul intre picioare, iar durerea din piept parca crestea din ce in ce mai mult..._Edward, deja, este cu altcineva! Edward, deja, este cu altcineva!_ Imi tot repetam, dar nu am reusit sa inteleg acele cuvinte, am ajuns la un punct in care toate acestea, ceea ce traiam mi se parea a fi un cosmar..._Vreau sa ma trezesc!_- un suspin mi-a scapat, nu am stiut cat timp am stat asa, cu lacrimile care curgeau pe obraji pana cand am auzit un claxon si mi-am amintit de ceea ce imi era frica...Alice...

M-am schimbat repede si am luat jacheta, am alergat pe scari si am iesit pe usa rapid, afara ma astepta un Porche Turbo galben, am fost surprinsa cand l-am vazut, stricla de crom, scaunele acoperite cu o piele neagra, o adevarata masina sportiva, m-am intors sa ma uit la masina mea decolorata, ei bine, erau doua masini foarte diferite, am suspinat si ,in sfarsit, am urcat in masina sportiva.

**-Buna, Bella!-** vocea lu' Alice a rasunat in capul meu ca niste clopotei,

**-Alice...-** am dat din cap.

**-Bella va fi foarte distractiv, m-am gandit sa mergem la cumparaturi inainte de a merge la Gossip, adica prietenele tale vor ajunge la cafenea cam in trei sau patru ore, intre timp putem….-** vocea ei era ca un bazait, iar eu eram impresionata, Alice avea pe mana ei bratara pe care i-am daruit-o lu' Edward, am tras adanc aer in piept si am inchis ochii- **Bella? Bella? Ce ai patit? Ce se intampla?**

Un fior mi-a strabatut intregul corp, pana si ultima terminatie nervoasa era in alerta, am expirat usor si am deschis ochii.

----------------------------OOO---------------------------------------OOO----------------------------

**-Edward!! Uite ce ti-am cumparat, dragule!-** eram foarte emotionata pentru a-i da lu Edward cadoul pe care i l-am cumparat

**-Iubito, nu trebuia sa imi cumperi! Inca nu este aniversarea noastra-** mi-a spus el impresionat.

**-Nu conteaza Edward! Am vazut asta in vitrina si mi-am amintit de tine!-** i-am dat cutia de un albastru inchis pe care a deschis-o repede, ochii i s-au umplut de emotie cand a vazut bratara de argint, aceasta avea o mica inima (apropo nimic feminin, am fost foarte norocoasa ca am gasit-o)

**-Iub****it-o, multumesc mult! Te iubesc, esti pretioasa-** m-a imbratisat si mi-a dat un sarut serios.

----------------------------OOO---------------------------------------OOO----------------------------

**-Nimic Alice, nu se intampla nimic-** tonul vocii mele era gol, ca si cum ar vorbi un robot.

**-Bella**- expresia lui Alice a devenit serioasa- **Imi pare foarte rau ca trebuie sa treci prin asta, i-am spus Bella, chiar i-am spus ca i**ti va face mult rau daca o va aduce pe Tanya aici, in Forks, prezentand-o ca iubita lui- am inchis din nou ochii si am simtit cum Alice si-a fixat privirea pe chipul meu..ma studia

**-Nu iti fa griji, Alice**-am deschis ochii si am spus cu un ton rece, cel mai rece pe care il puteam avea, aproape cu indiferenta- **aceste lucruri nu ma mai intereseaza, cred ca abia acum am intelesc ca**... – gatul ma ardea, iar pieptul ma durea foarte tare- **pur si simplu Edward nu ma mai iubeste, cu acest lucru voi avea de a face toata viata mea**- Am ras- **Si** **asa s-a indragostit mielul de leu...**

Alice m-a privit cu ochii ei calzi si retrasi, a tacut cateva minute, apoi a expirat usor...

**-Bella, serios, nu stiu cum poti sa suporti asta**- m-a privit cu curiozitate- **Nu ti-ai dori, putin de tot, sa ii pui niste intrebari? Nu vrei sa ii reprosezi nimic?**

**-Nu Alice**- am inceput sa imi reamintesc de acele zile cand totul era dureros

**-Cum te simti, in legatura cu asta, Bella?-** am simtit o urma de preocupare in vocea sa

_0h...haide, e Alice, in fata ei nu puteam sa am secrete, e prietena mea cea mai buna..ce puteam sa fac?_

**-Pai...-** ma durea sa spun cu voce tare cum ma simt – **sunt o moarta in viata, Alice, ma simt ca si cum inima mea ar fi...nu stiu...moarta si cand il vad**- am respirat profund, mi-am inchis ochii pentru ca lacrimile sa nu curga – **imi dau seama ca orice as face il voi iubi cu aceeasi intensitate ca in aceea zi din padure, ca in prima noapte pe care am petrecut-o impreuna, ca in acea zi in care m-a condus acasa, ca la jocul de baseball, ca atunci cand m-a salvat de James, ca atunci cand m-am trezit in spital si primul chip pe care l-am vazut a fost al lui, ca in acea zi de la absolvire, ca in prima aniversare care am petrecut-o cu voi, chiar ca si in –** am suspinat - **acea zi din padurea, cand mi-a spus ca nu ma mai iubeste, eu inca il iubeam cu aceeasi intensitate din prima zi, Alice...e ceva mai puternic decat mine, ceva ce ma face sa sufar, dar nu pot sa il parasesc-** de aceasta data am respirat profund si am tremurat- **Vei spune ca sunt o masochista, dar nu pot, pur si simplu nu pot.**

Alice ma privea cu expresia ei enigmatica, foarte concentrata la fiecare lucru pe care l-am spus...

**-Ca sa vezi****-** a exclamat ea, foarte impresionata- **E impresionant cat de multa iubire simti pentru el, Bella, e foarte straniu ceea ce simti pentru el, il lasi sa te raneasca, dar il iubesti- **A facut ochii cat cepele- **Oh, Bella! Ce voi face cu tine?**

Am ras ...

**-****Alice, imi faci o favoare??**

M-a privit cu curiozitate...

**-Hmmm...depinde despre ce favoare vorbesti, Bella.**

**-Te rog, cand esti aproape de Edward, nu te gandi la ceea ce ti-am spus mai devreme, nu vreau ca el sa stie ca inca il mai iubesc, te rog…**

**-Binenteles Bella, nu iti fa griji, nu va afla nimic.**

**-Iti multumesc mult, Alice...mi-a fost de folos sa vorbesc cu tine**

M-a privit incantata si mi-a spus:

**-Da, ****Bella, ti-a fost de folos faptul ca ai vorbit**- M-a studiat pentru cateva secunde- **desi ma indoiesc ca aceasta durere pe care o simti va trece de pe o zi pe alta, sper ca situatia se va imbunatatii, Edward nu merita sa suferi pentru el.**

**-Alice, te pot intreba ceva?**

**-Desigur Bella, orice.**

In privirea mea era o urma de remuscare, ceea ce o voi intreba imi va distruge sufletul, dar trebuia sa o fac, trebuia sa aflu

**-****Eeee....aaaa...El e?...-** m-am strambat- **El e fericit? O iubeste mult?-** Ultimele cuvinte mi-au iesit printre dinti

Alice m-a privit impresionata pentru cateva secunde, a respirat profund de cateva ori si mi-a raspuns:

**-Hmm...pai**- Un timp a ezitat, dar intr-un final a spus- **Pai Bella, iti voi spune...da...da e fericit, da o iubeste, o iubeste foarte mult**

Inima a incetat sa mai bata, am inchis ochii...neputand evita ca doua lacrimi sa nu curga din coltul ochiului, alunecand usor pe obraji, pana mi-au atins buzele......am respirat profund desi nu puteam, apoi am raspuns printre dinti:

**-Ma bucur pentru el, Alice**- Rana din sufletul meu ma ardea mai mult ca niciodata

**-****Faci un sacrificiu foarte mare, Bella-** A dat din cap in semn de dezabrobare- **Nu am vazut, niciodata, o persoana care sa poata sa iubeasca atat de mult o persoana cum tu il iubesti pe Edward, dar iti voi spune...-** a ezitat- **uneori** – expresia fetei era goala, ca si cum ar fi lipsit ceva, acea stralucire din ochii ei nu era aceeasi, s-a strambat- **este mai mult...nu mai face aceleasi lucruri ca inainte, Bella...cand era cu tine....a devenit foarte amar, nu stiu cum sa explic...**

**-Hmm-** A fost singurul lucru pe care l-am putut spune, nu aveam cuvinte pentru a exprima aceasta durere imensa pe care o simteam.

Deja eram in fata unui mare centru comercial din Port Angeles, timpul a trecut atat de repede, am intrat pe usa de cristal, mergand direct spre zona de moda, in timp ce Alice cumpara lucruri, eu m-am lasat purtata de ganduri... _Da o iubeste, o iubeste foarte mult_...aceste cuvinte le tot repetam in gand, rana era mai mare, parca mi-a infipt cutite in inima...Cum putea sa o iubeasca mai mult decat m-a iubit pe mine? Ei bine, mai bine zis daca m-a iubit vreodata...imi tot puneam intrebari, ma plimbam dintr-o parte alta, dar eram cu gandul in alta parte, nu stiam in ce directie mergem, nu stiam cat timp a trecut, palavrageala lui Alice s-a indepartat atat de mult incat vocea ei semana cu un bazait..._Cum ar fi fost daca niciodata nu l-as fi cunoscut pe Edward? Viata mea ar fi fost monotona? As fost la fel de sceptica sau acum as fi fost iubita lui Mike Newton?_ Cand un fior mi-a strabatut corpul eu am revenit la realitate

-**Bella? Bella?** – o voce indepartata m-a strigat pana cand am revenit la realitate

**-****Aaaa… da, Alice ?-**am spus eu absenta

**-Hmm...nimic Bella, las-o balta**- A miscat capul dintr-o parte in alta- **Nu inteleg cum iti cumperi lucruri daca mereu esti absorbita de ganduri...**

Nu am raspus, m-am distrat uitandu-ma pe fereastra mare de cristal pe care se vedea parcarea centrului comercial, deja se intunecase..._Cat timp am petrecut printre ganduri?_ Trebuie sa ii acord mai multa atentie lu' Alice, daca nu vroiam sa ma ureasca pentru restul zilelor din viata ei, mai bine zis pentru restul existentei sale si sa ma tortureze cautandu-mi imbracaminte.

-**Bella este timpul de a merge la Gossip, haide !-** M-a luat de brat si m-a tras dupa ea pana la masina sportiva

Am urcat in masina absenta si ma uitam prin parpriz la amurg ... mi s-a parut ca aud cuvintele lui Edward. _E cel mai sigur moment al zilei pentru noi. Cel mai usor moment. Dar, intr-un fel, si cel mai trist, intr-un fel... sfarsitul unei alte zile, reintoarcerea noptii. Noaptea e atat de previzibila._

**-Alice**...- cuvintele mi-au iesit fara sa ma gandesc – **Te pot intreba ceva ?**

**-Binenteles, Bella**- mi-a raspuns cu un ton amabil

**-Hmmm…Ce crede el despre faptul ca tu iesi cu mine ?-** M-am stambat cand mi-am dat seama cat de tare ma doaresa ii pronunt numele.

**-Ei bine...-** Alice isi amintea cateva lucruri- **pai...adevarul e ca nu ii convine, mi-a spus ca ti-am facut prea mult rau, pana acum nu imi vorbeste, nici el nici Tanya**- S-a strambat cand a pronuntat numele ei- **Carlisle si Esme au vorbit cu el si i-au spus ca nu exista un motiv ca eu sa nu pot iesi cu tine, dar el este foarte reticent, ca si cum l-ar preocupa ca aproprierea noastra iti va face rau si pana la urma tu vei suferi**.

Ha ! Ha ! Ha! M-ai ranita de cat sunt acum nu cred, ma indoiesc ca se poate, nu am spus nimic, am pastrat linistea, Alice medita, dar intr-un final a rupt tacerea.

**-Bella am o intrebare pentru tine...**

**-****Hmmm...da, Alice, spune.**

S-a gandit timp de un minut, apoi m-a intrebat cu o voce serioasa, dar curioasa:

**-Nu te-ai gandit...sa...nu stiu…sa iti continui viata alaturi de altcin****eva ? Acel cineva sa nu fie Edward ?**

M-am gandit mult la raspus, dupa doua minute i-am spus:

**-Nu, Alice. Il iubesc pe Edward cu toata fiinta mea****. Nu cred ca voi mai iubi pe cineva in acest fel, acum imi poti raspunde la o intrebare ?**

**-Hmm...binenteles, Bella!**

**-Cum a inceput totul, cu Tania?-** Vocea mi-a tremurat la ultimul cuvant

**-Oooo...Bella. Chiar vrei sa stii asta ?-** m-a privit cu neincredere.

Mi-am miscat capul de sus in jos pentru ca nu eram in stare sa vorbesc fara sa plang.

**-Ei bine…-** a inceput cu un ton intristat- **Cand am plecat de aici am mers spre Demoli pentru a vizita familia de acolo, sa zicem ca Edward nu se simtea prea bine, mergea absent, ca si cum corpul lui ar fi fost acolo, dar mintea sa intr-o alta parte a lumii. Cand am ajuns, Tania era deja foarte interesata de Edward, de mult timp, a inceput sa se apropie de el, dintr-o data, peste noapte au devenit iubiti, toti am crezut ca acest lucru va tine doar cat timp vom sta acolo, dar...hmm...deja erau de mult timp impreuna.**

Nu am mai putut sa evit, am inceput sa plang, am suspinat, nu ma puteam gandi decat la ceea ce mi-a spus Edward, in acea zi, in padure…: _Nu te mai iubesc, am nevoie de distractii, noi noi nu putem fi impreuna…_

Intr-o clipa eram in fata cafenelei Gossip, acolo se aflau Angela si Jess, ne asteptau...

**-Bella! Alice! Aici suntem!****-** a strigat Jess, emotionata.

Noaptea am petrecut-o vorbind despre baieti, absolvire, moda si Gossip. Noaptea a trecut foarte repede pentru ca nu am prea participat la conversatiile lor, spuneam doar "ooo" sau "aaa" in momentele potrivite, toate, cu exceptia lu' Alice, credeau ca sunt atenta la discutia lor, daca ar stii ca mintea mea se afla la mii de kilometrii distanta. Mi-am muscat buza inferioara, incercand redirectionez gandurile mele de lucrurile pe care nu vroiam sa mi le amintesc.. , dar era imposibil, durerea pe care o simteam era mai puternica decar mine, ma distrugea. Daca ar sti Edward cum ma simt in acest moment! Desi, desigur nu ar fi nicio diferenta, cel putin stia cum sa se comporte fata de mine

Cred ca Alice stia ca ma durea sa vorbesc despre EL, de aceea cand ne-am intors nu mi-a spus nimic, intr-o clipa am ajuns acasa, luminile erau aprinse asta insemna ca Charlie era treaz, ma astepta, inca era devreme.

-**Aaaa…-** M-am balbait putin- **Multumesc ca ai venit cu mine in Port Angeles si multumesc ca m-ai ascultat.**

**-Nu ai pentru ce, Bella. Stii ca voi fi aici cand vei avea nevoie de mine, si stii ca te sustin, esti prietena mea cea mai buna.**

-**Asculta, Alice-**Am ezitat putin, dar vroiam sa scap de aceasta suferinta-**Imi faci o favoare?**

**-Binenteles, Bella! Spune-mi, despre ce e vorba?**


	3. Protectie

**-Hmm...nimic Alice, las-o balta!**

**  
-Bella, pentru Dumnezeu! Spune-mi, chiar acum, care era favoarea care ****vroiai sa mi-o ceri.-** mi-a spus pe un ton reclamant

**-Aaa...Alice, vroiam sa stiu daca poti sa iei cu tine radio-ul care mi l-ati daruit de ziua mea si...aaaa-** Am privit-o cu o tristete in ochi

M-a privit incruntata, apoi s-a relaxat, eu mi-am muscat buza...

**-Sigur, da-mi radio****ul. Care era cealalta favoare care vroiai sa mi-o ceri?**

**-Hmm...pai...am vrut sa stiu daca saptamana viitoare as putea sa ii vad pe Carlisle si pe Esme-** Binenteles nu asta era favoarea pe care vroiam sa i-o cer, dar nu era acum momentul...ma durea si daca ii pronuntam numele, mai mult ca orice din lumea asta .

A fost uimita, a clipit de cateva ori, apoi mi-a spus:

**-Binenteles, Bella! De fapt,in ****urmatoarea saptamana Edward si Tania merg la vanatoare, sigur ca poti, de ce nu?-** mi-a zambit

**-Hmm...bine, Alice! Asteapta cateva momente pana ma duc dupa radio.**

**-Sigur, Bella! Te astept, aici.**

Am coborat din masina, alergand, am ajuns in fata usii de la casa, am deschis-o , apoi am inchis-o cu o bufnitur. Charlie statea intins pe canapea, se uita la meci.

**-Bella, ai ajuns devreme.**

**-Aaa, da tata, asteapta un minut****.**

Am mers repede spre camera mea, am deschis dulapul si am luat radioul, care era ingropat intre straturile de haine. M-a cuprins o stare de ameteala, era ultimul lucru care il aveam de la el, cu exceptia amintirilor, incercam sa respir si sa nu cad in golul care s-a deschis sub picioarele mele. Am coborat repede, Alice se afla tot in masina ei, am urcat pe scaunul pasagerului si i l-am dat…

-**Bella? Stii ce vor spune cand vor vedea radioul acesta masacrat?... Trevuie sa merg chiar acum sa cumpar altul, daca nu, crede-ma ca la noapte cinci vampiri suparati se vor afla la fereastra ta**

**-Ahh...imi pare rau Alice, chiar imi pare foarte rau****.**- am spus eu cu sinceritate

**-Nu iti fa griji, prostuto, voi aranja totul-** A ras, iar eu m-am strambat- **Hmmm...si in afara de asta, vrei sa iti dau bratara inapoi? **

**-Nu, Alice, multumesc!-** am privit-o cu o tristete in ochi-**Apropo, de asemenea, spune-le lui Carslile si lu' Esme ca le multumesc pentru biletele de avion, si lui Emmet, Jasper si Rosalie sa le spui ca le multumesc pentru radio…aa…si iti multumesc si tie Alice…**

Cum ma durea sa le spun numele cu voce tare, cand le pronunteam numele simteam ca imi arde gatul, m-a cuprins o stare de tristete si am imbratisat-o puternic pe Alice.

**-Oooh Bella, cat de dor imi e de tine-** in ochii ei am observat dorinta**- Ei bine, draga mea, trebuie sa plec. Ne vom vedea luni la scoala.**

**-La revedere, Alice!-** am soptit

Am coborat din masina si am mers direct in camera mea, aveam atatea lucruri la care trebuia sa ma gandesc. In primul rand : Edward era fericit, acesta era singurul lucru care ma consola, desi eu sufeream, preferam ca el sa fie fericit. M-am lasat atrasa de somnolenta, pana cand nu mai eram constienta...nu am visat nimic. Doar chipul lui Edward, era in mintea mea, genele lui lungi, ochii lui de culoarea caramelului, nasul lui atat de perfect, buzele lui de cristal, acel zambet smecher care ma innebunea, abdomenul lui stralucitor...era un zeu grec. Acum, intr-adevar puteam sa raspund la intrebarea care mi-o puneam atat de des: Il meritam pe Edward?...Raspunsul era "NU", nu exista niciun motiv pentru care l-as putea tine langa mine, eu nu am nimic special, nici macar un fir de par. Vocea lui catifelata, parca o auzeam, mormaielile lui jucause din acea zi, cat de usor ameteam cand ma saruta, mirosul lui dulce, forta cu care ma cara, ce senzatie aveam cand fugea cu mine in spate...A fost o noapte foarte, foarte lunga. In momentul in care am deschis ochii am auzit cum Charlie pleca. Din nou singura, ca intotdeauna, eram singura.

M-am ridicat cu mult efort. Ziua de azi era acea zi in care cel mai bine era sa ramai in pat, dar aveam multe lucruri de facut, speram ca aceste lucruri sa mi-l scoata pe el din cap. M-am uitat la birou, acolo se afla bratara, inca o data suferinta m-a cuprins, acest lucru era deja ceva obisnuit, incepeam sa ma obisnuiesc, din ce in ce mai mult, cu acest sentiment, nu neg, inca ma doare. M-am ridicat repede si am luat lucrurile de care aveam nevoie, uitandu-ma in continuu la bratara, mi-era teama ca va disparea daca o voi pierde din vedere pentru o secunda, asa cum au disparut toate acele lucruri, sperante, frumuseti si amintiri care ma tinau unita de el in toate modurile posibile, desi exista o legatura mai puternica decat toate acestea. Inca il iubeam, inima mea continua sa bata si toate acestea datorita existentei sale in gandurile mele. Apa fierbinte m-a facut sa ma trezesc la realitate, mirosul samponului meu m-a facut sa ma simt din nou Bella, m-am intors si am inceput sa fac curatenie in camera mea si a lui Charlie. Nu m-am uitat nici macar o data, spre birou pentru a vedea daca bratara mai era acolo, in locul in care am vazut-o azi-dimineata. Vroiam sa cred ca totul era un cosmar, produsul imaginatiei mele, am coborat sa pregatesc cina si sa pun hainele in storcator. Din pacate mintea mea imi era la amintirile cele mai intime ale existentei mele, mi-am amintit cum m-am simtit cand m-a sarutat prima data. Coerenta pe care o mai aveam imi spunea sa nu ma mai gandesc la el. Asa era, imi faceam rau singura...PUM, PUM, PUM...Una, doua, trei batai de inima m-au facut sa revin la realitate, mai bine zis sunetul pe care il facea storcatorul m-a facut sa revin la realitate. Totul era in ordine, am pus cina lui Charlie pe barul de la bucatarie, am facut curat in toata casa, cred ca incep sa devin obsedata de curatenie, pfff, nu mai am nimic de facut, am urcat repede scarile, cautand cartea "La rascruce de vanturi " , spre surprinderea mea bratara se afla tot acolo , fara sa ma gandesc am pus in cd-player un cd cu Chopin si m-am intins in pat. Prima melodie mi-a reamintit de el, doar pentru ca am ascultat melodia m-am scufundat din nou in gandurile mele, un val de tristete m-a curpins si nu am mai putut rezista, am inceput sa plang. Imediat am scos cd-ul si am aruncat bratara la gunoi. _Nicio lacrima in plus, nici una in plus_! Imi spuneam, dar nu m-am convins. Afara, amurgul a inceput sa dea primele raze de lumina si pe fereastra mea patrunzeau mici raze de lumina rosii, mi-am amintit expresia lui din acea zi. Trist...cand a trecut atat de mult timp? Cand mi-am reamintit, pentru mine totul era atat de sumbru. Am expirat, mi-am sters lacrimile, am coborat scarile cu pasi lenti si m-am asezat la masa de brad din bucatarie. Mi-am amintit expresia fetei sale cand s-a asezat pe scaunul din fata mea…. PUM, PUM, PUM …inca trei batai puternice in inima, chiar nu ma interesa, daca amintirele pe care le aveam cu el ar putea sa ma omoare, prefer sa mor inainte de a uita ca el a existat. M-am asezat pe prima treapta a scarii, mi-am amintit acel moment in care am sarit pe el si l-am sarutat, cum m-a facut sa zambesc cand a mentionat de culoarea bluzei mele, cum inroseam, acum obrajii mei erau lipsiti de culoare... PUM, PUM, PUM...alte trei batai puternice, mi-am muscat buza inferioara si m-am asezat pe scaunul de la masa...Mi-am amintit de ziua mea de nastere, cand ne-am uitat la "Romeo si Julieta", dintr-o data vocea lui rasuna in gandurile mele ca niste clopote:

"**Nu aveam de gand sa traiesc fara tine...**

**Stiam ca Emmet si Jasper nu aveau sa ma ajute sub nicio forma... asa ca m-am gandit ca poate as fi putut sa merg in Italia si sa fac ceva sa-i provoc pe Volturi...Nu trebuie sa ii enervezi pe Volturi, decat**** daca vrei sa mori**

**Nu aveam de gand sa traiesc fara tine... Nu aveam de gand sa traiesc fara tine...****"**

PUM, PUM, PUM...alte trei batai puternice in inima..._Ce s-a intamplat cu acea iubire? Unde a ramas?_...totul parea o fantezie, un vis frumos care devenea un cosmar....Ascultam anvelopele masinii lui Charlie care mergeau pe terenul de granit. Am incalzit, repede, cina sa in microunde si m-am intors in somnul meu eterm. Am auzit usa inchizandu-se si pasii obositi ai lui Charlie pana in bucatarie…

**-Mmm…Bella, ce bine miroase!-** a spus Charlie cu neincredere

Acesta a fost singrurul lucru care s-a spus in aceasta noapte. Am urcat, in liniste, in camera mea, asteptand sa ma scufund in gandurile mele , dar nu am reusit, altceva mi-a atras atentia. Bratara inca se afla in cosul de gunoi, stralucea deoarece luminile de afara se reflectau in ea. Rana din inima mea s-a redeschis, m-am asezat pe bordura patului, pentru ca mai tarziu sa ma prabusesc si sa imi pun capul intre genunchi. Mi-am muscat buza inferioara atat de tare incat am inceput sa sangerez, am mers repede la baie si m-am privit in oglinda. Eram la fel ca in acea dimineata, la fel de slaba, alba ca o fantoma, inca aveam cearcane, singura schimbare era buza mea inferioara care sangera si era umflata, cu exceptia acestui lucru eu eram acelasi zombi si voi fi pentru restul vietii mele, pana cand voi gasi o modalitate cu care sa imi calmez durerea, ma indoiesc foarte mult ca aceasta va disparea intr-o zi, se va linisti desigur, dar niciodata nu va disparea.

Din nou, am recurs la somnifere pentru a putea dormi, m-am trezit cand primele raze de lumina ale zilei patrunzeau pe ferestrea mea, urasc duminicile..._La naiba!_M-am trezit, exact, in momentul in care Charlie se urca in masina pentru a merge la pescuit cu Harry si Billy. Ei bine, din nou, singura…istoria vietii mele. M-am ridicat foarte incet si m-am uitat spre cosul de gunoi, bratara nu mai era colo, m-am cutremurat, am cautat-o cu privirea mea frenetica, se afla langa calculatorul meu. Ce dracu se intampla? A fost Alice, desigur, Alice. Nu intentionez sa imi fac vreo speranta, stiu ca se afla cu iubita lui, nu va veni pana aici, doar, pentru o bratara tampita. Am facut ceea ce trebuia sa fac, fara sa ma uit la bratara. Acum nu vroiam de cat sa aflu misterul bratarii..._Este Alice ! Nu e produsul imaginatiei tale. E, doar, Alice. _Am avut aceasta idee pana cand mi-am dat seama ca Charlie deschide usa. Ce repede a trecut dupa-amiaza! Charlie a adus peste cat pentru trei ani. Am pus pestii in frigider, i-am dat de mancare la Charlie, apoi m-am retras in camera mea asteptand inca o data, ca coerenta mea sa fie indeajuns de puternica incat sa imi scoata aceasta idee din minte, dar nu s-a intamplat asta, din nou am recurs la somnifere.

In urmatoarea zi aveam, doar, o amintire nu foarte clara pe care o pastrasem de cand adormisem. M-am ridicat din pat pentru a ma schimba, m-am uitat in oglinda, parul meu era un caz pierdut, mi l-am prins repede in coada. Se pare ca azi va fi placut afara nu sunt semne ca va ploua, chiar daca cerul este intunecat. M-am decis sa ma duc pe jos la scoala, aveam mare nevoie de putin aer proaspat . In timp ce ma plimbam cu pasi lenti pe stazile din Forks, mi-am dat seama cat de mult s-a schimbat viata mea si modul meu de a gandi, cat de mult m-am schimbat, cat de dor imi era de viata mea din Phoenix, dar nu atat de mult incat sa o parasesc pe cea de aici…gandurile mele au fost intrerupte de un sasait care provenea din aproprierea copacilor, m-am intors sa vad cine e, dar nu era nimeni, simteam cum o perechere de ochi aveau privirea fixata pe mine, dar nu vazusem pe nimeni. Am grabit pasul, cu coltul ochiului am vazut o lumina rosie-portocalie care alerga printre arbori, in sensul contrar mie, parca fugea de mine..._Bella esti nebuna... somniferele iti fac rau_...

In sfarsit am ajuns la scoala, as spune ca foarte devreme, parcarea era aproape goala, exceptia erau masinile profesorilor. Niciun copil de varsta mea nu era pe aici la aceasta ora, ma intrebam ce ora e. M-am asezat pe o banca care se afla in fata cantinii. Bratara, bratara, bratara...doar la ea ma gandeam, incercam din rasputeri sa gasesc o explicatie, dar singurul lucru pe care l-am obtinut a fost sa ma musc de buza atat de puternic incat am inceput sa sangerez , din nou, dar nu atat de mult ca in ziua anterioara. Cand o mana alba si rece mi-a atins umarul am tresarit.

**-Buna, Bella!-** Alice mi-a zambit

**-Aaa...Buna, Alice!-** Nu paream foarte emotionata pentru ca o vedeam

-**Hmmm...Bella, trebuie sa vorbesc cu tine.-** in vocea ei se observa ingrijorarea, am inceput sa imi fac griji

**-Da, Alice. Spune ce se intampla?-** am raspuns nerabdatoare

**-Ei bine Bella –** a inspirat, dupa care a continuat- **Am vazut-o intorcandu-se, vrea sa se intoarca pentru tine, te vrea pe tine!**

**-Nu inteleg, Alice. La ce te referi?**

**-Victoria…-** ochii ei parca ardeau

**-Nu** – am strigat eu ...deci pe ea am vazut-o in aceasta dimineata, ea era cea care ma urmarea printre copaci, am fost atat de aproape una de alta, intrasem in stare de soc

**-Ce se intampla Bella?-** M-a intrebat Alice

**-Am vazut-o...am vazut-o**** azi...ma urmarea...statea dupa un copac**

**-Ce ? La ce te referi cand spui ca ai vazut-o ? –** am observat ingrijorarea in vocea ei

I-am povestit ce mi s-a intamplat azi dimineata...am omis un singur lucru, partea cu bratara, nu vroiam ca ea sa ma creada o nebuna, Alice nu m-a intrerupt nici macar un minut, a asteptat sa termin de povestit

-**Ei bine Bella...Stii foarte bine caci Culenii vor interveni-** a ridicat o spranceana.

-**Nu... Alice, vorbesc serios, nu! Ea ma vrea pe mine...daca nu ma va omori ea, ma va omori –** Gatul a inceput sa ma arda cand i-am repetat numele- **Edward…Acum nu mai am nicio legatura cu el, nu intentionez sa va pun pe voi in pericol**

**-****Bella, toanta mea Bella. Daca crezi ca vom permite sa patesti ceva rau, te inseli**- Mi-a mangaiat obrazul cu mana ei mica- **Si cand am spus ca Culenii vor interveni, ma refeream la toti Culleni.**

M-am gandit cateva minute la ceea ce mi-a spus...

**-Nu!... nu, nu, nu!...el nu poate...nu trebuie-** Nu puteam sa vorbesc...Edward sa se lupte pentru mine ?...nu…asta nu se poate intampla

-**Trebuie, poate si vrea** – a miscat capul, zambind.

**-****Nu, Alice! Iti repet: nu va voi pune in pericol...si aici se incheie acesta discutie!**

**-Ha! Ha! Ha!** – Alice suferea de o criza de ras in timp ce eu o priveam socata- **Bella, tu chiar crezi ca nu isi face griji pentru tine si ca nu te va aparea de Victoria? Crezi ca nu ar fi dispus sa isi deie viata pentru tine?**

Acum eu aveam o criza de ras si Alice ma privea socata

**-Ha! Ha! Ha! Binenteles ca nu****. Alice, el are lucruri mai importante de facut decat sa se gandeasca cum sa ma salveze-** Spuneam eu in timp ce imi stergeam lacrimile cu manecile de la geaca, nu stiam daca erau lacrimi de fericire sau de tristete

Alice se incrunta, mi-am dat seama ca imi studia expresia fetei.

**-Alice,**** trebuie sa accepti ca nu mai e acelasi Edward**- Am spus-o mai mult pentru mine decat pentru ea, inima a inceput sa ma doara- **Nu s-ar fi implicat intr-o problema care are legatura cu mine...El nu ma mai iubeste! Nu ma mai iubeste!-** imi tot repetam aceste cuvinte ca sa imi intre bine in cap- **Deci, Alice, sa nu facem din asta o cearta si mai mare, iar daca Victoria ma cauta, ceea ce e foarte probabil, pai..o voi lasa sa ma ieie fara sa strig..Crede-ma e mai bine asa.**

-**Bella, nu stii despre ce vorbesti !-** Chipul ei era serios, parca era sculptat intr-o piatra- **Daca ar fi dupa Edward, si-ar da viata pentru tine.**

**-Sigur, Alice...De aceea m-a parasit si de aceea acum se tine de mana cu Tanya**- Am vorbit cat de rece puteam...

**- Asta e ceva foarte diferit si tu stii asta-** A inceput sa ii ieie apararea si adevarul e ca nu vroiam sa ma cert cu Alice, e cea mai buna prietena a mea.

**-In regula, Alice. ****Este diferit**. – Am spus eu pe un ton absent, ea s-a incruntat.

A sunat soneria..pfff…incepe tortura. Am ajuns in sala si m-am asezat in locul unde ma pusese domnul Banner, acesta ne astepta cu un test surpriza…iupi !...de acest lucru aveam nevoie pentru o zi ca aceasta. Edward statea langa mine, dar nu a si-a ridicat privirea cand m-am asezat langa el, nici cand am iesit din clasa…se comporta de parca eu nu as exista, acest lucru m-a doare mai mult ca orice din lumea asta , nicio durere nu se poate compara cu aceasta, in acest mod a trecut totul foarte repede pana la ora pranzului. Am cerut o limonada si m-am asezat pe locul meu obisnuit. Chiar in fata mea am vazut scena care ma afecta cel mai tare: Edward sarutand-o pe Tanya si era foarte fericit. Alice se uita la mine, am schitat un zambet, ea a raspuns la el, dar acea fericire nu era si in ochii ei, Edward a vazut acest gest si m-a observat pentru doua secunde, timp in care privirile noastre s-au intalnit, apoi mi-a evitat privirea ca si cum nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat...PUM, PUM, PUM...monstrul din pieptul meu vroia sa iasa.

Nu participam la conversatiile de la masa mea, iesiri in La Push, friptura etc…Lucruri care nu au nicio importanta, am baut limonada incet. S-a sunat, eram pregatita sa aflu ce voi simti cand va fi atat de aproape de mine, atat de aproape, iar eu nu il voi putea atinge. Am ajuns la ora, din fericire, el inca nu a ajuns. Mi-am imaginat ca era cu fetita lui cu parul lung si ochii mari in camera lui, cum e obiceiul lui, **Cum facea si cu tine**...mi-a spus vocea din capul meu..._TACI!_..am spus eu nervoasa in mintea mea. Eram atat de concentrata la conversatia mea cu mine, incat nu mi-am dat seama ca el se afla langa mine si se uita pe fereastra ca si cum eu nu eram acolo . Mi-am amintit de acele doua luni in care nu mi-a vorbit, dupa ce mi-a salvat viata...Am suspinat cand mi-am adus aminte de acele timpuri, s-a uitat la mine cu coada ochiului, pentru ca mai tarziu sa se uite din nou pe fereastra. Ora a inceput imediat, el inca se uita pe fereastra, iar pumnul sau se odihnea pe masa. Uneori, in timpul orei, dadeam la o parte perdeaua formata de parul meu si ii admiram frumusetea. In momentul in care s-a sunat m-am ridicat usor, el, ca intotdeauna, nu mai era acolo. M-a intrebam: Ce simte cand ma vede? Ce crede despre mine? Isi amintea ca exist in momentele in care nu ma vedea? Mii de intrebari imi tot puneam in timp ce mergeam spre sala de sport. Din nou, stateam jos, ascultand fara sa ascult regulile de baza ale tenisului. Simteam cum cineva se uita la chipul meu, binenteles ca stiam cine era, stiam cine ma observa si puteam sa simt ostilitatea pe care o emana. Candva aceasta situatie nu va mai exista? Voi reusi sa il uit in totalitate pe Edward Cullen? Cautam raspunsul in interiorul meu, incercam din rasputeri sa il aflu, in sfarsit am gasit raspunsul…NU, acesta era raspunsul, nu voi putea sa uit singura si cea mai mare iubire a vietii mele, desi pentru el acest lucru nu semnifica nimic, insa pentru mine da. Saruturile lui, respiratia lui rece, degetele lui mangaind clavicula mea…m-am lasat, din nou, purtata de ganduri…Cum putea Alice sa se gandeasca ca vroiam ca Edward sa lupte pentru mine ? Alice a innebunit ?...Nu, eu eram nebuna...am inceput sa sper, desi foarte, foarte adanc in interiorul meu.

**-Bella!****-**a strigat o voce de clopotel

Eram in parcarea scolii, la trei pasi de iesire, pentru a merge acasa pe jos. Nu vroiam sa ma intorc, stiam ca daca continuam sa stau pe langa Alice imi voi face mai mult rau decat se poate face unei persoane.

**-Bella!-** M-a strigat din nou aceeasi voce.

M-am intors ca sa o vad, acolo era micuta si meticuloasa Alice, cu zambetul ei de argint care imi amintea atat de multe lucruri .

**-Ce se intampla, Alice?-** am raspuns in soapta

**-Hmmm...****ma intrebam daca ti-ar place sa dormi azi la mine acasa-** in vocea sa se simtea curiozitatea si anxietatea

**-****Aaaa...Alice, nu stiu daca ti-ai dat seama ca eu nu mai sunt bine primita in casa ta**- Din nefericire**- Iar fratele tau va fi acolo, asa ca prefer sa nu vin. ****Azi ma voi duce in La Push sa il vad pe Jacob.-** Am simtit un nod in gat cand am pronuntat ultimele cuvinte.

**-Ei bine, Bella, el si Tanya merg azi la vanatoare, iar lui Carlisle si lu' Esme le-ar face placere sa te vada...Haide, te rog!...Jacob poate sa astepte, iti promit solemn ca mainte te voi duce pana la granita si te voi lua de acolo cand vei dori sa te intorci. Bine ? **

Stiam ca nu ma va lasa in pace si ca era in stare sa ma iei cu forta, de aceea am dat din cap in semn de aprobare.

**-Bine, Bella ! Iupi ! ****Voi veni dupa tine intr-o jumatate de ora.-** si a plecat cu mersul ei de balerina.

Am ajuns acasa 10 minute mai tarziu, gandinu-ma la privirea lui Edward, acea privire rece de la ora de biologie, acela nu era Edwardul meu, cel dragastos si calm, era altul. Poate ca era adevaratul Edward sau poate eu vroiam sa cred ca e asa, era fructul imaginatiei mele, desi ma indoiesc ca imaginatia mea e atat de buna.

Am urcat repede scarile pentru a scoate micuta mea geanta de panza care se afla sub patul meu. Am pus un rand de haine curate si periuta de dinti...PUM, PUM, PUM... m-am uitat spre birou, acolo era bratara, exact in locul in care se afla si azi-dimineata, am luat-o cu amandoua mainile ca pe un obiect fragil si am lasat ca mintea mea sa zboare, sa reproduca amintirile de acum cateva luni cand viata mea era viata pe care toate persoanele si-o doresc, mi-am amintit cum ma simteam cand eram vie: roseala din obraji, ochii mei suspiciosi de fiecare data cand imi venea o idee...M-am decis, am pus bratara in geanta o voi lasa in casa lui, nu mai vreau sa imi aduc aminte de amintirile care m–ar putea rani...In cate moduri o persoana poade sa distruga inima alteia si sa se astepte ca inima celui ranit sa continuie sa mai bata?...In timp ce imi inundan mintea cu intrebari mi-am amintit de acea zi oribila in care mi-a spus ca nu ma mai iubeste, ca alte lucruri il distrag. Sunt sigura ca Edward nu mai simte nimic pentru mine, privirea lui este indiferenta cand m-a priveste. Din nou am avut acel junghi in inima care se raspandea in tot corpul, m-am prabusit pe podea si mi-am pus capul intre picioare, iar o mana o tineam pe piept pentru a-l intari. Un claxon m-a adus la realitate.

**-Alice**- am gemut

Am coborat repede scarile, am iesit ca un glont pe usa, lu' Alice nu ii placea sa astepte, am urcat repede in masina, acolo am vazut acel zambet de argint…

**-Buna, Bella! Sa nu iti faci griiji pentru Charlie****. Esme l-a sunat si i-a spus ca vei dormi acasa la mine si ca te voi duce maine la scoala.**

**-****Multumesc, Alice!**

Imi aminteam foarte bine de drumul pe care vom merge, arborii mari care cresteau langa trotuar, micile raze de lumina care se filtrau printre coroanele lor, acel drum care pare ca nu se termina niciodata si acea padure maiestoasa, acea casa alba si mare, amintirile mi-au inundat mintea. Din locul in care ma aflam eu putea fi foarte bine zarita fereastra de la camera lui Edward. Un junghi m-a luat prin surprindere, durerea s-a extins, din nou. Alice ma privea ingrijorata

**-Bella, ti-am spus deja ca totul va fi bine. ****Ei nu se afla aici, au mers in nord estul Californiei si se vor intoarcea maine dis de dimineata.**

Am urcat mecanic scarile prispei, Alice mi-a deschis usa, Carlisle si Esme stateau la intrare… Un val de emotii mi-au inundat mintea pana m-au lasat fara aer…Esme a venit repede si m-a imbratisat.

**-Ooo, draga Bella ce dor ne-a fost de tine !****-** M-a imbratisat puternic si m-a sarutat pe frunte.

**-Da, Bella, eram narabdatori sa te revedem**- Carlisle era sincer, nu era vreo urma de minciuna in vocea sa- **Haide, intra...Avem multe lucruri despre care trebuie sa vorbim**.

Casa mi se parea atat de familiara, totul era la fel. Tablourile de pe pereti, pianul cu coada din mansarda, scaunelele albe, televizorul m-au facut sa imi reamintesc foarte multe lucruri. M-am asezat pe canapeaua alba pe care o stiam atat de bine, langa mine, in partea stanga, s-a asezat Alice, iar in partea dreapta Esme. Jasper se afla in spatele meu.

-**Buna, Bella! ****Ma bucur sa te vad!-** Vocea lui era puternica, dar senina

**-Aaa..Buna, Japer!**- Am spus in soapta

**-****Hmmm...Bella trebuie sa vorbim cu tine despre ceva foarte important**- Vocea lui Carlisele m-a luat prin surprindere, ochii lui erau enigmatici

**-Despre ce doriti sa vorbim?****-**Vocea mi-a tremurat la ultima silaba

**-Ei bine-** a inceput Carlisle- **Dupa cum stii Victoria s-a intors, desi nu din aceasta cauza trebuie sa iti fie teama , stii ca noi te vom proteja, dar avem nevoie ca mereu sa fii aproape de unul dintre noi pentru a te putea ajuta.-** Toti mai putin unul, am spus eu pentru mine

-**Aaa...Carlisle**- Am ezitat un moment, am inspirat profund, apoi am spus- **Nu cred ca acest lucru va fi posibil, uite, Victoria ma cauta pe mine, nu pe voi. Va rog, nu ma intelegeti gresit, dar cat timp mai putine persoane vor fi bagate in aceasta problema, cu atat mai bine va fi pentru ca nimeni nu va fi ranit.**

Patru perechi de ochi ma priveau atent, unii cu manie, altii cu tristete.

**-Nu, Bella. Da****ca crezi ca te vom abandona te inseli**.- Am observat o urma de ingrijorare in vocea melodiasa a lui Esme.

**-Exact, Bella tu mereu vei face parte din aceasta familie**- A adaugat Jasper

**-Si mereu te vom proteja**- A spus Alice

**-Asa e, vom face tot ce vom putea pentru a te proteja, micuto.-** A incheiat Carlisle

Dintr-o data eu eram foarte linistita..._La naiba! Jasper!_ ...Daca acum ma simteam asa ce se va intampla cand va iesi din aceasta camera? Tristetea ma va invalui din nou, ma voi gandi la acele lucruri de care ma indepartasem. Nu am spus niciun cuvant, doar am dat din cap.

**-Ei bine**- Carlisle a intrerupt succesiunea gandurilor mele- **Va trebui sa vii in fiecare zi, dupa scoala, aici.-** _Ce?_ _Carlisle a innebunit complet? Nu stia ca inima mea nu va putea suporta acest lucru? _Am dat din cap in semn de dezaprobare- **De ce nu, Bella?**

**-Carlisle nu cred, ei bine, ma indoiesc ca Edward va fi de acord ca eu sa fiu vin in fiecare zi aici-** Nici pe mine nu ma incanta aceasta idee

-**Hmm**- Carlisle s-a gandit catva timp- **De fapt, draga mea Bella, a fost ideea lui, sa stai aici pana cand o vom prinde pe Victoria.**

-**Ce?!-** Am strigat...nu puteam sa mi-l imaginez pe Edward avand aceasta idee, era ceva imposibil

**-Asa e-** A spus Esme .

Mintea mea era la cativa kilometrii departare, acum...Cum? De ce Edward vroia sa ma raneasca atat de mult? Ce castiga daca ma tinea inchisa in aceasta casa cu Tanya langa el?

**-Bella?-** Vocea lui Alice m-a adus la realitate- **Desi nu crezi, lui Edward ii pasa de tine.**

**-Asa e**- A aprobat, Jasper.

Nu! Nu! si Nu!...Asta nu e posibil!…ma aflam intr-o dimensiune necunoscuta, nu stiam ce expresie avea fata mea, avand in vedere cum ma priveau Culleni nu cred ca era una buna.

**-Ei bine, Bella. Maine cand vei iesi de**** la scoala te asteptam aici**- Crlisle mi-a scuturat bratul cu blandete.

Singurul lucru pe care l-am putut face a fost sa dau din cap in semn de aprobare. Nu stiam unde se afla corpul, inima. Nu stiam cat timp m-am uitat pe fereastra, aveam strania senzatie ca sunt singura. Ha! Ha! Singura intr-o casa de vampiri...Mintea mea a zburat spre luna martie din anul trecut, mi-am amintit de acea senzatie pe care am avut-o cand l-am vazut prima data, pielea lui alba si privirea lui ostila. Poate ca acela era sentimentul pe care il simtea pentru mine inca de la inceput.

**-Haide, Bella. Trebuie sa facem tema**.- Alice mi-a intrerup gandurile inca o data

**-Da,**** tema nu se va face singura.**

In timp ce ma asezam pe podeaua din camera lui Alice, totul parea atat de normal, zilele pe care le-am petrecut in aceasta casa m-au facut sa imi amintesc unele lucruri, din nou m-am pierdut printre ganduri. Nu stiam cand si cum a trecut atat de repede timpul, deja era noapte. Am mers dupa geanta mea de panza si am deschis-o..._Bratara_ am spus eu pentru mine, camera lui Edward se afla in fata, iar Alice era in bucatarie. _Ar fi foarte riscant din partea sa duc bratara in camera sa? Durerea din inima mea va fi mai mare? __Voi incepe sa plang cum fac de obicei? _Imi tot puneam intrebari in timp ce am traversat coridorul si ma aflam in fata usii mari de lemn a camerei sale. Am deschis usa in liniste si am intrat repede in camera lui. Totul era intunecat, dar lumina lunii care intra pe fereastra luminand camera, acolo se afla canapeaua de piele neagra, sistemul audio. Am pus bratara pe sistemul audio si am ramas sa ma uit pe fereastra, un val de tristete m-a luat prin surprindere, imi aminteam de acele zile in care stateam cu Edward, in care adormeam pe pierptul lui , in care ameteam din cauza parfumului sau rafinat..._La naiba!_ _Trebuie sa ies de aici inainte de a ma prabusi pe podea si de a sta cu capul intre picioare_. Am iesit din camera cat de repede am putut si am intrat, din nou, in camera lui Alice. Nu puteam sa tin ochii deschisi, lacrimile ma impiedicau. Pieptul ma durea mai mult ca niciodat si nu puteam sa respir, vedeam negru in fata ochilor, cand m-am trezit eu ma aflam pe canapea lui Alice cu Carlisle langa mine.

**-Bella, te simti bine ?  
-Da, da -** am spus eu in soapta

**-Ai lesinat pentru ca nu ai mancat nimic.**

**-Hmm...imi pare rau-** Cum putea Carlisle sa se astepte din partea mea ca sa ma gandesc la mancare daca tot timpul ma gandeam la Edward? Doamne, cat de multa nevoie aveam de Jacob in aceste momente..

**-Ii voi spune lu' Alice sa iti aduca ceva de mancare. Bella, te rog, daca ai nevoie de ceva spune.**

**-Multumesc !**

In urmatorul minut Alice se afla in fata mea, era incruntata si avea in maini o tava pe care se afla o friptura si un suc.

**-Ne-ai speriat foarte tare, Bella!-** in vocea lui Alice am observat ingrijorarea

**-Im pare rau...-**Am reusit sa spun in timp ce mancam

**-Bine ca era Carlisle aici, in casa.**

**-Aha.**

_Ce va face Edward cand va vedea bratara pe sistemul audio? __Oare el a pus bratara pe biroul meu? Se va supara?_ Aceste intrebari si multe altele imi inundau mintea in acel moment, singurul lucru pe care mi-l amintesc a fost ca am adormit cu capul pe perina. Am dormit multe ore, dar mie mi se pareau cateva minute. Mainile lui Alice m-au trezit.

**-Bella! Trezeste-te somnoroaso! ****Trebuie sa mergem la scoala**.

Oooh...nu m-am intrebat daca s-a intors de la vanatoare. Imi era teama sa ma ridic din locul in care ma aflam. _De ce din toate camerele care se aflau in aceasta casa eu trebuia sa dorm in cea care se afla in fata camerei sale?_

M-am ridicat cu tragere de inima si am mers direct la baie pentru a ma aranja, nu vroiam sa ies afara din camera lui Alice inainte de a pleca. Nu ma voi expune privirilor piezise ale lui Edward si ale lui Tanya. Nu, nu ii voi lasa sa ma raneasca mai mult. Am iesit cand eram gata, un fior mi-a strabatut spatele, am coborat scarile aproape fugind, Alice ma astepta la intrarea casei.

-**Ai intarziat-** in vocea lui Alice am observat disperarea

**-Imi pare rau. ****Mergem?**

**-...Asteapta un minut, ii astept pe Edward si pe Tanya.**

Am se astepta Alice ca eu sa ma aflu in aceeasi masina cu Tanya si cu Edward? Desi ar fi doar pentru cateva minute. Nu stia ca voi muri cand ii voi vedea? Ce dracu se intampla cu Alice?

**-Linisteste-te Bella! Ei vor merge cu volvoul, tu vei merge cu mine.-** Se pare ca a observat expresia mea ingrozita.

Am inspirat profund, nu inca, nu vroiam sa il vad, imi era destul de greu sa il vad la scoala, destul de dur era faptul ca trebuia sa vin la el acasa, iar ei vroiau sa agreez faptul ca o voi vedea pe Tanya la, exact, doi metrii in fata mea? _Cat de nebuna, masochista si bolnava sunt_? Cum puteam sa accept acest lucru? Nu mai aveam aer, m-am intors sa o vad pe Alice, ea se uita la usa din spate, am urmarit calea privirii ei si am vazut, l-am vazut venind tinandu-se de mana cu noua sa iubita, razand

-**Buna Alice ! ****Buna Bella!-** a salutat cu un ton formal

-**Edward ma intrebam daca putem sa mergem impreuna la scoala, iti amintesc ca am nevoie de ajutor pentru a o proteja pe Bella, nu pot sa merg singura.**

Tanya m-a privit m-a privit cu amaraciune in timp ce Edward a dat din cap.

**-De acord, doar asteptati cateva minute, pana ne schimbam.**

Am asteptat alte trei minute pana cand au coborat scarile. Edward purta un pulover verde si o pereche de blugi, Tanya avea pe ea un pulover alb si o pereche de blugi. In acel moment un fior de gelozie m-a luat prin surprindere, cum puteau sa arate atat de bine in acele haine atat de comune ? Daca as fi si eu un vampir, la fel de bine as fi aratat si eu.

**-Mergem?-** A intrebat Edward coborand scarile, uitandu-se la Alice si apoi s-a uitat la mine fugitiv, din nou ma simteam in abis.

_Ce dracu fac__ aici? Siguranta mea valoreaza atat de mult incat sa suport asta?_ _Nu. Prefer ca Victoria sa ma omoare, nu pot suporta senzatia de goliciune din corpul meu_. Amintirile din nou imi inundau mintea, totul parea o fantezie. _Cum ar fi fost daca intre mine si Edward nu s-ar fi intamplat nimic? Daca ar fi fost fructul imaginatiei mele?_... **Haide, Bella! ****Trezeste-te!** Imi spunea vocea din capul meu.

In acel moment m-am hotarat, _niciodata nu voi mai plange pentru Edward Cullen. Il voi uita desi va fi ultimul lucru pe care il voi face_, deja stiam cum sa o fac. _AM NEVOIE DE JACOB, URGENT!_


	4. Dandute uitarii

**-Bella! Sa mergem, vom intarzia!- **Vocea lui Alice m-a readus la realitate

**-Aaaa, da Alice. Azi ma vei duce in La Push, nu-i asa? Trebuie sa il vad pe Jacob.-**Ok, asta a sunat cam disperat.

**-Aaa...da Bella, nu iti fa griji. Cred ca varcolacii vor putea sa aibe grija de tine, desi doar pentru un timp.**

Nu am spus nimic, ma uitam atenta la peisajele de care treceam foarte repede. Bine, planul meu pentru a-l uita pe Edward era gata, desi acesta va fi ultimul lucru pe care il voi face in toata viata mea. Trebuie sa il vad pe Jacob, am nevoie de imbratisarea lui, in care ma simt in siguranta. Am nevoie sa uit petru un timp de tot si de toate.

Am ajuns la scoala, am coborat din masina cat de repede am putut, nu vroiam sa vad volvoul lui Edward sau pe pasagerii care veneau cu el, Alice a strigat la mine

**-Bella, n****e vedem cand iesim de la ore ca sa te duc in La Push !**

Mi-am luat la revedere cu un gest din mana si m-am grabit spre ora de engleza unde trebuia sa stau langa Edward si sa ii vad chipul, din nou ma va cuprinde durerea din piept. In timp ce mergeam spre sala o voce foarte masculina m-a readus la realitate.

**-Scuza-ma. Ma poti ajuta cu ceva?**

M-am intors si am vazut un baiat de marimea lui Edward, slab si musculos, cu ochii mari, verzi, parul negru si ciufulit, iar pielea bronzata. Se uita fix la mine.

**-Te-am speriat? Scuza-ma, problema e ca m-am ratacit****.**

**-Nu iti fa griji, sunt bine. Eu sunt Bella. Cum te numesti?**

**-Ant****onio, incantat de cunostinta!**

Ne-am dat mana, in acel moment mi-am dat seama cat de mult seamana cu Edward. **Nu, nu Bella, scoate-ti din minte acele ganduri, in acest moment**. Imi spunea vocea din capul meu.

**-Aaa...ai putea sa imi spui, te rog, unde se afla clasa de limba engleza a domnului Banner?**

**-A, da este** – Bella esti o proasta, te tot uiti la el ca o imbecila- **E in aceasta sala, de fapt eu merg spre aceasta clasa.**

**-Aaa...Multumesc mult-**in vocea lui am observat usurarea- **Domnisoarele primele.**

Bine, ori era imaginea mea, ori Dumnezeu ma uraste si vrea sa ma faca sa sufar pentru restul umanitatii mele. _De ce trebuie sa semene atat de mult cu Edward? __Ce dracu se intampla ? Este sfarsitul lumii?_ Antonio mi-a atras atentia

**-Hmm...ei bine. ****Unde ma pot aseza?-** Privirea lui a inceput sa examineze sala cautand un loc liber- **Tu unde stai ?**

**-Aaa…In spate**- I-am aratat cu degetul unde stau

**-Hmmm…Te-ar deranja daca as sta langa tine?**

**-Nu, chiar deloc.-** Ochii sai verzi erau fixati pe chipul meu.

Am mers spre locurile noastre, profesorul inca nu a ajuns, multe fete din clasa se uitau la Antonio, parca il mancau din priviri. Multe persoane vorbeau in soapta despre baiatul cel nou.

- Si...scuza-mi unde vi?

**-Ha! Ha! Nu iti fa griji, vin din Vancouver, Canada. Parintii ****mei au trebuit sa se mute aici, deoarece tatalui meu i-au dat un post de lucru la sectia de politie de aici. ****Tu esti Bella Swan, nu-i asa? Tatal tau este seful sectiei de politie.**

Am fost socata. Cum adica ma cunostea si Charlie niciodata nu mi-a spus ca cineva va veni sa lucreze aici? Gandurile mele au fost intrerupte cand am simtit ca cineva ma observa, acest lucru nu era ceva specific pentru Antonio, Edward era langa mine si ma fixa cu privirea, a marait putin. Era furios, dar ce am facut de data aceasta, ca sa ma priveasca in acest fel? El nu trebuia sa se enerveze in acest mod pentru ca intre mine si el nu mai exista nimic, daca vroia sa fie gelos, sa fie pe Tanya...**Desi acest lucru te-ar omori**... mi-a spus vocea din capul meu. Antonio s-a uitat unde ma uitam si eu, la Edward care era pe punctul de a exploda.

**- Si asta ce are? E iubitul tau?-** a murmurat Antonio

Stiam ca ceea ce voi spune ma va omori si ca il voi pierde pentru totdeauna si, binenteles, stiam ca Edward asculta, dar trebuia sa mi-l scot din minte, trebuia sa o fac desi ar fi ultimul lucru pe care il voi face, desi voi simti cum inima imi va iesi din corp.

**-Nu, el si eu nu mai suntem nimic**- am spus cat de normal am putut. Ochii lui Edward parca ieseau din orbite si am vazut cum a pus mana pe scaun, aproape rupandu-l.

-**Aaa...Deci nu ai iubit?**

**-Nu, nu am iubit.-** Am spus cat de rece am putut, daca privirile lui ar fi fost cutite, Edward m-ar fi omorat din momentul in care a intrat in clasa.

**-Hmmm** – A fost singurul lucru pe care l-a putut spune, in acel moment profesorul Banner a intrat in clasa si a inceput lectia. Am scos cartea si chiar in momentul in care m-am pus sa scriu, un bilet a aparut langa mana mea.

_**Bella:**_

_**Buna! S**__**per ca toate aceste lucruri nu ti-au cauzat probleme, chiar imi pare foarta rau ca Victoria te urmareste. Promit ca ma voi ocupa de ea cat de repede voi putea. Ma intrebam daca imi poti povesti cum te-ai intalnit cu ea, te rog!**_

Am fost socata inca o data. _Ce dracu se intampla?..._ **Ok Bella, calmeaza-te, el vrea doar sa stie ce se intampla cu Victoria pentru a te proteja si sa scape de aceasta problema. Explica-i! Nu sta ca o idioata!** Imi spunea vocea din capul meu

_Pai__, ieri veneam pe jos spre scoala, am vazut-o printre arbori cand ma observa, dar a fugit in sensul contrar mie. Parea ca fuge de ceva sau de cineva. Apropo, multumesc pentru ca iti faci griji pentru mine, dar, serios, cred ca niciunul dintre Culleni nu trebuie sa se bagea in asta, ea ma vrea pe mine si pe nimeni altcineva_

A citit repede acel paragraf si a clatinat capul in semn de nemultumire.

_**Bella nu spune prostii, te rog, noi te-am bagat in asta, noi te vom scoate. Apropo bratara ta se afla in geanta ta de panza, ti-am pus-o acolo azi dimineata**_

_Edward,__ acea bratara e a ta. Deci, te rog, pastreaz-o, nu o mai vreau, apropo multumesc ca te ocupi de Victoria._

_**Nu ai pentru ce, in legatura cu bratara, cred ca cel mai bine e sa o pastrezi, nu vreau sa**__** trebuiasca ii dau explicatii Tanyei.**_

Un fior mi-a strabatut spatele,iar capul a inceput sa se invarta.

_Binenteles, Tanya, am uitat. Bine. Nu iti fa griji, voi pastra bratara ca sa nu ai probleme cu ea. __Ei bine, sper ca lucrurile cu Tanya merg bine. Mai bine nu mai ne trimitem unul altuia biletele, daca nu vrei ca profesorul sa ne certe. __Multumesc inca o data._

A dat din cap in semn de aprobare si mi-a dedicat un mic zambet.

_Ce dracu se intampla__? De ce vroia sa ma faca sa sufar in acest fel ?_ Simteam ca o gaura ameninta sa imi patrunda in corp. _Asta nu va inceta vreodata?..._pfff...Gandurile mele se invarteau in jurul capului meu. Cand s-a sunat am inceput sa imi strang lucrurile

**-Hmm....****Bella?** –Vocea lui Antonio m-a scos din gandurile mele

**-Da, spune****.**

**-Ce ora ai?-** ochii sai verzi ma priveau cu atentie

**-Spaniola. Tu ?**

**-La fel. Te deranjeaza daca voi veni cu tine?**

**-Hmm..deloc.**

In timp ce mergeam spre ora de spaniola, Antonio, a vorbit despre cat de minunat era sa traiesti in Forks, despre parintii si fratii lui, cat de emotionat era sa stea aici si despre multe alte lucruri…eu eram pierduta printre gandurile mele. Ce vroia sa spuna modul in care m-a privit Edward? Oare, era suparat pentru ca vorbeam cu Antonio? Nu, asta nu putea sa se intample, lui Edward nu il interesa nici macar un pic ceea ce faceam, daca il interesa nu ar fi venit cu Tanya, el stia ce va face cand se va intoarce, stia ca o sa ma raneasca si ca o sa ma faca sa fiu o moarte vie. Am ajuns la ora de spaniola, iar eu eram pierduta printre gandurile mele, Antonio a fost cel care m-a scos din laguna mea mentala care mai avea putin si ma sufoca.

**-Aaa...Bella, pot sa stau langa tine, nu te superi, nu?**

**-Binente****les ca nu, nu e nicio problema**

L-am privit in ochii lui verzi si m-am pierdut in ei, seamana atat de mult cu Edward, mi se parea atat de jenant. A**ceasta este persoana care te va scoate din situatia in care te-a lasat Edward. Exact in fata ta.**...Nu !Nu! Nu! Am clatinat din cap ca sa scap de acea blestemata voce- care probabil era constiinta mea- El era nou, iar eu puteam sa fac acest lucru.

Ora a trecut foarte repede, asa au trecut si celelalte doua ore, din fericire Antonio avea aceleasi ore ca si mine, era ciudat, dar ma simteam bine in compania lui, era persoana care imi distragea atentia, ma facea sa uit, desi o parte din acele intrebari vroiau cu tot dinadinsul sa iasa din gatul meu.

Era deja ora pranzului, cosmarul meu. In timp ce mintea mea era la kilometrii distanta, corpul meu se afla in mijlocul cantinei...vocea de clopotel a lui Alice m-a readus la realitate

**-Bella ! Carlisle mi-a spus ca trebuie sa am grija de alimentatia ta, ****lesinul acela nu l-a bucurat deloc. **

Am inspirat

-**Ah, haide Alice, nu am nevoie de o dadaca, pot sa am grija de mine singura**- am spus eu printre dinti

**-Aha, binenteles Bella! El cine e?**- A aratat cu degetul spre Antonio.

-**Aaah...Antonio, Alice, Alice, Antonio. El e nou in aceasta scoala.**

**-Incantat de cunostinta, Alice.-** I-a strans mana si i-a zambit.

Alice m-a insotit sa imi cumpar pranzul, mai bine zis i-a a fost cea care mi l-a cumparat. Dupa aceea mergeam spre masa mea cu tava plina de mancare, _din care nu o voi manca nimic pentru ca nu imi este foame._ Alice se uita la atent la mine, asta era un cosmar.

In timp ce mancam jumatate din cantina, l-am vazut pe bietul Antonio, care era asezat in fata mea.

**-Mereu sunt asa cu cei noi?-** A intrebat el dezgustat.

**-Da, esti persoana cea noua, in afara faptului ca esti frumos.-** _Ce dracu am spus acum cateva secunde? Ce dracu mi se intampla?_

**-Adica crezi ca sunt frumos?-** A zambit exact cum zambeste Edward.

-**Hmmm...pai da. Vrei sa te aplaud?-** L-am intrebat cu sarcasm

**-****Ha! Ha! Ha! Nu, nu! Doar intrebam.** – a zambit din nou

Ora de pranz s-a terminat, tava cu mancare era exact asa cum am primit-o, eu doar am baut limonada, nu aveam chef sa mananc, stiam ca Alice ma va certa dar cum se astepta de la mine ca eu sa mananc cand fratele ei se uita la mine cu ura? Cum a putut sa creada ca voi putea manca cand in interiorul meu muream pentru ca Edward nu ma mai iubeste? Inainte de a intra la urmatoarea ora am respirat de cateva ori, de fiecare data cand trebuie sa intru in sala de la bilogie fac acest lucru, deja e o rutina, am deschis usa , el era asezat pe locul lui cu frumusetea lui dintotdeauna , se uia la mine, iar eu nu imi luam privirea de la el.

**-Hmm...Bella unde te vei aseza?-** Antonio m-a scos din visarea mea.

**-Acolo.-**Si am aratat cu degetul spre locul unde era Edward.

-**La naiba! La ora asta nu voi putea sa stau langa tine.-** a spus el trist

**-****Hmmm**- I-am zambit si m-am asezat pe locul de langa Edward

Cand am ajuns el se uita la mine ca si cum as fi omorat pe cineva sau ceva de genul, m-am simtit incomod, vroiam ca ora sa se termine. Cand m-am uitat spre usa profesorul intra in clasa.

**-****Bella?-** o voce catifelata mi-a vorbit

**-****Edward? Ai nevoie de ceva?**

Am avut nevoie de toata puterea mea ca sa am o expresie normala, stiam ca o sa ma raneasca si mai mult, dar trebuia sa il las liber, sa fie fericit. Ce bine, deja era, dar macar i-am platit cu aceeasi moneda.

**-Vei veni azi cu noi, nu-i asa?-** M-a intrebat cu vocea lui seducatoare, care imi placea atat de mult.

**-Da, dar Alice ma va duce azi in La Push si va veni dupa mine ca sa ma duca acasa.-** Ok... Edward ori s-a lovit la cap ori nu stiu ce s-a intamplat? _Ce dracu, se intampla?_

**-****Bine..-** A fost ultimul sau cuvant, dupa care a inceput ora, care mi s-a parut ca tine o eterninate, din cand in cand Antonio se uita la mine si imi dedica acel zambet care imi placea atat de mult, dar nu era de la persoana care vroiam eu. _La naiba!Trebuie sa ma duc la Jacob, trebuia sa merg la amicul meu varcolac, el era singura persoana care ma putea ajuta in acest moment._

La ora de gimnastica, Tanya nu m-a privit, acest lucru m-a facut sa ma simt un pic mai comod, in ultimele 10 minute profesorul ne-a lasat sa facem ce vrem. Eu m-am asezat pe treptele auditoriumului, stateam singura, pentru ca Antonio juca tenis, iar ceilalti meditau asupra problemelor lor, mi-a pus castile de la Ipod, am dat volumul la maxim si am inceput sa ascult o melodie.

_**Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth  
big pill looming**_

Nu, prea trista, aveam nevoie de altceva, ceva care sa nu imi aminteasca de el.

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**_

_**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**_

_**There are many things that I would**_

_**Like to say to you**_

_**But I don't know how **_

La naiba, asta e prea mult, am scos castile din urechi si am aruncat Ipod-ul in ghiozdan, am mers repede sa ma schimb si am iesit cat de repede am putut, vroiam sa il vad pe Jacob, trebuie sa il vad.

Am iesit rapid din auditoriu si m-am dus direct in parcarea scolii, Alice ma astepta in masina ei.

**-Bella esti foarte palida.-** S-a uitat la mine cu dezaprobare- **Asta ti se intampla daca nu mananci nimic**

**-****Oh, haide Alice! Ti-am spus deja ca nu am nevoie de o dadaca**.

**-Bella!-** m-a strigat o voce suava si senzuala, m-am intors sa vad cine e, era Antonio care se apropia de noi.

**-****Bella, deja pleci?**

**-****Da, ne vedem maine.-** L-am sarutat pe obraz si in momentul in care am vrut sa plec m-a prins de brat.

**-****Pot sa trec diseara pe la tine?-** Privirea lui era nerabdatoare

**-Aaa...Problema e ca in seara asta nu voi fi acasa, daca vrei maine ne punem de acord**.- Ok, el se cam grabea, in plus ma indoiesc ca lui Charlie ii va placea ca Antonio sa vina la noi acasa.

**-Oh, ****sigur, ne vedem maine Bella**.- Mi-a zambit si a plecat.

**-Wow, Bella! ****Se pare ca cineva are un noi iubit. ****Ha !Ha!Ha!-** Alice a inceput sa rad

**-Taci, Alice! Ce glumeata esti...-** am spus cu sarcasm

**-****Spuneam si eu, nu te supara**.

**-Alice,**** imi imprumuti celular tau, trebuie sa vorbesc cu Jacob, sa ii spun sa vina sa ma ieie de la linia tratatului. **

**-Ca tot vorbim despre asta**- M-a privit cu o expresie cu care parca vroia sa isi ceara scuze- **Nu te pot lasa sa mergi in La Push. ****Iarta-ma !**

**-****Ce? ****De ce? Mi-ai promis Alice!**- am strigat

**-Nu te uita la mine, da vina pe Edward, el mi-a interzis sa te duc**- a ridicat din umeri

_Ce dracu? El nu are dreptul sa imi interzica nimic! __Intre mine si el nu mai exista nimic. De ce il interesa atat de mult faptul ca eu ma voi duce in La Push?_

**-Uita ce e Alice, daca nu ma vei duce tu, ma voi duce eu si fratele tau nu are dreptul ****sa imi interzica nimic !**- Am spus eu printre dinti.

**-Hmmm...Daca vei merge il vei enerva pe Edward.**

**-Nu-mi pasa!**

I-am intors spatele si am mers pe jos pre iesire. _In zece minute voi ajunge acasa, voi lua cheile de la masina si ma voi duce sa il vad pe Jake. Ce crede Edward ? El nu mai putea lua decizii in privinta mea._ Exact cand am ajuns la trecere, doua maine reci si albe se aflau pe umerii mei si l-am auzit pe Edward vorbind.

**-****Unde crezi ca mergi, Bella?**


	5. Nu te intereseaza!

-Nu cred ca te intereseaza suficient de mult, Edward- i-am strigat in fata- Imi faci favoarea de a-mi da drumul si stai cu problemele tale?

-Nu!- s-a uitat la mine cu privirea lui superba- Cat timp am grija de tine, nu te vei duce in niciun loc fara permisiunea mea.- Mi-a zambit el mandru

-Ha!Ha!Ha! Nu ma fa sa rad Edward Cullen, stii bine ca varcolacii imi ofera aceeasi protectie ca si voi, scuza-ma, trebuie sa plec, da-mi drumul acum.

Ne-am privit cu furie unul pe altul panca am respirat profund si mi-a dat drumul, doar pentru a ma prinde de talie ca sa ma duca in masina.

-Edward da-mi drumul chiar acum! Cine dracu crezi ca esti?- Strigam la el in timp ce ma cara ca si cum as fi un ghiozdan.- Da-mi drumul!

Toti elevii se uitau la noi dezorientati. **Frumoasa scena faci Bella!!!** Mi-a spus vocea mea din cap. M-a pus pe scaunul pasagerului, s-a asezat pe locul sau si a condus cu o viteza mare pana acasa.

-Esti cea mai incapatanata persoana pe care am cunoscut-o in viata mea.- A strigat la mine

-Iar tu cea mai curioasa persoana pe care am vazut-o in viata mea.- I-am raspuns pe acelasi ton.

Si-a atins puntea nasului si a respirat profund fara sa deschida ochii, binenteles ca stiam ca nu trebuie sa imi fac griji pentru drum pentru ca vorbim de Edward.A oprit masina si s-a intors sa se uite la mine.

-Stii cat de tare m-ai speriat cand nu te-am vazut in parcarea scolii?- Mi-a spus

-Ce te intereseaza pe tine daca eu eram in parcare sau nu, Edward? Nici tu nici oricine altcineva nu imi va interzice sa imi vad prietenii, mai ales pe Jake.- Am spus printre dinti

-Pai..Stii ca? Iti comunic ca in timpul in care eu voi avea grija de tine, vei merge in locurile in care vreau eu, deoarece nu te voi lasa sa mergi cu niste varcolaci adolescenti si cu o asesina psihopata in libertate care doreste sa te omoare, asadar va trebui sa faci ce iti spun. –Ma privea cu ochii sai de culoarea caramelului care ma zabaceau atat de mult. Ce puteam sa fac in acest caz? Binenteles ca nu il voi lasa sa se comporte asa cu mine, el era deja cu Tanya, dar intrebarea mea era de ce isi facea atat de multe griji pentru mine? Cand m-am uitat la el mi-am dat seama ca asteapta un raspuns din partea mea.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Scuza-ma, dar eu credeam ca Charlie este la sectia de politie.- I-am spus cu sarcasm.- De ce te intereseaza atat de mult ceea ce fac eu cu viata mea? Nu crezi ca ar fi mai bine daca Victoria m-ar lua, asa tu ai scapa de dezgust si de problemele cu Tanya.- Auch...asta m-a durut mai mult ca niciodata.

Expresia din ochii sai s-a schimbat, a fost ca si cum nu se astepta la asta. Ce dracu se intampla? De ce vroia sa ma faca sa sufar mai mult decat puteam sa suport?

-Hmmm- a ezitat putin, a inspirat, apoi a spus- Pai, aaa, pentru ca timp de un an am reusit sa te tin in viata si nu am de gand sa o las pe Victoria sa te omoare dintr-o greseala de-a mea, de aceea ma intereseaza atat de mult si te rog nu fi atat de melodramatica, da ? Ea nu se va atinge de tine cand eu voi fi langa tine, iar probleme pe care le am eu cu Tanya pe tine nu te intereseaza.

A pornit masina si a accelerat, cuvintele le auzeam de nenumarate ori, am inceput sa plang, am inceput sa imi fac sperante inainte ca eu sa imi dau seama, adica el nu ma proteja pentru ca ma iubea, ci pentru ca era o simpla obligatie. Edward mereu a fost asa, se tinea de promisiuni si de obligatii, nu o facea din placere. O lacrima mare s-a prelins pe obraz si un suspin vroia sa iasa, striga in gura mea, l-am pierdut pe Edward pentru totdeauna. Intr-o clipa ne-am aflat in fata casei, am coborat din masina si am inchis portiera. Alice si Esme au fugit spre mine pentru a ma intampina.

-Draga mea Bella! Ce bine ca te avem aici, din nou.- Oh, din acest motiv o iubeam pe Esme, este ca propria mea mama.

-Frumoasa scena ati facut la liceu.- vocea de clopotel a lui Alice suna batjocoritor

Am inspirat.

-Asta spune-i fratelui tau care m-a carat pana la masina.

-Edward Cullen ce ai facut?- Esme s-a intors sa se uite la fiul sau in semn de dezaprobare.

-Da, am dus-o la masina si nu imi voi cere scuze, ei trebuie sa ii para rau.- A aratat spre mine cu degetele sale albe ca zapada.- Eu nu incerc decat ca viata ei sa dureze un pic mai mult si ea imi ingreuneaza foarte mult acest lucru.

-Nimeni nu ti-a cerut asta Edward.-am mormait

-Asta e ceea ce crezi tu- Mi-a spus pe un ton ostil.

PUM, PUM, PUM...altre trei batai puternice in inima, aproape ca sunt moarta, el nu a inteles ca eu deja eram moarte inca din acea zi din padure? Nu, nu intelegea. Am inceput sa plang si am fugit in casa, am urcat in camera lui Alice, mi-am luat lucrurile si am coborat scarile, nu vroiam sa mai fiu niciun moment in aceasta casa. Nu vroiam sa il vad, imi era din ce in ce mai greu sa fac acest lucru. El imi dadea mii de motive sa il urasc, dar aveam si mii de motive ca sa il iubesc. Asta era prea mult. In timp ce coboram scarile Aice si Esme ma asteptau la intrare.

-Bella? De ce ai cu tine toate lucrurile?- Alice se uita la mine cu exasperare

-Alice, duma acasa, Esme iti multumesc din suflet pentru ca m-ai lasat sa stau aici, dar nu mai pot, nu mai pot. Ma simt de parca as muri.

-Oh, draga mea Bella...Imi pare foarte rau pentru toate aceste lucruri- M-a imbratisat.

-Alice, te rog, daca vrei, du-ma acasa. Chiar nu mai pot sa stau aici, nu ma intelege gresit, dar, te rog!- Am inceput sa ma balbai si sa suspin.

-Calmeaza-te Bella !- Alice mi-a mangaiat parul- Haide sa te duc acasa.

Mi-am luat la revere de la Esme dandu-i un sarut, apoi am mers la masina lui Alice. Lacrimile ma impiedicau sa vad drumul spre casa, ma simteam foarte rau. Capul parca mi se invartea si respiram foarte greu, dar nimic din toate astea nu se compara cu durea din piept care se extindea in tot corpul. Inca o data m-am lasat sa ma cad in acel abis pe care il cunosteam atat de bine. Sufletul meu se afla la kilometrii distanta. Cineva sa imi spuna, ce am facut ca sa merit asta? De ce am parte de atat despret din partea lui? Ce i-am facut? Aceste intrebari imi inundau mintea, nu puteam sa imi controlez suspinele. Intr-o clipa ma aflam in fata casei lui Charlie. Era amurgul, din nou amintirile imi inundau mintea...Primul sarut, ziua in care am fost in poienita, noptile pe care le-am petrecut impreuna, ziua mea de nastere, absolvirea. Suspinam, ceea ce m-a readus la realitatea au fost bratele reci si puternice ale lui Alice care ma tineau de umeri.

-Calmeaza-te Bella, vei vedea ca toate acestea vor trece candva.- Mi-a soptit

M-am linistit putin in timpul in care am stat cu ea. Ea erea cea mai buna prietena a mea, ea intelegea prin ce trec desi ma durea foarte mult deoarece ea avea o legatura foarte mare cu iubirea vietii mele.

-Multumesc mult, Alice!- i-am spus cand m-am linistit putin.- Ne vedem maine.

Am coborat din masina, din fericire Charlie inca nu era acasa, aurcat in camera si m-am pus in pat, tineam picioare intre brate si m-am lasat atrasa de acel somncare ma chema cu atata insistenta. Nu am stiut cand si cum, dar m-am trezit exact cand Charlie mergea la lucru, m-am uitat de la ceasul de pe masa din camera mea, era 9:30 a.m. Nu m-am dus la scoala, multumesc lui Dumnezeu, nu as fi fost in stare sa suport inca o tortura ca cea de ieri.

M-am ridicat din pat cu retragere de inima si am mers sa fac un dus cald, mirosul samponului meu m-a facut sa ma simt din nou EU. Can dam iesit din baie am mers direct spre birou, celularul meu vibra, ecranul telefonului imi arata ca ma suna Alice. Nu, nu voi raspunde, nu vroiam sa vorbesc cu nimeni, in afara de Jake, el ers singurul care ma putea clama in acest moment, Am asteptat ca telefonul sa inceteze sa mai vibreze si am format numarul lui Jake.

-Alo?

-Jake? Sunt Bela.- Bine, multumesc lui Dumnezeu ca era acasa

-Bella! Ce surpriza, in sfarsit te aud, am crezut ca ai disparut.Cand treci pe la mine? Mi-e dor de tine !

-Hmmm…Te superi daca vin acum?- Te rog, sa spuna ca nu , ca nu e nicio problema. Trebuie sa vorbesc cu cineva.

-Binenteles ca nu, prostut-o. Haide! Vom merge intr-un loc, pe plaja.- A inceput sa rada cu vocea sa guturala,

-Bine Jake, ajung intr-o ora, trebuie sa ii pregatesc la Charlie cina.

-Ok Bells. Nu iti fa griji, te astept aici.

-Ne vedem in curand.

-Pe curand !

Am inchis telefonul si din nou telefonul a inceput sa vibreze, am suspinat, nu aveam nici cea mai mica intentie de a raspunde, nu vroiam sa o aud pe Alice, de aceea am preferat sa ii trimit un mesaj ca sa nu isi mai faca griji.

_**Alice:**_

_**Buna! Sun bine! Nu iti fa griji! Azi nu voi fi acasa, deci ne vedem maine. Pupici. Bells.**_

Gata, mesaj trimis. Am coborat repede scarile si m-am dus la bucatarie, vroiam sa termin cat mai repede cu putinta preparea cinei lui Charlie. Am scos toate lucrurile de care aveam nevoie din frigider si am inceput sa fac cina lui Charlie cat de repede puteam. Dupa ce am terminat cina am mers repede in camera mea, mi-am luat geaca si telefonul si am mers direct spre masina mea.

Am mers cat de repede putea, ceea ce imi doream cel mai mult acum era sa ma indepartez de Forks. Tot ce vedeam, simteam si miroseam imi aminteau de el. Am reflectat asupra vietii melii si mi-am dat seama de schimbarea atat de ciudata care s-a intamplat anul trecut, foarte multe lucruri neasteptate s-au intamplat. Viata mea a devenit o poveste cu zane, in care, din nefericire, eu nu mai eram printesa. Imi doream ca nimic din toate aceste lucruri sa se fi intamplat, ca Edward sa nu fi plecat niciodata, iar noi sa fi fost aceeasi. Am inceput sa plang, toata fericirea mea s-a redus la praf, mai bine zis ceea ce a ramas din fericirea mea. Pana in acest moment nu mi-am dat seama ca eu nu il meritam pe Edward, el era prea bun pentru bine, eu nu il meritam.

In aceste momente ma aflam in fata casei lui Jake, el ma astepta afara.

-Hei, Bells!- zambetul lui a fost inlocuit de uimire- Ce, ce ai Bella? Ce ti se intampla?- Bratele lui mari m-au prins de talia, m-a luat in brate si m-a tinut la pieptul lui cald.

Un timp nu am putut decat sa suspin, Jake m-a dus in casa si m-a asezat pe canapea, nu a spus nimic, imi mangaia parul, iar uneori m-a saruta pe crestetul capului. Cand m-am calmat am putut vorbi cu vocea ragusita.

-Imi pare rau Jake, realmente trebuia sa te vad.- I-am spus intre timp ce imi ridicam capul ca sa vad ochii sai tristi.

-Nu iti fa griji, Bella! Ai putea sa imi explici din ce cauza suferi atat de mult? Are cumva legatura cu nenorocitata aia de lipitoare ?- vocea lui era sinistra

-Nu, nu Jake. E din cauza mea, sunt cea mai proasta persoana de pe aceasta planeta, trebuie sa inteleg ca el nu ma mai iubeste si ca este cu alta persoana care ii poate oferii tot ceea ce are nevoie.

M-a imbratisat puternic si mi-a spus:

-Niciodata in viata ta sa nu mai spui asta. Tu esti prea buna pentru idiotul ala. Oricine ar fi omorat pe cineva pentru a fi cu tine, exact cum a facut si el.

-Multumesc, prostutule! De asta esti tu prietenul meu cel mai bun.- L-am sarutat pe obraz.

-Ei bine, Bella, trebuia sa te vad neaparat, trebuie sa iti povestesc multe lucruri.- Ochii lui au inceput sa creasca de emotie.

-Ha!Ha!...Ok, Jake, dar hai sa mergem pe plaja, nu vreau sa stau inchisa.

Ne-am plimbat pe toata plaja pana cand am ajuns la copacul nostru, ne-am asezat langa copac si am admirat amurgul…

-Ei bine Bella, nu vreau sa incepi sa strigi de emotie si nimc de genul asta. Bine ? A…- Si-a prins mainile cu outere si a inspirat- Am iubita, este Leah, suntem impreuna de o saptamana si in fiecare zi o iubesc mai mult. Nu mi-am dat seama ca e persoana perfecta pentru mine pana cand nu s-a transformat in om-lup si..suntem iubiti.- A zambit in modul care imi place cel mai mult

Eram uimita, Leah o femeie lup, intr-adevar eu eram blestemata sa traiesc intr-o lume fantastica.

-Ia te uita! Felicitari Jake!- I-am zambit si l-am imbratisat.- Wow! Cand s-a intamplat asta? Saraca, imi imaginez ca a trecut foarte greu peste asta.

-Hmm...pai da, prima data era foarte trista, dar cu ajutorul meu se simtea mult mai bine. Bella, iti jur ca o iubesc. E cel mai bun lucru care mi s-a intamplat pana a cum.- A inspirat profund si s-a uitat spre orizont.

-Oh, Jake! Acest lucru e minunat. Ma bucur pentru tine si pentru ea.- Am suspinat, ok, toate persoanele din jurul meu erau impreuna, mai putin eu. Inca o data imi era clar ca eu eram cea mai ciudata persoana din Forks, mai bine zis din toata lumea.

-Hmm..Da, Bella, dar sa stii ca nu sunt aici pentru a vorbi doar despre asta, sa trecem la subiecte mai importante. Cum merg lucrurile cu imbecilul Cullen? Spune-mi daca ti-a facut ceva, iti jur ca daca a facut ceva il voi omori- Expresia fetei lui era amara

-Nu, Jake! Eu sunt cea care intotdeauna intervine in viata lui. Stii? Pare ca si cum destinul ma duce in acelasi loc in care el se afla doar pentru a-mi face viata mai dificila decat e.

-Ei bine de ce nu te indepartezi de el si gata?- A spus ca si cum asta ar fi mai evident si usor decat orice lucru,

-Nu pot, Jake! Desi imi doresc asta, este ceva mai puternic decat mine, in afara ca zilele astea ma fost la el acasa, deoarece vroiau sa ma protejeze de Victoria, care s-a intors.- Un fior mi-a strabatut spatele cand mi-am amintit de parul portocaliul si acel chip cu caracteristici de felina.

-Ce a facut Victoria?- S-a ridicat dintr-o saritura- La naiba, Bella! De ce nu mi-ai spus nimic? Ai innebunit cumva? Noi te vom proteja.

-Nu, nu Jake! Nu voi amesteca haita asta.

-Haita este bagata in asta de foarte mult timp- Mainile au inceput sa ii trebure, iar expresia fetei era din nou amara.- Iar, tu, esti prioritatea noastra acum!

-Jake, te rog!- Mai aveam putin si incepeam sa plang- Nu vreau sa te pun in pericol.

In acel moment a avut o criza de ras care l-a facut sa se aseze, dupa ce lacrimile au inceput sa ii curga s-a intors sa se uite la expresia mea care era sceptica.

-Scuza-ma. Ha! Ha! Chiar m-ai facut sa rad, serios vorbesc draga mea, nu iti fa griji!- M-a imbratisat la pieptul sau, pe care eu mi-am pus capul.- Eu voi fi bine !

Am suspinat.

-Sper ca va fi asa Jake.

Am vorbit de foarte multe lucruri pana cand s-a intunecat, cat de dor imi era sa vorbesc cu el, m-a facut sa rad si sa uit, desi doar pentru un timp, de durere. Ei bine, m-am bucurat foarte mult ca in sfarsit a gasit pe cineva care sa ii impartaseasca sentimentele, din pacate nu am fost eu acea persoana.

Can dam ajuns acasa, Charlie statea intins pe canapea.

-Buna, Bells! Ai intarziat.

-Ah, da tata. Am fost in La Push cu Jake.

-Hmm. Bine...Nu iti fa griji, apropo- Si-a luat ochii de la televizor si s-a uitat la mine cu curiozitate- Ai primit asta.- A aratat cu degetul spre un buchet de trandafiri alalbi foarte frumosi care erau asezati pe masa telefonului.- Ti le-a adus Antonio. Apropo Bells, un baiat foarte bun.

Vocea tatalu meu parca se indeparta din ce in ce mai mult, m-am uitat la buchetul de flori care aveau un biletel.

_**Buna, Bella!**_

_**Nu te-am vazut azi la scoala, mi-am facut griji. Sper ca iti plac florile si ca te simti bine, ne vedem maine. **__**Apropo trandafirii albi imi amintesc de tine.**_

_**C**__**u dragoste.**_

_**Ant**__**onio.**_

Eram uimita, roseala a aparut din nou in obrajii mei, am luat buchetul de flori si m urcat repede in camera mea. Am pus buchetul pe birou, m-am uitat la el o perioada buna de timp. El isi facea griji pentru mine, Antonio e un baiat foarte frumos, pacat ca seamana atat de mult cu Edward. Ce frumos gest din partea lui. Am zambit cand m-am gandit sa fiu iubita lui Antonio. **Nu, proasto ! Nu poti face asta, acest lucru te va rani!** Imi spunea vocea din capul meu. Am inspirat profund...**Nu, Bella!...** Eu nu puteam sa ma joc cu sentimentele unei persoane asa cum am patit eu, acest lucru nu era corect.

In timp ce ma gandeam la toate aceste lucruri, cineva batea puternic in geam ca sa o deschid, m-am intors si atunci l-am vazut, era rezemat de rama si se uita la acel buchet de tandafiri albi.

-Hmm…Frumos buchet, desi eu as fi ales lilieci.

M-a speriat si am ramas inghetata.

-Bella, trebuie sa vorbesc cu tinee…

In acel moment toata dispozitia mea s-a redus la praf.


	6. Ochi tristi

-Edward, ce faci aici? -Simteam cum inima batea din ce in ce mai repede, am inceput sa rosesc.

-Uh…imi ranesti ego-ul Bella, am venit sa vorbesc cu tine si tu ma alungi.- El a mimat o durere

S-a asezat pe patul meu cu bratele in spatele gatului, s-a uitat la buchet, iar ochii lui s-au umplut de furie.

-Frumos buchet. Cine ti l-a dat?- In vocea lui am observat supararea

Am clipit de cateva ori, am respirat profund si m-am asezat pe pat langa el.

-Antonio, baiatul ce nou.- Oh, sigur Bella, de parca pe el il intereseaza. Imi spunea in batjocora vocea din mintea mea

S-a uitat la ramura cateva minute, apoi s-a uitat la chipul meu, m-a privit pentru cateva minute, a respirat profund si a spus:

-Bella, am venit sa imi cer scuze pentru atitudinea mea de ieri, stiu ca nu trebuia sa ma comport asa cu tine, dar simplul fapt ca nu te-am vazut m-a enervat, nu stiu cum sa iti explic. – A dat din cap- Stiu ca m-am comportat ca un prost, dar in momentul in care mi-am imaginat ca esti cu javra aia si ca nu te puteam vedea m-a facut sa innebunesc.

-Hmmm. Pai azi am fost cu el si uite nu am patit nimic- Am aratat spre corpul meu.

-Bella?Ai idee cat de aproape am fost sa trec de granita azi? Sa incalc tratatul si sa vin dupa tine ? Stii ce-ar fi insemnat asta ?- In privirea s-a am observat tristetea

Ce dracu? In mod clar Edward innebunea. De ce imi facea asta? El trebuie sa fie cu Tanya, ba mai mult, noi doi nu ar fi trebuit sa avem discutia asta niciodata. El m-a schimbat pentru ea. Ea a distrus povestea mea perfecta cu zane. Cum se astepta Edward ca eu sa reactionez? Vroia cumva sa ii zambesc si sa ii spun: O da, Eddie nu se intampla nimic, pleaca linistit pentru ca nu voi vedea pe nimeni. Eram ca o statuie din cauza durerii care vroia sa iasa din piept, asta era mult mai mult decat eu puteam sa suport, trebuia sa ii spun sa inceteze. Stiu ca el se simtea vinovat pentru ca m-a abandonat si pentru asta s-a intors, doar pentru a omori pe Victoria si sa plece, din nou, cu noua lui zeita. Dar preferam sa mor in mainile Victoriei decat sa trebuiasca sa suport toate aceste lucruri.

-Bella- Mi-a scuturat bratul- Te rog, spune ceva, ma innebunesti!-Bella-

-Ed… Edw… Edward- Am inceput sa plang- Inceteaza! Trebuie sa termini cu asta, ma ranesti. Prima data imi spui ca nu sunt importanta, apoi vi si imi spui ca te enerveaza faptul ca stau cu Jacob si ca vrei sa ma ai aproape de tine, iti reamintesc ca tu ai fost cel care m-a lasat toate aceste luni singura si te-ai intors ca si cum nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat, te-ai intors cu o alta persoana care apropo ma uraste desi nu are un motiv, m-ai departat de viata ta, de familia ta si tu crezi ca eu te astept aici cu bratele deschise, asteptand sa vad cand vi? Inteleg ca te simti vinovat pentru ca ai facut-o pe Victoria sa fie impotriva mea si ca vrei sa termini cu asta, dar, te rog, nu veni aici sa imi spui ca ma iubesti cand faptele tale demonstreaza exact contrariul, crede-ma ca si fara asta tot va fi dur pentru mine cand vei pleca.- Vroiam sa continui dar expresia lui m-a lasat fara cuvinte, avea ochii cat cepele din cauza surprizei, gura ii era intredeschisa si mainile ii erau incordate.

-Edward te simti bine ?- I-am scuturat putin bratul, contactul cu pielea lui rece mi-a amintit de prima data cand l-am atins, ma incanta, mirosul pe care il emana era cel mai bun lucru pe care l-am mirosit in lumea asta.

-Hmmm...Bella iarta-ma ca ti-am cauzat toate aceste lucruri, iti promit ca in momentul in care vom termina cu Victoria nu te vom mai deranja.- S-a ridicat in picioare- Trebuie sa plec.

L-am prins de brat, dar nu s-a uitat la mine.

-Edward, nu, nu pleca inca.- Am soptit, PROASTO il lasi sa te raneasca! Imi spunea constiinta mea.

S-a uitat la mine pentru o perioada lunga de timp, s-a apropiat putin de mine si a inchis ochii. Pentru ca il aveam atat de aproape vroiam sa il sarut, sa ii ating chipul, mi-a manngaita obrazul cu degetul sau si m-a sarutat pe frunte. Am deschis ochii mai tarziu, se afla prea aproape de mine, nasurile noastre mai aveau un pic si se atingeau, aproprierea lui trebuia sa fie un delict, pe care l-as plati cu cea mai mare placere. S-a uitat la mine pentru inca un minut, si-a tras bratul pentru a sari pe fereastra, am ramas ca o statuie nu puteam sa spun nimic.

Ceea ce tocmai s-a intamplat m-a lasat fara respiratie, era prea straniu. Am luat perna care se afla cel mai aproape si am strigat _Edward inca ma mai iubeste?_...nu, nu trebuia sa imi permit sa ma gandesc la acest lucru, imi faceam sperante, din nou, nu puteam sa permit asta, acest lucru ma depaseste mult prea mult. Inima mea o lua la goana si mii de amintiri erau in mintea mea. El va pleca candpovestea cu Victoria se va termina si nu puteam sa fac nimic pentru a impiedica acest lucru, el e cu alta persoana, durerea din piept s-a deschis si mai tare lasandu-ma fara aer. Mi-am pus capul pe genuchi aveam nevoie de o pauza.

In timp ce stateam intinsa in pat gandindu-ma la ceea ce s-a intamplat, mi-a venit o idee si am luat lucrurile de care aveam nevoie, am mers la baie sa imi iau pijamaua, sa imi spal dintii si sa imi prind parul in coada, apoi m-am dus in camera mea si m-am intins pe pat, am luat perna pe care s-a sprijinit, am imbratisat-o cu putere si am mirosit-o, mirosul ma incanta, ceea ce s-a intamplat acum cateva minute a fost ceva magic, inca nu puteam sa cred ca acest lucru chiar s-a intamplat.

Exact dupa ce a plecat Edward, acum sase luni am crezut ca niciodata nu voi mai auzi cum inima va dori sa imi iasa din piept, nu credeam ca voi mai rosi, am crezut ca in restul vietii mele voi fi nemultumita, ca nu voi mai crede in iubire. Il uram pentru ca m-a lasat in acest mod, ii purtam ranchiune, dar in momentul in care buzele lui mi-au atins fruntea am uitat de aceste lucruri, a fost ca si cum niciodata nu ar fi existat aceasta durere. Am suspinat, imi faceam iluzii prea repede. Mi-am amintit de acele zile fericite pe care le-am petrecut alaturi de Edward. Nu am stiut cum si nici cand am adormit, alarma m-a trezit, soarele abia rasarea. Am gemut cand mi-am dat seama catrebuie sa ma duc la liceu, M-am ridicat incet, m-am imbracat in primele obiecte vestimentare pe care le-am gasit in closet, o pereche de blugi care erau indispensabili si o bluza blue-marin, blusa care ii placea atat de mult lui Edward, am inspirit, m-am incaltat cu tenisii mei preferati dupa care am coborat repede scarile. Am luat un bol cu cereale pe care le-am mancat din trei muscaturi, am baut un pic de lapte direct din sticla, am mers repede la baie ca sa ma spal pe dinti si ca sa imi aranjez parul. Cand m-am uitat in oglinda am vazut o Bella complet schimbata. Aveam un pic de culoare in obraji, iar ochii mei straluceau, desi dintr-un motiv gresit. Mi-am facut ghiozdanul si am coborat scarile cu geaca in mana, am inchis usa cu cheia si am mers in masina. Am incercat sa pornesc motorul darn u facea decat clic…_La Naiba!..._am spus eu pentru mine, acum va trebui sa merg pe jos pana la scoala, voi intarsia desigur. _Masina tampita!_

In timp ce ma uitam la cer o mana mi-a atins spatele, am strigat si m-am intors sa vad cine e.

-Buna, Bella! Cum ai dormit?- Era Antonio cu zambetul lui si ochii sai verzi care ma observau, seamana atat de mult cu Edward.

-Oh, foarte bine Antonio, m-ai speriat foarte tare. Tu cum ai dormit?

-Bine- A zambit mi s-a parut ca isi amintea de o gluma.

-Hmm...Ce bine. Multumesc mult pentru flori, mi-au placut foarte mult.- I-am zambit

-Ma bucur ca ti-au placut, m-am ingrijorat putin cand nu te-am vazut la scoala si m-am gandit ca ar fi un gest frumos.

Inima mea a inceput sa bata cu putere, acest baiat ma facea sa devin nervoasa.

-Nu trebuia sa te deranjezi, am fost putin bolnava de aceea nu am fost ieri la scoala.- **Daca ar afla adevaratul motiv pentru care nu am fost** **la scoala.** Am gandit pentru mine.

-Nu iti fa griji, printeso. M-a bucur ca te simti mai bine.- Cum mi-a spus ? Ce dracu se intampla? Am inceput sa rosesc.

-Aaaa...Cum ti-a mers ieri?- Am incercat sa schimb tema spre una mai superficiala, nu vroiam sa trec din nou prin acest lucru.

-Destul de bine. Mi-am facut un prieten nou, mi se pare ca se numeste Edward Cullen, e un baiat bun.- A zambit- Cred ca semanam putin.- A inceput sa rada

Ce? Edward ce? A vorbit cu el? De ce? Edward niciodata nu vorbea cu nimeni decat cu vampirii, ceva se intampla. Ce planuia Edward ?

-Hmmm…- A fost singurul lucru pe care l-am putut spune.

Intr-o clipa ne aflam la scoala, mai erau 10 minute pana cand se suna, parcarea era aproape plina, cand urcam scarile o mana rece mi-a prins bratul.

-Buna, Bella!- Ohh, nu, vocea imi suna atat de familiar, nu vroiam sa ma intorc, dar trebuia sa o fac. Am zambit.

-Da, Edward. Ce doresti?- Am spus pe tonul cel mai fals cu putinta, speram ca el sa isi deie seama.

.-Nimic, vad ca esti putin ocupata.- A zambit cand l-a vazut pe Antonio, dar nu era un zambet bun, era unul din zambetele sale jucause si rautacioase.- Vroiam sa iti spun ca azi vei merge cu mine acasa, deoarece Alice nu a venit cu masina ei azi.

-Hmm...Azi nu voi putea veni acasa la tine, planuri.

A respirat si s-au uitat la mine cu acea privire ostila

-Nu fi ridicula Bella, vei merge azi cu mine si aici se termina aceasta discutie.- Mi-a zambit cu acel zambet batjocoritor pe care il uram atat de mult.

-De fapt, Edward- Antonio l-a privit in ochi- Ea are planuri cu mine, azi vom merge in Port Angeles sa vedem un film. –Oh, ce draguta intentie de a ma ajuta.

Ok asta nu a fost deloc bine, ar fi functionat daca Edward nu ar putea citi minti, era evident ca el stia ca asta e o minciuna.

-Ei bine Antonio, imi pare foarte rau ca va intrerupt planurile- Binenteles ca nu ii parea rau, mincinosul- dar mama mea gateste azi pentru Bella si ar fi foarte urat din partea ei sa o lase balta. Nu crezi Bella? – Se uita la mine.

-Da. Antonio cred ca va trebui sa amanam iesirea pe alta zi. Ce zici de maine?- I-am facut din ochi, Edward care era langa mine a marait si a devenit serios.

-Ohh...Binenteles Bella. Vom merge maine, nu iti fa griji.- Mi-a zambit ca un copil care primeste o bomboana.

-Ei bine Edward ne vom vedeam in curand. Pa!- I-am zambit cat de normal am putut, nu stiu daca a fost imaginatia mea dar am vazut cum ochii sai pareau a emite scantei.

-Antonio, iti multumesc mult pentru ca m-ai ajutat.- I-am zambit

-Nu ai pentru ce, pretioasa. Am vazut ca ai nevoie de ajutor cu acel baiat.- A ras

Am intrat in clasa cu cateva minute inaintea profesorului, m-am asezat pe locul meu si am deschis caietul ca sa studiez putin notitele mele, un zumzuit mi-a atras atentia, inima a inceput sa o ieie la goana, cand m-am intors l-am vazut pe Edward se uita la mine cu o privire trista, cea mai trista privire a lui pe care am vazut-o de cand l-am cunoscut. Cand i-am vazut expresia fetei care reflecta tristete mi-am amintit de oribila zi in care James m-a atacat, cand am fost in camera cu oglinzi. Acea privire pe care a avut-o cand stia ca voi pleca...ca voi muri.

Nu am inteles semnificatia acelei priviri, parca incerca sa imi spuna ceva cu aacei ochi caramelizati, ne-am privit unul pe celalalt pana cand profesorul a inceput sa vorbeasca. Mi-am deviat privirea de la el pentru cateva secunde, cand m-am intors el nu se mai uita la mine, avea mainile incordate, tinea pumnii stransi parca incerca sa imi spuna ceva.

Mi-am luat privirea de la el pentru ca nu vroiam sa isi dea seama ca ma uit la el. Cred ca e suficient faptul ca ne vedeam in fiecare zi incat sa mai trebuiasca sa suporte si privirile mele.

Soneria m-a scos din lagunele mele mentale. Am inceput sa imi strang lucrurile in timp ce ma uitam la iubirea vietuu mele cum iesea in pasi eleganti pe usa. O voce m-a readus la realitate.

-Esti gata, Bella?- Antonio ma privea intr-un mod anxios.

-Da. Sa mergem!

In timp ce mergeam prin coridoarele liceului Antonio vorbea despre filmul pe care l-am putea vedea, ce puteam face dupa ce luam cina etc etc...Asa au trecut cele trei ore, era ora pranzului. Cand am ajuns in cantina ma uitam in podea, nu vroiam sa ma uit la masa Cullenilor. Stiam ca oricare miscare falsa ma va face sa cad.

-Doresti ceva, printeso?- Antonio se uita la mine, zambea

-Nu, multumesc mult!

Am mers spre masa, acolo se aflau deja Angela si Jess, amandoua se uitau la mine cu o privire mult prea curioasa. Antonio s-a asezat in fata mea, iar Jess aproape de mine.

-Ei Bella, trebuie sa te intreb ceva.

-Da, Jess. Spune.

-Intre tine si Antonio e ceva ?- Mi-a intrebat zambind

-Ha! Ha! Ha! Nu, Jess, deloc.- Ok, asta m-a speriat. Au observat cumva ca ne placem unul pe altul?

M-a privit pentru cateva clipe, apoi a ras si s-a intors spre Ang pentru a vorbi cu ea. Ma intreb de ce a intrebat acest lucru? Era atat de evident? Singurul lucru pe care il stiu este ca Antonio imi place din motive gresite, il plac pentru ca seamana foarte mult cu Edward, era un baiat bun, dar eu eram destina sa nu mai cred in iubire pentru un timp.

Ora pranzului a trecut foarte repede, urma cea mai ingrozitoare ora, am mers cu pasi lenti impreuna cu Antonio la ora de biologie. O parte din mine dorea sa fuga de aici, iar cealalta parte care era mai mare vroia sa raman, vroiam sa vad privirea lui Edward, sa stiu ce se intampla cu el. Privirea lui imi spune foarte multe lucruri.

Cand am intrat in clasa l-am vazut pe Edward, statea pe locul lui si se uita cu privirea pierduta pe fereastra. Antonio mi-a scuturat putin bratul ca sa ma uit la el.

-Hey Bells, iti multumesc mult pentru ca vei veni maine cu mine la cinema, chiar am nevoie de o iesire- A zambit strengareste si m-a imbratisat. Am fost socata de gestul sau.

-Nu ai pentru ce Antonio.- M-am tras din imbratisarea sa

M-am asezat langa Edward, el inca se uita pe fereastra, imi faceam foarte multe griji pentru ca era absorbit in gandurile sale. El niciodata nu era asa.

Curiozitatea si preocuparile au inceput sa imi inunde capul cu mii de intrebari. De ce era asa? Ce s-a intamplat? De ce nu am vazut-o deloc pe Tanya cu el? Mi-am muscat limba pentru ca intrebarile sa nu iasa afara, stiam ca nu imi va raspunde la ele.

Un val de tristete m-a cuprins. Se simtea asa din cauza mea ? **PROSTUTO, stii ca nu e adevarat, nu e posibil. ** Imi spunea vocea din capul meu. Ora a inceput, eu nu puteam sa fiu atenta, la fiecare cinci minute ma uitam la el, dar nu s-a intors nici macar o data ca sa se uite la mine. Ora s-a terminat, iar eu eram pierduta in lagunele mele mintale ca de obicei. Mi-am dat seama ca as fi dat orice pentru a afla care era motivul tristetii lui si as fi facut orice ca el sa nu mai fie trist, as infrunta-o pe Victoria.

La ora de gimnastica nu am ascultat niciun cuvant din cele care imi erau adresate, eram pierduta in gandurile mele. O cautam cu privirea pe Tanya, dar ea nu se afla in sala. Unde era? Din aceasta cauza se afla Edward in starea asta? Ora de gimnastica a trecut la fel de repede. Urma ora de moarte, trebuia sa merg cu Alice si cu Edward la ei acasa, acest lucru ma facea sa devin din ce in ce mai nervoasa. Am mers cu pasi lenti spre parcare, cand am iesit din cladire i-am vazut pe amandoi, ma asteptau. Alice zambea intr-un mod foarte diferit, era mai fericita decat era de obicei, Edward s-a uitat la mine cu acea privire trista pe care o avea de azi dimineata. Am mers spre ei, am refuzat sa fiu eu cea care rupe tacerea.

-Oh, Bella ce bine ca azi vi la noi, Esme e atat de fericita.- Vocea lui Alice a devenit un zumzet, nu am inteles nimic din ce a spus, eu ma uitam la ochii lui Edward. Mi-a deschis usa pasagetului, iar eu m-am asezat in spate.

In drumul spre casa a fost tacut, singurul lucru care rupea linistea era vocea lui alice care canta muzica de la radio cu cateva octave mai sus. Cand am ajuns in casa familiei Cullen, Edward a oprit masina, Esme ne astepta la intrare.

-Bella, cat ma bucur ca ai venit!- a spus ea emotionata in timp ce venea sa ma imbratiseze.

-Multumesc mult pentru ca mai invitat Esme, cand Edward mi-a spus nu am putut refuza.- Sigur, de parca acesta era motivul

Cand am intrat in casa m-am asezat in camera, Edward a mers in camera sa in timp ce Alice si Esme au ramas sa vorbeasca cu mine, nu am mai rezistat, a trebuit sa o intreb pe Alice :

-Alice, si Tanya?- O cautam cu privirea

-A plecat. – Nu m-a privit in ochi

-De ce? – Vocea mea suna ca un murmur

-Uh, aaa…-S-a strambat- Cred ca acest lucru va trebui sa il intrebi pe Edward.


	7. Ce dracu?

-Hmmm....Alice nu cred ca asta e o idee buna, ma indoiesc ca fratele tau imi va spune- M-am strambat

-Asta e ceea ce crezi tu Bells.- a inceput sa sara in jurul meu

-Oh, haide Alice, stii ca eu sunt ultima persoana caruia fratele tau i-ar povesti ceva.- Din pacate nu mai are incredere in mine. Am gandit pentru mine

-Pai...- A zambit

-Ce?- am deschis ochii cat cepele

Exact cand Alice a vrut sa-mi raspunda, Esme a intrat in camera cu un platou pe care avea mancare italiana adusa special de Port Angeles, pe care a pus-o la mine in brate.

-Haide Bella- Mi-a atins obrazul- Mananca cat doresti. Carlisle ne-a certat pentru ca esti din ce in ce mai anemica- M-a sarutat suav pe frunte si a urcat in camera ei.

Nu am spus nimic, am inceput sa mananc, nu stiu ce am inghitit in sec si am inceput sa imi pun mii de intrebari. Ce a vrut Alice sa imi spuna ? De ce a plecat Tanya ? Edward e trist pentru ca ea a plecat sau din alt motiv? Rasul lui Alice m-a facut sa revin la realitate.

- Bells respira!- La naiba! Eram atat de pierduta in gandurile mele incat am uitat sa respir.

-Aaa da. Imi pare rau Alice.- Am rosit

-Bella ce spui daca vom merge maine in Port Angeles la cumparaturi? Da? Da? Haide spune "da".- A facut fata ei de catelus

-Nu pot. Maine ma voi duce cu Antonio la cinema- _Din pacate pentru mine_

Alice a deschis atat de tare ochii incat am crezut ca vor iesi din orbite.

-Bella nu poti sa mergi daca cineva dintre noi nu te va acompania, iti reamintest ca o vampira sadica vrea sa te omoare.- A miscat capul cu nemultumire

-Oh, haide Alice, m-am saturat! Mereu imi spuneti asta si voi de asemenea aveti nevoie de o pauza, in plus tu poti vedea daca voi pati ceva.- Acesta era un alt motiv nu vroiam ca cineva dintre Culleni sa vina pentru ca nu vroiam ca Edward sa isi de seama de ceea ce fac, daca el a trecut peste asta si eu va trebui sa depasesc acest lucru, desi ma durea foarte mult.

-Uite ce e Bella, cat timp Victoria e in libertate tu nu vei fi singura, nu vrem sa fi in pericol si stii foarte bine ca viziunile mele sunt subiective.- Expresia fetei lui Alice era serioasa si se uita la mine cu privirea ei veninoasa.

-Haide Alice. Nu pot sa am nici un pic de intimitate?- Mi-am pus bratele in jurul pieptului si din impuls am scos limba la e ca o fetita de cinci ani.

-Isabella- A oftat- Stiu ca esti incomoda in situatia asta, dar intelege ca toate acestea sunt pentru binele tau. Noi toti ne preocupam de starea ta, deci nu fa in asa fel ca aceasta situatie sa fie mai dificila.- A zambit.

-Crezi ca pentru mine nu e dificila?- Urma sa ii spun cateva lucruri despre Tanya, dar m-am abtinut, stiam ca Edward asculta discutia noastra.- Si ce ii voi spune lui Antonio cand te va vedea acolo cu mine? « Oh, Antonio nu te deranjeaza ca am adus-o pe Alice Cullen, nu-i asa ? Toate aceste lucruri au o explicatie simpla. O vampira sadica vrea sa ma omoare pentru ca Edward i-a omorat partenerul, dar nu iti fa griji Antonio totul va fi bine deoarece toata familia Cullen ma protejeaza."- Vocea mea era plina de sarcasm.

Alice se uita la mine cu ochii intredeschisi.

-Daca iti convine sau nu, asta nu mai este problema mea.- A spus printre dinti.

Amandoua nu am spus nimic pentru cateva minute, nu imi place sa fiu certata cu Alice, asadar eu am fost cea care si-a cerut scuze prima.

-Alice, imi pare rau. Nu trebuia sa iti vorbesc asa, stiu ca acest lucru pentru voi e destul de dificil incat sa mai suportati si asta, dar intelege-ma, te rog.

-Bells- S-a apropiat de mine si m-a imbratisat- Stiu ca si pentru tine este foarte dificil, mai ales pentru ca trebuie sa stai aproape de...- Ei bine, stii tu, nu imi pot imagina cum te simti in acest momente.- Am facut un gest de durere- Ce zici daca eu vin cu Jazz la cinema si avem grija de tine fara ca Antonio sa isi deie seama ? Te rog ! Iti promit ca pana si tu vei uita ca suntem acolo.- A facut fata ei de pisicuta incaltata.

-Nu stiu Alice, nu sunt sigura ca voi uita complet ca voi sunteti acolo- Binenteles ca nu voi uita, mai ales, pentru ca stiam ca imi urmareau fiecare miscare si ca Edward va afla Vampir nenorocit care citeste minti! Am gandit pentru mine.

-Te rog, da? Da? - A facut o frumoasa bosumflare- Da Bella?

-Bine, bine!- Am ras pentru mine, asta era o fraza pe care o utiliza Jacob pentru a ma tachina, am folosit acelasi ton amabil pe care il foloseste. Imi era asa dor de el.

-Iupi!- Alice a inceput sa topaie si sa aplaude prin tot salonul.

-Alice, coboara un pic nivelul tau de bucurie pentru Dumnezeu.- Cum dracu putea cineva sa fie asa de fericit mereu ? Am gandit pentru mine

-Nu.- Si-a pus mainile in sold si se uita la mine cu seriozitate- Isabella Marie Swan nu te gandesti ca maine vei merge imbracata cu unul din obiectele tale vestimentare ciudate, nu-i asa ?- S-a uitat la mine de sus in jos.

-Da. De ce?- M-am simtit incomoda in timp ce ma privea.

-Binenteles ca nu vei merge imbracata asa! Mergi la o intalnire.

-Nu e o intalnire Alice, suntem doar A-M-I-C-I. –Am pus accentul pe fiecare litera.

-Asta e ceea ce crezi tu.

Printr-o miscare prea rapida, pe care as putea sa o observ, m-a luat in brate, am urcat scarile foarte repede, intr-o clipa eram in fata usii camerei sale, am reusit sa vad ca usa camerei lui Edward era inchisa, dupa aceea am simtit bataia lui Alice pe pat.

Alice a mers in pasi de dans spre closetul ei si a inceput sa arunce spre mine atatea haine incat am ramas sub un morman de haine in 30 de secunde.

-Ce dracu ? Alice ce faci ?- Am strigat.

-Pai te pregatesc pentru maine- A spus de parca acest lucru era cel mai evident din lume.

-Nu este o intalnire, iar eu nu am nevoie ca tu sa ma aranjezi pentru maine. –Am strambat din nas

-Da, binentelese- A dat din mana in tim ce scotea din ce mai multe haine.

-Esti nebuna – Am spus miscand capul, stiam ca nimic nu ma va salva din asta.

-Ha! Ha! Ha! Stiu- A suspinat- Jazz mereu imi spune- A scos limba la mine.

-Ca tot vorbim de Jazz...Unde e?- Nu l-am vazut deloc azi si era foarte straniu ca nu era langa Alice.

-Oh...A mers in Seattle pentru a-i aduce acasa pe Rose si pe Em care ajung azi. – A zambit

-Ah...- A fost singurul lucru care l-am putut spune.

Dupa amiaza a trecut foarte, foarte repede, in ciuda torturii mele am vorbit despre calatoria lui Rose si a lui Emmett, despre noua insula pe care i-a daruit-o Carlisle lui Esme de ziua ei, despre ceea ce au facut Jasper si Alice in aceste sase luni in care nu i-am vazut. Am vorbit despre toti membrii familiei Culleni, mai putin despre unul, care era persoana care ma interesa cu adevarat. Ii eram recunoscatoare lui Alice, nu cred ca as fi fost in stare sa suport durerea daca as fi aflat ce a facut in aceste sase luni cu Tanya, unde au fost si ce au facut, era insuportabila.

Afara s-a innopt, trebuie sa ma duc acasa. Mi-am luat la revedere de la Carlisle si Esme, Jazz, Em si Rose inca nu au ajuns. Singura persoana care nu a iesit ca sa isi ieie la revedere a fost Edward.

In timpul drumului spre casa m-am pierdut printre ganduri. De ce Edward nu si-a luat la revedere ? Adica…nu suntem prieteni, dar din politete. Care era motivul pentru care ochii lui erau tristi? Puteam sa fac ceva pentru a nu mai fi asa?

Alice m-a adus la realitate cand mi-a scuturat bratul.

-Bells, am ajuns.- Alice mi-a scuturat bratul din nou, o senzatie de Deja-Vu m-a cuprins, semana cu acea zi in care am fost la Gossip in care mi-a spus ca Edward era fericit cu Tanya.

-Ah, da Alice, iti multumesc pentru ca mai adus- Am zambit pe jumatate.

La sacudida de hombro que me dio Alice fue lo que me trajo a la realidad.

-Nu ai pentru ce Bella, apropo –A zambit- Maine trec pe la tine si voi aduce lucrurile de care am nevoie pentru a te ajuta cu machiajul si cu hainele.

-Da, binenteles.- Am murmurat

-Bells ai patit ceva?- Ochii ei imi analizau chipul.

-Nu Alice, sunt bine.- Intotdeauna nu am stiut sa mint, ea si-a dat seama.

-Oh, haide Bella, te cunosc. Ce se intampla?- Am simtit in tonul ei o urma de preocupare.

-Ei bine Alice- Haide idioato, intreaba! Spunea vocea din mintea mea- Azi, inainte de a-mi aduce Esme mancarea, mi s-a parut ca vrei sa imi spui ceva in privinta lui Edward, cand am facut acel comentariu, stii tu...in care spuneam ca stiu ca nu imi va spune nimic. Vrei sa imi spui ceva?- Obrajii mei au inrosit de rusine.

- Ah...acel lucru...pai uite ce e Bella, eu nu sunt persoana care ar trebui sa iti spuna, dar crede-ma ca Edward vrea sa iti spuna mult mai multe lucruri decat crezi tu.

Am inspirat.

- Ia te uita Alice, sa stiu acest lucru ma ajuta foarte mult. –Sarcasmul meu a continuat cu o isterie.

-Bella intelege, e foarte confuz, mai mult decat oare.- Privirea lui Alice era din nou trista.

-Hmm… -Nu stiam ce sa spun.

-Eo bone Bella- A respirat, apoi a zambit- Trenuie sa plec. Ai grija de tine ! Ne vedem maine.

-Pe curand !

Nu am stiut nici cand si nici cum am coborat din masina, mintea mea era in alta parte a lumii. Cum de am fost atat de proasta si nu l-am intrebat pe Edward ce avea? De ce am fost atat de lasa? El mi-a cerut ajutorul prin privirea sa, avea nevoie sa vorbeasca cu cineva, iar eu nu i-am acordat ajutorul. Am avut nevoie de tot autocontrolul meu pentru a nu ma lovi de primul perete care aparea in fata mea, ma simteam atat de vinovata.

-Buna, Bells! Ai ajuns devreme.- Vocea lui Charlie m-a readus la realitate

-Ah…da Char…tata. Ai mancat ?- La naiba, mai aveam putin si imi semnam cartea de moarte, multumesc lui Dumnezeu (**n/a: sau mai bine multumesc lui Eddi) **ca era absorbit de partida de baseball.

-Ah, nu Bells, te asteptam.

-Imediat pregatesc cina, tata.

Am mers spre bucatarie am scos tocanita care a mai ramas de a seara, am bagat-o in microunde si apoi i-am servit la Charlie cina, in cinci minute a terminat de mancat.

-Asadar...- Se uita la mine cu atentie

-Asadar ce?- Am inceput sa fiu nervoasa, nu imi placea acea privire

-Hmmm... Nu vrei sa imi spui ceva Bells?- A inchis putin ochii

-Cum ar fi?- Am incercat din rasputeri ca vocea mea sa nu ma tradeze si ca Charlie sa nu vada fiorul care imi strabatea corpul

Si-a pus mainile la ceafa si schitat un zambet batjocoritor

-Cum ar fi: tata ma lasi sa ma duc maine la cinema cu Antonio? – A spus facand o interpretare rea a tonului vocii mele.

-Ce?- Am strigat. Cum dracu a aflat?- Ah...asta era..tata nu am acordat multa importanta acestui lucru.- M-am balbait- Cum ai aflat?

-Antonio mi-a spus, dar nu despre asta vreau sa vorbesc- inca avea acel zambet- problema e ca tu domnisoara nu vroiai sa imi spui nimic.

-Oh, haide tata, nu i-am acordat multa importanta, suntem doar prieteni- am rosit

Mi s-a parut ca a spus : Asta e ceea ce crezi tu – dar a vorbit atat de slab incat eu nu sunt sigura.

-Tata imi pare rau, dar nu i-am acordat prea multa importanta de aceea nu ti-am zis nimic.

-Ei bine Bella, vroiam sa stii ca eu nu am nicio problema daca tu iesi cu alti baieti. Antonio e un baiat bun, vreau sa fii aceeasi Bella de dinainte, acea Bella care erai inainte de a-l cunoaste pe nenorocitul de Edward Cullen- cand i-am auzit numele am schitat o durere...Cum indraznea sa ii pronunte numele chiar acum? Acest lucru ma ranea prea mult.

-Voi incerca.- Am murmurat cu durerea din piept

-Bine Bells, du-te sa te odihnesti, nu iti fa griji, spal eu vasele.- Mi-a zambit

-Multumesc tata, ne vedem maine!

-M-am ridicat de la masa si am mers in liniste in camera mea, dupa ce am intrat in camera am inchis usa cu zavorul si geamul, m-am prabusit din nou in acel abis.

Cuvintele lui Alice si a lui Charlie le tot auzeam in mintea mea.

"E mai confuz decat pare"

"Acea Bella de dinainte"

De ce era confuz? El deja a luat o decizie, a preferat-ope Tanya, nu puteam face nimic in aceasta privinta si cum dracu vroia Charlie ca eu sa fiu acea Bella de dinainte? Nu si-a dat seama ca Edward a luat cu el tot ce am fost eu cand eram cu el?

Am inceput sa imi amintesc ce s-a intamplat in ultimele sase luni si nu mi-am amintit foarte multe din lucrurile pe care le-am facut, mi-am adus aminte ca nu am mai simtit nimic din acea zi, din padure, in care Edward m-a parasit, nu mi-am amintit ce i-am scris lui Rene in ultimul timp, viata mea era un abis negru si eu de fiecare data ma scufundam in el.

Mi-am amintit de bratara pe care Edward a pus-o in geanta mea de panza, care se afla sub un mormam de haine din dulapul meu, m-am ridicat repede si am inceput sa o caut. Am gasit-o, era brilianta deoarece luminile de afara se reflectau in ea, am luat-o in mainile mele ca pe un obiect fragil.

Lacrimile au inceput sa se prelinga spre obraji, inima mea distrusa ma durea din ce in ce mai tare, gaura din pieptul meu s-a deschis complet, m-am prabusit pe podea. Imi era dor de Edward, desigur ca imi era dor de el, am pierdut cea mai mare si unica iubire din viata mea.

Mi-am dat seama cat de multe puteam sa iert daca stiam ca el era fericit, iar acesta era singurul lucru care me interesa cu adevarat. M-am lasat sa cad in acel abis care ma chema si nu mi-am mai amintit nimic.

M-am trezit cu o durere de cap, asteptam sa simt raceala si duritatea podelei, dar in loc de a simti aceste lucruri am simtit multa comoditate, comoditatea patului meu si caldura paturilor. Cine dracu m-a pus in pat? Nu mi-am amintit sa ma fi ridicat de pe podea. Cum am ajuns pana aici ? "Calmeaza-te Bella, sigur a fost Charlie." ma linistea vocea din capul meu, "a fost Charlie" imi spunea neincetat. Dar daca a fost Charlie cum se explica faptul ca usa era inca inchisa si ca fereastra era deschisa? M-am uitat repede in fiecare coltisor al camerei, dar nu era nimeni in afara de mine, cand am oprit ceasul desteptator mi-am dat seama ca bratara lui Edward se afla pe mana mea dreapta, cineva a intrat in camera mea, iar eu sunt sigura ca nu a fost un simplu om, dar cine? Cine a putut sa faca asta?

Niste batai in usa m-au facut sa revin la realitate.


	8. Si apoi?

**-Isabela Marie Swan ****deschide usa imediat sau o voi darama, stii bine ca pot.**- A spus Alice

**-Alice-** am gemut- **Acuma vin.**

M-am ridicat din pat si am deschis usa ca dupa aceea sa ma intorc repede in patul meu si sa ma acopar cu paturile.

**-H****aide, domnisoara!-**Alice a inceput sa topaie pe patul meu- **Trezeste-te! Vom intarzia!**

**-Nu**. -Am gemut- **Mai lasa-ma cinci minute.**

**-A-CUM !-** a luat paturile si m-a dus in brate la baie.

**-Bine, bine. Am inteles, acum poti sa ma lasi jos, te rog?**

**-Binenteles.-** M-a lasat sa cad pe toaleta.

**-Auch****!!!**– Am gemut.

**-Imi pare rau Bells.**

A pornit bateria de la cada, si-a scos telefonul, a trimis repede un mesaj in timp ce ma privea cu neincredere, apoi a ras.

**-Cui trimiti mesaje?-** Am intrebat cu curiozitate, stiam ca acel mesaj se referea la mine si imi imaginam si cui il trimite.

**-La nicio persoana care e importanta**- A zambit- **Acum fa o baie, leneso, iti las aici hainele.-** In timp ce imi spunea asta a iesit din baie inchizand usa.

In timp ce ma dezbracam mi-am dat seama, mai bine zis, stiam ca acel mesaj pe care l-a trimis Alice avea legatura cu mine, intrebarea e _cui i-a trimis mesajul? Lui Edward?_ Nu, era putin probabil, intr-adevar Forks ma innebuneste.

Apa fierbinte de la dus m-a facut sa reactionez, iar mirosul samponului meu m-a readus la viata. In timp ce ma uscam am luat decizia de a o intreba pe Alice daca ea a intrat aseara in camera mea. Nu avam nimic de pierdut, probabil a fost ea, m-a vazut intr-una din viziunile ei si a venit sa ma puna in pat. **Binentele Bella, tu esti blonda si ai ochi albastri, stii foarte bine cina a intrat inauntru, nu fii PROASTA!** Vocea din capul meu imi spunea aceste lucruri, am scuturat capul de cateva ori pentru am scoatea acea voce din mintea mea.

Nu mi-am dat seama de ceea ce aveam pe mine pana cand am iesit din baie si mi-a fost frig.

**-Marie Alice Brandon Cullen-** am strigat- **Ce dracu mi-ai adus?**

Purtam un pulover bleumarin care avea un decolteu in V, care lasau la vedere o parte din atributele mele, era foarte, foarte ajustata, si o pereche de pantaloni care aveau talia foarte, foarte joasa.

**-Ha! Ha! ****Nu te mai plange Bella**.- Mi-a facut fata ei de pisicuta incaltata- **Acum vino si aseazate aici ca sa iti aranjez parul si ca sa te machiez.**

**-Ce? Esti nebuna daca crezi ca voi iesi imbracata asa pe strada.-** Am aratat spre corpul meu

**-Ha! Ha! Ei bine Bella iti amintesc ca te pot obliga, sa spunem ca nu prea ai cum sa ma faci sa imi schimb opinia sau sa scapi de mine**.- A ras silentios- **Asadar tu decizi...de bunavoie sau obligata...**

**-****Esti cea mai periculoasa creatura din cate am cunoscut in viata mea**.- In vocea mea se observa isteria.

-**Stiu, e un talent natural**- A zambit- **Acum ASEAZA-TE!**

Urmatoarea jumatate de ora pentru mine a fost o tortura, Alice mi-a incretit parul, care cadea ca o cascada pe spatele meu, mi-a machiat ochii cu un albastru inchis, pentru a se combina cu puloverul, cu dermatrograful in partea interioara pentru a se vedea mai adanci decat erau deja.

**-Sunt cea mai buna.-** A pus Alice in timp ce isi stergea lacrima imaginara.- **Du-te si uita-te in oglinda.**

Cand m-am vazut in oglinda nu m-am recunoscut, persoana din oglinda nu eram eu, aratam bine, eram frumoasa, binenteles nu atat de frumoasa ca Rose, Tania sau Alice, dar aratam bine.

-**Hai mai repede Bella, vom intarzia!-** a strigat Alice din camera mea.

**-Vin!** – Am strigat uitandu-ma pentru ultima data in oglinda, inainte de a pleca.

Ne-am urcat in Porche si am ajuns la scoala in mai putin de 10 minute, din pacate pentru mine a trebuit sa parcheze langa Volvoul argintiu…_Proprietar nenorocit a unei masini de marca..._am gandit pentru mine. Edward o astepta pe Alice, rezemat de volvo, parca ar fi un zeu grec trimis din cer. Am respirat repede inainte de a cobori din Porsche. Cand am coborat m-am uitat la Edward cu coada ochiului, el, avea ochii cat cepele, aproape ca ma manca din priviri, am ras in interiorul meu.

**-Ne vedem mai tarziu****, Alice!-** Am strigat

**-****Ha! Ha! Da, Bells, pe curand!-** Mi-a facut din ochi.

In timp ce mergeam spre ora de engleza toti colegii mei se uitau la mine, parca ar fi fost prima zi de scoala, din nou, mi-am dorit sa dispar de pe fata pamantului.

Cand am ajuns la usa clasei l-am vazut pe Antonio, statea rezemat de perete, arata bine, daca nu ar fi brunet si daca nu ar avea ochii verzi l-as fi confundat cu Edward.

**-Wow Bella! ****Tu esti?-** S-a uitat de la mine de sus in jos avand acel zambet care imi placea atat de mult.

"_Cine altcineva daca nu eu?"_ Am gandit pentru mine

-**Da, Antonio, eu sunt.-** I-am zambit

-**Wow, arati foarte bine.-** A inceput sa rada

**-Multumesc, dar ce e atat de amuzant?-** M-am uitat repede la mine, speram ca nu am uitat sa pun ceva important.

**-Ne asortam.-** A spus in timp ce arata spre noi.

_Vei plati foarte scump, Alice_. Am gandit pentru mine, cu siguranta a vazut asta. Antonio purta un pulover de un albastru marin, se vedea gulerul camasii sale albe si pantalonii lui aveau aceeasi culoare ca ai mei, purta niste tenisi albi.

Aveam senzatia unui deja-vu, mi-am amintit de acea zi din casa mea, binenteles, inainte de a pleca Edward, am scuturat capul pentru a scapa de acea amintire. Singurul lucru pe care l-am putut face a fost sa zambesc.

Am intrat in clasa si am mers spre locurile noastre razand, cred ca mai mult de isterie decat de altceva.

**-Printeso****, unde vrei sa mergem azi prima data? La cinema sau la Gossip pentru o cafea sau prima data la o cafea si apoi la cinema?** – A zambit in acel fel care imi placea atat de mult, desi nu a fost de la persoana care vroiam eu.

"**Vorbeste idioato**** sau va crede ca esti retardata mintal"** striga constiinta mea.

**-Ah, pai intai vom merge la cinema apoi la o cafea. ****Ce zici?-** Am spus inca fascinata de zambetul lui, semana atat de mult cu Edward incat ma durea sufletul cand il priveam.

**-****Sigur, printeso!-** Mi-a mangaiat obrazul- **Dorintele tale sunt ordine pentru mine.**

Exact cand a spus asta am auzit o bufnire aproape impercetabila, am observat cu coltul ochiului pe Edward care era asezat pe locul sau si care se uita in fata, avea mainile stranse in pumni.

**-Multumesc****, Antonio !-** Am spus in timp ce ma uitam la ochii lui verzi ca smaraldul care ma observau.

Ora a inceput imediat, Edward nu s-a relaxat nicio clipa, singura schimbare a fost ca se uita la Antonio, se uita la el cu atata ura incat mi-am adus aminte de zicala "daca privirile ar omori", Antonio nu a observat acest lucru, era entuziasmat de faptul ca se juca cu mana mea in spatele bancii lui.

Ora trecea prea repede, Edward inca se uita cu acea privire cu care ar putea omori.

In sfarsit, din fericire pentru mine, s-a sunat si am inceput sa imi strang lucrurile, tremuram, iar inima a inceput sa imi bata din ce in ce mai repede datorita privirii lui Edward care o avea pe chipul sau angelic, nu era cinstit ca o persoana atat de frumoasa sa sufere atat de mult, din nou ma simteam vinovata pentru ca am cauzat acest lucru, in plus, cand am vazut privirea cu care s-a uitat la Antonio inainte de a iesi din sala am incremenit.

-**Mergem, printeso?-** Antonio a zambit, iar eu am sarit in momentul in care m-am speriat.

-**Aha.-** A fost singurul lucru pe care l-am putut spune.

Am mers spre urmatoarea ora, Antonio vorbea incontinuu, era obicei de al lui.

**-Printeso, cand vom pleca de la scoala te voi insoti pana acasa pentru a lasa camioneta ta, iar de acolo vom merge la cinema. Ce zici?-** A zambit angelic, dar acesta nu se compara cu a lui Edward.

**-****Nu am venit cu masina mea, ci cu Alice Cullen**.- Am murmurat.

**-Voi doua sunteti prietene foarte bune.-** nu era o intrebare

**-****Asa e, ea este cea mai buna prietena a mea**_.- "iar fratele lui este iubirea vietii mele"_ am spus in gand.

**-Mi se pare ca fratele ei nu ma place**.- Am incremenit cand am auzit aceasta supozitie, care era adevarata.

**-De ce spui asta?-** Am intrebat cat de normal puteam ca el sa nu observe agitatia din vocea mea.

**-Pai...-** Si-a pus un deget pe barbie si a meditat cateva secunde- **in prima zi s-a purtat frumos cu bine, dar cand a vazut ca incep sa ma apropii de tine foarte mult** – M-a luat de mana- **parca nu ii mai placea de mine, cred ca este gelos.**

A trebuit sa imi acopar gura pentru a nu incepe sa rad, da, sigur Edward Cullen era gelos, Ha! Ha! Ha! Pentru el eu nu insemnam nimic, el o are pe Tanya, fata lui bruneta si care are ochii mari. Eu nu mai contam pentru el, acest lucru nu s-ar putea intampla niciodata, vocea din mintea mea mi-a amintit cuvintele lui Alice.

"_Il intereseaza persoana ta mai mult decat crezi tu… mai mult decat crezi tu , mai mult decat crezi tu."_

Am scuturat capul de cateva ori pentru a nu ma mai gandi la acele cuvinte.

**-Pai nu are niciun motiv pentru a fi asa, Antonio, eu si el nu mai suntem nimic.-** Inima mea s-a rasucit cand am rostit acele cuvinte.

**-****Asa e, el nu trebuie sa se bage in asta**. –Inca tinea mana mea intre degetele sale mari, a ridicat-o si a sarutat-o.

**-****Aaa...da.-** Acel sarut m-a facut sa incremenesc

**-****Asta** – A spus uitandu-se la mainile noastre unite – **Te supara?**

"_Da"_

**-Nu.** – _"La naiba Bella, spune ca da"_ striga coerenta mea.

**-Esti sigura?-** A zambit angelic**- Adica daca te voi tine de mana restul zilei, nu te va deranja?**

"_Da"_

_-Nu, nu iti fa griji.-_ Constiinta mea m-a lovit mental.

In urmatoarele trei ore ne-am tinut de mana, elevii se uitau la noi cu curiozitate, stiam foarte bine ce se intampla. Nu aveam nevoie de talentul lui Edward pentru a afla ce gandesc, se vedea in ochii lor…

Era timpul pranzului, deveneam din ce in ce mai nervoasa datorita faptului ca voi intra in cantina tinandu-ma de mana cu Antonio, stiam ce paream la prima vedere…iubiti…m-am cutremurat la aceasta idee.

Am impins usa cantinei, toate lumea se uita la noi, sangele a inceput sa urce in obraji, iar inima batea prea repede, Antonio era atat de absorbit de un lucru incat nu si-a dat seama ca jumatate din scoala se uita la noi.

Ca de obicei m-am uita la masa Cullenilor, acolo era Alice cu un zambet pana la urechi , parea emotionota, se uita la mine. Langa ea se afla Edward care ma observa, din nou, cu acei ochi tristi. Ma simteam vinovata.

**-Printeso, ce doresti sa mananci?-** A intrebat Antonio nerabdator.

-**Hmmm...nimic, doar o limonada**.- Inca ma uitam la masa Cullenilor

Ne-am asezat la masa noastra, care, din pacate, se afla in vederea periferica a lui Edward si a lui Alice...Vina m-a macinat toata ora, in ciuda intentiilor lui Ang si Jess de a ma anima, ele mi-au spus:

**-Bells nu te simti vinovata, el ti-a facut acelasi lucru**.- A spus Ang, zambind

**-Exact, o lingurita din ****propriu lui tratament.-** A adaugat Jess

Stiam ca Edward a auzit aceste lucruri, de aceea nu am vrut sa mai adaug ceva, nu vroiam ca el sa isi dea seama cat de greu imi este sa il uit, acum el se uita intr-un loc indepartat, ca si cum s-ar gandi la ceva in detaliu, spre surprinderea mea s-a sunat prea repede, urma ora torturii mele.

Antonio m-a luat din nou de mana si am mers direct spre clasa de biologie, in liniste, mintea mea era foarte, foarte departe de aceste locuri. De ce Edward era asa? Din cauza mea si a lui Antonio? _"Nu idioato, amintesteti ca el nu te mai iubeste"_ imi repetam neincetat in timp ce mergeam.

In sfarsit am ajuns, Antonio a mers la locul lui, nu inainte de a ma saruta pe frunte, dupa care eu am mers sa ma asez pe locul meu

Edward se afla acolo, cu privirea ratacita intr-un loc indepartat, m-am asezat langa el, mi s-a parut ca nu si-a dat seama de prezenta mea. Nu suportam ideea ca el se afla in starea asta din cauza mea. Am avut nevoie de tot curajul meu pentru a-l intreba:

**-Ed... Edward-** Vocea mea era fragmentata- **Esti bine?**

S-a intors ca sa se uite la mine, surprinderea se vedea pe chipul lui.

**-Da. Ai un moditiv special pentru care ma intrebi asta?-** A intrebat cu tonul lui rece pe care il folosea pentru umanii simpli.

**-****Nu, doar ca te-am vazut foarte trist in aceste zile si ma intrebam daca**- m-am balbait putin- **Te pot ajuta cu ceva?**

Pentru un moment ochii lui s-au umplut de o emotie pe care nu am recunoscut-o, apoi din nou ochii lui nu exprimau nimic.

**-Nu, multumesc mult. Mai bine du-te si ocupate de iubitul tau**.- A folosit tonul sau dispretuitor

**-****Eu si el nu suntem iubiti**.- Am spus eu enervata

-**Pai, asta pareti a fi, iubiti**.- In tonul lui am observat o urma de amaraciune.

**-****Pai nu suntem , te inseli**.- Am spus si mai iritata, nu avea dreptul de a-mi spune asta. _Cine dracu se crede?_

**-****Hmm** – A fost singurul lucru pe care la spus.

Din fericire, profesorul a inceput ora in acel moment, a trenuit sa ma sustin de banca pentru a potoli dorinta de a-l intreba cine dracu se crede pentru a-mi vorbi asa? El mi-a facut acelasi lucru si niciodata nu i-am raspuns atat de rece. Acum imi era mai clar ca niciodata ca Edward nu ma iubeste. Lacrimile vroiau cu tot dinadinsul sa iasa din ochii mei, a trebuit sa respir de cateva ori pentru a le calma. Edward m-a vazut cu coltul ochiului, a oftat, dupa care s-a intors, din nou.

Ora a trecut prea repede pentru a observa, eram prea ocupata cu lupta impotriva enervarii mele pe Edward, era incorect faptul ca se comporta asa cu mine, nu i-am dat niciun motiv. Cand s-a sunat, iar Edward s-a ridicat la fel de repede , cum facea de obicei, mi s-a parut ca am auzit un _"Imi pare rau_", dar l-am ignorat, nu voi mai suferi pentru acest vampir blestemat.

Antonio a ajuns langa mine in mai putin de jumatate de secunda si m-a luat, din nou, de mana, acum cu mai multa putere, pana in acel moment nu mi-am dat seama ca Antonio avea niste maini foarte, foarte suave si calde, m-am simtit comod la contactul cu mana sa.

Ora de sport a trecut prea repede. Eram un pic mai comoda decat eram in mod normal pentru ca vampirita care ma omora din priviri a disparut de la scoala ca prin farmec. Desi inca ma intrebam de ce a plecat, datorita norocului meu ora a trecut foarte repede, s-a sunat inainte ca eu sa imi dau seama.

Ei bine asta nu putea sa semnifice decat un singur lucru, ca era timpul ca eu si Antonio sa mergem la cinema, asta inseamna ca Alice si Jasper vor veni cu mine. Ei nu si-au dat seama ca eu sunt destul de mare incat sa stiu cum sa am grija de mine?

Antonio m-a ajuns din urma la usa salii de sport.

-**Printeso, esti gata?-** M-a luat de mana.

**-****Da.-** I-am zambit

Am mers spre parcarea scolii, din nou, toti elevii se uitau la noi cu curiozitate. Cu coltul ochiului am vazut-o pe Alice care m-a salutat cu un gest din mana, i-am raspuns la salut inainte de a-mi da seama ca Edward era langa ea si ma observa, zambea. De ce zambea? Ce era tat de amuzant?

**-Printeso, permite-mi sa iti deschid usa.**

Am incremenit cand am vazut masina care se afla in fata mea, era un Mustang GT Turbo negru ca noaptea.

**-Wow! Asta e masina ta?-** Am zambit.

**-****Ha! Ha! Da, printeso.-** Antonio a inchis usa dupa ce am urcat, dupa care s-a asezat pe locul soferului.

**-****Asculta** – Obrajii mei erau rosii- **scuza-mi indiscretia ,dar de ce parintii tai au venit sa traiasca aici si tatal tau lucreaza ca politist daca tu ai aceasta masina**?- Ok, poate tonul vocii mele a fost un pic prea dur, deoarece a ramas cu gura deschisa din cauza impactului, pentru ca mai tarziu sa rada printre dinti.

**-Ia te uita! Esti foarte curioasa, stiai**?- A ras din nou-** Pai nu parintii mei mi-au daruit aceasta masina, ci bunicii mei, sunt singurul lor nepot, sa spunem ca imi daruiesc tot ce imi doresc, desi nu accept, nu vreau sa ii fac pe parintii mei sa se simta rau, nu duc lipsa de nimic.**

**-Oh, atunci de ce ai acceptat masina?**

**-****Pai – **A devenit serios pentru un moment**- nu mi-au daruito, eu am muncit pentru a o cumpara, vara trecuta am fost la New York ca sa muncesc la firma bunicului meu ca asistent personal, in acest mod mi-am cumparat-o, nu vreau sa fiu baiatul lui tata, mai bine zis al bunicului.- **Am zambit cand am auzit asta- **Care are tot ce isi doreste cand isi doreste.**

**-****Foarte frumos din partea ta.** – Ce frumos si afectuos e, este atat de norocos. Uneori era atat de usor ca Antonio sa imi placa, dar nu, corpul meu dorea bratele altcuiva, iar gura mea dorea buzele care nu erau ale lui. Ma simteam rau pentru ca nu pot sa il fac sa ma placa atat de mult cum il plac si eu pe el.

Antonio vorbea in continuare despre scoala sa, unde locuiau prietenii lui etc...Eu spuneam "ooo" si "aa" in momentele adecvate pentru a crede ca sunt atenta, dar adevarul e ca mintea mea zbura la cativa kilometrii departare de aici, mintea mea se afla cu a lui Edward, desi stiu ca el nu ma mai vedea in acelasi fel. Eu inca il iubesc cu fiecare celula a corpului meu, asta durea mai mult ca orice, pentru ca stiam ca sentimentul nu e reciproc

M-am fortat sa gasesc un motiv pentru care Edward se afla in Forks...Vicoria...un fior mi-a strabatut corpul, ea astepta o greseala a protectorilor mei pentru a ma ataca, orice fisura in protectia mea pentru a ma omori. Ma intreb daca nu ar fi fost mai putine dureri daca as incheia toate aceste lucruri. Stiam ca Alice si Jazz se aflau in spatele masinii, in acest moment. Imi va fi destul de dificil sa uit ca ei imi vor observa fiecare miscare si ca mai tarziu Edward le va vedea in mintile lor.

Il iubeam, era cel mai bun lucru care mi s-a intamplat in viata mea, dar trebuie sa il uit fara sa imi pese ca el a mers mai departe si cum am mai spus inainte stiu ca il voi ierta pentru ca e cu Tanya, ceea ce ma interesa cu adevarat era fericirea sa si stiu ca alaturi de mine nu a gasit-o.

Deja eram in afata cinemaului, aceasta a fost calatoria cea mai scurta pe care am avut-o in viata mea sau poate ca am fost prea ratacita in gandurile mele incat nu am observat?

**-Ce ****film vrei sa vezi, printeso?-** A zambit angelic

**-****Aaa…pe care vrei tu Antonio**.- M-am pierdut in ochii lui verzi, e prea frumos, m-a luat de mana.

Am ajuns la casa de bilete Antonio a cumparat bilete pentru un film cu vampiri sadici, pentru o schimbare, asta era ceea ce imi lipsea, am intrat si am cumparat floricele si suc, eu eram foarte atenta pentru a vedea orice semn de la Jazz sau de la Alice, dar nu i-am vazut, nici macar cand am intrat in sala.

**-Printeso, te simti bine?-** M-a intrebat cu anxietate in timp ce ne asezam pe locurile noastre- **Nu iti place filmul pe care l-am ales?-** Dumnezeule, este atat de dragut cand isi face griji.

**-****Nu, sunt bine. Problema e ca mi-e un pic frica-** _"Desigur prostuto, de parca acesta ar fi motivul."_..am gandit pentru mine

**-****Nu iti fa griji, printeso, aici voi fi eu ca sa te imbratisez daca iti va fi frica.**- M-a imbratisat.

**-****Multumesc, Antonio.-** Am zambit

**-****Nu ai pentru ce, printeso.**

In acel moment a inceput filmul. M-a emotionat putin imaginea cu vampiri pe care au pus-o, era falsa in totalitate, eram foarte sigura de acest lucru. Vampirii nu sunt acele fiinte oribile care au coltii plini de sange si acele haine urate, Alice ar fi murit daca ar fi trebuit sa le poarte. Erau cele mai sensibile persoane care existau in aceasta lume, desi sunt mai rapizi sau mai frumosi decat oamenii, ei simt lucrurile in acelasi fel ca si noi, se indragostesc in acelasi fel, sufera in acelasi mod… Acest gand a facut ca rana din inima mea sa se deschida din ce in ce mai mult, facandu-ma sa simt o durere imensa, lacrimile incercau sa iasa din ochi, dar le-am oprit.

De fiecare data cand tremuram, Antonio ,credea ca tremur de frica, si ma imbratisa cu multa putere. Pana la finalul filmului eu am stat la pieptul lui, iar el mi-a inconjurat talia cu bratele sale. Ma simteam comod in aceasta pozitie, dar el nu era persoana cu care vroiam sa fiu.

**-Printeso, haide, sa iesim de aici.-** Mi-a soptit in ureche, rasuflarea lui m-a facut sa tremur.

M-a luat de mana si am iesit din cinema, un fior mi-a strabatut intregul corp, afara s-a intunecat si se lasase frigul. Antonio, cand a vazut asta, si-a dat jos puloverul lasand sa se vada camasa sa alba intredeschisa si pieptul sau bine facut, cand l-am vazut l-am admirat, iar el a ras printre dinti.

**-Haide, printeso. Vei ingheta.-** A zambit.

**-Aaa..da, scuze.** – Am inrosit.

In momentul in care ma ajuta sa iau pe mine puloverul, chipul lui a ramas la cativa centimetrii de al meu, puteam sa simt rasuflarea sa pe chipul meu, mirosea foarte bine, m-am apropiat inca putin din cauza inertiei, iar nasurile noastre mai aveau putin si se atingeau, si-a pus mainile pe talia mea si m-a apropiat inca putin de el, buzele noastre se aflau la o distanta de un centimentru de atingere si...


	9. Pentru a te uita

Si…buzele lui le-au atins usor pe ale mele, in timp ce isi continua propriul ritm, limba lui a trasat suav buza mea inferioara. Stiam ca il sarut pe Antonio, dar in mintea mea a aparut imaginea lui Edward, chipul sau si saruturile sale. Acest sarut era foartea diferit de cele pe care le-am primit.

Un tusit, care se auzea din spatele meu, a intrerupt sarutul nostru.

**-Buna, Bella!** – Vocea lui Emmett era serioasa si sinistra, il privea cu ostilitate pe Antonio.

**-Em, buna ! Ce faci aici?-** Vocea a inceput sa imi tremure, obrajii imi erau rosii. Era straniu faptul ca Emmett se afla aici, stiam ca se intampla ceva ciudat.

**-****Oh, stii tu, ceva obisnuit** – In continuare avea aceeasi expresie serioasa- **Alice si Jazz m-au trimits, cred ca trebuie sa vii cu mine, Bella. –** L-a examinat inca o data pe Antonio, apoi s-a uitat la mine.- **Asadar cel mai bine este sa mergem acum.**

**-****Ce? De ce?-** Cu siguranta ceva straniu se intampla.

**-Din cauza Victoriei**- A fost singurul lucru pe care l-a spus inainte ca eu sa ma prabusesc ,aproape, intr-o stare catatonica

Cand m-am uitat la Antonio mi-am dat seama ca ma privea cu anxietate.

**-Trebuie sa pleci, nu-i asa?-** In privirea lui am observat tristetea.

**-Da, a intervenit ceva –** _"O vampira incearca sa ma omoare_" am spus pentru mine

**-Nu conteaza.-** A zambit repede, dar fericirea nu era i se vedea in ochi- **Inteleg, dar imi ramai datoare cu o alta iesire-** A spus cu un ton jucaus**- Apropo, multumesc pentru sarut.-** mi-a soptit in ureche.

**-****Sigur, cand doresti vom iesi**- L-am luat de mana si i-am zambit.

**-****Bine, printeso.-** M-a sarutat pe frunte- **Ai grija de tine! Ne vedem maine.**

Uram faptul ca trebuia sa il las pe Antonio in acest mod, dar nu puteam sa il pun in pericol si pe el, persoanele din jurul meu vor fi ranite daca nu se termina situatia asta o data pentru totdeauna.

**-La revedere, Antonio.-** L-am sarutat pe coltul buzelor, l-am privit amuzata si am plecat.

"**Wow, Isabella Marie Swan! ****Ce dracu ai facut?" **imi spunea din ce in ce mai puternic vocea din mintea mea. Ma loveam mental pentru ce-am facut, tocmai l-am sarutat pe Antonio si am flirtat cu el in cel mai cinic mod posibil. Intr-adevar ceva mi se intampla si dintr-un motiv mi-am amintit de chipul lui Edward, ma simteam de parca l-as fi inselat..._"_**Il inseli, idioato !" **a spus vocea din mintea mea, am oftat.

**-Gata ?-** Emmett m-a scos din lucrurile la care meditam cu tonul sau sombru

**-Aaa...da, Em ce a vazut Alice? ****De ce nu se afla ea aici, ci tu?-** Am intredeschis un pic ochii

**-Cred ca va trebui sa astepti putin, pana cand ajungem acasa, Alice iti va explica totul.**- Parea nervos.

**-Oh, haide Em! Spune-mi!-** Vocea mea era isterica si ingrijorata

**-****Nu stiu Bells, cred ca trebuie sa asteptam...**

M-am gandit un moment, apoi am spus:

**- Ce Em? Spune-mi o data!-** L-am rugat, acest lucru incepea sa ma sperie.

**-****Pai...nu, Bells. ****Mai bine asteptam, nu stiu daca sunt in stare sa iti spun.**

**I**n timp ce ieseam din cinema ochii lui ma analizau, eu inca aveam pe mine puloverul lui Antonio, mirosul lui s-a impregnat. Cand mi-am amintit de sarut inima a inceput sa imi bata din ce in ce mai tare, iar mainile imi transpirau, dar eu eram nevoasa si din cauza atitudinii lui Emmett, stiam ca ceva nu e in regula.

**-Este ceva rau, nu-i asa? Foarte, foarte rau**- Am soptit. Pielea imi era de gaina, in timp ce o picatura de sudoare imi strabatea corpul. Stiam ca ceva straniu se intampla.

**-Haide, Bells.**

M-a luat in spate si a inceput sa alerge.

Em nu a spus nimic in timpul calatoriei, nici eu nu am avut chef sa il intreb, eram prea ocupata , prea absorbita de gandurile mele si nu puteam sa fiu atenta si la alte lucruri. _Ce s-a intamplat? Victoria venea, deja, sa ma omoare? Ce a vazut Alice? Charlie era in pericol? _Ultima intrebare m-a facut sa imi dau seama de gravitatea acestei probleme, stiam ca Victoria ma cauta, stiam ca ea recunoaste mirosul meu si stiam ca toate persoanele din jurul meu sunt in pericol, puteam doar sa imi doresc ca Ang, Jess, Antonio si Charlie sa fie bine.

Stiam ca in curand va fi aproape de mine, ca o voi putea simti, stiam ca daca toate acestea nu se termina, o data pentru totdeauna, toate persoanele la care tin vor fi expuse la aceasta lume mitologica.

Dar un sentiment mai mare decat teama m-a cuprins, era vinovatia, pentru ca l-am sarutat pe Antonio. Ma simteam de parca l-as fi inselat pe Edward, intr-un mod, stiam ca nu am facut nimic din ce el nu a facut in fata mea, dar aveam acest sentiment care imi spunea ca de aceasta data am intrecut limita.

Oricat de bizar ar parea, eu inca aveam o conexiune cu Edward, desi foarte putin vizibila, o aveam. Sufar cand Edward sufera, sunt fericita cand Edward e fericit, in fine…nu sunt nici Jasper, nici Alice, dar pot sa simt starile sale, desi el nu simte acelasi lucru.

Stiam foarte bine ce se va intampla dupa ce Culleni vor termina cu Victoria, sau cand aceasta ma va omori, din nou, un fior mi-a strabatut intregul corp, nu pentru ca eram ca o maimuta-paianjen in spatele lui Emmett, in timp ce alerga prin padure, ci din cauza fricii care mi-l dadea acest gand, pe care l-am indepartat din mintea mea cu foarte mult efort.

Stiam ca Edward va pleca pana la urma sa isi continuie viata, asta nu e decat un popas din existenta lui, dar oricat de ciudat mi se parea acest lucru nu ma interesa, deoarece stiam ca am facut parte din viata sa, ma consolam cu acest gand. Stiind ca am facut parte intr-un moment din viata sa, desi unul mic de tot, acest lucru ma anima sa merg mai departe, desi as fi 50% sigura ca Victoria ma va omori.

Drumul a fost foarte scurt, poate pentru ca eu eram absorbita de gandurile mele, intr-o clipa ne aflam in fata casei, toate luminile erau aprinse, in casa era foarte multa forfoteala. Em nu s-a oprit pana cand nu am ajuns in sala si m-a lasat gentil pe un scaun.

**-Ia te uita! In sfarsit ati ajuns, m-ati speriat de moarte.-** In vocea lui Esme am observat preocuparea.

**-Totul e in regula mama, nu ne-a urmarit**** nimeni**.- A spus Emmett, inca serios.

**-Ce se intampla Alice?-** M-am uitat la ea, Alice statea in fata mea, ma privea cu tristete, cu capul pe maini.

**-****Bella, imi pare foarte rau.-** Spunea neincetat.- **Chiar imi pare rau, Bella.**

**-Pentru ce iti pare rau, Alice ? Ma speri**i.- Inima m-a durut foarte tare cand am vazut tristetea din ochii ei.

**-Totul va fi bine , iti promit**.- Cu fiecare secunda care trecea eu deveneam din ce in ce mai nervoasa, Jazz cand a simtit starea mea a incercat sa ma linisteasca.

**-Char… Charlie este in spital, Bella. ****Victoria l-a atacat, dar din fericire am ajuns inainte de a-l musca.-** Ochii lui Alice s-au umplut de furie.

In acel moment m-am lasat sa ma prabusesc, nu stiam unde sunt si nici nu ma interesa sa merg undeva, m-am lasat sa cad in abismul negru care ma chema. _Charlie! Nu ! Nu! Charlie, nu!_ Era singurul lucru care il repetam neincetat. _Cum s-a intamplat asta? De ce Charlie? De ce nu eu?... _mintea mea zbura in directii diferite, ma simteam de parca cineva imi scoate inima, durerea crestea din ce in ce mai mult. M-am lasat purtata de aceasta durere care nu vroia sa plece. Cel mai ciudat lucru era ca ii ascultam si ii vedeam pe toti fara sa ii ascult si fara sa ii vad, aveam privirea fixata intr-un loc indepartat.

-**Alice, ce se intampla cu ea ? Fa-o sa reactioneze !-** suspina Esme

**-****Nu pot, mama, este socata.-** Vocea lui Alice era trista.

**-****Sa ii spunem lui Carlisle.-** A spus Em

-**Are grija de Charlie, iti amintesti?-** Pentru prima data dupa mult timp am auzit vocea lui Rose.

Din nou rataceam printre gandurile mele, nu puteam nici sa vorbesc, nici sa ma misc, ma aflam intr-o somnolenta, stiam ca vorbeau in jurul meu, dar nu gaseam un sens cuvintelor lor, singurul lucru care ma interesa in acel moment era Charlie, vroiam sa stiu cum se simte, vroiam sa merg sa il vad, dar nu puteam sa ies din aceasta stare. Durerea imi strabatea tot corpul, am inceput sa plang, era straniu faptul ca nu puteam sa controlez lacrimile, era ca si cum nu puteam sa imi controlez propriul corp. Am ramas acolo fara sa ma misc pentru cine stie cat timp.

Am simtit o atingere rece pe fata mea, ochii mei au focalizat doi ochi mari de culoarea caramelului si o bucla de par rosu, dar inca nu puteam sa ies din aceasta stare, au mai trecut cateva minute, continuam sa ma uit atent la ochii din fata mea, ma observau cu dispera, furie, anxietate si tristete.

Incet, incet imi reveneam, in timp ce acei ochi mari erau fixati pe ai mei si mainile sale reci imi atingeau chipul.

**-Bella isi va reveni in 16 secunde**.- Vocea cea fericita pe care o avea Alice, inainte, acum era trista.

Exact cum a spus, dupa 16 secunde am clipit pentru prima data dupa cine stie cat timp, imi simteam ochii iritati, dar ochii lui Edward nu ma lasau sa ies din aceasta stare catatonica.

-**Charlie-** a fost ceea ce am putut spune printr-o soapta, aproape fara sunet.

-**Bella, draga mea, totul va fi bine.-** Vocea maternala a lui Esme parea indepartata.

Acei ochi de culoare caramelului inca se uitat la chipul meu si vocea lui catifelata o auzeam aproape de urechea mea.

**-Bell, revino-ti! Te rog, nu imi fa asta!-** vocea lui suna anxioasa, daca se putea ca vocea lui catifelata sa se auda asa.

**-Edward**- m-am uitat in ochii sai- **Unde e Charlie? ****Vreau sa il vad.**

**-Calmeaza-te Bella! Charlie va fi bine**.- in timp ce a spus asta m-a pus la el in brate si desena cercuri mici pe spatele meu.

**-****Vreau sa il vad.-** Vocea mea era ca o soapta.

**-****Carlisle l-a dus la o clinica din Seattle, Bella**.- Vocea lui Esme a umplut acea liniste incomoda.

**-****Dar va fi bine**- Rose a incercat sa zambeasca, dar fericirea nu i se vedea in ochi.

**-****Edward –** Am pus mainile mele pe chipul lui**- Te rog, du-ma sa il vad, vreau sa il vad**.- Am inceput sa suspin in timp ce lacrimile mele se prelingeau pe obraji.

-**Shh, Bella, linisteste-te !-** Mi-a soptit in ureche, respiratia lui rece m-a facut sa tremur.

**-****Nu**- Am spus in timp ce incercam sa ma ridic.- **Du-ma chiar acum, trebuie, vreau ..te rog ! Doar du-ma, te rog !**

M-am ridicat cum am putut si am incercat sa merg pana la usa, dar mainele reci ale lui Edward m-au prins de talia si m-au apropiat de corpul sau pentru a ma putea imbratisa, o senzatie ciudata mi-a strabatut intregul corp, desi suferean pentru Charlie, foarte adanc in interiorul meu eram fericita, desi pentru un moment trecator eu ma aflam in bratele lui Edward, vampirul viselor mele, desi el ma imbratisa din motive diferite, pentru un moment am simtit ca ma iubeste.

**-Bella-** sunetul vocii sale m-a linistit- **Charlie e bine, asteptam ca Carlisle sa ne sune ca sa ne spuna ca te putem duce, dar te asigur ca totul va fi bine**.- Toate aceste lucruri mi le-a spus in soapta la ureche, in timp ce o mana de a lui se afla pe talia mea, iar cealalta imi tinea capul pe pieptul sau.

**-Bella,**** imi pare foarte rau!** – Daca Alice ar putea plange sunt sigura ca ar fi facut-o.- **Nu am vazut, dar te asigur ca Charlie va fi bine, am vazut acest lucru.**

**-Da Bella. ****Linisteste-te!-** Vocea lui Emmett parea sufocata

Nu stiu cat timp am plans in bratele lui Edward, singurul lucru pe care putea sa il faca era sa ma imbratiseze de fiecare data mai puternic la pieptul sau. A fost o noapte prea lunga, era ciudat ca eu stiam ca la dimineata situatia va fi la fel, Edward ma va lasa intr-un moment, Charlie era in spital si Victoria a fost pe punctul de a ma omori, din fericire pentru mine, aveam acel blestemat sentiment de vinovatie pentru ca l-am sarutat pe Antonio. Ultimul gand m-a facut sa plang si mai tare, Edward s-a speriat si m-a strans la pieptul sau.

Stiam ca le faceam rau persoanelor din jurul meu, familiei Cullen, lui Charlie, cel mai mult ma durea sa ma gandesc ca si lui Edward, stiam ca el nu merita sa aiba grija de mine, el acum trebuia sa fie cu Tanya.

Totul ar fi mai usor daca m-as m-as preda Victoriei, nimic nu ma detine aici in Forks, nimic nu ma detinea in aceasta viata, ca eu sa nu plec. Charlie ar fi in mai multa siguranta, iar Edward, in sfarsit, ar putea fi fericit.

In bratele persoanei pe care o iubesc am decis ca ar fi mai bine sa ma predau Victoriei pentru ca totul sa se termine, nu stiam bine si nici cand o voi face, dar stiam ca aceasta posibilitate exista, trebuie sa o fac.

O senzatie de deja-vu mi-a cuprins intregul corp, aceasta situatie semana foarte mult cu cea in care m-am predat lui James, doar ca acum nimic nu ma mai tine in viata.

In timp ce eram pierduta in gandurile mele, in bratele lui Edward, am simtit ca a devenit rigid, la fel ca ceilalti din jurul meu, vocea lui Alice m-a scos din gandurile mele.

**-Isabela Marie Swan,**** ce dracu ai de gand sa faci ?-** vocea ei era furioasa, iar cand Alice e furioasa inseamna ca i-a fost frica.

**-La ce te referi Alice?-** Am incercat sa spun cat de normal am putut.

**-Tocmai am vazut decizia ta.-** Ochii ei parca ardeau

**-Cineva ne poate explica ce se intampla?-** In vocea lui Emmett am observat oboseala.

In timp ce simteam toate privirele lor uitandu-se la mine Edward si-a apropiat buzele de urechea mea si a murmurat:

**-Putem vorbi afara, te rog?-** Il cunosteam prea bine pentru a nu-mi da seama ca in spatele acestei indiferente se afla ceva.

Am aprobat, Edward m-a ridicat de pe scaun, m-a luat de mana, in timp ce a murmurat:

**-Alice, explica-le celorlalti, eu voi avea o discutie cu Bella.-** s-a strambat

Alice a aprobat in timp ce Edward ma ducea spre usa inca tinandu-ma de mana, atingerea lui a facut ca un soc electric sa imi strabata intregul corp, ca si in prima zi cand m-a atins, in acea zi la ore.

Am mers pana la rau si ne-am asezat pe niste pietre de pe margine, era liniste. Edward isi atingea puntea nasului cu doua degete si a inspirat profund, nu am stiut cat timp a trecut pana cand a deschis ochii si pana cand m-a privit cu exactitate

**-Isabella, la ce dracu te gandeai?-** In vocea lui am observat tristetea si enervarea.

Nu am spus nimic , am stat in liniste observand apa adanca care forma raul. Mi-a atins barbia cu o mana pentru a ma obliga sa ma uit la el.

**-Raspunde-mi!** – vocea lui era anxioasa

**-****Totul ar fi mai usor, Edward**.- mi-am scos barbia din mana sa si m-am uitat la rau.- **Stii ca da, nu as mai incurca pe nimeni.**

Pentru cateva minute linistea s-a lasat din nou, apoi am simtit niste brate care m-au ridicat si care m-au imbratisat. Si-a ridicat barbia la capul meu si a oftat.

**-Bella cum poti sa crezi asa ceva? Nu stii ca esti prea importanta? Inca nu ai inteles acest lucru?-** Vocea lui era dulce si nerabdatoare in acelasi timp.

**-Edward,**** te rog! Spui aceste lucruri pentru a nu ma simti un nimeni in acest moment, dar stii foarte bine ce se va intampla cand vei pleca, iar eu voi ramane cu Charlie, existenta mea va fi, din nou, goala si fara sens.**

M-a strans mai aproape de el si a oftat.

**-Si cu Antonio cum ramane? Nu este iubitul tau?-** In vocea lui am observat supararea

**-Nu, suntem doar prieteni.-** Am murmurat la pieptul sau. Am inrosit.

**-****Atunci de ce l-ai sarutat?**

M-am tras putin pentru a-l putea vedea, avea ochii inchisi, iar mandibula inclestata si o cuta usoara pe frunte.

**-Pentru a te uita.-** Am soptit


	10. Proasta de o mie de ori!

Linistea s-a lasat din nou_…"Ce proasta sunt!"_ imi reprosam.

Edward avea in continuare ochii inchisi, dar expresia fetei era mai relaxata. Am suspinat.

In sfarsit, dupa cateva minute a deschis ochii, avea o expresie dulce si calma. I-am atins fata cu anxietate, imi doream mai mult ca niciodata sa stiu ce a vrut sa imi spuna.

**-Edward.** –Cand i-am pronuntat numele am simtit niste fluturi in stomac- **Spune-mi la ce te gandesti, ma innebunesti!-** Am intredeschis ochii, eram nerabdatoare.

M-a sarutat usor pe frunte si m-a strans inca putin in brate, acest lucru a facut ca inima mea sa bata mai repede si ca sangele sa urce in obraji, ma simteam atat de bine in bratele lui.

**-Bella, eu....**

**-****EDWARD!-** O voce de clopotel se auzea in departare.

"_La naiba"_ am gandit pentru mine.

Cand m-am uitat spre casa am vazut-o pe Tanya, cand Edward mi-a dat drumul am putut sa vad surprinderea din privirea lui, atunci cand pielea lui nu a mai atins-o pe a mea am simtit o mare goliciune in pieptul meu si furnicaturi .

**-Imi pare rau**** !-** A murmurat, apoi a mers spre casa, in timp ce eu il priveam cu gura deschisa. Cand a ajuns langa Tanya i-a dat un sarut dulce si rapid de bun venit, privirea mi s-a intunecat si un suspin lupta sa iasa din gatul meu. **"****Proasta, proasta, proasta! De mii de ori proasta!****" **striga vocea din mintea mea.

Simteam ca ma voi prabusi, din nou, m-am asezat pe o piatra si m-am lasat sa cad in acel abis negru care imi era atat de familiar. **"****Proasta, proasta, proasta! De mii de ori proasta!****" **striga, din nou, vocea din capul meu in timp ce ma ranea mintal.

_Am fost o proasta pentru ca am crezut ca Edward inca simte ceva pentru mine._

_Am fost o proasta pentru ca am crezut ca Tanya a plecat._

_Am fost o proasta pentru ca am inceput sa imi fac, din nou, sperante._

_Ce dracu se intampla?_ Imi puneam mii de intrebari..._Ce a vrut sa imi spuna Edward inainte de a ajunge Tanya?_ **"Ca nu te mai iubeste si ca doreste sa nu il mai deranjezi, idioato!"** striga coerenta mea. Rana din inima mea era mai mare acum si durerea se extindea din ce in ce mai mult.

Nu pot sa zic cu exactitate cat timp am stat afara, nu pot sa spun cat timp am plans, am fost sigura de un singur lucru, ca soarele rasare.

Muschii mei au fost tensionati pana cand m-am intins pe iarba, capul mi se invartea, iar suspinele dupa un timp erau un scancet mic, aproape fara sunet. Ochii mei erau uscati de cat am plans, ma dureau , iar gaura din pieptul meu era si mai mare.

Eram absorbita de suferinta mea in momentul in care doua maini micute si reci m-au luat de umeri si m-au obligat sa ma asez.

**-Sh****h, calmeaza-te, Bella!-** Vocea de clopotel a lui Alice m-a linistit intr-o clipa, in timp ce bratele ei ma imbratisau.

**-****Buna!-** Am soptit

-**Haide, Bells**!- M-a ajutat sa ma ridic, am mers cu pasi lenti spre casa- **Imi pare forte rau ca trebuie sa treci prin asta, Bella. Nu e corect ca trebuie sa ii vezi impreuna si ca trebuie sa iti faci griji si pentru Charlie.**

**-Nu iti fa griji, Alice! Stiam ca asta se va intampla mai devreme sau mai tarziu.-** Am inspirat pentru a calma un pic durerea din pieptul meu.

**-Bella, nu trebuie sa treci prin asta.**

**-****E destinul, Alice.** _–"Destinul ma uraste"_ am spus pentru mine

**-****Bella** – A ezitat putin- **Chiar te-ai gandit sa te predai Victoriei?-** tonul ei nu mai era furios, ci anxios.

**-****Linisteste-te, a fost doar o idee care mi-a trecut prin cap, Alice**.- _"Care e de asemenea foarte buna."_ Am spus in gand- **Nu iti fa griji!**

**-Sper.-** M-a privit cu indoiala- **Apropo a sunat Carlisle** – Am devenit tensionata cand am auzit asta**- Spune ca Charlie este bine si ca nu s-a trezit, inca, din cauza sedativelor**.

Cand am auzit asta corpul mi s-a relaxat complet, am simtit cum o piatra mi-a fost luata de pe inima. Charlie este bine, multumesc lui Dumnezeu. Daca as fi putut as fi dansat cum face Alice cand e fericita, daca nu as fi o impiedicata.

**-Alice, Alice, te rog, du-ma!-** Am spus in soapta deoarece tocmai intrasem in bucatarie.

**-Desigur!-** S-a apropiat mai aproape de urechea mea, respiratia ei rece m-a facut sa tremur.- **Sa tii minte Bella ca sunt cu ochii pe tine, nu te voi lasa sa faci nimic stupid. ****Acum faci parte din aceasta familie.**

In timp ce spunea aceste lucruri m-a luat de brat si ma tras dupa ea pana in salon, desi eu eram un pic confuza din cauza cuvintelor pe care mi le-a spus, cand m-am uitat in salon am vazut trei chipuri pe care nu le cunosteam.

Pe una dintre canapele stateau Esme, Rose si Emmet care se tineau de mana. Pe alta stateau Edward si Tanya, acesta avea o mana in jurul ei, iar ea isi tinea capul pe pieptul sau._"_**Exact cum a facut si cu tine."** Mi-a spus vocea din capul meu. Mi-am luat repede privirea de la ei, era prea dureros. Jasper se afla langa mine, ma tinea de un umar, el stia ce simt in aceste momente. Cele trei persoane se aflau in fata mea, erau doua femei si un barbat. Una dintre ele, blonda, a rupt aceasta liniste incomoda.

**-Buna! Eu sunt Kate, sora Tanyei.-** Mi-a stras de mana amabil, dar privirea ei era prea speculativa pentru a o crede.- **Tu trebuie sa fii Bella.**

**-Buna!-** Am murmurat strangand mana sa rece.

**-****Ei sunt Eleazar si Carmen.-** A spus aratand spre ceilalti doi care auveau parul negru.

**- ****Incantata!-** Am murmurat.

Cei doi au incuviintat din cap in semn de salut, din nou s-a asezat acea tacere incomoda, dar dintr-un motiv simteam o pace interioara, reconfortanta... _Este Jazz, idioat-o!_ Mi-am spus in gand. Nu pot sa am incredere in sentimentele mele cand el este in apropiere.

In timp ce ma uitam la toti mi-am dat seama ca Tanya nu a plecat, ea a mers in Denali dupa surorile ei, acesta era motivul pentru care ea a disparut ca prin farmec in ultimele zile, dar de ce? Pentru ce s-a intors? **"Nu te interesseaza Bella, acesta e un lucru care nu trebuie sa te intereseze."** Mi-a spus vocea din capul meu, avea dreptate, nu trebuie sa ma intereseze.

Gaura din pieptul meu a inceput sa vibreze in clipa in care am simtit privirea lui Edward fixata pe chipul meu. Din fericire, Alice a rupt aceasta liniste.

**-Ei bine, o voi duce pe Bella la Seattle pentru a-l vedea pe Charlie**.- A spus pe un ton reclamant si serios .

**-****Vin si eu.** – A murmurat Emmett

**-Si eu.** – A spus Jazz

**-****Nu e necesar sa veniti cu totii**.- A spus Alice in timp ce isi dadea ochii peste cap.

**-Dar vrem sa venim!** – Au spus amandoi in acelasi timp.

Alice a dat din umeri.

**-Bine**- A spus exasperata.**- Asteptati, trebuie sa merg dupa niste lucruri, iar Bella trebuie sa se aranjeze.**- S-a uitat la mine de sus in jos, privirea ei s-a constrans.- **Vin-o cu mine!**

In timp ce ma tragea de brat pana in camera ei, de la al treilea etaj, am gemut pentru mine. De ce Alice trebuia sa gaseasca o modalitate prin care sa ma aranjeze, chiar si in cele mai rele situatii ?

Dupa ce am intrat in camera a mers repede spre closet si a scos un set de haine, mi le-a dat si fara sa zica nimic m-a tras dupa ea pana la baie.

**-Fa o baie, te voi astepta.-** A zambit si a iesit din baie inchizand usa.

Mi-a luat ceva timp pana cand m-am dezbracat si m-am bagat in cada. Am fost uimita cand am vazut samponul meu de capsuni aici, am suspinat usurata, mirosul samponului meu m-a trezit si m-a facut sa vad lucrurile mai clare. Durerea din pieptul meu inca nu plecase, dar acum era un pic mai suportabila.

Inca ma gandeam sa ma predau Victoriei, desi acum vedeam totul mai clar, mi-am dat seama ca erau multe lucruri la care nu puteam sa renunt, stiam cat de mul ii va afecta moartea mea, acest lucru ma oprea, desi stiam ca pe Edward mai mult il va ajuta _"sa scape de umana"_ decat sa il afecteze. Am ras pentru mine.

Cand am iesit din cada m-am uitat in oglinda, chipul meu era mai palid decat de obicei, aveam doua pete mov sub ochii mei morti, pentru ca nu mai exista nicio stralucire in ei, dar mai mult decat asta eu paream o moarta in viata. Era ceva mai profund decat fizicul.

M-am schimbat cu hainele pe care mi le-a dat Alice, era un pulover alb, in V si niste jeansi inchisi care aveau talia destul de joasa, pentru gusturile mele, dar nu aveam chef sa ma cert cu Alice, asadar i-am luat pe mine fara sa comentez.

In timp ce imi uscam parul cu feonul mi-am dat seama ca ceva din maneca mea straluceste. Era bratara care i-am daruit-o lui Edward, care stralucea deoarece luminile din se reflectau in ea, inca o aveam pe mana, acest lucru mi-a amintit ca cineva a intrat in camera mea cu o zi in urma, uitasem de acest lucrur din cauza acestor sentimente. Curiozitatea a inceput sa imi strabata corpul_..."Nu te emotiona Isabella Marie Swan, e probabil ca Alice sa fi facut acest lucru."_ Mi-am spus pentru a nu-mi face sperante.

Dupa ce mi-am uscat parul am iesit din baie si am mers in camera lui Alice, ea era acolo, ma astepta cu niste clame in mana si cu o perie in cealalta, daca nu ma simteam atat de rau as fi ras, parea o scena de groaza, dar comica. Am gemut pentru mine.

**-Oh, haide, Alice! ****Nici cand ne grabim nu incetezi sa ma torturezi?-** Am bufnit.

**-****Nu.** – A ras.- **Haide, Bella, cu cat te plangi mai putin cu atat mai devreme vom termina**.

M-am asezat pe canapea mormaind niste absurditati, stiam ca in orice discutie cu Alice voi pierde, pentru ca in momentul in care Alice Cullen dorea un lucru nimeni nu putea sa o faca sa isi schimbe opinia. Am oftat cu tristete.

**-Oh, haide,Bells! In cateva minute vei fi frumoasa.-** A zambit

**-****Da, sigur Alice, voi fi frumoasa impotriva dorintei mele.** – Sarcasmul a inundat vocea mea. Ceva imi spunea ca acesta era momentul perfect pentru a o intreba despre bratara.

**- Bella, respira!** – A ras printre dinti.

**-****Alice, te pot intreba ceva?-** Am spus in soapta in timp ce obrajii mei deveneau rosii ca o rosie.

**-****Sigur** – Si-a apropiat ureche de gura mea, avea o expresie curioasa.

**-****Tu ai intrat ieri in camera mea si mi-ai pus bratara pe care i-am daruit-o lui Edward?-** Am soptit repede

Alice a facut ochii cat cepele, apoi si-a dat capul in spate pentru a rade, rasul ei semana cu sunetul unor clopote.

**-Oh, Bella! Ha! Ha! Ha! Curiozitatea ta este unica**. – s-a strambat- **Nu, Bella**! – A oftat si a ras- **Nu eu am intrat in camera ta.-** A soptit in urechea mea

-**Daca nu ai fost tu...asta inseamna ca...-** Am tacut imediat, acest lucru nu este posibil.

-**Asa e Bells**. – A soptit- **Stii foarte bine cine a fost, dar daca vrei sa stii de ce va trebui sa il intrebi.**

Am fost uimita in momentul in care am inteles cuvintele ei. De ce a intrat Edward in camera mea? Ce cauta? Acest lucru nu poate fi adevart, durerea din piept s-a extins si mai mult, lasandu-ma fara aer, dar in acelasi timp simteam fluturi in stomac.

**-Bella, respira**!- Alice a zambit. – **Nu inteleg cum de nu ai murit prin asfixiere pana acum.**

**-Ha! Ha! Foarte glumeata! –** Cat de mult imi place sa imi folosesc sarcasmul!

**-****Bine Bells, esti gata**! – A zambit din nou. – **Sa mergem!**

Nu m-am vazut in oglinda, mintea mea era in alta parte. _De ce a facut Edward acest lucru? Nu stia ca ma ranea ?_ Am coborat scarile cu pasi lenti, tinundu-ma de bara de cristal, ma uitam la picioarele mele. Jazz si Emmett ne astepta la intrare, vom merge cu jeepul lui Emmett.

**-Bella, draga mea, vei vedea ca totul va fi bine**. – Vocea maternala a lui Esme m-a umplut de dragoste, in timp ce ma imbratisa si ma saruta usor pe frunte.

-Multumesc, Esme! – Am spus din inima.

**-Succes, Bella !-** Rosalie mi-a zambit cu timiditate.

**-Multumesc, Rose!-** Am spus raspunzandu-i la zambet.

**-Succes, Bella**!- vocea lui Kate m-a facut sa ies din micul meu balon de fericire.

**-Multumesc Kate**. – Cand m-am uitat in sala am putut sa vad ca Edward se uita la mine cu curiozitate, cu coltul ochiului, ochii lui de culoarea caramelului imi dadeau frisoane- **Carmen, Eleazar, mi-a facut placere sa va cunosc**.- Am suspinat si am iesit pe usa de la garaj, Edward inca se uita la mine, stiam ca se gandeste de ce nu mi-am luat la revedere nici de la el, nici de la Tanya.

Drumul spre Seattle a fost foarte scurt, poate pentru ca in cea mai mare parte a timpului eu am dormit, cu capul in poala lui Alice, am avut un vis foarte neobisnuit, sau mai bine zis o amintire : Eu l-am vazut pe Edward cum a intrat pe fereastra, m-a luat in brate si m-a asezat pe pat, mi-a pus bratara si m-a sarutat usor pe buze, apoi a plecat. Era ciudat faptul ca in vis puteam sa simt durerea pe care mi-a provocat-o Edward, cand am vazut ca pleaca, ca ma paraseste, din nou. Desi eram constienta ca mai devreme sau mai tarziu acest lucru se va intampla. Edward va pleca si nu il voi putea impiedica.

Din departare ma chema o voce **"Bella! ****Bella!" **, o auzeam din ce in ce mai aproape, pana cand m-am trezit.

**-Bella, trezeste-te! Am ajuns!** – Canta Alice, langa mine, in timp ce ma scutura.

**-****Asa de repede?-** Am mormait ca o somnoroasa, in timp ce imi frecam ochii.

**-Da, draga mea! –** Alice mi-a luat mainile de la ochi- **Acum, daca nu te deranjeaza, inceteaza sa te mai freci la ochi, pana nu strici machiajul.**

Am mormait cateva absurditati in timp ce Emmett ma ajutat sa cobor din jeep, iar Jazz o ajuta pe Alice.

-Gata, surioara? – Emmett a zambit in timp ce si-a pus unul din bratele sale grele pe umerii mei, am prins mult drag de el, era pentru mine un frate mai mare pe care nu l-am avut niciodata.

**-Asa cred.** – Am zis oftand.

**-****Vei vedea ca totul va fi bine, Charlie se simte bine**. – A spus in timp ce lua mana lui Alice.

Am intrat in spital, mergand direct spre camera lui Charlie, in timp ce mergeam pe hol, o voce masculina, foarte familiara m-a strigat.

**-Bella !  
**Emmet, care inca avea bratul pe umerii mei, a devenit nervos si m-a apropiat si mai mult de el. Mi-am intors capul si l-am vazut pe Antonio care alerga spre noi.

**-Bella.**.- Gafaia – **Esti bine?**

**-Antonio, da, sunt bine. ****Ce faci aici?** – In vocea mea se putea observa surprinderea.

**-****Tatal meu a venit sa il viziteze pe al tau, este de ceva vreme inauntru.** – A aratat spre coridorul cu camere.

**-Ah..-** A fost singurul lucru pe care l-am putut spune.

**-****Asculta, printeso, imi pare rau pentru tatal tau.-** A zambit – **Sper ca se va face bine, in curand.**

**-Multumesc, Antonio! –** Am zambit cu timiditate.

**-****UJUM! UJUM**! – Emmet tusea langa mine. – **Bella, sa mergem sa il vedem pe tatal tau.** – S-a uitat urat la Antonio, dar acesta nu a tresarit. Cu un pic de efort am reusit sa scap de bratul lui care nu ma lasa sa stau langa Antonio.

-**Ei bine, Antonio, ma duc sa il vad pe Charlie. Vei mai sta un timp aici ?**

**-****Da, printeso, voi mai sta un timp.-** A zambit, din nou.

**-****Bine. ****Trebuie sa plec.-** Am oftat.

Si inainte de a putea sa imi dau seama, Antonio m-a luat prin surprindere si m-a sarutat rapid pe buze. Am zambit jucaus cand am vazut privirea lui Emmett.

**-Ne vedem mai tarziu, printeso!** –A zambit si a plecat.

Pentru cateva minute nimeni nu a spus nimic, Alice a fost cea care a rupt tacerea, a sarit langa mine lovindu-ma si razand.

**-Wow, acest baiat este foarte indraznet.** – A zambit cu intensitate.

**-****E un idiot**. – A marait Emmett.

**-Este un tampit.** – A bufnit Jazz.

De la Emmett ma asteptam sa aiba aceasta actitudine, dar de la Jazz nu. Amandoi pareau a fi doi frati gelosi.

**-Ei bine, gata...suficient! ****Daca m-a sarutat sau nu asta e problema mea**.- am marait- **Si, va rog, sa nu va ganditi la asta cand sunteti langa fratele vostru, nu vreau sa am si mai multe probleme cu el.**

**-****Mai multe probleme cu cine, Bella? –** Cand am auzit vocea catifelata din spatele meu am incremenit.


	11. Nu!

In acel moment parca mi-a picat cerul in cap…_La dracu! _Am blestemat in interiorul meu. M-am intors foarte incet pentru a-l vedea pe Edward, cu acea frumusete care ma alina atat de mult, expresia chipului lui era trista, ochii lui spuneau foarte multe lucruri pe care nu le intelegeam, dar toata magia care am simtit-o cand privirile noastre s-au intalnit a disparut in momentul in care am vazut cu cine a venit. Tanya avea un zambet batjocoritor pe fata si in privirea ei am observat dispretuirea, se tineau de mana sau mai bine zis aproape se atarna de el. Inima mea s-a oprit pentru un moment ca mai tarziu sa bata nebuneste, iar sangele s-a urcat in obraji.

**-Ei bine...cu cine nu vrei sa mai ai probleme, Bella?-** Si-a ridicat ochii sai perfecti, asteptand raspunsul meu.

**-Eu..eu...hmm...cu nimeni Edward...nu te intereseaza**! – _"Bravo idioato! Indeparteaza-l si mai mult! Haide!_" mi-am spus cu sarcasm.

**-Ai dreptate**! – A suspinat si si-a rotit ochi. – **Acest lucru pe mine nu ma intereseaza.**

Tanya din nou a zambit in batjocora, iar Emmett, Jazz si Alice au bufnit.

**-Ce faci aici **_**fratioare**_**?** – A intrebat Alice cu o expresie usor enervata.

**-Am venit sa vorbesc cu Carlisle, scuzati-ma! –** A dat din cap si s-a uitat repede la mine cu privirea lui trista, asa mi s-a parut, si a plecat tragand-o pe Tanya dupa el pe hol.

Dupa un minut de liniste, in care am incercat sa nu plang, Alice a spus :

**- De ce dracu a adus-o Edward pe **_**aia**_** aici ?-** A spus pe un ton dispretuitor.

**-Nu stiu.** - A spus Emmett- **Dar sunt doua optiuni, ori Edward este un idiot ori Tanya **_**"eu sunt stapana lui Edward"**_** Denali **– a imitat vocea ei si una din pozitiile sale, nu am putut sa nu rad**.- L-am amenintat pe idiotul de Edward sa nu o aduca, in fine...Edward este in continuare un idiot. **

Toti au ras de comentariul lui, mai putin eu. Stiam ca Alice nu o place pe Tanya, dar nu stiam ca nici Emmett si nici Jazz nu o suporta prea mult. Ma intrebam de ce a venit, ce facea toata familia Denali aici? Imi ascundeau ceva? Cand am pus acea intrebare am simtit o lovitura in cap, imi ascundeau ceva...dar ce? Incercam sa gasesc un raspund la intrebare, ce imi ascundeau Culleni?.._Da_…**Nu, Bella, nu te gandi la asta **!..m-a certat vocea din mintea mea inainte de a incheia fraza si i-am multumit..._Edward si Tanya...nu...ei nu...ei nu vor...ei nu vor face acel lucru la care ma gandesc acum..sau? _Simteam ca nu mai aveam aer si cum durerea din inima tremura din cauza durerii.

**-Hei Bells, mai esti aici?-** Alice a dat cu mana in fata ochilor mei.

**-Ah...da...imi pare rau! –** Am murmurat incercand sa respir

**-****Nu iti fa griji pentru ei** – In tonul ei am observat enervarea – **Acum cel mai important lucru e sa mergi sa il vezi pe Charlie.**

**-Ai dreptate!-** Am spus calm.

**-****Sa mergem! Carlisle mi-a spus in ce salon se afla**. – A zambit, dar fericirea nu i se vedea in ochi.

Fara sa spun nimic, Emmett si-a pus din nou bratul musculos pe umerii mei si mi-a dat un impuls ca sa merg, in tot acest timp m-am uitat in jos.

Am mers cu pasi lenti, in liniste, pe coridoare, Alice si Jazz se aflau in spatele nostru. Parca era un labirint, ne-am invartit de cateva ori, am trecut de cateva lucruri, am luat-o la dreapta de cateva ori, in fine…daca as fi venit singura m-as fi ratacit.

Nu mi-am dat seama unde suntem pana cand nu am vazut in fata o plancarda pe care scria _**TERAPIE INTENSIVA **_, cand mi-am dat seama de gravitatea cuvintelor genunchii au inceput sa imi tremure...Charlie se simtea chiar atat de rau? _"Nu idioato, doar l-a atacat un vampir"_ mi-am reprosat...Carlisle a spus ca va fi bine...De ce il tineau aici? Charlie se simte bine? Imi puneam o mie de intrebari…_Blestem ziua in care mi-a trecut prin cap sa vin in Forks!_ Am strigat pentru mine. In timp ce mergeam pe coridorul larg mi-am dat seama ca daca as fi ramas in Phoenix nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat, Charlie acum ar fi foarte bine, Renee nu ar fi singura, Victoria si James ar fi fost impreuna…cel mai mult m-a durut sa ma gandesc ca Edward a trebuit sa ma suporte atata timp, inima s-a cutremurat cand m-am gandit la acest lucru.

Nu mi-am dat seama ca noi ne-am oprit in fata unei camera care avea numarul 10, am oftat, iar inima a inceput sa imi bata din ce in ce mai puternic, mainile imi transpirau, iar genunchii imi tremurau din ce in ce mai tare, Jasper a simtit ca eram nervoasa, de aceea intr-o clipa m-am linistit, stiam ca acest lucru nu imi va folosi deloc cand voi fi inauntru, pentru ca Jazz nu va fi cu mine.

-**Te asteptam afara, Bells!-** In expresia lui Alice am observat indoiala.

Jazz si Em mi-au zambit, inainte de a intra am inspirat si am expirat de cateva ori pentru a nu fi, din nou, nervoasa.

Dupa ce am intrat am inchis usa dupa mine, ceea ce am vazut m-a ingrozit foarte tare. Charlie era intins pe un pat din spital cu cateva tuburi in jurul lui si in el, era vanat pe fata, bratele si picioarele lui erau in ghips, era palid. _Dumnezeule…Ce am facut ? Ce i-am facut ? _…am inceput sa plang si mi-am muscat limba pentru a nu suspina.

Am facut cativa pasi pentru a ma aseza pe scaunul de langa patul lui si mi-am pus capul pe pat, l-am observat cu seriozitate un timp, expresia fetei lui era calma, parea ca viseaza lucruri frumoasa, acest lucru m-a calmat putin.

Cand m-am uitat la corpul lui aproape distrus de Victoria ma simteam vinovata.._Ce a facut ? __De ce Charlie ? De ce nu eu?_ Lacrimile mi se prelingeau pe obraji, intr-adevar eu eram un pericol pentru toate persoanele din jurul meu, eu eram cea mai rea persoana pe care am cunoscut-o in viata mea.

In timp ce ma concentram la lacrimile care cadeau pe patul lui Charlie am simtit cum ceva imi atinge cu putere capul, cand am deschis ochii l-am vazut pe Charlie, era treaz, un mic zambet se afla pe chipul lui, care era vanat din cauza loviturilor pe care le-a primit. Inima parca vroia sa iasa din piept, mi-am sters repede lacrimile cu manecile puloverului si i-am zambit.

**-Buna micuto!- **A spus cu vocea sa groasa si ragusita.

**-****Ta....ta** – M-am balbait putin din cauza suspinelor care vroiau sa iasa afara.

**-****Shh...calmeaza-te Bellla! **– A zambit- **Totul va fi bine**. – A murmurat.

Nu puteam sa spun nimic,suspinele vroiau sa iasa, singurul lucru pe care l-am facut in acel moment a fost sa ma ridic si sa il sarut pe frunte.

**-Ia te uita Bella! –** A ras printre dinti- **Ar trebui sa ma aflu in pericol mai des! Cata dragoste!**

Am ras, Charlie era bine, el va fi bine, acesta era singurul lucru care ma interesa in acest moment.

**-Ia te uita tata! Vad ca nici cand esti bolnav nu te paraseste amuzamentul**.

S-a incruntat...

**-Oh..haide serifule Swan! Era o gluma!**- I-am zambit cu tandrete.

**-****Ai dreptate, fiico.-** M-a luat de mana cu mana sa care se afla in ghips. – **Animal salbatic nenorocit!**- A marait. – **Data viitoare voi lua cu mine pusca.**

Un fior mi-a strabatut intregul corp, mi-am imaginat cum Victoria l-a atacat pe tatal meu, am dat din cap pentru a scapa de aceasta idee, acum acest lucru nu era important, important era ca Charlie sa fie bine.

**-Nu va exi****sta o data viitoare,**_** tu**_ –am aratat cu degetul spre el- **Vei sta acasa pana cand vei scapa de toare astea, ma indoiesc ca vei reusi sa ii prinzi pe hoti cand ai jumatate de corp in ghips.**

**-Ha! Ha! ****Ai dreptate, Bells**!- A zambit.

Ne-am uitat unul la altul cateva minute, simteam cum o piatra mi-a fost luata de pe inima, simteam cum sangele era din nou in obrajii mei si cum inima batea normal.

**-Asadar, cred ca voi mai sta in acest pat inca cateva zile, dar, **_**tu**_** domnisoara, nu vei lipsi de la scoala. –** S-a incruntat – **Asadar vei sta in casa doctorului Cullen.**

**-Ce?-** am strigat- **Daca crezi ca te voi lasa aici esti nebun, nu voi merge la scoala, nu sunt in sezonul examenelor, asadar...**

Si-a pus unul dintre brate pe gura mea, eu vorbeam in continuare

**-Nici gand! ****Tu vei pleca, iar eu voi ramana aici, cand vei iesi de la scoala poti sa vii sa ma vizitezi. ****De acord ?-** Mi-a poruncit, pentru un moment el parea a fi tatal meu.

**-****De acord.-** Am soptit.

Dupa amiaza a trecut foarte repede, i-am povestit tot ce am facut de ieri pana azi, am evitat unele detalii cum ar fi "_tata, Emmett m-a pus in spatele lui si a fugit prin padure pana la casa Culeniilor, unde Alice, a avut o viziune in care eu ma predam Victoriei" _sau "_Tata, l-am sarutat pe Antonio." _Cred ca e mai bine pentru sanatatea lui ca el sa nu stie aceste lucruri. Mi-a spus ce i-au spus doctorii, despre oasele sale rupte de la picioare si de la maini. Mi-a spus ca Jake si Billy l-au vizitat si ca si tatal lui Antonio de asemenea i-a facut o vizita.

**-Iti place de acest baiat, nu-i asa? –** A zambit.

**-****Tata suntem doar prieteni.-** Am inrosit imediat.

**-Da,**** desigur Bella si eu sunt Mickey Mouse**.- A zambit din nou

**-Pai, ca sa ****fiu sincera, semeni un pic cu el tata.-** Am ras amandoi in acelasi timp.

Mi-am luat la revedere de la el, deja era intuneric afara, trebuia sa se odihneasca, la fel si eu, azi a fost o zi plina de emotii.

Am iesit din spital, eram calma, stiam ca Charlie va fi in siguranta aici, deoarece Carlisle era in ture de noapte.

Cand ne-am intors spre Forks nimeni nu a spus nimic, fiecare medita. Am inceput sa ma ingrijorez nu stiam ce se va intampla cand voi ajunge in casa Cullenilor. Ma stresa faptul ca trebuie sa locuiesc sub acelasi acoperis cu Edward, Tanya si ceilalti membrii Denali. _De ce se aflau aici? Ce este atat de important incat au venit toti?_ Aceste intrebari mi-au amintit de indoiala pe care o aveam azi dimineata, stiam ca Culleni imi ascundeau ceva, dar ce? Trebuie sa o intreb pe Alice, mai devreme sau mai tarziu trebuie sa imi spuna, vreau sa spun ca voi locui in casa ei timp de o saptamana, pana cand Charlie se va intoarce acasa. Am inceput sa tremur doar cand mi-am imaginat...va trebui sa imi spuna mai devreme sau mai tarziu.

Am parcat in garajul Cullenilor, intre Volvoul argintiu si Porche-ul galben a lui Alice, toate luminile din casa erau aprinse, am reusit sa deduc ca ei se aflau in salon.

Cand am coborat din jeepul lui Emmett, Alice a mers in casa in timp ce Jazz si Emmett au stat unul de o parte si unul de cealalta parte.

**-Ei bine Bella, stii deja.** – A spus Emmett serios.

**-****Ce?** – am intrebat

-**Nu ne place de Antonio**. – A spus Jazz maraind.

Nu le-am spus nimic, am mers in vontinuare. Incercam sa nu rad, cei doi erau atat de draguti cand faceau pe fratii gelosi.

-**Nu te fa ca nu intelegi.-** A murmurat Emmett

**-****Nu il vrem aproape de tine**. – A spus Jazz

**- Asadar****... te-am averitzat.-** a incheiat Emmett.

**-****Bine baieti, nu stiam ca trebuie sa va cer voie ca sa ies cu cineva, am crezut ca Charlie e in spital, dar daca insistati atat de mult ii voi transmite mesajul.-** Am zambit

-**Da.-** Au spus amandoi in acelasi timp.

Am intrat in casa, inca radeam in interiorul meu, Jazz si Emmett erau pentru mine fratii mai mari pe care nu i-am avut, erau atat de amuzanti cand erau gelosi, desi stiam ca exista un motiv pentru care erau asa, iar acest motiv statea in salon, o tinea de mana pe iubita sa.

**-Isabella, draga mea. –** Vocea lui Esme m-a facut sa imi iau privirea de la Edward- **Ce bine ca te-ai intors ! ****Cum se simte Charlie ? Nu-i asa ca e bine ?**

**-Da, Esme. ****Va fi bine.** –Am zambit

**-****Oh, ce bine! ****Ti-am spus ca totul va fi bine**. – M-a imbratisat si m-a pupat pe obraz.

**-Da, ai avut dreptate ! –** Am murmurat suav.

**-****Bella, draga mea, du-te in dormitor esti mai mult moarta decat vie.-** Mi-a soptit Esme in ureche.

**-****Da, Esme.**

Am urcat scarile cu pasi lenti, simteam cum niste priviri erau fixate pe spatele meu, stiam foarte bine ale cui priviri erau, am oftat in timp ce imi trageam picioarele la etajul al doilea, iar de acolo pana in camera lui Alice. Am intrat si m-am asezat pe canapea.

Stiam foarte bine ca ceva ciudat se intampla, familia Cullen imi ascundea ceva, dar ce? Ce imi ascundeau? De ce toti membrii familiei Denali se aflau aici? Ce se va intampla? In continuare eram absorbita de gandurile mele, stateam cu ochii inchisi pana cand am simtit ca cineva s-a asezat langa mine.

**-Bells-** A spus Alice cu vocea ei suava si calma**.- Uite pijamaua ta, schimba-te, te voi duce in noua camera a oaspetilor.** – A ras usor.

**-****Da, Alice.-** M-am uitat cu indoiala la ea cateva minute, stiam ca acesta era momentul perfect pentru a o intreba ce se intampla, asa ca mi-am adunat toate puterile si am deschis gura.

**-Asculta, Alice...-** _"Spune odata, idioato_"..imi reprosam

**-****Da. Spune Bella! –** Se uita la mine cu curiozitate.

**-As putea sa vorbesc cu tine o clipa?-** Am soptit

**-Binenteles. Despre ce vrei sa vorbim?**

**-Despre ceva important.** –am soptit- **Dar am putea merge afara, la rau, nu vreau sa auda cineva.**

A ras printre dinti.

-**Binenteles, prostuto! Sa mergem!**

Dupa ce a spus asta m-a luat in brate si am coborat scarile, am mers prin bucatarie si am iesit din casa. Cand ne-am apropiat de rau, Alice, cu pasii ei de balerina s-a asezat pe iarba si a lovit usor langa ea ca sa ma asez si eu, am ascultat-o. Era o noapte foarte frumoasa, desi era intunecat, raul era luminat de lumina lunii, aceasta se reflecta in rau, puteam sa aud toate suntele facute de animle, era un loc magic, pacat ca va ploua, se simtea scest lucru in felul in care batea vantul

**-Acum spune-mi ce doresti sa stii**.- A zambit cu acel zambet de argint care ma innebunea atat de mult scotandu-ma din gandurile mele.

**-****Alice..eu...aaa...-** M-am balbait.

**-Spune odata, Bella!** - In vocea ei am observat nerabdarea.

**-****Imi ascundeti ceva, nu-i asa? –** Am privit-o cu neincredere- **Ceva se intampla, iar voi nu vreti sa imi spuneti.**

In acel moment era nervoasa, a facut ochii cat cepele.

**-De crezi asta Bella?-** A soptit.

**-Pentru ca toti membrii familiei Denali se afla aici si pentru ca de**** fiecare data cand Tanya se uita la mine in ochii ei observ o urma de batjocora...asadar, stiu ca imi ascundeti ceva**.- Am soptit.

Niciuna dintre noi nu a spus nimic pentru cateva minute. Alice era rigida si se uita intr-un loc indepartat, stiam ca acest lucru e ceva rau. _De ce a reactionat in acest mod? Ce se intampla? _Nu am mai putut suporta anxietatea si am intrerupt linistea.

**-Alice, spune-mi ce se intampla!-** am spus cu nerbadare- **Incep sa ma enervez.**

**-Bella eu nu sunt persoana adecvata pentru ati da aceasta veste.-** A murmurat, inca avea privirea pierduta.

-**A nu? Atunci cine e?-** Am spus cu manie.

**- Tu si cu Edward trebuie sa vorbiti despre acest lucru.-** A soptit

**-Alice, spune-mi tu, stii bine ca fratele tau nu imi a spune nimic.**

**-****Nu, Bella.** – era serioasa- **Nu pot, acestea sunt problemele lui Edward si ale lu' Tanya.**

**-Te rog, Alice! Daca intr-adevar ma iubesti spune-mi. ****Te rog!** – Vocea mea era din ce in ce mai joasa.

-**Nu Bella, chiar nu pot.**

Spunand asta s-a ridicat repede si a mers cu pasi lenti spre casa, reactia sa m-a impresionat. Alice niciodata nu s-a purtat asa cu mine, ceva se intampla...Dar ce? Ce legatura aveau Tanya si Edward in asta?...aceasta intrebare m-a facut sa ma gandesc la ce era mai rau, am scuturat capul pentru a scapa de aceste ganduri. _"Calmeaza-te, Bella! Nu poate fi atat de grav"_ am incercat sa ma calmez...dar nu am reusit.

Am mai stat cateva minute asezata pe iarba, sub luna, incercand de rasputeri sa gasesc un raspuns, dar nu am obtinut decat o durere de cap si o durere mare in suflet.

M-am ridicat si am mers cu pasi lenti spre casa, toti se aflau in salon, vorbeau intre ei, dar cand am intrat in casa toti au tacut, acest lucru m-a facut sa am si mai multe suspiciuni, dar nu am spus nimic, am urcat scarile, iar cand am ajuns in camera lui Alice am luat pijamaua si m-am schimbat. Am iceput sa ma gandesc la existenta mea, mi-am amintit de momentele in care am fost fericita cu Edward, macar acest lucru ma linistea putin, de obicei, cand sunt trista sau nervoasa imi amintesc de acele clipe in care am fost fericita cu el si ma linistesc.

Dupa ce m-am schimbat in pijamaua de un albastru inchis, pe care mi-a dat-o Alice, care era alcatuita dintr-o pereche de bichini si un tricou de matase, am urcat repede la al treilea etaj, unde se afla probabil camera de oaspeti.

In holul de sus se aflau doua usi, una in fata celeilalte, asadar m-am hotarat sa ma duc in cea din stanga. Am deschis usa si am intrat in liniste, am aprins luminile si am vazut caci camera era goala, doar in mijlocul camerei se afla o cutie mare alba, parea a fi o cutie in care se pun rochiile de mireasa, era deschisa si se vedea o tesatura crem, de matase...M-a cuprins curiozitate...Ce era asta? De ce aveau o camera in care tineau aceasta cutie? Exact cand am facut un pas pentru a ma apropia de cutie, s-a deschis usa si eu m-am speriat.

**-Bella, camera de oaspeti se afla in fata.-** A spus Alice, avea o expresie serioasa.

**-Oh, imi pare rau, m-am inselat**.- Am spus avand obrajii rosii de rusine.

**-Asa e..-** Mi-a facut semn sa ies.

Am iesit cu pasi lenti cand m-am aflat in fata celeilalte usi Alice a inchis usa camerei goale cu cheia si a plecat. De ce era Alice suparata pe mine? _Ce am mai facut acum?_ Am oftat si am deschis usa camerei de oaspeti, cand am intrat am fost impresionata, in mijloc se afla un pat matrimonial foatea inalt, avea un echilibru delicat…avea toate tipurile de albastra si sclipiri de auriu, era foarte frumos.

Am urcat dintr-o saritura in pat si m-am lasat sa cad pe perini. Deoarece pleoapele erau grele am inchis ochii si m-am lasat purtata de acea somnolenta de care aveam atat de mult nevoie. Stiam foarte bine ca acest mister avea legatura cu Tanya si Edward..dar..de ce? _Ce se intampla?_ Mintea mea zbura din nou si m-am predat inconstientei...Am visat ultimele zile in care am fost iubita lui Edward, stiam ca aceste sentimente si ca aceste amintiri imi vor lasa un gust amar, dar merita. Edward era singura persoana care merita ceva in viata mea, stiam ca voi putea suporta sa il vad impreuna cu Tanya, stiam...desi acest lucru m-ar costa sufletul, viata, fericirea lui era mai importanta pentru mine decat orice lucru de care am nevoie. Stiam ca plang, in visele mele puteam sa simt cum lacrimile se preling pe obraji, desi nu stiam de ce.

M-am trezit foarte devreme, atat de devreme incat soare nu a rasarit inca, m-am intins in pat pentru a ma trezi complet. M-am schimbat, am luat hainele pe care, presupun, ca mi le-a lasat Alice aseara, m-am incaltat...in cateva minute eram gata.

Am iesit din camera mea in liniste, m-am gandit sa ma duc in camera lui Alice ca sa vorbesc cu ea, nu imi place sa fim suparate una pe alta…ea e prietena mea cea mai buna.

Cand am intrat in camera lui Alice am observat ca ea nu era acolo, am coborat scarile, dar nu se afla nici in salon, nici in bucatarie, mai bine zis nu m-am intalnit cu niciun Cullen. "_Probabil au mers la vanatoare"_ am spus in gand.

M-am asezat pe o canapea, dar cand am vrut sa ma uit la televizor am vazut pe masa niste hartii care mi-au atras atentia, le-am luat in maini si le-am citit cu curiozitate.

"_Nu__!!"_ am strigat lasandu-ma sa cad in genunchi_. "Asta nu mi se poate intampla!"_


	12. Papusa de carpa

Am simtit podeaua de marmura sub genunchii mei, gaura din piept s-a rupt foarte dureros si plangeam foarte puternic, lacrimile imi inundau ochii, se prelingeau pe obraji, lasand un gust sarat pe buze, a trebuit sa ma sprijin cu mainile deoarece simteam ca in orice moment voi lesina.

"_Asta nu mi se poate intampla....nu....te rog!" _strigam in interiorul meu.

Nu puteam sa mai stau in casa asta niciun minut, am lasat _"invitatia" _ si am aruncat toate hartiile pe podea, m-am oprit repede si am luat cheiile Porsche-ului, acestea se aflau pe masa. Am mers dezaproband spre garaj. M-am urcat in masina si am iesit repede, deoarece stiam ca in cateva minute Alice va veni si va incerca sa ma opreasca am accelerat.

Am mers pe drumul care ducea spre oras cu 110 km/h. Afara incepea sa se lumineze, desi in oras nu se plimba nimeni, sau asta vedeam eu,datorita vitezei cu care mergeam totul se vedeau ca niste pete fara culoare, totul era alb si negru, cu exceptia faptului ca lacrimile erau un alt factor pentru care nu vedeam clar.

"_Isabella Marie Swan esti cea mai tampita persoana care exista in lumea asta. De ce ti-ai facut, din nou, sperante?"_ striga vocea din mintea mea. Era adevarat, am inceput sa imi fac sperante inainte de a se intampla ceva important. De ce mi-a facut Edward acest lucru? De ce ieri s-a purtat atat de galant si atat de afectuos cu mine si azi ma raneste in acest mod ? Lacrimile se prelingeau in timp ce simteam cum inima se rupe incet in mii de bucatele, facand ca durerea sa fie mai puternica.

Vitezometrul se afla la 180 km/h si continua sa urce, suspinam incontinuu privanduma de aerul de care am nevoie pentru a respira._ "De ce? De ce? De ce mi se intampla asta?"_

Am trecut de pancarda care spunea "Bine ati venit in Forks" cu 200 km/h, nu puteam sa stau in acest oras, nici in La Push, trebuia sa plec de aici, din orice loc si lucru care putea avea esenta lui, desi stiam foarte bine ca mai mult decat lucrurile si locurile eu eram cea care il invocam in fiecare minut care trecea, pariez ca si daca nu ma mai iubeste eu tot il voi iubi, cu fiecare particica a corpului meu, cu fiecare particica care a mai ramas din inima mea, cu fiecare lacrima care ieseau din ochii mei, cu tot sufletul meu.

Nu stiam unde merg si nici nu ma interesa prea mult acest lucru, stiam doar ca rezervorul masinii era plin, asadar pot sa ma duc unde doresc.

Durerea din pieptul meu era din ce in ce mai mare, ma impiedica sa respir cum trebuie, dar tot nu m-am oprit, trebuia sa ma indepartez de aceste locuri cat de curand posibil, stiam ca Alice nu ma poate vedea pentru ca nu am luat nicio decizie in legatura cu locul in care ma voi duce. _"O decizie spontana"_ am spus pentru mine.

Imagini cu tot ce s-a intamplat de cand l-am cunoscut mi-au inundat mintea, prima zi de curs, primul nostru sarut, absolvirea, ultima mea zi de nastere, ziua in care s-a intors, acea noapte in care a fost in camera mea, ziua de ieri in care m-a tinut in bratele lui fara sa ii pese de durerea pe care mi-o cauza dandu-mi sperante si apoi aruncandu-ma la gunoi ca pe o papusa din carpe.

Nu mai puteam respira, iar lacrimile, in sfarsit, mi-au intunecat ochii complet, trebuia sa ma opresc, asadar m-am oprit la o trecere care ducea spre o carare, totul era verde ca in Forks, o planeta extraterestra.

Am coborat din masina si am fugit pana unde au putut picioarele mele si acolo m-am lasat sa cad in genunchi.

**-NU! TE ROG! –** am strigat cu toata puterea care mi-a ramas in plamani in timp ce suspinam incontinuu.

Am inchis ochii lasand ca lacrimile sa se prelinga, mi-am ridicat chipul ca sa ma uit la cer, era senin, nicio urma de nori care sa anunte sosirea unei furtuni.

M-am lasat sa cad in acel abis negru care imi este prea familiar, mi-am lasat mintea sa umble in colturile cele mai indepartate ale existentei mele nenorocita, lasandu-ma sa cad intr-o stare de amortire care a calmat un pic durerea pe care o simteam.

Razele soarelui ma loveau in fata, stiam ca Alice nu putea sa se apropie de mine fara sa cauzeze un soc_,"un loc cu soare, un loc unde mereu va fi soare"_ mi-am spus incercand sa ma gandesc la toate locurile insorite in care m-as putea duce, nu vroiam sa fiu nicio clipa in plus in Forks.

Mi-am amintit de acea invitatie cu litere aurii si negre, acea hartie nenorocita. Cum putea ceva atat de simplu sa o cauzeze atata durere? _"El nu te mai iubeste si nici nu o va mai face" _am spus pentru mine.

**-Se vor casatori-** am murmurat usor in timp ce alte doua lacrimi mari se prelingeau pe obrajii mei.

Valurile de durere pe care le aveam inainte nu se compara cu cele pe care le simteam in aceste momente, cand pronuntam acele cuvinteam, simteam cum la fiecare cuvant inima mea primea cate un soc electric.

Iubirea, sperantele, viata, sensul lor nu mai inseamnau nimic important pentru mine. Simteam cum interiorul meu era distrus, cum corpul meu era fara viata.

Nu stiu cat timp am stat asa si nici nu ma interesa prea mult acest lucru, am fost constienta doar de faptul ca soarele inainta pe cer pana cand a ajuns deasupra mea.

In sfarsit am deschis ochii, fara lacrimi, dar inca erau rosii si iritati de la atata plans, inca simteam ca imi lipsea aerul, dar stiam ca trebuie sa plec de aici pana nu e prea tarziu.

M-am ridicat usor si am urcat in masina, am accelerat si am mers pe sosea, nu ma interesa spre ce ma indreptam, dar trebuie sa fiu intr-un loc in care sa fiu departe de ceilalti.

Si da, daca Victoria m-ar gasi sau nu, daca m-ar omori sau daca ma va cruta nu ma mai interesa, din nou nu-mi pasa de viata mea.

Vitezometrul indica din nou 180 km/h si continua sa urce, niciodata nu mi-a placut viteza, dar acum aveam nevoie de ea.

Am condus apasand acceleratia pana jos de tot. In timp ce conduceam o imagine foarte macabra mi-a trecut prin minte. Sub o arcada de flori albe se afla Edward intr-un smoking negru, avea zambetul meu preferat si in ochii lui am vazut multa fericire, langa el se afla...Tanya imbracata cu rochia ei de matase si avea pe fata zambetul sau batjocoritor...acest gand m-a infiorat, stiu... ori sunt o idioata ori sunt o masochista ...cum am putut sa imi imaginez acest lucru?...Care e cel mai rau lucru care s-ar putea intampla? Sa ma raneasca si mai mult? Cred ca acest lucru e imposibil si fizic si mental.

Lucrul care vibra in buzunarul pantalonilor mei m-a readus la realitate, este telefonul meu. Nu imi amintesc sa il fi luat cu mine. L-am scos din buzunar si am vazut ca ma suna Alice, nu am raspuns...Stiam ca asta era o greseala, cel mai probabil era ca viata mea sa fie in pericol pentru ca nu era cu mine nicio persoana care sa ma protejeze de Victoria, dar pentru mine asta nu conta, am aruncat telefonul pe scaunul pasagerului si nu i-am mai acordat atentie, desi stiam ca acesta va mai vibra pentru un timp.

Am condus cu viteza pe sosea, m-am gandit sa ma duc in Seattle, dar stiam foarte bine ca Carlisle -e foarte probabil ca el sa stie de evadarea mea - ma va opri.

Am parcurs Seattle cu viteza si conduceam incercand sa scap de somnolenta in care ma aflam.

"_Se vor casatori!...Se vor casatori!...Si nu poti sa fac nimic in aceasta privinta, IDIOATO!!!"_ imi repetam tot timpul in gand, desi stiam ca semnificatia acestor cuvinte nu o pot intelege...nu puteam sa mi-l imaginez pe Edward, Edwardul meu _-"idioata, nu mai e al tau"_ mi-am soptit in gand- casatorit cu Tanya.

Un alt val de durere mi-a strabatut intregul corp, desi incepeam sa ma obisnuiesc cu aceasta stranie senzatie de goliciune cu durere care se aflau in pieptul meu.

Conduceam in continuare, indicator vitozemetrului mergea pe partea dreapta, dar tot nu ma interesa acest lucru. Soarele era din ce in ce mai sus, dupa calculele mele deja era amiaza, dar nici acest lucru nu ma interesa.

Mi-am adus aminte de Charlie cum statea in acel pat, in spital, stiam foarte bine ca daca Victoria va termina cu mine va fi mai usor pentru toate persoanele din jurul meu, aceasta idee nimeni nu va putea sa mi-o scoata din cap_..."Totul va fi mai bine...mult mai bine"_ imi spuneam neincetat incercand sa memorez aceste cuvine.

Am condus spre in Phoenix...nu ma interesa daca calatoria va tine trei zile, desi ultima data cand am venit a durat o zi...o senzatie de deja-vu m-a strabatut, asta semana cu ziua in care fugeam de James si de Victoria, cand am venit cu Alice si Jazz in mercedesul lui Carlisle. Multumesc lui Dumnezeu ca Rene a ramas cu casa dupa ce s-a mutat in Jacksonville, dupa ea acest lucru era o _"investitie extraordinara"_

Mi-am amintit cuvintele lui Edward _"Acum tu esti viata mea...viata mea...viata mea".._.tot la ele m-am gandit o perioada buna de timp. A ajuns dupa-amiaza si cu ea apusul de soare care se afla in fata mea.

Stiam ca pot sa stau in casa mamei male fara nicio problema, aveam o pereche de chei, asadar ma pot duce acasa...voi sta acolo o zi sau doua pana cand voi fi pregatita sa ma intorc si sa infrunt destinul, _"daca ma voi intoarce_" am murmurat pentru mine.

Daca as fi putut sa mai accelerez putin, dar rezervorul imi indica ca nu prea mai am combustibil, niciodata nu am mers cu aceasta viteza, dar stiam ca cu cat voi fi mai departe de Forks cu atat mai mult vor fi in siguranta persoanele pe care le iubesc.

Mi-am lasat mintea sa intre in acea stare catatonica in care ma simteam cat de cat in siguranta…m-am gandit la viata mea inainte si dupa ce l-am cunoscut pe Edward Cullen. De ce se intampla asta? Viata ma uraste atat de mult? Durerea din piept a crescut lasandu-ma fara alinare, in timp ce rataceam prin locurile existentei mele. Am condus pana cand am inceput sa visez, dar de aceasta data ca prin farmec eu ma aflam in Phoenix, cand mi-am dat seama de acest lucru am fost uimita, cred ca am condus aproape cu tripla limita de viteza pentru ca am ajuns doar intr-o zi in Phoenix

In zece minute am parcurs orasul si am ajuns acasa, am parcat masina in garaj, am luat celulalrul si am coborat din masina. Spatele imi era amortit, iar ochii aproape ca mi se inchideau. Am deschis usa cu cheia, dupa ce am intrat am inchis usa dupa mine, in casa era intuneric, dar lumina lunii intra pe fereastra. Am urcat aproape adormita in camera si m-am prabusit pe pat, mi-am intors putin capul pentru a putea vedea pe fereastra luna noua. Am tremurat desi nu imi era frig. In acel moment m-am dus in bratele lui Morfeu, in acea noapte nu am visat nimic...eram prea obosita si prea trista ca sa mai am cosmaruri, doar am adormit cu acea senzatie stranie care devenea din ce in ce mai familiara, senzatia ca imi lipsea ceva din pieptul meu, durerea pe care o simteam si goliciunea pe care doream sa o umplu.

Cand am deschis ochii in ziua urmatoare razele de lumina de la soare intrau pe fereastra trecand prin perdele, am dormit cateva ore, dar mie mi se pareau secunde, imi era frica sa ma trezesc pentru ca stiam ca va trebui sa ma infrunt cu realitatea care ma chema, durerea din piept inca nu a plecat, iar ochii mei nu mai puteau sa lacrimeze, se pare ca au secat complet.

M-am intins in pat, spatele inca ma durea, dar mai multa durere imi provoca gaura imaginara din pieptul meu. M-am ridicat incercand sa ma trezesc, am mers la baie si m-am spalat pe fata, doar in acest mod voi iesi din starea de visare.

Pentru prima data dupa cateva zile m-am vazut in oglinda, eram foarte schimbata. Nu aveam nicio expresie, nicio sclipire, semanam cu un zombi, dar asta nu m-a impresionat, vreau sa zic cum ma asteptam sa arat in momentul in care viata mea nu mai are sens? Fericita, bucuroasa si cantand cantece?...nu...asta niciodata nu se va intampla, bucuria a disparut de mult din viata mea.

Mi-am prins parul in coada si am oftat uitanduma pentru ultima oara in oglinda inainte de a iesi din baie si sa ma duc in camera mea. An luat telefonul si am vazut _"432 APELURI PIERDUTE?!" _ am strigat pentru mine. Alice era intr-adevar foarte ingrijorata, dupa ce m-am incurajat i-am format numarul de telefon, deoarece stiam ce ma astepta la celalalt capat al liniei am respirat profund. Telefonul nu a apucat sa sune de doua ori, ea a raspuns:

-_Isabella Marie Swan, unde esti?-_ a strigat la telefon

-**Calmeaza-te, Alice! ****Sunt bine..nu iti fa griji.** – Am murmurat cat de suav am putut.

_-__Sa nu imi fac griji? Sa nu imi fac griji ?! Bella daca nu as fi fost nemuritoare mi-ai fi provocat un infarct, Esme este aproape moarta pentru ca nu stie unde esti, eu am incercat sa vad viitorul, dar nu am putut deoarece tu nu stiai in ce loc sa mergi, Jazz si Em te cauta de ieri dimineata, Edward parca a innebunit… _– spunea din ce in ce mai tare, dar cand i-a pronuntat numele a trebuit sa o opresc.

**-Ajunge Alice!-** am spus pe un ton reclamant**.- Iertati-ma pentru ca v-am ingrijorat atat de mult, de acord?..Dar sunt bine…asadar inceteaza.-** Am strigat.

-_Bella _– a suspinat, s-a calmat putin_- aproape ca am murit din cauza acestei sperieturi. De ce ai plecat? Ce s-a intamplat? Unde esti? – _Daca ar fi putut sa planga sunt sigura ca in acest moment ar fi plans.

-**Imi pare rau Alice, sunt in Phoenix, in casa mamei mele...te rog, nu spune la nimeni unde sunt.** – _"mai ales fratelui tau"_ am spus pentru mine – **vreau ca nimeni sa nu afle.**

-_Bine, in dupa-amiaza asta voi fi acolo.- _A soptit cu vocea ei de clopotel.

**-****Bine Alice.-** Am soptit

-_Te rog sa nu te misti de acolo pana cand nu ajung, de acord? –_ in vocea ei am observat usurarea si enervarea in acelasi timp.

**-De acord.-** Am murmurat.

-_Ne vedem in curand! __Pa, Bella!- _a soptit si a inchis.

Dupa ce am inchis telefonul am oftat adanc, _"Perfect! __Acum Alice va veni dupa mine"…_am marait in gand.

Ce se poate intampla? Edward si Tanya se vor casatori, eu voi iesi din vietile lor, iar totul va fi ca si cum el nu a existat niciodata, un alt val de durere m-a cuprins si m-am prabusit pe pat inchinzand ochii lasanduma sa cad, din nou, in acel abis negru care ma chema, din nefericire, acest lucru a fost imposibil.

Valurile de durere plecau si veneau, nu m-au lasat in pace niciun minut. De fiecare data ma obisnuiam si mai mult cu durerea pe care o simteam, dar stiam ca aceasta nu va pleca niciodata.

"_Va fi ca si cum nu as fi existat _".Auzeam, din nou, vocea catifelata a lui Edward, mi-am acoperit capul cu o perna incercand sa imi scot acest gand din cap. Stiam ca trebuie sa imi gasesc o activitate care sa imi distraga mintea de aceasta suferinta. Stiam...

M-am ridicat din pat si am mers spre bucatarie rugandu-ma ca Renee sa fii lasat ceva de mancare pentru ca nu aveam niciun cent. Din fericire a lasat cateva conserve de ton si biscuiti, cred ca erau aici de ultima data cand am venit aici, deoarece nu erau de foarte mult timp. Am deschis conservele, dupa ce am pus continutul pe o farfurie si am inceput sa mananc. Stomacul imi multumea.

In timp ce mancam tonul mi-am dat seama ca se va intampla ceea ce trebuia sa se intample acum mult timp. Stiam ca Edward isi va croi un drum, in care eu nu voi exista, impreuna cu Tanya, dar motivul pentru care nu m-am obligat sa il accept a fost pentru ca ceilalti au vazut, adica niciodata nu am fost atat de aproape de aceasta situatie, de aceea nu m-a afectat atat de mult.

In fond stiam ca voi accepta o data si-o data, sau mai mult, voi accepta sa ii vad in continuare, desi acesta va fi efortul cel mai mare pe care va trebui sa il fac vreodata, trebuia sa o fac pentru Charlie si pentru Jake, pentru Ang si pentru Jess, pentru Antonio...si in fine...pentru toate persoanele din jurul meu, va trebui sa supravietuiesc cu frumoasele amintiri pe care le aveam din primele zile de martie, din acele luni pana in septembrie, pentru ca acesta era singurul lucru frumos care mi-a ramas de la el, voi accepta fara sa comentez. E mai bine sa am ceva decat sa nu am nimic si sa fac ca si cum nu ar fi existat niciodata.

Nu puteam decat sa sper ca Tanya il va face fericit, acesta era singurul lucru in care imi puneam sperante. Stiam ca Edward merita ce e mai bun si stiam ca eu nu eram persoana care ii poate da ce e mai bun.

Dupa ce am terminat de mancat am spalat farfuria, am urcat repede scarile si m-am dus in camera, ceea ce imi doream foarte mult in acest moment a fost sa fac un dus, asadar am luat din dulap hainele pe care nu le-am putut lua cu mine in Forks. Am luat niste pantaloni scurti albi si o bluza mulata, albastra. Am mers la baie, multumesc lui Dumnezeu ca samponul meu se afla intr-o cutie, l-am luat si am facut un dus fierbinte.

In timp ce niste picaturi fierbinti imi atingeau spatele si gatul mi-am amintit de momentele in care am fost fericita cu Edward, stiam ca acest lucru e masochist, dar doar asa ma puteam calma. Mi-am amintit de primul sarut, niciodata nu am crezut ca un sarut poate sa fie asa, pentru ca intr-un final sarutul e doar un sarut, depinde de pasiunea pe care o pune fiecare…dar in acest sarut exista doar pasiune pura si simpla, a fost ca si cum ceva a facut in viata mea click si dintr-un moment in altul totul a fost pus la locul lui. Mi-am amintit de acea zi cand m-am trezit in spital, ca primul chip pe care l-am vazut a fost al unui inger frumos care statea langa mine pe pat. Am suspinat…toate aceste amintiri au facut un zambet pe fata mea. Erau cele mai bune amintiri si cele mai bune experinete din viata mea…si vor fi ultimele.

Am iesit din baie si m-am imbracat, multumesc lui Dumnezeu ca e cald, nici daca as fi nebuna nu m-as imbraca in aceste hainde daca as fi in Forks. Dupa ce am iesit din baie am mers in camera mea, incontinuare imi aduceam aminte de diferite lucruri, patul meu, biroul, dulapul, peretii mov...erau exact cum le-am lasat.

M-am prabusit pe pat si m-am intins pentru a dormi inca putin, durerea din piept era mai suportabila, desi nu in totalitate, inca ma cutremura modul in care s-a deschis. Ochii mi se inchideau si m-am lasat sa cad in starea de somnolenta, visand toate lucrurile frumoase pe care le-am trait impreuna cu Edward. Am deschis ochii dupa cateva ori, afara soarele apunea, era amurgul. Am suspinat, Alice va ajunge in curand.

M-am ridicat si m-am dus la baie, cand m-am uitat in oglinda si cand am vazut ca parul meu nu arata bine l-am prins in coada, aducandumi aminte de o intamplare.

"-_Parul tau e incalcit, dar imi place. A spus cu vocea sa catifelata care imi place atat de mult._

_-Hmm...imi dai inca un minut uman?- am intrebat rusinata_

_-Binenteles. – a zambit __aratandusi dintii sai albi"_

Am scuturat din cap de cateva ori pentru a uita aceasta amintire, de prima noapte in care a stat cu mine. Am oftat din nou, intr-adevar sunt cea mai masochista persoana care exista in aceasta lume.

Cand am auzit motorul unei masini de afara m-am speriat si am sarit, m-a luat prin surprindere. Am coborat scarile si am mers spre usa, probabil Alice a venit cu avionul si a inchiriat o masina. Chiar si cu Alice la volan era imposibil sa ajunga atat de repede.

Cand am deschis usa si am vazut masina am incremenit, era un volvo, identic cu a lui Edward, dar era rosu-inchis, nu se vedea cine e inauntru deoarece geamurile erau fumurii, dar este Alice, stiu ca e ea, desi inima mi-a dat un mic sentiment ca ar putea fi o alta persoana, am dat din cap pentru a scapa de aceasta idee.

Am ramas incremenita in usa casei asteptand ca musafirul meu sa coboare din masina, si a facut-o, cu pasii ei de la balerina, Alice a coborat din masina, dar avea o expresie ciudata.

Era tristete?...Nu.

Era enervare?...Nu

Lui Alice ii era rusine?...Da

Puteam sa vad asta in ochii ei, daca ar fi putut inrosi sunt sigura ca ar fi facut acest lucru..dar nu intelegeam de ce anume ii e rusine.

M-a salutat cu un gest din mana in timp ce inchidea portiera, dar cand s-a deschis usa pasagerului, pe care a iesit o alta persoana, tot calmul pe care l-am avut s-a prabusit si am incremenit.

**-Edward-** Am soptit si totul s-a prabusit.


	13. Felicitari pentru nunta!

Si…buzele lui le-au atins usor pe ale mele, in timp ce isi continua propriul ritm, limba lui a trasat suav buza mea inferioara. Stiam ca il sarut pe Antonio, dar in mintea mea a aparut imaginea lui Edward, chipul sau si saruturile sale. Acest sarut era foartea diferit de cele pe care le-am primit.

Un tusit, care se auzea din spatele meu, a intrerupt sarutul nostru.

**-Buna, Bella!** – Vocea lui Emmett era serioasa si sinistra, il privea cu ostilitate pe Antonio.

**-Em, buna ! Ce faci aici?-** Vocea a inceput sa imi tremure, obrajii imi erau rosii. Era straniu faptul ca Emmett se afla aici, stiam ca se intampla ceva ciudat.

**-****Oh, stii tu, ceva obisnuit** – In continuare avea aceeasi expresie serioasa- **Alice si Jazz m-au trimits, cred ca trebuie sa vii cu mine, Bella. –** L-a examinat inca o data pe Antonio, apoi s-a uitat la mine.- **Asadar cel mai bine este sa mergem acum.**

**-****Ce? De ce?-** Cu siguranta ceva straniu se intampla.

**-Din cauza Victoriei**- A fost singurul lucru pe care l-a spus inainte ca eu sa ma prabusesc ,aproape, intr-o stare catatonica

Cand m-am uitat la Antonio mi-am dat seama ca ma privea cu anxietate.

**-Trebuie sa pleci, nu-i asa?-** In privirea lui am observat tristetea.

**-Da, a intervenit ceva –** _"O vampira incearca sa ma omoare_" am spus pentru mine

**-Nu conteaza.-** A zambit repede, dar fericirea nu era i se vedea in ochi- **Inteleg, dar imi ramai datoare cu o alta iesire-** A spus cu un ton jucaus**- Apropo, multumesc pentru sarut.-** mi-a soptit in ureche.

**-****Sigur, cand doresti vom iesi**- L-am luat de mana si i-am zambit.

**-****Bine, printeso.-** M-a sarutat pe frunte- **Ai grija de tine! Ne vedem maine.**

Uram faptul ca trebuia sa il las pe Antonio in acest mod, dar nu puteam sa il pun in pericol si pe el, persoanele din jurul meu vor fi ranite daca nu se termina situatia asta o data pentru totdeauna.

**-La revedere, Antonio.-** L-am sarutat pe coltul buzelor, l-am privit amuzata si am plecat.

"**Wow, Isabella Marie Swan! ****Ce dracu ai facut?" **imi spunea din ce in ce mai puternic vocea din mintea mea. Ma loveam mental pentru ce-am facut, tocmai l-am sarutat pe Antonio si am flirtat cu el in cel mai cinic mod posibil. Intr-adevar ceva mi se intampla si dintr-un motiv mi-am amintit de chipul lui Edward, ma simteam de parca l-as fi inselat..._"_**Il inseli, idioato !" **a spus vocea din mintea mea, am oftat.

**-Gata ?-** Emmett m-a scos din lucrurile la care meditam cu tonul sau sombru

**-Aaa...da, Em ce a vazut Alice? ****De ce nu se afla ea aici, ci tu?-** Am intredeschis un pic ochii

**-Cred ca va trebui sa astepti putin, pana cand ajungem acasa, Alice iti va explica totul.**- Parea nervos.

**-Oh, haide Em! Spune-mi!-** Vocea mea era isterica si ingrijorata

**-****Nu stiu Bells, cred ca trebuie sa asteptam...**

M-am gandit un moment, apoi am spus:

**- Ce Em? Spune-mi o data!-** L-am rugat, acest lucru incepea sa ma sperie.

**-****Pai...nu, Bells. ****Mai bine asteptam, nu stiu daca sunt in stare sa iti spun.**

**I**n timp ce ieseam din cinema ochii lui ma analizau, eu inca aveam pe mine puloverul lui Antonio, mirosul lui s-a impregnat. Cand mi-am amintit de sarut inima a inceput sa imi bata din ce in ce mai tare, iar mainile imi transpirau, dar eu eram nevoasa si din cauza atitudinii lui Emmett, stiam ca ceva nu e in regula.

**-Este ceva rau, nu-i asa? Foarte, foarte rau**- Am soptit. Pielea imi era de gaina, in timp ce o picatura de sudoare imi strabatea corpul. Stiam ca ceva straniu se intampla.

**-Haide, Bells.**

M-a luat in spate si a inceput sa alerge.

Em nu a spus nimic in timpul calatoriei, nici eu nu am avut chef sa il intreb, eram prea ocupata , prea absorbita de gandurile mele si nu puteam sa fiu atenta si la alte lucruri. _Ce s-a intamplat? Victoria venea, deja, sa ma omoare? Ce a vazut Alice? Charlie era in pericol? _Ultima intrebare m-a facut sa imi dau seama de gravitatea acestei probleme, stiam ca Victoria ma cauta, stiam ca ea recunoaste mirosul meu si stiam ca toate persoanele din jurul meu sunt in pericol, puteam doar sa imi doresc ca Ang, Jess, Antonio si Charlie sa fie bine.

Stiam ca in curand va fi aproape de mine, ca o voi putea simti, stiam ca daca toate acestea nu se termina, o data pentru totdeauna, toate persoanele la care tin vor fi expuse la aceasta lume mitologica.

Dar un sentiment mai mare decat teama m-a cuprins, era vinovatia, pentru ca l-am sarutat pe Antonio. Ma simteam de parca l-as fi inselat pe Edward, intr-un mod, stiam ca nu am facut nimic din ce el nu a facut in fata mea, dar aveam acest sentiment care imi spunea ca de aceasta data am intrecut limita.

Oricat de bizar ar parea, eu inca aveam o conexiune cu Edward, desi foarte putin vizibila, o aveam. Sufar cand Edward sufera, sunt fericita cand Edward e fericit, in fine…nu sunt nici Jasper, nici Alice, dar pot sa simt starile sale, desi el nu simte acelasi lucru.

Stiam foarte bine ce se va intampla dupa ce Culleni vor termina cu Victoria, sau cand aceasta ma va omori, din nou, un fior mi-a strabatut intregul corp, nu pentru ca eram ca o maimuta-paianjen in spatele lui Emmett, in timp ce alerga prin padure, ci din cauza fricii care mi-l dadea acest gand, pe care l-am indepartat din mintea mea cu foarte mult efort.

Stiam ca Edward va pleca pana la urma sa isi continuie viata, asta nu e decat un popas din existenta lui, dar oricat de ciudat mi se parea acest lucru nu ma interesa, deoarece stiam ca am facut parte din viata sa, ma consolam cu acest gand. Stiind ca am facut parte intr-un moment din viata sa, desi unul mic de tot, acest lucru ma anima sa merg mai departe, desi as fi 50% sigura ca Victoria ma va omori.

Drumul a fost foarte scurt, poate pentru ca eu eram absorbita de gandurile mele, intr-o clipa ne aflam in fata casei, toate luminile erau aprinse, in casa era foarte multa forfoteala. Em nu s-a oprit pana cand nu am ajuns in sala si m-a lasat gentil pe un scaun.

**-Ia te uita! In sfarsit ati ajuns, m-ati speriat de moarte.-** In vocea lui Esme am observat preocuparea.

**-Totul e in regula mama, nu ne-a urmarit**** nimeni**.- A spus Emmett, inca serios.

**-Ce se intampla Alice?-** M-am uitat la ea, Alice statea in fata mea, ma privea cu tristete, cu capul pe maini.

**-****Bella, imi pare foarte rau.-** Spunea neincetat.- **Chiar imi pare rau, Bella.**

**-Pentru ce iti pare rau, Alice ? Ma speri**i.- Inima m-a durut foarte tare cand am vazut tristetea din ochii ei.

**-Totul va fi bine , iti promit**.- Cu fiecare secunda care trecea eu deveneam din ce in ce mai nervoasa, Jazz cand a simtit starea mea a incercat sa ma linisteasca.

**-Char… Charlie este in spital, Bella. ****Victoria l-a atacat, dar din fericire am ajuns inainte de a-l musca.-** Ochii lui Alice s-au umplut de furie.

In acel moment m-am lasat sa ma prabusesc, nu stiam unde sunt si nici nu ma interesa sa merg undeva, m-am lasat sa cad in abismul negru care ma chema. _Charlie! Nu ! Nu! Charlie, nu!_ Era singurul lucru care il repetam neincetat. _Cum s-a intamplat asta? De ce Charlie? De ce nu eu?... _mintea mea zbura in directii diferite, ma simteam de parca cineva imi scoate inima, durerea crestea din ce in ce mai mult. M-am lasat purtata de aceasta durere care nu vroia sa plece. Cel mai ciudat lucru era ca ii ascultam si ii vedeam pe toti fara sa ii ascult si fara sa ii vad, aveam privirea fixata intr-un loc indepartat.

-**Alice, ce se intampla cu ea ? Fa-o sa reactioneze !-** suspina Esme

**-****Nu pot, mama, este socata.-** Vocea lui Alice era trista.

**-****Sa ii spunem lui Carlisle.-** A spus Em

-**Are grija de Charlie, iti amintesti?-** Pentru prima data dupa mult timp am auzit vocea lui Rose.

Din nou rataceam printre gandurile mele, nu puteam nici sa vorbesc, nici sa ma misc, ma aflam intr-o somnolenta, stiam ca vorbeau in jurul meu, dar nu gaseam un sens cuvintelor lor, singurul lucru care ma interesa in acel moment era Charlie, vroiam sa stiu cum se simte, vroiam sa merg sa il vad, dar nu puteam sa ies din aceasta stare. Durerea imi strabatea tot corpul, am inceput sa plang, era straniu faptul ca nu puteam sa controlez lacrimile, era ca si cum nu puteam sa imi controlez propriul corp. Am ramas acolo fara sa ma misc pentru cine stie cat timp.

Am simtit o atingere rece pe fata mea, ochii mei au focalizat doi ochi mari de culoarea caramelului si o bucla de par rosu, dar inca nu puteam sa ies din aceasta stare, au mai trecut cateva minute, continuam sa ma uit atent la ochii din fata mea, ma observau cu dispera, furie, anxietate si tristete.

Incet, incet imi reveneam, in timp ce acei ochi mari erau fixati pe ai mei si mainile sale reci imi atingeau chipul.

**-Bella isi va reveni in 16 secunde**.- Vocea cea fericita pe care o avea Alice, inainte, acum era trista.

Exact cum a spus, dupa 16 secunde am clipit pentru prima data dupa cine stie cat timp, imi simteam ochii iritati, dar ochii lui Edward nu ma lasau sa ies din aceasta stare catatonica.

-**Charlie-** a fost ceea ce am putut spune printr-o soapta, aproape fara sunet.

-**Bella, draga mea, totul va fi bine.-** Vocea maternala a lui Esme parea indepartata.

Acei ochi de culoare caramelului inca se uitat la chipul meu si vocea lui catifelata o auzeam aproape de urechea mea.

**-Bell, revino-ti! Te rog, nu imi fa asta!-** vocea lui suna anxioasa, daca se putea ca vocea lui catifelata sa se auda asa.

**-Edward**- m-am uitat in ochii sai- **Unde e Charlie? ****Vreau sa il vad.**

**-Calmeaza-te Bella! Charlie va fi bine**.- in timp ce a spus asta m-a pus la el in brate si desena cercuri mici pe spatele meu.

**-****Vreau sa il vad.-** Vocea mea era ca o soapta.

**-****Carlisle l-a dus la o clinica din Seattle, Bella**.- Vocea lui Esme a umplut acea liniste incomoda.

**-****Dar va fi bine**- Rose a incercat sa zambeasca, dar fericirea nu i se vedea in ochi.

**-****Edward –** Am pus mainile mele pe chipul lui**- Te rog, du-ma sa il vad, vreau sa il vad**.- Am inceput sa suspin in timp ce lacrimile mele se prelingeau pe obraji.

-**Shh, Bella, linisteste-te !-** Mi-a soptit in ureche, respiratia lui rece m-a facut sa tremur.

**-****Nu**- Am spus in timp ce incercam sa ma ridic.- **Du-ma chiar acum, trebuie, vreau ..te rog ! Doar du-ma, te rog !**

M-am ridicat cum am putut si am incercat sa merg pana la usa, dar mainele reci ale lui Edward m-au prins de talia si m-au apropiat de corpul sau pentru a ma putea imbratisa, o senzatie ciudata mi-a strabatut intregul corp, desi suferean pentru Charlie, foarte adanc in interiorul meu eram fericita, desi pentru un moment trecator eu ma aflam in bratele lui Edward, vampirul viselor mele, desi el ma imbratisa din motive diferite, pentru un moment am simtit ca ma iubeste.

**-Bella-** sunetul vocii sale m-a linistit- **Charlie e bine, asteptam ca Carlisle sa ne sune ca sa ne spuna ca te putem duce, dar te asigur ca totul va fi bine**.- Toate aceste lucruri mi le-a spus in soapta la ureche, in timp ce o mana de a lui se afla pe talia mea, iar cealalta imi tinea capul pe pieptul sau.

**-Bella,**** imi pare foarte rau!** – Daca Alice ar putea plange sunt sigura ca ar fi facut-o.- **Nu am vazut, dar te asigur ca Charlie va fi bine, am vazut acest lucru.**

**-Da Bella. ****Linisteste-te!-** Vocea lui Emmett parea sufocata

Nu stiu cat timp am plans in bratele lui Edward, singurul lucru pe care putea sa il faca era sa ma imbratiseze de fiecare data mai puternic la pieptul sau. A fost o noapte prea lunga, era ciudat ca eu stiam ca la dimineata situatia va fi la fel, Edward ma va lasa intr-un moment, Charlie era in spital si Victoria a fost pe punctul de a ma omori, din fericire pentru mine, aveam acel blestemat sentiment de vinovatie pentru ca l-am sarutat pe Antonio. Ultimul gand m-a facut sa plang si mai tare, Edward s-a speriat si m-a strans la pieptul sau.

Stiam ca le faceam rau persoanelor din jurul meu, familiei Cullen, lui Charlie, cel mai mult ma durea sa ma gandesc ca si lui Edward, stiam ca el nu merita sa aiba grija de mine, el acum trebuia sa fie cu Tanya.

Totul ar fi mai usor daca m-as m-as preda Victoriei, nimic nu ma detine aici in Forks, nimic nu ma detinea in aceasta viata, ca eu sa nu plec. Charlie ar fi in mai multa siguranta, iar Edward, in sfarsit, ar putea fi fericit.

In bratele persoanei pe care o iubesc am decis ca ar fi mai bine sa ma predau Victoriei pentru ca totul sa se termine, nu stiam bine si nici cand o voi face, dar stiam ca aceasta posibilitate exista, trebuie sa o fac.

O senzatie de deja-vu mi-a cuprins intregul corp, aceasta situatie semana foarte mult cu cea in care m-am predat lui James, doar ca acum nimic nu ma mai tine in viata.

In timp ce eram pierduta in gandurile mele, in bratele lui Edward, am simtit ca a devenit rigid, la fel ca ceilalti din jurul meu, vocea lui Alice m-a scos din gandurile mele.

**-Isabela Marie Swan,**** ce dracu ai de gand sa faci ?-** vocea ei era furioasa, iar cand Alice e furioasa inseamna ca i-a fost frica.

**-La ce te referi Alice?-** Am incercat sa spun cat de normal am putut.

**-Tocmai am vazut decizia ta.-** Ochii ei parca ardeau

**-Cineva ne poate explica ce se intampla?-** In vocea lui Emmett am observat oboseala.

In timp ce simteam toate privirele lor uitandu-se la mine Edward si-a apropiat buzele de urechea mea si a murmurat:

**-Putem vorbi afara, te rog?-** Il cunosteam prea bine pentru a nu-mi da seama ca in spatele acestei indiferente se afla ceva.

Am aprobat, Edward m-a ridicat de pe scaun, m-a luat de mana, in timp ce a murmurat:

**-Alice, explica-le celorlalti, eu voi avea o discutie cu Bella.-** s-a strambat

Alice a aprobat in timp ce Edward ma ducea spre usa inca tinandu-ma de mana, atingerea lui a facut ca un soc electric sa imi strabata intregul corp, ca si in prima zi cand m-a atins, in acea zi la ore.

Am mers pana la rau si ne-am asezat pe niste pietre de pe margine, era liniste. Edward isi atingea puntea nasului cu doua degete si a inspirat profund, nu am stiut cat timp a trecut pana cand a deschis ochii si pana cand m-a privit cu exactitate

**-Isabella, la ce dracu te gandeai?-** In vocea lui am observat tristetea si enervarea.

Nu am spus nimic , am stat in liniste observand apa adanca care forma raul. Mi-a atins barbia cu o mana pentru a ma obliga sa ma uit la el.

**-Raspunde-mi!** – vocea lui era anxioasa

**-****Totul ar fi mai usor, Edward**.- mi-am scos barbia din mana sa si m-am uitat la rau.- **Stii ca da, nu as mai incurca pe nimeni.**

Pentru cateva minute linistea s-a lasat din nou, apoi am simtit niste brate care m-au ridicat si care m-au imbratisat. Si-a ridicat barbia la capul meu si a oftat.

**-Bella cum poti sa crezi asa ceva? Nu stii ca esti prea importanta? Inca nu ai inteles acest lucru?-** Vocea lui era dulce si nerabdatoare in acelasi timp.

**-Edward,**** te rog! Spui aceste lucruri pentru a nu ma simti un nimeni in acest moment, dar stii foarte bine ce se va intampla cand vei pleca, iar eu voi ramane cu Charlie, existenta mea va fi, din nou, goala si fara sens.**

M-a strans mai aproape de el si a oftat.

**-Si cu Antonio cum ramane? Nu este iubitul tau?-** In vocea lui am observat supararea

**-Nu, suntem doar prieteni.-** Am murmurat la pieptul sau. Am inrosit.

**-****Atunci de ce l-ai sarutat?**

M-am tras putin pentru a-l putea vedea, avea ochii inchisi, iar mandibula inclestata si o cuta usoara pe frunte.

**-Pentru a te uita.-** Am soptit


	14. Saruturi in intuneric

Este posibil ca vampirilor sa le cada mandibula? Daca nu e posibil atunci nu stiu ce se intampla mai exact cu Edward. In momentul cand i-am spus acele lucruri Edward nu s- mai miscat si a ramas cu gura deschisa, iar ochii ii avea atat de deschisi incat am crezut, pentru un momet, ca vor iesi din orbite.

In momentul in care i-am spus acele cuvinte interiorul meu s-a redus la praf…_"Proasto! __Proasto! Proasto!"_ strigam in mintea mea...De ce dracu mi se intampla asta? Imi doream atat de mult sa stiu raspunsul, dar acum cand am vazut reactia sa nu mi-am mai dorit sa il stiu. Este evident ca nu se astepta la asta, el nu se astepta ca eu sa stiu. Vroia sa aflu in ziua in care se va casatori? Ca eu sa am un zambet pe chip si sa il felicit? Nu, el stia foarte bine ce se va intampla in momentul in care voi afla. Voi fi o moarte-vie.

Edward inca avea acea expresie, era impresionat , ba mai mult, cred ca este un pic mai palid ca de obicei. Deoarece vroiam un raspuns si pentru ca deveneam din ce in ce mai nerabdatoare a trebuit sa intrerup linistea...

**-Edward**- am murmurat**- Ai putea sa imi raspunzi?**

**-Bella…**- a soptit**- Imi pare rau....eu...chiar imi pare rau...-** S-a uitat in jos si si-a incordat mainile.

Nu am mai spus nimic, incercam sa analizez cuvintele lui, el a spus _imi pare rau,_ dar nu pentru ca ii parea rau ci din politete, nu a spus pentru ca m-a facut sa sufar in acest mod, el niciodata nu mi-ar spune ca ii pare rau pentru acest lucru.

Nimeni nu a spus nimic, dar nu voi fi eu cea care va rupe tacerea, mintea mea se afla intr-o stare de dezorientare, durerea din pieptul meu de fiecare data e din ce in ce mai puternica, simteam parfumul lui Edward, el se afla la cativa centimetrii de mine_..."Asta nu se poate intampla... __Asta nu se poate intampla..Trezeste-te te rog! Trezeste-te!" _ imi spuneam in gand. M-am indepartat putin de el, ochii lui de culoarea caramelului ma hipnotizau, dar nu imi permit sa stau atat de aproape de el, nu in momentele in care simteam ca buzele mele vor sa il sarute.

**-Bella, spune-mi la ce te gandesti, te rog!-** A spus cu anxietate.

Am dat din cap in semn de negare.

**-La nimic Edward-** am schitat un zambet, dat acea fericire nu mi se vedea si in ochi. **–** **Nu ma gandesc la nimic.**

In momentul in care a marait am iesit complet din meditatiile mele, si-a apropiat un pic buzele de urechea mea si a spus enervat, daca vocea lui catifelata se poate auzi asa.

**-Bella, te cunosc**.- A suspinat, iar respiratia lui rece m-a facut sa tremur**- Asadar spune-mi o data la ce te gandesti **! – S-a indepartat putin de mine, iar eu m-a ratacit in ochii lui caramelizati.

**-Nu, Edward, tu nu ma cunosti !** – Cand am spus asta am simtit cum interiorul meu arde.

**-Te-ai schimbat cumva?-** A intrebat ridicand o spranceana.

**-Prea mult.** – Am spus suav.

M-a observat din nou, dar acum expresia lui era diferita, ochii lui erau tristi si avea un zambet pe fata. Ne-am privit unul pe celalalt un timp, incercand sa aflam ce gandeste celalalt. Nu stiam ce expresie avea chipul meu, dar dupa privirea lui mi-am dat seama ca nu era una buna. Eu m-am schimbat, prea mult, viata pentru mine nu mai are niciun sens, sensul existentei mele se afla langa mine, ma priveste. El nu imi mai apartine, mai bine spus, niciodata nu mi-a apartinut, in schimb eu da,cu fiecare parte a corpului meu, cu fiecare oftat, cu fiecare respiratie, fiecare bataie a inimii ii apartinea lui Edward, toata existenta mea nenorocita ii apartine lui, desi pe el nu il intereseaza aceste lucruri..desigur.

I-am studiat chipul in detaliu, fiecare centimetru, buzele lui intredeschise, ochii lui de culoarea caramelului, nasul lui simetric, tot. Chipul lui era al unui inger, un inger pe care eu nu il merit. Cum as putea sa il conving sa ramana cu mine ? Nici cum, nici macar un fir de par nu valoreaza atat de mult pentru a-l merita.

Chelnerul a venit cu sucurile si cu mancarea, dar eu nici nu m-am miscat si nici nu am deviat privirea de la el, Edward a facut acelasi lucru ca si mine...A inspirat si , in sfarsit, a vorbit.

**-Mananca!-** Mi-a ordonat aratand cu barbia spre farfurie.

Am ascultat instantaneu, am luat un ravioli cu furculita si l-am bagat in gura, acest lucru mi-a deschis apetitul ca prin farmec, nu mi-am dat seama de cat de foame mi-a fost pana cand nu am simtit gustul delicios al mancarii.

Ma priveste, dar nu spune niciun cuvant. Stiu ca nu va ramane atat de linistit. Stiam foarte bine ca vom mai vorbi despre acest lucru. Multumesc lui Dumnezeu ca ma lasa sa mananc in liniste, trebuie sa imi pun gandurile in ordine. Stiam ca daca vom vorbi in continuare intr-un final ii voi spune tot adevarul, ca il iubesc si ca daca se va casatori cu Tanya eu voi muri complet, mai mult decat sunt acum, ca imi doresc foarte mult sa il sarut si ca as fi in stare sa omor pe cineva pentru a fi in locul Tanyei si pentru a ma casatori cu el, pentru ca eu, Isabella Marie Swan, as muri pentru a-i fi alaturi mereu, este singurul lucru pe care il doresc in acest moment, desi frica de casatorie pentru mine era aproape o boala as fi dispusa sa sacrific si asta pentru a fi cu el pentru restul umanitatii mele.

M-a uitam in farfurie in timp ce luam un alt ravioli cu furculita. Nu vreau sa il vad, asta va fi prea dificil, gaura din inima mea s-ar deschide si mai tare, stiu foarte bine ca aceasta asteptare nu va putea fi prelungita.

Din fericire Alice s-a intors, dar pe chipul ei nu am vazut fericirea, s-a asezat pe scaunul din fata mea si a respirat adanc.

**-Ei bine?-** A ridicat o spranceana

-**Ei bine ce?-** Am spus luand un alt ravioli.

S-a uitat la mine cu neincredere pentru cateva secunde, apoi a adaugat:

**-Nimic, Jazz este bine. A spus ca il vor externa pe Charlie poimaine.**- A zambit

M-am emotionat atat de mult cand m-am gandit la asta incat aproape m-am inecat cu un ravioli, a trebuit sa lovesc pieptul de cateva ori pentru a respira din nou.

**-Atunci putem sa ne intoarcem maine?**- Am spus zambind si aveam ochii cat cepele.

**-Da, daca asta e ceea ce iti doresti.**- Alice a incuviintat si s-a uitat la vampirul care statea langa mine

**-Da, asta imi doresc.** –Am soptit

**-Esti gata? Putem pleca?-** A intrebat Alice

**-Da sunt gata.-** M-am strambat

Edward i-a facut semn chelnerului, iar acesta a venit spre noi.

**-Va mai pot oferi ceva?-** A spus uitandu-se la mine, am inteles sensul dublu a cuvintelor.

**-Nu-** A spus Edward atragand atentia chelnarului**- Nota de plata, te rog!-** A spus pe un ton rece si calculat.

**-Desigur.-** Chelnerul a scos o un servetel de piele neagra si i l-a dat lui Edward, fara sa ma lase sa vad.

**-Poftim!-** A spus Edward si i-a dat bucata de piele cu banii uitandu-se urat la el.

**-Multumesc!-** A zic chelnerul, apoi s-a uitat, din nou, la mine incercand sa arate sexy, in loc sa imi placa acest gest m-a dezgustat.- **Sa va intoarceti in curand!**

Edward m-a prins de talie si m-a scos de acolo, m-am tensionat intr-o clipa din cauza atingerii lui, dar am continuat sa merg alaturi de el. Cand nu mai eram in raza chelnerului mi-a dat drumul lasandu-mi o senzatie de furnicaturi in locul in care m-a atins. Mi-a fost dor de atingerea lui.

**-Wow, Bells!-** A chicotit Alice topaind si aplaudand**.- Aproape ca te manca din priviri.**

Edward, care era langa mine, a marait.

**-Asta nu este amuzant, Alice.-** Am spus enervata**.- A facut asta din cauza modului in car****e sunt imbracata si totul datorita tie!**- M-am incruntat.

**-Oh, haide Bella!-** A spus zambind**- Esti singura nu-i asa?** **Ar trebui sa profiti.**

Eu si Edward ne-am tensionat instantaneu. Abia in acest moment mi-am dat seama ca eu sunt _libera_, cuvantul mi-a dat fiori. Edward, care se afla langa mine, a marait , desi inca nu il intelegeam, de ce este asa de nervos? El ar trebui sa se bucure de asta, nu-i asa? El a fost cel care m-a parasit.

**-Bine, bine! Nu fiti asa amandoi**.- A spus Alice strambandu-se**- Nu este atat de rau**.

**-E ok.-** Am murmurat**- Doar ca nu m-am gandit in acest mod.**

Edward s-a uitat la mine in timp ce eu ma uitam in jos. Se pare ca raspunsul meu l-a impresionat, intrebarea e de ce? Sunt sigura ca el s-a gandit la asta inaintea mea, desi ceva din interiorul meu care creste de fiecare data tot mai mult imi spunea ca nu e asa.

**-Unde mergem acum?-** A spus Alice cu un zambet larg pe fata**.- Trebuie sa sarbatorim ca Charlie va iesi din spital, nu credeti?**- A dat din ochi

**-Nu-** am marait**- eu vreau sa dorm –** desi adevarul e ca nu imi e somn

**-Oh, haide Bella nu fi asa de morocanoasa. Cand niste persoane ca noi** – A aratat spre ea, apoi spre Edward- **vom putea veni in Phoenix, din nou, fara sa riscam ceva?**

**-Cand doriti voi si cand e noapte.** – Am contraatacat in timp ce m-am incruntat.

Alice a bufnit si si-a rotit ochii.

**-Bine, sa mergem**.- A marait

Am mers spre volvo, fara sa spunem nimic, apoi am urcat in masina, ca de obicei in pe drum nu am spus nici macar un cuvant. Multumesc lui Dumnezeu nu as putea sa suport alta idee nebuna de a lu' Alice pentru a ne distra, va trebui sa se lase purtata pentru un moment. Edward era si el absent, se pare ca e ratacit in propria sa lume. Cu privirea ratacita in luminile orasului in timp ce parcurgeam orasul cu viteza mare, de asemenea si eu ma uitam pe fereastra, ma gandeam la ce s-a intamplat cu Edward in ultimul timp, realitatea m-a lovit ca si cum ar fi o cutie. Edward si Tanya se vor casatori foarte curand, din pacate pentru mine, iar eu nu pot sa fac nimic ca sa evit asta. Si chiar daca as fi putut stiu ca Edward vrea sa fie cu Tanya nu cu mine, daca nu era asa de ce dracu m-a parasit? Ochii erau plini cu lacrimi, dar le-am oprit, nu pot sa-i fac asta lui Edward, nu pot sa il las sa vada ca sufar pentru ca stiu ca acest lucru nu il va bucura. Nu pentru ca m-ar iubi –ci pentru ca este un gentelman si nu ii place sa le vada pe femei plangand. Gaura din piept m-a lasat fara aer, a trebuit sa respir adanc pentru a reveni la normal.

Dupa ce am parcat masina, in fata casei, am coborat, era liniste in continuare, dar cand am intrat in casa Alice a rupt tacerea.

**-Asadar...-** S-a uitat la Edward in momentul in care am intrat in salon**.- ****Tu vei merge cu Bella maine seara cu avionul, eu mai trebuie sa raman aici sa fac ceva**.- A spus zambind .

Am incremenit…de ce imi face Alice asta ? Nu ! Nu! Asta este un cosmar nenorocit, in acest moment am inceput sa o urasc pe Alice.

Edward a incuviintat fara nicio ezitare...El si Alice au facut un schimb de priviri pe care nu am putut sa il inteleg, sper doar ca acel schimb de priviri sa nu aiba nicio legatura cu mine.

Mi-am luat la revedere de la amandoi si am mers in camera mea, eram prea obositata si deja trecea de ora 23, asadar m-am dezbracat si apoi m-am imbracat cu pijamaua pe care mi-a pus-o Alice pe pat, care era alcatuita dintr-un tricou si niste pantaloni scurti, de matase, albastru-inchis. M-am pus in pat si m-am lasat purtata de somnul care ma chema atat de mult.

M-am lasat atrasa de somnolenta care nu m-a ajutat complet, intrucat inca sunt constienta de durerea din pieptul meu, chiar nu stiu cum am rezistat in tot acest timp, nicio persoana normala nu ar fi suportat toate aceste sentimente pe care le simt. De ce imi face Edward asta? Ce i-am facut?..cu exceptia faptului ca il iubesc foarte, foarte mult. Stiu ca sunt o proasta pentru ca iubesc o persoana care nu se gandeste la mine in acelasi mod, dar este singurul lucru care ma tine in viata, singurul care imi dadea o alinare pentru a merge mai departe. El a fost, este si va fi iubirea vietii mele, desi se va casatorii si va pleca eu nu voi putea sa simt altceva pentru el.

In acel moment m-am lasat sa cad in acel abis negru al suferintei mele. Imi e asa dor de atingerea lui pe pielea mea, buzele lui reci pe ale mele…Argh…Este pur si simplu de nesuportat.

Nu stiu in ce moment al noptii am adormit cu adevarat, un somn fara cosmaruri, desi inca simt goliciunea din corpul meu, de exact 6 luni ma simt asa, ca si cum nu as avea nimic in corp, ca si cum toata fericirea din lumea mea s-a stins. Cat de dor imi este sa fiu fericita si sa pot sa cred in lucruri, nu stiu cum am ajuns in starea asta, acum sase luni eram cea mai fericita persoana din lume, iar acum sunt retrasa, trista. Viata mea s-a intors la 360° si nu inteleg de ce. Aceste ganduri ma "bantuie" in mod constant, desi acum nu aveam energia necesara pentru a imi pune si mai multe intrebari, doar m-am lasat atrasa de Morfeu pentru a-mi odihni pleoapele.

**-Bella!** – vocea de clopotel a lui Alice m-a readus la realitate.

M-am intors si mi-am acoperit chipul cu o perna...nu stie ce ora e?

**-Bella! Trezeste-te somnoroaso!- **A spus in timp ce sarea in pat.

**-Alice, pentru Dumnezeu, e foarte devreme!-** Am marait sub perna.

**-Nu!-** A chicotit**- Este ora 10:00. Isabella Marie Swan trezeste-te acum!**- In momentul in care a spus asta a tras patura de pe mine.

**-Esti cel mai periculos lucru pe care l-am cunoscut in viata mea!** – Am spus

**-Ha! Ha!** – A ras cu sarcasm**- Stiu, acum trezeste-te! Haide leneso!**

M-am intins in pat, apoi m-am ridicat frecandu-mi ochii, o urasc pe Alice Cullen!

**-Haide! Haide!-** M-a impins spre baie**.- Fa o baie, acestea sunt hainele tale**.

Mi-a dat niste haine si m-a bagat cu forta in oftat, niciodata nu se va schimba.

**-Repede Bella, timpul trece, vom intarzia!-** A chicotit in timp ce si-a pus mainile pe spatele meu pentru a ma impinge in continuare.

**-Vom intarzia unde ?-** Am mormait

**-Prostuto! Pentru a lua micul dejun si pentru a pregati totul pentru intoarcerea noastra –** A spus de parca era cel mai evident lucru.

Nu am spus nimic, m-am inchis in baie. Am deschis robinetul dusului si am inceput sa ma dezbrac mecanic. Niciun gand coerent nu imi venea in minte, decat cateva amintiri cu Edward si cu mine. M-am hotarat sa imi amintesc tot, acesta era singurul mod in care sa animez o zi ca asta. Mirosul samponului meu mi-a readus viata in corp...capsuni...acest miros m-a facut sa imi aduc aminte de o conversatie pe care am avut-o cu Edward.

**------OoO---------------------------OoO--------------------------OoO-------------------OoO----**

_Ziua partidei de baseball cu familie sa in poienita, Edward a venit dupa mine cu jeepul lui Emmett , ploaia mi-a udat tot parul, atunci el s-a apropiat de mine pentru a ma saruta pe crestetul capului, instantaneu am suspinat si l-am privit surprinsa._

_-Mirosi atat de bine in ploaie. – a explicat el_

_-Si asta e de bine sau de rau?- am intrebat eu precauta._

_-Ambele- A oftat- Intotdeauna ambele_

**------OoO---------------------------OoO--------------------------OoO-------------------OoO----**

Niciodata nu am inteles ce a vrut sa spuna in acel moment. La ce s-a referit cand a zis _intotdeauna ambele_? Am oftat, Edward mereu va fi un mister pentru mine, cred ca niciodata nu il voi cunoaste cu adevarat, acest lucru m-a intristat instantaneu.

Picaturile de apa fiebinte, care imi atingeau spatele, m-au relaxat in totalitate, de acest lucru am avut de nevoie, de relaxare, pentru ca stiu caci in momentul in care voi sta doua ore cu Edward, in avion, corpul meu se va tensiona.

Am iesit din cabina de dus, m-am sters si m-am imbracat in hainele pe care mi le-a dat Alice, nu le-am acordat prea multa atentiu, stiu ca e ceva alb si o pereche de blugi cu talia foarte joasa, dar nu ma prea interesa. Eram scufundata in gandurile mele cand m-am spalat pe dinti..."_Edward...daca ai stii cat de mult te iubesc_" spunea o voce din fondul mintii mele. Ma intreb daca va stii vreodata cat de mult il iubesc... A existat vreodata o persoana care sa il iubeasca mai mult decat mine?...raspunsul la aceste doua intrebari este simplu si rotund...e "_NU_"...el niciodata nu va stii si nici nu-si va da seama. Nu cred ca exista o persoana care sa il iubeasca mai mult decat il iubesc eu, el este lumea mea, desi el nu stie, dar cred ca e mai bine asa....astfel el nu trebuie sa isi faca griji pentru ceva care nu merita.

Am iesit din baie, desi inca sunt ratacita intr-un loc din mintea mea, am coborat jos unde stateau Alice si Edward cu toate cortinele trase, vorbeau foarte incet, mi s-a parut ca se cearta intre ei. Alice se uita la Edward nervoasa si cu bratele incrucisate, el se uita la Alice cu amuzament, dar enervat. Cand m-au vazut au tacut instantaneu...De ce se certau? Din ce motiv? Eram din ce in ce mai curioasa.

**-Bells-** A spus Alice cu vocea ei de clopotel zambind**- Ce vrei sa mananci la micul dejun?**

M-am dus in salon si m-am asezat pe unul dintre fotoliile din fata lor, mi-am luat picioare cu mainile si am suspinat.

**-Nu mi-e foame.** - Am murmurat

Chipul lui Alice avea o expresie dezaprobatoare

**-Bella, stii ce a spus Carlisle despre lesinurile tale**.- A spus printre dinti

**-Stiu –** M-am uitat in jos**- Dar serios, nu mi-e foame**.

Cand am observat ca Edward se uita la mine am devenit nervoasa, inima a inceput sa imi bata din ce in ce mai tare, obrajii s-au inrosit.

**-Bine Bella**.- Alice mi-a atras atentia, din nou **– In dupa-amiaza asta, la 18:30, vei merge cu Edward in Seattle, eu mai raman aici un timp pentru ca trebuie sa fac ceva, apoi voi** **veni cu Porche-ul, asadar va voi prinde din urma acolo intr-un timp scurt.-** A spus rar ca si cum i-ar explica unui copil mic.

**-Bine.** – Am murmurat uitandu-ma la genunchii mei.

**-Bella ?-** A spus Alice cu ochii ratacitit intr-un loc indepartat.

Edward dupa ce i-a citit gandurile s-a incruntat, era enervat.

**-Da Alice?-** Am soptit uitandu-ma la ea

**-Ar trebui sa mergi sa raspunzi la telefon**. – A spus zambind

In acel moment telefonul a inceput sa sune in camera mea, m-am ridicat repede, am mers in camera si am luat celularul care se afla pe noptiera, era un numar necunoscut, dar am decis sa raspund.

**-Aaaa….Alo?-** M-am sufocat din cauza efortului depus.

_-Bella?_- o voce senzuala si familiara se afla in cealalta parte al firului- _sunt eu, Antonio._

**-Buna, Antonio!-** am zambit instantaneu- **Ce faci?**

_-Bine, printeso..pe aici. __Mi-e dor de tine_- A spus pe un ton trist -_ Tu ce faci? Am auzit ca esti in Los Angeles._

**-Ah..da, dar ma intor****c diseara, la ora 9 voi fi in Seattle cu Charlie**.- Am zis zambind.

_-Ce bine, printeso, mi-e foarte dor de tine. __Te deranjeaza daca voi veni diseara sa te vizitez?_-A spus pe un ton dulce.

**-Binenteles ca nu, Antonio, mi-ar place sa vii**.- Am spus in gluma.

-_Bine printeso, atunci la 9 fix voi fi acolo, trebuie sa plec...dar iti trimit un sarut de acela de care iti place tie._- A spus pe un ton jucaus si nu am putut sa nu rad ca si el, imagini cu sarutul pe care ni l-am dat mi-au venit in minte.

**-Sigur Antonio, ai grija de tine! Ne vedem mai tarziu!...iti trimit si eu un sarut care iti place. **– Am soptit ultima parte

_-Ah…atunci acele saruturi vor fi ale tale...Ha! Ha!...Pe curand, printeso! –_ A spus cu afectiune.

**-Pe curand, Antonio!-** Am inchis telefonul.

Uneori e atat de usor sa il plac pe Antonio, cu el totul e mai usor, mai natural...dar nu, el nu e persoana pe care eu o iubesc, desi stiu foarte bine ca el m-ar putea ajuta sa il uit pe Edward, dar nu vroiam sa il folosesc..Nu, Antonio valoreaza prea mult pentru a-i face acest lucru.

Ziua a trecut prea repede, eu mi-am petrecut-o in salon citind, m-ai bine zis incercand sa citesc pentru ca Edward se uita intr-una la mine..."Corbul" de Edgar Allan Poe, nu am inteles niciun cuvant din cele pe care le-am citit deoarece mintea mea se afla in alta parte a lumii, ma gandeam la atat de multe lucruri, cum ar fi nunta lui Edward va fi facuta dupa gusturile lui? Vor fi numai vampiri? Ce flori vor fi? Ce muzica va fi? Alice ii va ajuta cu pregatirile?..mii de intrebari de acest gen imi puneam, desi stiam ca asta ma raneste suficient de mult in cat ma lasa fara aer, eram mult prea curioasa ca sa aflu detaliile...Edward o va lasa pe Tanya sa coordoneze nunta sau va ajuta si el? Cum vor arata verighetele? Unde va avea loc nunta?...Am incercat sa-mi imaginez, din pacate am putut..nunta perfecta, cu persoane perfecte, pur si simplu viata perfecta, desigur eu nu faceam parte din aceasta imagine, intr-adevar nu stiu cum voi scapa de aceasta suferinta cand se va intampla...chiar nu stiam. Am suspinat de cateva ori in aceasta dupa-amiaza, desigur Edward si-a dat seama pentru ca de fiecare data cand suspinam el se uita si mai atent la mine ca si cum ar incerca sa isi deie seama din ce cauza suspin, este evident ca nu a putut, dar cred ca avea o mica idee pentru ca m-a privit incontinuu.

La sase dupa-amiaza toti ne aflam in volvo, mergeam spre aeroport. Ca de obicei era liniste, Edward era pierdut in lumea sa, Alice a spus ceva atat de incet incat nu am stiut ce spune, iar eu stateam in spate, cu capul intre maine, inima imi batea nebuneste, obrajii imi erau rosii aproape hiperventilam.

**-Bella-** Vocea lui Alice m-a readus la realitate.

Cand am ridicat capul mi-am dat seama ca ne aflam in parcarea subterana a aeroportului.

**-Bella voi ajunge mai tarziu in Seattle, sa nu iti faci griji!** – A zambit**- Acum coboara daca nu vei pierde zborul.**- Mi-a facut semn sa cobor.

**-Multumesc Alice-** M-am apropiat de ea si am sarutat-o pe obraz**.- Ne vedem mai tarziu**!

Cand am coborat din masina mi-am dat seama ca Edward ma astepta la intrare, la lifturi...am oftat, aceasta calatorie va fi una foarte lunga.

Am ajuns la avion, aproape fugind, din fericire nu au inchis usile de imbarcare, am urcat si ne-am asezat pe locurile noastre, al meu era cel de langa geam, din fericire aveam un lucru pentru a ma distra, pentru ca mai au ramas doua ore din calatoria cu iubirea vietii mele.

Edward, care statea langa mine, citea o carte, nu am putut sa citesc textul pentru ca era in franceza, nu am stiut de unde dracu a luat-o, prin urmare eu mi-am odihnit capul pe scaunul moale de la prima clasa si mi-am lasat ca mintea sa calatoreasca in acel abis negru...urma sa incep in momentul in care vocea catifelata a lui Edward mi-a atras atentia.

**-Bella-** a murmurat uitandu-se in ochii mei.

**-Da Edward?-** cand am pronuntat ultimul cuvant am simtit ca imi arde gatul.

A ezitat putin, dar apoi a vorbit.

**-Imi pare rau ca ai aflat despre nunta mea cu Tanya in acest mod**- S-a uitat la mine cu ochii sai tristi**- Eu…urma sa iti spun…doar ca nu stiam cum….**

Ma simteam ca si cum as ramane fara aer_.."Nu, te rog! Nu din nou!"_ am strigat in minte, am avut nevoie de tot autocontrolul meu pentru a-i raspunde fara sa incep sa plang.

**-Nu conteaza, Edward** –Am soptit**- Oricum as fi aflat**.

Cand a auzit asta expresia fetei lui s-a crispat si a dat din cap, nu am mai vorbit deloc in timpul zborului. Eu eram pe punctul de a hiperventila, simteam ca fiecare os al corpului se sfarama, simteam ca eram pe punctul de a plange, simteam ca inima se rezuma la praf cu fiecare secunda care trece...strangeam scaunul cu manie incercand sa calmez anxietatea, desi acest lucru ma ajuta foarte putin.

Asadar el se va casatori , din nou, adevarul m-a ranit, daca atunci nu imi era clar acum imi este...Acum pentru ca mi-a spus el, cu voce tare, nu mai am nicio indoiala..El si Tanya se vor casatori, iar eu nu pot sa fac nimic pentru a impiedica acest lucru.

O lacrima s-a prelins pe obraz, apoi pana la buza, din fericire ma uitam pe geam, desigur ca Edward si-a dat seama, dar nu a spus nimic, s-a limitat sa ma priveasca ca si cum incearca sa imi citeasca gandurile, daca ar stii ca inauntrul meu era un vartej de emotii pe care nu le-ar putea intelege.

Tot zborul de la Phoenix la Seattle m-am uitat pe fereastra, ratacita in gandurile mele dureroase, din fericire cand voi ajunge la spital nu il voi vedea, trebuie sa ma misc, trebuie sa respir acum ca mirosul sau dulce si catifelat era in jurul meu. De ce mi se intampla asta mie? Categoric lumea ma uraste mai mult decat e normal, acesta era produsul ghinionului meu...Blestem momentul in care m-am decis sa vin in Forks! Blestem momentul in care m-am hotarat sa fiu cu Edward Cullen! Blestem momentul in care i-am daruit inima!

Nu stiu daca a fost pentru ca am fost atat de pierduta si dezorientata blestemandu-mi viata sau daca am adormit in timpul zborului, dar deja ne aflam in aeroportul din Seattle. Am coborat din avion, eu eram prea absenta cand m-am urcat in volvo-ul argintiu, chiar nu stiam ce se intampla in jurul meu, continuam cu lupta mea interna pentru a nu muri, m-am intrebat intr-un moment daca ar fi fost mai usor daca James m-ar fi omorat...nimic din toate aceste lucruri nu s-ar intampla.

Luminile orasului treceau zburand pe drum, Edward inca conduce ca un nebun, dar in acest moment asta nu ma interesa daca voi muri sau nu, nu ma interesa nici macar putin.

Nici Edward, nici eu nu am spus niciun cuvant pe tot drumul spre spital, Edward a parcat masina intr-un loc aproape de intrarea spitalului, apoi am coborat…frigul de afara m-a facut sa revin la realitate, mai aveam un pic si dintii incepeau sa imi tremure, dar din fericire am ajuns in spital inainte ca acest lucru sa se intample.

**-Multumesc ca m-ai adus !** – Am soptit uitandu-ma in jos

**-Nu ai pentru ce!** – A soptit si el deasemenea

In acea clipa am ridicat privirea, mi s-a parut ca el vroia sa imi spuna ceva, dar o voce distantata m-a strigat.

**-Bella!!!** - Cunosc foarte bine aceasta voce.

Edward a bufnit.

**-Voi merge la Carlisle.** – a murmurat, apoi a mers cu pasi fermi pe coridor .

Eu am ramas fara cuvinte...De ce mi se intampla asta mie? Ce vroia Edward sa imi spuna?

**-Printeso!!!-** Antonio m-a prins de talie inainte de a ma intoarce, m-a imbratisat puternic si m-a sarutat suav pe crestetul capului.

**-Buna!** –Am zambit involuntar cand am vazut expresia sa afectuoasa.

**-Buna, printeso !** – Se uita la mine cu afectiune ca si un copil care a gasit jucataria lui preferata**.- Ti-a placut la Los Angeles ?**

**-Da...-** _"daca ai afla"_ am spus in interiorul meu**.- Si tu? Cum ai petrecut?**

**-Rau**. – S-a incruntat**- Mi-a fost dor de tine, nici nu ai idee cat de mult.-** A zambit, cu acel zambet care ma innebunea.- **Auzi, printeso.. –** obrajii lui aveau o culoare rosie intensa, arata atat de adorabil**.- ****Vreau sa iti pun o intrebare.**

**-Da, spune. –** Am spus pe un ton jucaus

**-Tu...ma intrebam daca tu...-** A inceput sa se balbaie, eu am ras pentru mine**- Vrei sa fii iubita mea?**

Am incremenit, nici macar nu ne cunoastem de mult timp, decat de o saptamana, cel mult doua...si deja vrea sa fim iubiti..nu, nu pot, dar o voce din fondul mintii mele imi spunea ca da, stiu ca el ma va ajuta sa il uit pe Edward, doar gandul ca as face acest lucru m-a ranit, dar stiu ca este necesar... Stiu ca ma voi uri pentru aceasta decizie daca Antonio va fi ranit, dar trebuie sa risc.

**-Da.-** Am murmurat

Ochii lui au stralucit de entuziasm cand a auzit acest cuvant, mi-a luat fata intre mainile lui si m-a sarutat suav, dulce si afectuos pe buze. S-a indepartat de mine incet si a zambit cum nu l-am mai vazut pana acum.

**-Multumesc printeso!-** A soptit apropiindu-si fruntea lui de a mea**.- Iti promit ca nu iti va parea rau.**

Nu am spus nimic, inca nu am asimilat foarte bine situatia in care ma aflam, sunt iubita lui Antonio, da...dar dintr-un motiv ciudat asta nu imi spunea nimic, aceste cuvinte nu le pot pune intr-o propozitie coerenta.

**-Trebuie sa ma duc sa il vad pe Charlie. **– Am murmurat pierdandu-ma in ochii lui verzi, in acel moment m-am intrebat daca si Edward a avut ochii verzi cand a fost uman, un fior mi-a strabatut spatele.

**-Bine, printeso**!- M-a sarutat, din nou, suav pe buze**- Ne vedem maine, de acord?**

**-De acord-** Am spus inca pierduta in ochii sai verzi.

M-a sarutat din nou si a plecat....am mers ca un zombi pe coridorul care duce spre camera lui Charlie, dar nu am putut sa ajung pana acolo, m-am oprit pe coridor si m-am sprijinit de perete …_"Ce dracu am facut ?!"_ am strigat in gand. Inima mea a inceput sa bata din ce in ce mai tare si lacrimile au inceput sa se prelinga pe obrajii mei.

Luminile s-au stins dintr-o data, era intuneric. Inima mea a sarit cand nu am mai vazut nimic, de aceea m-am sprijinit in continuare de perete, moarta de frica, niciodata nu mi-a placut intunericul. _"Totul va fi bine, este doar o pana de curent"_ imi repetam incontinuu in gand.

Lacrimile se prelingeau din ce in ce mai des pe obrajii mei, inca ma sprijineam de perete, ce altceva puteam sa fac?

Cand am simtit pe cineva aproape de mine m-am tensionat instantaneu.

**-Cine este acolo?-** Am spus agitata.

Dar nu mi-a raspuns nimeni, eu incepeam sa innebunesc, sa disper, mii de imagini mi-au venit in minte, putea fi oricine, inclusiv Victoria, am tremurat cand m-am gandit la numele ei.

Am simtit pe cineva in fata mea, iar deodata doua maini ma tineau la perete, nu stiam cine este, doar auzeam respiratia lui

Eram pe punctul de a striga cand niste buze m-au facut sa tac.

Am incremenit, apoi m-am lasat purtata de val, era un sarut diferit, aceste buze le cunosc. Limbile noastre se atingeau salbatic in timp ce eu imi plimbam mainile prin parul lui, el ma tinea de talie cu o mana, ma tragea spre el, iar cu cealalta se sprijinea de perete. Aceasta a fost cea mai buna senzatie din viata mea, este cel mai bun sarut pe care l-am avut vreodata, limba lui imi desena conturul buzei inferioare in timp ce a mea facea acelasi lucru. Mainile lui imi atingea spatele si un oftat a iesit incet din gura lui, acest lucru m-a facut sa ma apropii si mai tare de el si sa profundam si mai mult sarutul nostru care aproape ca ne-a lasat fara respiratie.

M-am pierdut din nou in acest sarut, stiam ca este aproape de final de aceea am profitat de el cum am putut, m-am apropiat si mai mult de el, il simteam venind, i-am muscat usor buza inferioasa si s-a separat de mine, puteam sa aud respiratia lui neregulata, un zambet a aparut pe chipul meu...

Mi-a dat drumul si a suspinat aproape de urechea mea

**-Acesta este un sarut adevarat.** – A spus cu vocea lui catifelata inainte de a pleca.

Am incremenit, dupa cateva secunde luminile s-au aprins din nou, eu ma sprijieam de perete, hiperventilam, inima vroia sa imi iasa din piept, m-am lasat sa cad pe podea si mi-am pus capul intre genunchi.

**-Edward.-** Am soptit

Amintirile mi-au inundat din nou mintea.

* * *

**PS1: Scuze pentru intarziere...dar scoala vrea sa ma omoare [:-]**

**PS2: Multumesc mult Bianca (idp_bb) ca ai facut aceasta poza pentru capitol si pentru ca m-ai ajutat cu editarea :*...inca o data iti raman datoare :***

**PS3: Sper ca o sa va placa [:*]!**


	15. Suspine furate

**-Hmm...nimic Alice, las-o balta!**

**  
-Bella, pentru Dumnezeu! Spune-mi, chiar acum, care era favoarea care ****vroiai sa mi-o ceri.-** mi-a spus pe un ton reclamant

**-Aaa...Alice, vroiam sa stiu daca poti sa iei cu tine radio-ul care mi l-ati daruit de ziua mea si...aaaa-** Am privit-o cu o tristete in ochi

M-a privit incruntata, apoi s-a relaxat, eu mi-am muscat buza...

**-Sigur, da-mi radio****ul. Care era cealalta favoare care vroiai sa mi-o ceri?**

**-Hmm...pai...am vrut sa stiu daca saptamana viitoare as putea sa ii vad pe Carlisle si pe Esme-** Binenteles nu asta era favoarea pe care vroiam sa i-o cer, dar nu era acum momentul...ma durea si daca ii pronuntam numele, mai mult ca orice din lumea asta .

A fost uimita, a clipit de cateva ori, apoi mi-a spus:

**-Binenteles, Bella! De fapt,in ****urmatoarea saptamana Edward si Tania merg la vanatoare, sigur ca poti, de ce nu?-** mi-a zambit

**-Hmm...bine, Alice! Asteapta cateva momente pana ma duc dupa radio.**

**-Sigur, Bella! Te astept, aici.**

Am coborat din masina, alergand, am ajuns in fata usii de la casa, am deschis-o , apoi am inchis-o cu o bufnitur. Charlie statea intins pe canapea, se uita la meci.

**-Bella, ai ajuns devreme.**

**-Aaa, da tata, asteapta un minut****.**

Am mers repede spre camera mea, am deschis dulapul si am luat radioul, care era ingropat intre straturile de haine. M-a cuprins o stare de ameteala, era ultimul lucru care il aveam de la el, cu exceptia amintirilor, incercam sa respir si sa nu cad in golul care s-a deschis sub picioarele mele. Am coborat repede, Alice se afla tot in masina ei, am urcat pe scaunul pasagerului si i l-am dat…

-**Bella? Stii ce vor spune cand vor vedea radioul acesta masacrat?... Trevuie sa merg chiar acum sa cumpar altul, daca nu, crede-ma ca la noapte cinci vampiri suparati se vor afla la fereastra ta**

**-Ahh...imi pare rau Alice, chiar imi pare foarte rau****.**- am spus eu cu sinceritate

**-Nu iti fa griji, prostuto, voi aranja totul-** A ras, iar eu m-am strambat- **Hmmm...si in afara de asta, vrei sa iti dau bratara inapoi? **

**-Nu, Alice, multumesc!-** am privit-o cu o tristete in ochi-**Apropo, de asemenea, spune-le lui Carslile si lu' Esme ca le multumesc pentru biletele de avion, si lui Emmet, Jasper si Rosalie sa le spui ca le multumesc pentru radio…aa…si iti multumesc si tie Alice…**

Cum ma durea sa le spun numele cu voce tare, cand le pronunteam numele simteam ca imi arde gatul, m-a cuprins o stare de tristete si am imbratisat-o puternic pe Alice.

**-Oooh Bella, cat de dor imi e de tine-** in ochii ei am observat dorinta**- Ei bine, draga mea, trebuie sa plec. Ne vom vedea luni la scoala.**

**-La revedere, Alice!-** am soptit

Am coborat din masina si am mers direct in camera mea, aveam atatea lucruri la care trebuia sa ma gandesc. In primul rand : Edward era fericit, acesta era singurul lucru care ma consola, desi eu sufeream, preferam ca el sa fie fericit. M-am lasat atrasa de somnolenta, pana cand nu mai eram constienta...nu am visat nimic. Doar chipul lui Edward, era in mintea mea, genele lui lungi, ochii lui de culoarea caramelului, nasul lui atat de perfect, buzele lui de cristal, acel zambet smecher care ma innebunea, abdomenul lui stralucitor...era un zeu grec. Acum, intr-adevar puteam sa raspund la intrebarea care mi-o puneam atat de des: Il meritam pe Edward?...Raspunsul era "NU", nu exista niciun motiv pentru care l-as putea tine langa mine, eu nu am nimic special, nici macar un fir de par. Vocea lui catifelata, parca o auzeam, mormaielile lui jucause din acea zi, cat de usor ameteam cand ma saruta, mirosul lui dulce, forta cu care ma cara, ce senzatie aveam cand fugea cu mine in spate...A fost o noapte foarte, foarte lunga. In momentul in care am deschis ochii am auzit cum Charlie pleca. Din nou singura, ca intotdeauna, eram singura.

M-am ridicat cu mult efort. Ziua de azi era acea zi in care cel mai bine era sa ramai in pat, dar aveam multe lucruri de facut, speram ca aceste lucruri sa mi-l scoata pe el din cap. M-am uitat la birou, acolo se afla bratara, inca o data suferinta m-a cuprins, acest lucru era deja ceva obisnuit, incepeam sa ma obisnuiesc, din ce in ce mai mult, cu acest sentiment, nu neg, inca ma doare. M-am ridicat repede si am luat lucrurile de care aveam nevoie, uitandu-ma in continuu la bratara, mi-era teama ca va disparea daca o voi pierde din vedere pentru o secunda, asa cum au disparut toate acele lucruri, sperante, frumuseti si amintiri care ma tinau unita de el in toate modurile posibile, desi exista o legatura mai puternica decat toate acestea. Inca il iubeam, inima mea continua sa bata si toate acestea datorita existentei sale in gandurile mele. Apa fierbinte m-a facut sa ma trezesc la realitate, mirosul samponului meu m-a facut sa ma simt din nou Bella, m-am intors si am inceput sa fac curatenie in camera mea si a lui Charlie. Nu m-am uitat nici macar o data, spre birou pentru a vedea daca bratara mai era acolo, in locul in care am vazut-o azi-dimineata. Vroiam sa cred ca totul era un cosmar, produsul imaginatiei mele, am coborat sa pregatesc cina si sa pun hainele in storcator. Din pacate mintea mea imi era la amintirile cele mai intime ale existentei mele, mi-am amintit cum m-am simtit cand m-a sarutat prima data. Coerenta pe care o mai aveam imi spunea sa nu ma mai gandesc la el. Asa era, imi faceam rau singura...PUM, PUM, PUM...Una, doua, trei batai de inima m-au facut sa revin la realitate, mai bine zis sunetul pe care il facea storcatorul m-a facut sa revin la realitate. Totul era in ordine, am pus cina lui Charlie pe barul de la bucatarie, am facut curat in toata casa, cred ca incep sa devin obsedata de curatenie, pfff, nu mai am nimic de facut, am urcat repede scarile, cautand cartea "La rascruce de vanturi " , spre surprinderea mea bratara se afla tot acolo , fara sa ma gandesc am pus in cd-player un cd cu Chopin si m-am intins in pat. Prima melodie mi-a reamintit de el, doar pentru ca am ascultat melodia m-am scufundat din nou in gandurile mele, un val de tristete m-a curpins si nu am mai putut rezista, am inceput sa plang. Imediat am scos cd-ul si am aruncat bratara la gunoi. _Nicio lacrima in plus, nici una in plus_! Imi spuneam, dar nu m-am convins. Afara, amurgul a inceput sa dea primele raze de lumina si pe fereastra mea patrunzeau mici raze de lumina rosii, mi-am amintit expresia lui din acea zi. Trist...cand a trecut atat de mult timp? Cand mi-am reamintit, pentru mine totul era atat de sumbru. Am expirat, mi-am sters lacrimile, am coborat scarile cu pasi lenti si m-am asezat la masa de brad din bucatarie. Mi-am amintit expresia fetei sale cand s-a asezat pe scaunul din fata mea…. PUM, PUM, PUM …inca trei batai puternice in inima, chiar nu ma interesa, daca amintirele pe care le aveam cu el ar putea sa ma omoare, prefer sa mor inainte de a uita ca el a existat. M-am asezat pe prima treapta a scarii, mi-am amintit acel moment in care am sarit pe el si l-am sarutat, cum m-a facut sa zambesc cand a mentionat de culoarea bluzei mele, cum inroseam, acum obrajii mei erau lipsiti de culoare... PUM, PUM, PUM...alte trei batai puternice, mi-am muscat buza inferioara si m-am asezat pe scaunul de la masa...Mi-am amintit de ziua mea de nastere, cand ne-am uitat la "Romeo si Julieta", dintr-o data vocea lui rasuna in gandurile mele ca niste clopote:

"**Nu aveam de gand sa traiesc fara tine...**

**Stiam ca Emmet si Jasper nu aveau sa ma ajute sub nicio forma... asa ca m-am gandit ca poate as fi putut sa merg in Italia si sa fac ceva sa-i provoc pe Volturi...Nu trebuie sa ii enervezi pe Volturi, decat**** daca vrei sa mori**

**Nu aveam de gand sa traiesc fara tine... Nu aveam de gand sa traiesc fara tine...****"**

PUM, PUM, PUM...alte trei batai puternice in inima..._Ce s-a intamplat cu acea iubire? Unde a ramas?_...totul parea o fantezie, un vis frumos care devenea un cosmar....Ascultam anvelopele masinii lui Charlie care mergeau pe terenul de granit. Am incalzit, repede, cina sa in microunde si m-am intors in somnul meu eterm. Am auzit usa inchizandu-se si pasii obositi ai lui Charlie pana in bucatarie…

**-Mmm…Bella, ce bine miroase!-** a spus Charlie cu neincredere

Acesta a fost singrurul lucru care s-a spus in aceasta noapte. Am urcat, in liniste, in camera mea, asteptand sa ma scufund in gandurile mele , dar nu am reusit, altceva mi-a atras atentia. Bratara inca se afla in cosul de gunoi, stralucea deoarece luminile de afara se reflectau in ea. Rana din inima mea s-a redeschis, m-am asezat pe bordura patului, pentru ca mai tarziu sa ma prabusesc si sa imi pun capul intre genunchi. Mi-am muscat buza inferioara atat de tare incat am inceput sa sangerez, am mers repede la baie si m-am privit in oglinda. Eram la fel ca in acea dimineata, la fel de slaba, alba ca o fantoma, inca aveam cearcane, singura schimbare era buza mea inferioara care sangera si era umflata, cu exceptia acestui lucru eu eram acelasi zombi si voi fi pentru restul vietii mele, pana cand voi gasi o modalitate cu care sa imi calmez durerea, ma indoiesc foarte mult ca aceasta va disparea intr-o zi, se va linisti desigur, dar niciodata nu va disparea.

Din nou, am recurs la somnifere pentru a putea dormi, m-am trezit cand primele raze de lumina ale zilei patrunzeau pe ferestrea mea, urasc duminicile..._La naiba!_M-am trezit, exact, in momentul in care Charlie se urca in masina pentru a merge la pescuit cu Harry si Billy. Ei bine, din nou, singura…istoria vietii mele. M-am ridicat foarte incet si m-am uitat spre cosul de gunoi, bratara nu mai era colo, m-am cutremurat, am cautat-o cu privirea mea frenetica, se afla langa calculatorul meu. Ce dracu se intampla? A fost Alice, desigur, Alice. Nu intentionez sa imi fac vreo speranta, stiu ca se afla cu iubita lui, nu va veni pana aici, doar, pentru o bratara tampita. Am facut ceea ce trebuia sa fac, fara sa ma uit la bratara. Acum nu vroiam de cat sa aflu misterul bratarii..._Este Alice ! Nu e produsul imaginatiei tale. E, doar, Alice. _Am avut aceasta idee pana cand mi-am dat seama ca Charlie deschide usa. Ce repede a trecut dupa-amiaza! Charlie a adus peste cat pentru trei ani. Am pus pestii in frigider, i-am dat de mancare la Charlie, apoi m-am retras in camera mea asteptand inca o data, ca coerenta mea sa fie indeajuns de puternica incat sa imi scoata aceasta idee din minte, dar nu s-a intamplat asta, din nou am recurs la somnifere.

In urmatoarea zi aveam, doar, o amintire nu foarte clara pe care o pastrasem de cand adormisem. M-am ridicat din pat pentru a ma schimba, m-am uitat in oglinda, parul meu era un caz pierdut, mi l-am prins repede in coada. Se pare ca azi va fi placut afara nu sunt semne ca va ploua, chiar daca cerul este intunecat. M-am decis sa ma duc pe jos la scoala, aveam mare nevoie de putin aer proaspat . In timp ce ma plimbam cu pasi lenti pe stazile din Forks, mi-am dat seama cat de mult s-a schimbat viata mea si modul meu de a gandi, cat de mult m-am schimbat, cat de dor imi era de viata mea din Phoenix, dar nu atat de mult incat sa o parasesc pe cea de aici…gandurile mele au fost intrerupte de un sasait care provenea din aproprierea copacilor, m-am intors sa vad cine e, dar nu era nimeni, simteam cum o perechere de ochi aveau privirea fixata pe mine, dar nu vazusem pe nimeni. Am grabit pasul, cu coltul ochiului am vazut o lumina rosie-portocalie care alerga printre arbori, in sensul contrar mie, parca fugea de mine..._Bella esti nebuna... somniferele iti fac rau_...

In sfarsit am ajuns la scoala, as spune ca foarte devreme, parcarea era aproape goala, exceptia erau masinile profesorilor. Niciun copil de varsta mea nu era pe aici la aceasta ora, ma intrebam ce ora e. M-am asezat pe o banca care se afla in fata cantinii. Bratara, bratara, bratara...doar la ea ma gandeam, incercam din rasputeri sa gasesc o explicatie, dar singurul lucru pe care l-am obtinut a fost sa ma musc de buza atat de puternic incat am inceput sa sangerez , din nou, dar nu atat de mult ca in ziua anterioara. Cand o mana alba si rece mi-a atins umarul am tresarit.

**-Buna, Bella!-** Alice mi-a zambit

**-Aaa...Buna, Alice!-** Nu paream foarte emotionata pentru ca o vedeam

-**Hmmm...Bella, trebuie sa vorbesc cu tine.-** in vocea ei se observa ingrijorarea, am inceput sa imi fac griji

**-Da, Alice. Spune ce se intampla?-** am raspuns nerabdatoare

**-Ei bine Bella –** a inspirat, dupa care a continuat- **Am vazut-o intorcandu-se, vrea sa se intoarca pentru tine, te vrea pe tine!**

**-Nu inteleg, Alice. La ce te referi?**

**-Victoria…-** ochii ei parca ardeau

**-Nu** – am strigat eu ...deci pe ea am vazut-o in aceasta dimineata, ea era cea care ma urmarea printre copaci, am fost atat de aproape una de alta, intrasem in stare de soc

**-Ce se intampla Bella?-** M-a intrebat Alice

**-Am vazut-o...am vazut-o**** azi...ma urmarea...statea dupa un copac**

**-Ce ? La ce te referi cand spui ca ai vazut-o ? –** am observat ingrijorarea in vocea ei

I-am povestit ce mi s-a intamplat azi dimineata...am omis un singur lucru, partea cu bratara, nu vroiam ca ea sa ma creada o nebuna, Alice nu m-a intrerupt nici macar un minut, a asteptat sa termin de povestit

-**Ei bine Bella...Stii foarte bine caci Culenii vor interveni-** a ridicat o spranceana.

-**Nu... Alice, vorbesc serios, nu! Ea ma vrea pe mine...daca nu ma va omori ea, ma va omori –** Gatul a inceput sa ma arda cand i-am repetat numele- **Edward…Acum nu mai am nicio legatura cu el, nu intentionez sa va pun pe voi in pericol**

**-****Bella, toanta mea Bella. Daca crezi ca vom permite sa patesti ceva rau, te inseli**- Mi-a mangaiat obrazul cu mana ei mica- **Si cand am spus ca Culenii vor interveni, ma refeream la toti Culleni.**

M-am gandit cateva minute la ceea ce mi-a spus...

**-Nu!... nu, nu, nu!...el nu poate...nu trebuie-** Nu puteam sa vorbesc...Edward sa se lupte pentru mine ?...nu…asta nu se poate intampla

-**Trebuie, poate si vrea** – a miscat capul, zambind.

**-****Nu, Alice! Iti repet: nu va voi pune in pericol...si aici se incheie acesta discutie!**

**-Ha! Ha! Ha!** – Alice suferea de o criza de ras in timp ce eu o priveam socata- **Bella, tu chiar crezi ca nu isi face griji pentru tine si ca nu te va aparea de Victoria? Crezi ca nu ar fi dispus sa isi deie viata pentru tine?**

Acum eu aveam o criza de ras si Alice ma privea socata

**-Ha! Ha! Ha! Binenteles ca nu****. Alice, el are lucruri mai importante de facut decat sa se gandeasca cum sa ma salveze-** Spuneam eu in timp ce imi stergeam lacrimile cu manecile de la geaca, nu stiam daca erau lacrimi de fericire sau de tristete

Alice se incrunta, mi-am dat seama ca imi studia expresia fetei.

**-Alice,**** trebuie sa accepti ca nu mai e acelasi Edward**- Am spus-o mai mult pentru mine decat pentru ea, inima a inceput sa ma doara- **Nu s-ar fi implicat intr-o problema care are legatura cu mine...El nu ma mai iubeste! Nu ma mai iubeste!-** imi tot repetam aceste cuvinte ca sa imi intre bine in cap- **Deci, Alice, sa nu facem din asta o cearta si mai mare, iar daca Victoria ma cauta, ceea ce e foarte probabil, pai..o voi lasa sa ma ieie fara sa strig..Crede-ma e mai bine asa.**

-**Bella, nu stii despre ce vorbesti !-** Chipul ei era serios, parca era sculptat intr-o piatra- **Daca ar fi dupa Edward, si-ar da viata pentru tine.**

**-Sigur, Alice...De aceea m-a parasit si de aceea acum se tine de mana cu Tanya**- Am vorbit cat de rece puteam...

**- Asta e ceva foarte diferit si tu stii asta-** A inceput sa ii ieie apararea si adevarul e ca nu vroiam sa ma cert cu Alice, e cea mai buna prietena a mea.

**-In regula, Alice. ****Este diferit**. – Am spus eu pe un ton absent, ea s-a incruntat.

A sunat soneria..pfff…incepe tortura. Am ajuns in sala si m-am asezat in locul unde ma pusese domnul Banner, acesta ne astepta cu un test surpriza…iupi !...de acest lucru aveam nevoie pentru o zi ca aceasta. Edward statea langa mine, dar nu a si-a ridicat privirea cand m-am asezat langa el, nici cand am iesit din clasa…se comporta de parca eu nu as exista, acest lucru m-a doare mai mult ca orice din lumea asta , nicio durere nu se poate compara cu aceasta, in acest mod a trecut totul foarte repede pana la ora pranzului. Am cerut o limonada si m-am asezat pe locul meu obisnuit. Chiar in fata mea am vazut scena care ma afecta cel mai tare: Edward sarutand-o pe Tanya si era foarte fericit. Alice se uita la mine, am schitat un zambet, ea a raspuns la el, dar acea fericire nu era si in ochii ei, Edward a vazut acest gest si m-a observat pentru doua secunde, timp in care privirile noastre s-au intalnit, apoi mi-a evitat privirea ca si cum nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat...PUM, PUM, PUM...monstrul din pieptul meu vroia sa iasa.

Nu participam la conversatiile de la masa mea, iesiri in La Push, friptura etc…Lucruri care nu au nicio importanta, am baut limonada incet. S-a sunat, eram pregatita sa aflu ce voi simti cand va fi atat de aproape de mine, atat de aproape, iar eu nu il voi putea atinge. Am ajuns la ora, din fericire, el inca nu a ajuns. Mi-am imaginat ca era cu fetita lui cu parul lung si ochii mari in camera lui, cum e obiceiul lui, **Cum facea si cu tine**...mi-a spus vocea din capul meu..._TACI!_..am spus eu nervoasa in mintea mea. Eram atat de concentrata la conversatia mea cu mine, incat nu mi-am dat seama ca el se afla langa mine si se uita pe fereastra ca si cum eu nu eram acolo . Mi-am amintit de acele doua luni in care nu mi-a vorbit, dupa ce mi-a salvat viata...Am suspinat cand mi-am adus aminte de acele timpuri, s-a uitat la mine cu coada ochiului, pentru ca mai tarziu sa se uite din nou pe fereastra. Ora a inceput imediat, el inca se uita pe fereastra, iar pumnul sau se odihnea pe masa. Uneori, in timpul orei, dadeam la o parte perdeaua formata de parul meu si ii admiram frumusetea. In momentul in care s-a sunat m-am ridicat usor, el, ca intotdeauna, nu mai era acolo. M-a intrebam: Ce simte cand ma vede? Ce crede despre mine? Isi amintea ca exist in momentele in care nu ma vedea? Mii de intrebari imi tot puneam in timp ce mergeam spre sala de sport. Din nou, stateam jos, ascultand fara sa ascult regulile de baza ale tenisului. Simteam cum cineva se uita la chipul meu, binenteles ca stiam cine era, stiam cine ma observa si puteam sa simt ostilitatea pe care o emana. Candva aceasta situatie nu va mai exista? Voi reusi sa il uit in totalitate pe Edward Cullen? Cautam raspunsul in interiorul meu, incercam din rasputeri sa il aflu, in sfarsit am gasit raspunsul…NU, acesta era raspunsul, nu voi putea sa uit singura si cea mai mare iubire a vietii mele, desi pentru el acest lucru nu semnifica nimic, insa pentru mine da. Saruturile lui, respiratia lui rece, degetele lui mangaind clavicula mea…m-am lasat, din nou, purtata de ganduri…Cum putea Alice sa se gandeasca ca vroiam ca Edward sa lupte pentru mine ? Alice a innebunit ?...Nu, eu eram nebuna...am inceput sa sper, desi foarte, foarte adanc in interiorul meu.

**-Bella!****-**a strigat o voce de clopotel

Eram in parcarea scolii, la trei pasi de iesire, pentru a merge acasa pe jos. Nu vroiam sa ma intorc, stiam ca daca continuam sa stau pe langa Alice imi voi face mai mult rau decat se poate face unei persoane.

**-Bella!-** M-a strigat din nou aceeasi voce.

M-am intors ca sa o vad, acolo era micuta si meticuloasa Alice, cu zambetul ei de argint care imi amintea atat de multe lucruri .

**-Ce se intampla, Alice?-** am raspuns in soapta

**-Hmmm...****ma intrebam daca ti-ar place sa dormi azi la mine acasa-** in vocea sa se simtea curiozitatea si anxietatea

**-****Aaaa...Alice, nu stiu daca ti-ai dat seama ca eu nu mai sunt bine primita in casa ta**- Din nefericire**- Iar fratele tau va fi acolo, asa ca prefer sa nu vin. ****Azi ma voi duce in La Push sa il vad pe Jacob.-** Am simtit un nod in gat cand am pronuntat ultimele cuvinte.

**-Ei bine, Bella, el si Tanya merg azi la vanatoare, iar lui Carlisle si lu' Esme le-ar face placere sa te vada...Haide, te rog!...Jacob poate sa astepte, iti promit solemn ca mainte te voi duce pana la granita si te voi lua de acolo cand vei dori sa te intorci. Bine ? **

Stiam ca nu ma va lasa in pace si ca era in stare sa ma iei cu forta, de aceea am dat din cap in semn de aprobare.

**-Bine, Bella ! Iupi ! ****Voi veni dupa tine intr-o jumatate de ora.-** si a plecat cu mersul ei de balerina.

Am ajuns acasa 10 minute mai tarziu, gandinu-ma la privirea lui Edward, acea privire rece de la ora de biologie, acela nu era Edwardul meu, cel dragastos si calm, era altul. Poate ca era adevaratul Edward sau poate eu vroiam sa cred ca e asa, era fructul imaginatiei mele, desi ma indoiesc ca imaginatia mea e atat de buna.

Am urcat repede scarile pentru a scoate micuta mea geanta de panza care se afla sub patul meu. Am pus un rand de haine curate si periuta de dinti...PUM, PUM, PUM... m-am uitat spre birou, acolo era bratara, exact in locul in care se afla si azi-dimineata, am luat-o cu amandoua mainile ca pe un obiect fragil si am lasat ca mintea mea sa zboare, sa reproduca amintirile de acum cateva luni cand viata mea era viata pe care toate persoanele si-o doresc, mi-am amintit cum ma simteam cand eram vie: roseala din obraji, ochii mei suspiciosi de fiecare data cand imi venea o idee...M-am decis, am pus bratara in geanta o voi lasa in casa lui, nu mai vreau sa imi aduc aminte de amintirile care m–ar putea rani...In cate moduri o persoana poade sa distruga inima alteia si sa se astepte ca inima celui ranit sa continuie sa mai bata?...In timp ce imi inundan mintea cu intrebari mi-am amintit de acea zi oribila in care mi-a spus ca nu ma mai iubeste, ca alte lucruri il distrag. Sunt sigura ca Edward nu mai simte nimic pentru mine, privirea lui este indiferenta cand m-a priveste. Din nou am avut acel junghi in inima care se raspandea in tot corpul, m-am prabusit pe podea si mi-am pus capul intre picioare, iar o mana o tineam pe piept pentru a-l intari. Un claxon m-a adus la realitate.

**-Alice**- am gemut

Am coborat repede scarile, am iesit ca un glont pe usa, lu' Alice nu ii placea sa astepte, am urcat repede in masina, acolo am vazut acel zambet de argint…

**-Buna, Bella! Sa nu iti faci griiji pentru Charlie****. Esme l-a sunat si i-a spus ca vei dormi acasa la mine si ca te voi duce maine la scoala.**

**-****Multumesc, Alice!**

Imi aminteam foarte bine de drumul pe care vom merge, arborii mari care cresteau langa trotuar, micile raze de lumina care se filtrau printre coroanele lor, acel drum care pare ca nu se termina niciodata si acea padure maiestoasa, acea casa alba si mare, amintirile mi-au inundat mintea. Din locul in care ma aflam eu putea fi foarte bine zarita fereastra de la camera lui Edward. Un junghi m-a luat prin surprindere, durerea s-a extins, din nou. Alice ma privea ingrijorata

**-Bella, ti-am spus deja ca totul va fi bine. ****Ei nu se afla aici, au mers in nord estul Californiei si se vor intoarcea maine dis de dimineata.**

Am urcat mecanic scarile prispei, Alice mi-a deschis usa, Carlisle si Esme stateau la intrare… Un val de emotii mi-au inundat mintea pana m-au lasat fara aer…Esme a venit repede si m-a imbratisat.

**-Ooo, draga Bella ce dor ne-a fost de tine !****-** M-a imbratisat puternic si m-a sarutat pe frunte.

**-Da, Bella, eram narabdatori sa te revedem**- Carlisle era sincer, nu era vreo urma de minciuna in vocea sa- **Haide, intra...Avem multe lucruri despre care trebuie sa vorbim**.

Casa mi se parea atat de familiara, totul era la fel. Tablourile de pe pereti, pianul cu coada din mansarda, scaunelele albe, televizorul m-au facut sa imi reamintesc foarte multe lucruri. M-am asezat pe canapeaua alba pe care o stiam atat de bine, langa mine, in partea stanga, s-a asezat Alice, iar in partea dreapta Esme. Jasper se afla in spatele meu.

-**Buna, Bella! ****Ma bucur sa te vad!-** Vocea lui era puternica, dar senina

**-Aaa..Buna, Japer!**- Am spus in soapta

**-****Hmmm...Bella trebuie sa vorbim cu tine despre ceva foarte important**- Vocea lui Carlisele m-a luat prin surprindere, ochii lui erau enigmatici

**-Despre ce doriti sa vorbim?****-**Vocea mi-a tremurat la ultima silaba

**-Ei bine-** a inceput Carlisle- **Dupa cum stii Victoria s-a intors, desi nu din aceasta cauza trebuie sa iti fie teama , stii ca noi te vom proteja, dar avem nevoie ca mereu sa fii aproape de unul dintre noi pentru a te putea ajuta.-** Toti mai putin unul, am spus eu pentru mine

-**Aaa...Carlisle**- Am ezitat un moment, am inspirat profund, apoi am spus- **Nu cred ca acest lucru va fi posibil, uite, Victoria ma cauta pe mine, nu pe voi. Va rog, nu ma intelegeti gresit, dar cat timp mai putine persoane vor fi bagate in aceasta problema, cu atat mai bine va fi pentru ca nimeni nu va fi ranit.**

Patru perechi de ochi ma priveau atent, unii cu manie, altii cu tristete.

**-Nu, Bella. Da****ca crezi ca te vom abandona te inseli**.- Am observat o urma de ingrijorare in vocea melodiasa a lui Esme.

**-Exact, Bella tu mereu vei face parte din aceasta familie**- A adaugat Jasper

**-Si mereu te vom proteja**- A spus Alice

**-Asa e, vom face tot ce vom putea pentru a te proteja, micuto.-** A incheiat Carlisle

Dintr-o data eu eram foarte linistita..._La naiba! Jasper!_ ...Daca acum ma simteam asa ce se va intampla cand va iesi din aceasta camera? Tristetea ma va invalui din nou, ma voi gandi la acele lucruri de care ma indepartasem. Nu am spus niciun cuvant, doar am dat din cap.

**-Ei bine**- Carlisle a intrerupt succesiunea gandurilor mele- **Va trebui sa vii in fiecare zi, dupa scoala, aici.-** _Ce?_ _Carlisle a innebunit complet? Nu stia ca inima mea nu va putea suporta acest lucru? _Am dat din cap in semn de dezaprobare- **De ce nu, Bella?**

**-Carlisle nu cred, ei bine, ma indoiesc ca Edward va fi de acord ca eu sa fiu vin in fiecare zi aici-** Nici pe mine nu ma incanta aceasta idee

-**Hmm**- Carlisle s-a gandit catva timp- **De fapt, draga mea Bella, a fost ideea lui, sa stai aici pana cand o vom prinde pe Victoria.**

-**Ce?!-** Am strigat...nu puteam sa mi-l imaginez pe Edward avand aceasta idee, era ceva imposibil

**-Asa e-** A spus Esme .

Mintea mea era la cativa kilometrii departare, acum...Cum? De ce Edward vroia sa ma raneasca atat de mult? Ce castiga daca ma tinea inchisa in aceasta casa cu Tanya langa el?

**-Bella?-** Vocea lui Alice m-a adus la realitate- **Desi nu crezi, lui Edward ii pasa de tine.**

**-Asa e**- A aprobat, Jasper.

Nu! Nu! si Nu!...Asta nu e posibil!…ma aflam intr-o dimensiune necunoscuta, nu stiam ce expresie avea fata mea, avand in vedere cum ma priveau Culleni nu cred ca era una buna.

**-Ei bine, Bella. Maine cand vei iesi de**** la scoala te asteptam aici**- Crlisle mi-a scuturat bratul cu blandete.

Singurul lucru pe care l-am putut face a fost sa dau din cap in semn de aprobare. Nu stiam unde se afla corpul, inima. Nu stiam cat timp m-am uitat pe fereastra, aveam strania senzatie ca sunt singura. Ha! Ha! Singura intr-o casa de vampiri...Mintea mea a zburat spre luna martie din anul trecut, mi-am amintit de acea senzatie pe care am avut-o cand l-am vazut prima data, pielea lui alba si privirea lui ostila. Poate ca acela era sentimentul pe care il simtea pentru mine inca de la inceput.

**-Haide, Bella. Trebuie sa facem tema**.- Alice mi-a intrerup gandurile inca o data

**-Da,**** tema nu se va face singura.**

In timp ce ma asezam pe podeaua din camera lui Alice, totul parea atat de normal, zilele pe care le-am petrecut in aceasta casa m-au facut sa imi amintesc unele lucruri, din nou m-am pierdut printre ganduri. Nu stiam cand si cum a trecut atat de repede timpul, deja era noapte. Am mers dupa geanta mea de panza si am deschis-o..._Bratara_ am spus eu pentru mine, camera lui Edward se afla in fata, iar Alice era in bucatarie. _Ar fi foarte riscant din partea sa duc bratara in camera sa? Durerea din inima mea va fi mai mare? __Voi incepe sa plang cum fac de obicei? _Imi tot puneam intrebari in timp ce am traversat coridorul si ma aflam in fata usii mari de lemn a camerei sale. Am deschis usa in liniste si am intrat repede in camera lui. Totul era intunecat, dar lumina lunii care intra pe fereastra luminand camera, acolo se afla canapeaua de piele neagra, sistemul audio. Am pus bratara pe sistemul audio si am ramas sa ma uit pe fereastra, un val de tristete m-a luat prin surprindere, imi aminteam de acele zile in care stateam cu Edward, in care adormeam pe pierptul lui , in care ameteam din cauza parfumului sau rafinat..._La naiba!_ _Trebuie sa ies de aici inainte de a ma prabusi pe podea si de a sta cu capul intre picioare_. Am iesit din camera cat de repede am putut si am intrat, din nou, in camera lui Alice. Nu puteam sa tin ochii deschisi, lacrimile ma impiedicau. Pieptul ma durea mai mult ca niciodat si nu puteam sa respir, vedeam negru in fata ochilor, cand m-am trezit eu ma aflam pe canapea lui Alice cu Carlisle langa mine.

**-Bella, te simti bine ?  
-Da, da -** am spus eu in soapta

**-Ai lesinat pentru ca nu ai mancat nimic.**

**-Hmm...imi pare rau-** Cum putea Carlisle sa se astepte din partea mea ca sa ma gandesc la mancare daca tot timpul ma gandeam la Edward? Doamne, cat de multa nevoie aveam de Jacob in aceste momente..

**-Ii voi spune lu' Alice sa iti aduca ceva de mancare. Bella, te rog, daca ai nevoie de ceva spune.**

**-Multumesc !**

In urmatorul minut Alice se afla in fata mea, era incruntata si avea in maini o tava pe care se afla o friptura si un suc.

**-Ne-ai speriat foarte tare, Bella!-** in vocea lui Alice am observat ingrijorarea

**-Im pare rau...-**Am reusit sa spun in timp ce mancam

**-Bine ca era Carlisle aici, in casa.**

**-Aha.**

_Ce va face Edward cand va vedea bratara pe sistemul audio? __Oare el a pus bratara pe biroul meu? Se va supara?_ Aceste intrebari si multe altele imi inundau mintea in acel moment, singurul lucru pe care mi-l amintesc a fost ca am adormit cu capul pe perina. Am dormit multe ore, dar mie mi se pareau cateva minute. Mainile lui Alice m-au trezit.

**-Bella! Trezeste-te somnoroaso! ****Trebuie sa mergem la scoala**.

Oooh...nu m-am intrebat daca s-a intors de la vanatoare. Imi era teama sa ma ridic din locul in care ma aflam. _De ce din toate camerele care se aflau in aceasta casa eu trebuia sa dorm in cea care se afla in fata camerei sale?_

M-am ridicat cu tragere de inima si am mers direct la baie pentru a ma aranja, nu vroiam sa ies afara din camera lui Alice inainte de a pleca. Nu ma voi expune privirilor piezise ale lui Edward si ale lui Tanya. Nu, nu ii voi lasa sa ma raneasca mai mult. Am iesit cand eram gata, un fior mi-a strabatut spatele, am coborat scarile aproape fugind, Alice ma astepta la intrarea casei.

-**Ai intarziat-** in vocea lui Alice am observat disperarea

**-Imi pare rau. ****Mergem?**

**-...Asteapta un minut, ii astept pe Edward si pe Tanya.**

Am se astepta Alice ca eu sa ma aflu in aceeasi masina cu Tanya si cu Edward? Desi ar fi doar pentru cateva minute. Nu stia ca voi muri cand ii voi vedea? Ce dracu se intampla cu Alice?

**-Linisteste-te Bella! Ei vor merge cu volvoul, tu vei merge cu mine.-** Se pare ca a observat expresia mea ingrozita.

Am inspirat profund, nu inca, nu vroiam sa il vad, imi era destul de greu sa il vad la scoala, destul de dur era faptul ca trebuia sa vin la el acasa, iar ei vroiau sa agreez faptul ca o voi vedea pe Tanya la, exact, doi metrii in fata mea? _Cat de nebuna, masochista si bolnava sunt_? Cum puteam sa accept acest lucru? Nu mai aveam aer, m-am intors sa o vad pe Alice, ea se uita la usa din spate, am urmarit calea privirii ei si am vazut, l-am vazut venind tinandu-se de mana cu noua sa iubita, razand

-**Buna Alice ! ****Buna Bella!-** a salutat cu un ton formal

-**Edward ma intrebam daca putem sa mergem impreuna la scoala, iti amintesc ca am nevoie de ajutor pentru a o proteja pe Bella, nu pot sa merg singura.**

Tanya m-a privit m-a privit cu amaraciune in timp ce Edward a dat din cap.

**-De acord, doar asteptati cateva minute, pana ne schimbam.**

Am asteptat alte trei minute pana cand au coborat scarile. Edward purta un pulover verde si o pereche de blugi, Tanya avea pe ea un pulover alb si o pereche de blugi. In acel moment un fior de gelozie m-a luat prin surprindere, cum puteau sa arate atat de bine in acele haine atat de comune ? Daca as fi si eu un vampir, la fel de bine as fi aratat si eu.

**-Mergem?-** A intrebat Edward coborand scarile, uitandu-se la Alice si apoi s-a uitat la mine fugitiv, din nou ma simteam in abis.

_Ce dracu fac__ aici? Siguranta mea valoreaza atat de mult incat sa suport asta?_ _Nu. Prefer ca Victoria sa ma omoare, nu pot suporta senzatia de goliciune din corpul meu_. Amintirile din nou imi inundau mintea, totul parea o fantezie. _Cum ar fi fost daca intre mine si Edward nu s-ar fi intamplat nimic? Daca ar fi fost fructul imaginatiei mele?_... **Haide, Bella! ****Trezeste-te!** Imi spunea vocea din capul meu.

In acel moment m-am hotarat, _niciodata nu voi mai plange pentru Edward Cullen. Il voi uita desi va fi ultimul lucru pe care il voi face_, deja stiam cum sa o fac. _AM NEVOIE DE JACOB, URGENT!_


	16. Uitand partea I

"_Asta nu se intampla, nu se intampla!"_ Imi strigam in gand in timp ce luptam cu intunericul care ma inconjura complet, trebuie sa ies de aici...oricum ar fi...desi in adancul meu simteam ca aici nimeni nu ma va rani, este ca si cum as fi intr-o somnolenta linistita si fara durere, desi stiu foarte bine ca asta nu va fi suficient pentru a scapa de ceea ce ma astepta.

Am deschis ochii incet si cu prudenta, nu vreau sa ma intalnesc cu realitatea, m-am intalnit cu patru chipuri de ingeri care stateau in jurul meu si se uitau la mine incruntati si cu tot felul de expresii : usurare, enervare, furie, durere…in fine. Rose, Alice, Jazz si Em se uitau la mine de sus, aratau ca niste zei greci care vin din Olimp, cand am deschis ochii toti au respirat usurati. Ma durea foarte tare capul, inconstient mi-am dus mainile la tample si am inceput sa le masez.

**-Ce sa intamplat?**

**-Ai lesinat.** – A spus Alice cu vocea ei de clopotel in timp ce se uita la mine cu ingrijorare.

**-Ce?** – Am intrebat cu neincredere

**-****Da, Bells! ****Ai lesinat cand l-ai vazut pe....ei bine, stii tu pe cine...-** A spus Jazz in timp ce incerca sa ma linisteasca.

In acea clipa toate amintirile mi-au venit in minte ca picaturile de ploaie care cad. Toate in acelasi timp. Mi-am amintit ca am cazut si ca bratele mari ale lui Emmett m-au prins pentru a nu ma lovi de podea, mi-am amintit de ingrijorarea din ochii lui Edward cand m-a vazut, maraitul lui Emmett cand i-a spus sa se dea la o parte si de suspinul care a iesit din gatul lui Esme, in cele din urma mi-am adus aminte de sasaiturile si de miscarile bruste ale lui Jazz si ale lui Rose pentru a-l da la o parte pe Edward ca sa poata sa ma duca in camera. Am tremurat cand mi-am amintit, iar durerea de cap este din ce in ce mai puternica.

**-Surioara!!!...Te simti mai bine?-** A strigat Emmett ca un copil mic.

**-Da, cred ca da. **

Am murmurat inca confuza printre amintirile vagi care mi-au venit in minte, dar ce ma durea cel mai tare era privirea lui Edward in momentul in care s-a uitat la mine, imi amintesc foarte bine acea expresie. Este expresia pe care a avut-o cand m-a vazut in camera de oglinzi cand James era pe punctul de a ma omori. Un alt fior mi-a strabatut corpul si o goliciune ma contopea, mai bine zis goliciunea era sentimentul iluziilor moarte care strigau inconstient pentru a fi readuse la viata.

Am scuturat capul de cateva ori, trebuie sa scap de aceste ganduri nenorocite, durerea din pieptul meu este din ce in ce mai insuportabila...acum il rugam pe Dumnezeu sa ma lase sa cad in bratele lui Morfeu, desi o voi simti in continuare, dar nu atat de tare, de parca acest lucru ar fi un tratament pentru a-mi calma durerea, dar niciodata nu va pleca.

**-Bella-** A soptit Rose scotandu-ma din meditatia mea.

**-Da, Rose**. – M-am uitat in ochii ei

**-Trebuie sa vorbim cu tine.** – A spus incruntata

**-****Sigur.** – Indoiala imi strabatea corpul meu distrus...Despre ce vroiau sa vorbeasca cu mine? Este vorba despre ceva rau? Are vreo legatura cu _el_?...mi-am promis ca nu ii voi mai pronunta numele...Sau are vreo legatura cu Tanya?

Mi-am ridicat capul si am stat cu picioarele incrucisate pe pat in timp ce simteam cum totul se invarte in jurul meu. Emmett s-a asezat langa mine, in partea stranga, si si-a pus un brat pe umerii mei, iar Alice s-a asezat langa mine, in cealalta parte, iar Jazz si Rose stateau in fata mea.

**-Bella-** A inceput Rose uitandu-se la mine cu o expresie ciudata pe care nu am putut sa o descifrez**.- Trebuie sa il uiti !**

Am incremenit, stiu foarte bine si eu si sufletul meu stim la cine se refera, durerea din inima a inceput sa urce si sa coboare lasandu-mi corpul fara aer.

**-Bella, ****acest lucru nu este sanatos pentru tine. Nu iti face bine. –** A adaugat Jazz, el se uita la mine cu anxietate**.- El nu isi va schimba opinia, iar tu vei fi ranita si mai tare.**

Am inceput sa transpir, nu vroiam sa am aceasta discutie cu nimeni, stiu foarte bine ce imi vor spune, dar nu vreau sa ascult, ba mai mult nu vreau sa accept acest lucru… "_Edward e diferit ! El este diferit! El nu a facut nimic! NIMIC!!!" _am incercat sa imi duc mainile la urechi pentru a le acoperi, dar bratul lui Emmett nu ma lasa, mi-a lasat impresia ca el stia foarte bine ceea ce urma sa fac si de aceea nu m-a lasat sa ma misc.

**-Surioara...te rog!...Acest lucru nu face nimic altcev****a, doar te raneste! Nu mai suportam sa te vedem asa! Nu putem!...Nu pe tine!** – A spus Emmett nervos.

Niciodata in viata mea nu l-am vazut asa, cu ochii intredeschisi, iar colturile gurii lui ii dezvaluiau dintii...arata ca un...vampir. Mintea mea a inceput sa inteleaga sensul cuvintelor lui, desi acesta nu imi spunea nimic, pot sa spuna tot ce vor, dar eu stiu foarte bine ca niciodata nu il voi uita. _"Niciodata nu te voi uita...niciodata iubire...niciodata"_ imi spunea o voce din fondul mintii mele, desi stiu ca acest lucru va fi ceva rau...imi este frica...O parte din mine doreste sa il uit pe Edward, desi stiu ca acest lucru inseamna nefericire pentru restul vietii mele.

**-Bella! –** Alice mi-a luat chipul in mainile sale reci si m-a obligat sa ma uit la ea. **– Asta te distruge, si daca nu vei renunta…in curand va fi prea tarziu! Vad ce ai facut, ai fugit pana la Phoenix, l-ai lasat pe Charlie in spital, esti mai slaba ca oricand pentru ca nu ai mancat nimic…Chiar crezi ca vei continua sa traiesti in acest mod ? Il astepti pe Edward sa se intoarca la tine si sa iti spuna ca te iubeste ?...Nu poti sa continui asa Bella!** – A spus pe un ton maternal.

Nu puteam sa articulez nici macar un cuvant, durerea pe care o aveam m-a blocat, stiu ca ceea ce mi-a spus este adevarat, stiu ca eu nu pot sa continui asa, dar ceva ma opreste, desi nu stiu cu adevarat ce.

**-Nu pot...el este viata mea.** – Am spus uitandu-ma in jos cu ochii plini de lacrimi si cu durerea din inima mea.

**-****Bella. –**Mi-a spus Rose cu o voce ferma**- Uita-te la mine Bella! –** A spus pe un ton pe care nu puteam sa il ignor, asadar mi-am ridicat privirea inlacrimata si am vazut-o ca e aproape de mine, mi-a atins fata cu mainile sale si s-a uitat la mine cu o expresie reclamanta**- Tu esti puternica…Nu stiu cum ai putut sa suporti toate aceste lucruri! Esti suficient de inteligenta pentru a stii ce e corect, asadar asculta-ma cu multa atentie!-** A inspirat profund, dar nu mi-a dat drumul si se uita la mine**…- Uita-l pe Edward ! Lasa-l sa isi faca viata lui ! Voi doi nu mai sunteti impreuna si nu te mai gandi la ceva ce nu se va intampla! El si-a ales deja drumul, ma doare sa iti spun asta, dar el nu il va schimba…deci lasa-l sa plece. Uita-l!**

Nu am fost in stare sa spun niciun cuvant pentru ca suspinele imi ieseau pe gura ca aerul_..."Nu il va schimba…drumul sau…nu il va schimba pentru tine"_ …aceste cuvinte le auzeam incontinuu in minte, stiam foarte bine ca asta se va intampla…stiam inca de la inceput, din momentul in care l-am vazut la scoala acum cateva saptamani, stiam, doar ca nu eram suficient de puternica pentru a ma gandi la aceste lucruri.

Aici, in mijlocul acestor ingeri frumosi, a fost momentul in care toate presupunerile unei posibile afectiuni din partea lui Edward pentru mine s-au evaporat. Nimic nu era real, totul a fost doar o parte din imaginatia mea, imaginatia mea nenorocita! Stiu foarte bine ca eu sunt vinovata pentru ca m-am lasat purtata de ea. Edward m-a sarutat doar pentru ca e un egoist, pentru ca nu vroia sa ma vada fericita, pentru ca stie foarte bine ca Antonio ar putea sa fie salvarea mea. El stie...si acest lucru il enerva. Stia din primul moment, de cand l-a vazut la ora de engleza.

Acest gand m-a facut sa plang si mai puternic, Emmett m-a imbratisat si m-a lasat sa imi pun chipul pe pieptul sau...am plans mai mult decat pana acum.

Multe amintiri imi inundau mintea...Sarutul cu Edward in intuneric, senzatie de fericire pe care mi-a dat-o, ochii lui de culoarea mierii care ma observau cu diferite sentimente care ma confundau. Mi-am amintit de acea noapte cand am fost la rau, felul in care s-a purtat cu mine…Mi-am amintit de acea noapte din Phoenix cand m-a luat de talie, atingerea lui inca ma doare, inca pot sa simt golul amar pe care a lasat-o atingerea lui.

**-Bella –**mi-a soptit Emmett in ureche**- Linisteste-te, surioara! Stiu ca te doare, dar linisteste-te! –** A spus cu afectiune si oricat de straniu ar parea, cuvintele lui au reusit sa ma linisteasca, dar nu in totalitate, inca existau urme de la lacrimile care se prelingeau pe obrajii mei.

**-Bella- **Alice se uita la mine rusinata. **– Imi pare rau ca te-am adus aici, nu m-am gandit ca asta va fi atat de dur pentru tine, dar iti promit ca in momentul in care te vei trezi vom merge la Seattle pentru Charlie...Te vom duce acasa si nu va trebui sa te intorci aici...Imi pare foarte rau!** – In momentul in care a spus ultimele cuvinte s-a uitat in jos.

M-am uitat la ea pentru o buna perioada de timp, de asemenea m-am uitat si la chipurile lui Jazz, Rose si Emmett...Toti se uitau la mine ingrijorati de parca as fi o papusa de cristal care s-ar putea sparge in orice moment si chiar asa era, ma simteam atat de fragila incat simteam ca in acest moment pana si vantul m-ar putea distruge cu o singura adiere.

Trebuie sa imi revin, stiu...pentru binele persoanelor pe care le iubesc...inclusiv pe Edward, stiu ca prin suferinta mea nu fac nimic altceva decat sa il ranesc si pentru acest lucru nu ma pot ierta. Eu nu pot sa ranesc un inger, asadar chiar daca asta ma va costa propria viata voi incerca sa ma fac bine pentru ceilalti, desi as muri incercand...trebuie sa o fac!

**-Totul va fi bine! **– A spus Jazz in timp ce imi trimitea valuri de liniste, epuizandu-se.

**-****Bella...-** Rose mi-a atras atentia**. – Promite-ne ca vei incerca, te rog!** – Am vazut in privirea ei ca vroia ca eu sa imi revin, sa ma fac bine, am vazut ca isi facea griji pentru mine, asadar trebuie sa promit nu am alte optiuni.

**-****Promit!-** Am soptit in timp ce mi-am "scufundat" capul in umarul lui Emmett si am inchis ochii pentru a incerca sa dorm.

Era liniste, o liniste profunda, se auzea doar bataile rapide ale inimii mele. Gandurile pe care le-am inchis, intr-o cutie din creierul meu, s-au eliberat. _Cum il voi uita pe Edward? Cum voi supravietui? Edward va fi fericit daca eu voi face acest lucru? _Mii de intrebari zburau in mintea mea ca niste fluturi, vara. Mainile imi transpirau, iar mandibula a inceput sa imi tremure in momentul in care am inceput sa caut raspunsurile pe care le-am evitat atat de mult.

Lacrimile ieseau din ochii mei inchisi si umflati. Orele pareau eterne in aceasta camera. Nu vroiam sa deschid ochii, nu, inca nu. Vroiam sa mai stau cateva momente in mintea mea, este locul in care singura persoana care ma poate rani sunt eu si subconstientul meu.

Amintirile mi-au inundat mintea…mi-am amintit de fiecare moment in care Edward a stat cu mine, saruturile pe care mi le-a dat, magaierile pline de sentimente care ne-au inundat fiecare parte din corp.

Nu stiu cand am adormit visand aceste lucuri frumoase si placute, posibile finaluri ale povestilor cu zane care veneau in minteam mea, in care eu eram printesa, iar Edward era printul...stiu ca suna fara niciun sens, dar pentru cateva momente mi-ar fi placut sa se intample asta...Printesa si print. Povesti cu zane, cai albi, broaste vorbitoare si fluturasi colorati care emanau un praf magic, din nefericire realitatea era alta...una foarte diferita. Desi este asa, eu pot sa simt cum o durere senina se extinde in corpul meu.

Cineva ma striga de la indepartare_..."Bella!.... Bells!... Trezeste-te!!"..._se auzea din ce in ce mai aproape pana cand m-am trezit din visul meu si mi-am dat seama ca ma aflam, in continuare, in bratele musculoase ale lui Emmett, care se uita la mine cu curiozitate.

**-Surioara...vorbeai in somn...printi si printese**..- A incercat sa sufoce un ras printr-un atac de tusa, dar nu a reusit.

**-****Imi pare rau...** – _"La naiba !!!" _Am blestemat in gandul meu, mereu mi se intampla asta**.- Unde sunt ceilalti Emmett?** – Am intrebat in timp ce imi frecam ochii rosii de la atata plans.

**-Rose si**** Alice au coborat jos pentru a aduce mancare pentru tine**.- A raspuns linistit.

Nu am reusit sa raspund pentru ca cineva a intrat pe usa. M-am tensionat instantaneu si mi-am ascuns chipul in umarul lui Emmett, dar m-am linistit intr-o clipa...era Jazz. Un val de pace si liniste a inundat camera ca prin farmec.

**-Surioaro, stiu ca nu e momentul potrivit, dar vrem sa te intrebam ceva.- **Emmett a devenit serios, a oftat si m-a strans in brate**. – Nu vrei sa imi spui ceva mie si lui Jasper?** – Am simtit controlul din vocea lui si ochii lui care erau intredeschisi, si Jasper care s-a asezat langa mine.

**-Cum ar fi Emmett?-** Am intrebat oftand.

-**Cum ar fi...-** A inceput sa imi imite vocea cu sarcams. – **"Fratioare, Jasper...sunt iubita **_**idiotului**_** de Antonio" **– A intredeschis inca putin ochii, iar Jasper s-a tensionat.

**-****Aaaa...eu** – Nu stiam de unde sa incep, stiu ca Jazz si Em nu il plac, de aceea nu am stiut cum sa le explic. **– Eu...ei bine...la dracu!!!...Da..Emmett si Jasper, sunt iubita lui Antonio. **– Am spus amuzata putin de expresiile lor nervoase.

**-****Nu il placem!** – A protestat Jasper, eu m-am strambat.

**-****Asadar, desi stim ca este cu tine –** A spus Emmett printre dinti **– Nu ne place de el** – M-a strans inca putin, aproape, lasandu-ma fara aer. **– Si va trebui sa treaca de interogatoriul nostru, de acord?** - A spus ferm.

A trebuit sa imi folosesc tot autocontrolul pentru a nu rade in acest moment, de aceea doar am aprobat si mi-am folosit parul ca pe o perdea pentru ca ei sa nu vada zambetul de pe buzele mele. Chiar erau enervati si gelosi ca niste frati pe care nu i-am avut niciodata. Oricat de ciudat ar parea acest lucru mi-a animat dispozitia, au reusit sa imi calmeze putin durerea din piept, desi nu in totalitate.

**-De ce nu va place de el, nici macar putin de tot?** – Am spus cu neincredere. Nu mai cunosc alte persoane carora sa nu le placa de Antonio, el este o persoana minunata.

Emmett a deschis gura, dar in momentul in care a incercat sa raspunda au intrat Rose si Alice in camera cu mancare. M-am uitat la amandoi pentru a le spune ca asta nu ramane asa, trebuie sa existe un motiv adevarat pentru care il urasc atat de mult, sigur au unul, iar eu trebuie sa il stiu.

**-Bells**** -** A spus Alice venind spre mine cu o tava in care avea mancare. **– Ti-am pregatit micul dejun –** S-a incruntat **– Desi nu am mai mancat mancare umana de mai mult de 60 de ani...presimt ca ne-a iesit foarte bine, ca iti va place.**

**-Multumesc Alice.** – Am privit tava din fata mea, fara niciun apetit. **– Dar adevarul e ca nu imi e foame. **– M-am uitat in jos.

**-Isabela Marie Swan…****vei manca ACUM!!!** – A spus Alice pe acel ton al ei de care ma temeam sa nu il ascult.

Am negat din cap.

**-Nu mi-e foame..vorbesc serios**. – M-am uitat pe fereastra pentru un moment si am vazut ca s-a luminat putin. **– Ce ora e? **– Am intrebat uitandu-ma la Alice

**-7:30, dimineata** – A apropiat inca putin tava de mine **– Asadar domnisoara "care schimba subiectul" vei manca A-CUM!** – A seperat cuvantul in silabe ca si cum ar vorbi cu un copil mic.

Am acceptat resemnata, uneori Alice poate sa fie atat de...hotarata. Am inceput sa mananc fara sa stiu ce inghit…m-am pierdut in gandurile mele in timp ce ma uitam pe fereastra, ascultand fara sa ascult ceea ce se spune in jurul meu. Am auzit ca Alice spune ceva despre haine si ca Rose spune ceva despre masini, dar in fine pana la urma m-am ratacit, in interiorul meu , coerenta mea striga: **"Trebuie sa il uiti Isabella, pentru binele tau, pentru binele lui si pentru binele celorlati...trebuie sa il uiti!"** ma simteam de parca fiecare cuvant rupea ceva din interiorul meu. Eram constienta de ceea ce se va intampla in cateva zile...nunta lui, dar inca nu puteam sa accept ca Edward se va casatori cu o persoana care nu voi fi eu. Gaura din inima mea s-a tensionat din cauza durerii pe care o simteam, dar stiam foarte bine ca va trebui sa invat sa traiesc asa deoarece ma indoiesc foarte tare ca il voi uita...nici daca ar trece ani. Pana la urma ma voi obisnui, pentru ca va trebui sa traiesc cu asta in fiecare zi...an dupa an, pana cand nu voi mai exista si ma indoiesc ca acea goliciune din interiorul meu nu o voi mai simti in momentul in care voi muri.

Cu cat afara se lumina mai puternic cu atat minteam mea calatorea din ce in ce mai departe. Acum vedeam totul mai clar, stiu foarte bine ca va trebui sa o fac, desi nu vreau. **"Totul este pentru binele tau Isabella...totul este pentru binele tau!"** imi repeta acea voce din capul meu.

-**Bella?** – M-i-a spus Alice scotandu-ma din reverie **– Fa o baie si apoi plecam, azi Charlie va fi externat.**- Spunand asta m-a ridicat in picioare, mi-a dat niste haine curate si m-a impins pana la baie.

Azi il vor externa pe Charlie, fiecare cuvant parca imi ridica una din multele pietre de pe inima mea_..."In sfarsit, Charlie va fi acasa...in sfarsit!"_ am schitat un zambet. In sfarsit Charlie este bine.

Am facut un dus repede si m-am schimbat, fara sa imi dau seama cu ceea ce m-am imbracat...era un tricou negru si o pereche de plugi cu talia foarte joasa, pentru ca ma grabeam nu m-am deranjat sa spun ceva despre haine.

Am iesit repede din baie si am mers pana in camera lui Emmett si a lu' Rose, aici ma astepta Alice. Mi-a aranjat parul si m-a machiat repede, in alte circumstante as fi negat si as fi comentat in tot acest timp, dar eram atat de nerabdatoare sa merg dupa Charlie incat am renuntat sa o joc pe Barbie-Bella, oricum Alice tot ar fi facut-o, chiar si impotriva vointei mele. Cand am coborat scarile, sa ne luam jachetele, mi-am dat seama ca nu am vazut-o nici pe Esme nici pe familia Denali. Oare unde sunt?

**-Alice-** Am intrebat cu indoiala**- Unde este Esme?**

**-Ah...-** A ezitat putin, dar pana la urma a raspuns**- A mers la vanatoare cu familia Denali si cu **_**el**_**.**

Nu am mai intrebat nimic, era ceva normal ca sa mearga cu ei, vreau sa spun: _el_ – am refuzat sa ii mai pronunt numele pentru ca ma temeam ca inima mea se va rupe in bucatele- va face parte din familia lor foarte curand. Am gemut pentru mine cand am simtit durerea din piept.

Emmet, Jazz, Rose si Alice au venit cu mine la spital, am mers toti in jeepul lui Emmett, cand am urcat in masina m-am simtit ciudat pentru ca nu am vazut volvoul _lui_ in garaj, dar mintea mea a respins acest gand intr-un mod inconstient…mi-am spus, mai bine zis m-am obligat, sa refuz orice gand care are legatura cu el, desi e foarte dificil sa o fac pentru ca toata viata mea se invarte in jurul lui.

Pe drum nimeni nu a spus nimic, fiecare se gandea la diferite lucruri. Mergeam cu o viteza foarte, foarte mare, dar nu ma simteam in stare sa ma cert cu Emmett in privinta acestui lucru. Ma uitam la petele de culoare care se vedeau pe geam ca niste tablouri de la muzeu. _Va fi fericit?_ Aceasta intrebare mi-o tot puneam in gand...Speram din suflet sa fie, merita acest lucru. El merita aceasta sansa si sper ca Tanya sa il faca fericit...In comparatie cu mine care nu fac nimic altceva decat sa ii dau dureri de cap. _Este indragostit? _O noua intrebare o aveam in gand...Sa spunem ca acest lucru e evident, Tanya este femeia pe care si-o doresc toti, e frumoasa si pe dinafara precum si –imi imaginez – inauntru. "_Serios, __Isabela Marie Swan nu ai nimic atractiv pentru a-l retine langa tine. INTELEGE ASTA O DATA PENTRU TOTDEAUNA!!!"_ strigam in interiorul meu incercand prin toate modurile posibile ca aceste cuvinte sa le am mereu in mintea mea si in gandurile mele.

Fiori interni imi strabateau corpul incontinuu facandu-ma sa ma cutremur. Ma bucuram cu amaraciune de aceasta senzatie, pentru ca simteam ceva diferit de durerea care ma copleseste de ceva timp.

"**Prostuto, prostuto, prostuto!!!....prostuta de Isabella!!!"** striga de nenumarate ori una din miile de voci, toate la unison erau adevarate, atat de mult am incercat sa evit acest lucru. M-am intrebat pentru un moment daca asta simte Edward cand aude gandurile celorlati, pentru ca in interiorul meu era o lupta interna intre mai multe voci diferite, desi toate strigau acelasi lucru. Eram in continuare in acea batalie a vocelor mele interioare pana cand un strigat sufocat m-a scos din gandurile mele. Alice...Alice a strigat.

**- Ce se intampla Alice? –** Am intrebat-o in timp ce am luat-o de brat, acum ca se afla langa mine.

**-Bella… Bella**- A inceput sa murmure.

Emmett a parcat masina pe o parte a drumului si s-a uitat la Alice, ea avea privirea pierduta, cunosc foarte bine aceasta expresie.

**-Ce se intampla Alice? Ce ai vazut?** – Am intrebat tensionata, stiam ca aceasta viziune are o legatura cu mine...a soptit numele meu.

**-Victoria… Bella… Victoria** – A suspinat si m-a imbratisat.

**-Alice, ce se intampla? –** A intrebat-o Rose in timp ce am luat-o de o mana.

**-****Am vazut-o ....pe Bella...-** A dezviat privirea de la mine si s-a uitat atenta la Rose si Jasper care se uitau la ea preocupati**- moarta...-** a soptit ultimul cuvant.

**-****Alice despre ce vorbesti**?- A spus Jasper care era din ce in ce mai tensionta.

**-****Bella...in padurea de langa casa lui Charlie** – A inceput sa vorbeasca repede **– Moarta...Victoria o omoara...din cauza unei greseli pe care o facem noi...Nu! Nu! Nu!** – Spunand asta si-a acoperit fata cu mainile ei si a inceput sa suspine, dar fara lacrimi.

Am incremenit_..."Chiar nu mi se poate intampla altceva???"_ m-am intrebat. Nu...eu intr-adevar am cel mai mare ghinion din lume. Ma simt ciudat, pentru ca nu m-a impresionat viziunea, stiam...stiam de foarte mult timp ca sunt foarte multe sanse ca Victoria sa ma omoare, desi in realitate niciodata nu m-am gandit prea serios pentru a ma speria sau ceva de genul

Emmett a accelerat in timp ce vorbea repede ca un vampir, am inteles doar cateva cuvinte, acestea erau: Carlisle, Bella, casa, protectie...dar am pierdut cursul conversatiei.

Atmosfera din masina era din ce in ce mai tensionata, Jasper incerca sa ne trimita valuri de liniste, dar nu reusea nici pentru el. Alice vorbea la telefon – probabil ca vorbeste cu Carlisle- Rose vorbea cu Jasper, iar Emmett era concentrat la drum pe care mergea cu cea mai mare viteza pe care o prinde jeepul sau.

"_Dumnezeule, asta chiar este mult prea mult ghinion_" imi repetam incontinuu. Niciun gand coerent nu imi venea in minte, singura imagine pe care o vedeam era chipul unei feline cu parul portocaliu ca focul care ma astepta, dar, oricat de ciudat parea, eram fericita ca o vedeam si nu frica, este o modalitate de a pune capat suferintelor a tuturor celor din jurul meu.

In minte mi-a venit o alta imagine, chipul lui Edward, el zambea in acel mod care imi place atat de mult si care m-a alina...este atat de greu. Stiu foarte bine caci daca Victoria ma va omori totul va fi o usurare pentru cei din jurul meu, desi ei spun contrariul.

Ora a trecut prea repede, intr-o clipa ne-am aflat in fata spitalului. Emmett a parcat masina intr-un loc, care cred ca e prea mic pentru jeepul lui, dar el a reusit dintr-o incercare. Am coborat din masina, toti erau tensionati. Jazz a venit intr-o parte de a mea, iar Emmett in cealalta, el si-a trecut un brat peste umerii mei, Rose statea in spatele nostru, iar Alice in fata noastra. Daca as fi fost intr-o dispozitie mai buna as fi ras de aceasta scena amuzanta. Patru vampiri au grija de o umana.

Am mers pana la intrare, de acolo Rose, Jazz si Alice au mers direct spre coridorul cu birouri, unde presupun ca ii asteapta Carlisle. Emmett a ramas cu mine.

**-Surioara –** Mi-a spus suav, desi am reusit sa observ ca era tensionat. **– Totul va fi bine, iti promit ca nimic si nimeni nu iti va face rau si am de gand sa ma tin de promisiune!-** A zambit, dar acea bucurie nu i se vedea in ochi.

**-****Multumesc, Em!** – L-am imbratisat, asa am ramas pentru cateva minute care au devenit eterne, il ador pe acest mare prostut, este ca si un frate pe care nu l-am avut, la fel ca intreaga familie Cullen...toti mai putin unul, care e persoana care o iubesc cel mai mult pe acest pamant, desi sentimentul nu e reciproc. Acest gand a facut ca durerea din piept sa fie si mai mare si m-am apropiat si mai tare de Emmett intr-o incercare tampita de a ma calma, el mi-a raspuns imbratisandu-ma mai puternic. Exact in momentul in care am vrut sa ne separam Emmett s-a tensionat si si-a inclestat mandibula instantaneu.

**-Vine "iubitul" tau** – A marait printre dinti, iar eu m-am uitat in aceasi directie ca si el.

In fata noastra era Antonio, care se apropia zambind, se uita la noi cu acei ochi verzi, care imi plac atat de mult. Un fior mi-a strabatut corpul cand am vazut cat de mult seamana cu el.... m-a cuprins o durere si mai puternica, dar nu am avut timp sa ma cutremur deoarece Antonio se afla deja langa mine.

**-****Buna printeso, Cullen!** – A spus cu amabilitate

M-am separat de Emmett, care se uita urat la Antonio, dar el nici macar nu a tresarit, si m-am apropiat de iubitul meu – m-am lovit mental pentru asta, desi nu stiu de ce- si l-am sarutat suav pe buze.

**-Buna!** – Am spus zambind timid in timp ce ne luam de mana.

**-****Surioaro** – A marait Emmett**- Du-te la Charlie, eu ma duc la Carlisle!** – s-a uitat cu dispret la Antonio si buzele lui s-au curbat in sus**- Dute direct la Charlie, Bella…nu vreau sa deviezi din drum –** Spunand asta s-a dus spre biroul lui Carlisle.

Niciunul nu am spus nimic pana cand nu l-am vazut pe Emmett.

**-Printeso** – A spus cu afectiune in timp ce imi lua fata in mainile sale. **– Mi-a fost dor de tine!**- Nu am putut sa ii raspund deoarece buzele lui s-au unit cu ale mele si ne-am sarutat suav si cu dragoste, dar din nefericire pentru mine buzele mele dorea buzele altei persoane si in mintea mi-a venit o imagine cu _el_. Acest lucru a facut ca sa opresc sarutul intr-o clipa, m-am inrosit instantaneu, dar el a zambit cu acel zambet care ma innebuneste.

I-am zambit cu timiditate si l-am luat de mana pentru a merge in camera lui Charlie, am avut o senzatie stranie datorita atingerii lui calde cu care nu eram obisnuita.

**-Printeso** – A spus cu un ton jucaus**- Trebuie sa ma prezint serifului Swan ca iubitul tau?** – A spus cu un chip angelic care mi-a amintit de expresiile lui Alice.

**-Aaaa.....aaa...-** _"La dracu!!! Ce fac? Ce fac ??"_ **– Da, oricum va afla**. – Am spus incruntandu-ma. Este adevarat, probabil Charlie deja stie.

A ras printre dinti si in clipa in care m-a sarutat repede eu am inrosit. Gaura din inima mea vroia sa ma prabusesc, dar Antonio face ca toate aceste lucruri sa se calmeze, doar prezenta lui calma totul, desi stiu ca singurul motiv pentru care se intampla asta este pentru ca el este clona iubirii vietii mele.

Cand am ajuns in fata camerei lui Charlie eu m-am tensionat instantaneu, Antonio cand a simtit asta m-a strans usor de mana dandu-mi incredere, eu i-am zambit cu timiditate inainte de a deschide usa. Cand am intrat am vazut ca Charlie avea un zambet triumfal, camera era plina de fericire ca si cum el o lumina cu zambetul sau.

**-Fiica!** –A strigat**. –Mi-a fost dor de tine, micuto!** – A intins bratele pentru a ma apropia de el si pentru a-l imbratisa, eu i-am raspuns.

**-Imi pare rau tata, dar Esme m-a obligat.** – Am spus in soapta.

**-Nu este nicio problema, micuto!** – A raspuns emotionat si m-a sarutat pe frunte.

-**Serifule Swan!** – A spus Antonio cu rafinament.

-**Antonio!!!** – A strigat Charlie ca un copilas. – **Fiule ce bine ca treci pe aici…De mult timp nu te-am vazut.**

**-De asemenea serifule Swan**. – A spus Antonio zambind.

**-Spune-mi Charlie, te rog!** – A spus tata incercand sa se simta tanar. – **Asadar **– S-a uitat la mine cu neincredere. – **Voi doi..** – am incremenit instantaneu…_Este posibil sa fie atat de perspicace si cand se afla pe un pat, intr-un spital?_

-**Asa este serifule...Charlie.** – A spus Antonio zambind, din nou, in timp ce eu aveam toate nuantele de rosu posibile. **– Printesa mea si eu suntem impreuna**. – Spunand asta s-a apropiat de mine si m-a luat de mana.

Pentru un moment am crezut ca lui Charlie i se va descompune mandibula deoarecea zambea atat de mult ca un copil mic.

**-Asta este minunat copii, va felicit!-** A spus zambind.

Antonio s-a apropiat de mine si mi-a luat chipul intre mainile sale, si-a intors putin capul si s-a apropiat de mine un pic, tot ce era in jurul meu a disparut, dar am auzit fluieratul incet a lui Charlie, desi acest lucru nu ma interesa. Ma simteam de parca as fi intr-un balon privat. Ochii lui verzi se uitau cu pasiune la mine, cand se uita la buzele mele, cand se uita in ochii mei…A facut asa pana cand a scurtat de tot spatiul care ne despartea si m-a sarutat cu dorinta, eu am raspuns la sarut fara sa spun nimic, nu era pentru ca imi placea ci pentru ca imi amintea prea mult de _el._

M-am lasat purtata de val si i-am raspuns la sarut, mi-am scufundat degetele in parul lui negru, in timp ce el imi atingea talia. Eram prea concentrata la sarutul nostru, cand am auzit zgomotul pe care l-a facut usa care se deschidea m-am separat de Antonio instantaneu.

In fata noastra se afla Carlisle care zambea cu tristete si ...- "_Nu! Nu!...Asta nu mi se poate intampla! De ce mie?" _strigam in gand- _el_ se afla in spatele lui Carlisle cu ochii sai arzand si cu gura lui care era intr-o linie...cunosc prea bine aceasta expresie...este furios.

Sentimentul de vinovatie mi-a strabatut intregul corp, desi stiu ca nu trebuie sa ma simt vinovata.

* * *

**EPOV "Saruturi in intuneric" (partea in care o saruta pe Bella)**

Furia mi-a strabatut intregul corp in timp ce vedeam in capul acelui idiot intentiile pe care le are cu Bella…Cumva este idiot? Cum de nu isi da seama ca Bella nu il iubeste? Deasemenea, am vazut in mintea lui momentul in care a sarutat-o rapid pe Bella inainte de a pleca...Asta numea el sarut?...Este chiar atat de idiot incat nu stie nici sa sarute? Si mai ales nu stie sa sarute buzele carnoase si rosii ale Bellei? Intr-adevar acest baiat incepe sa ma calce pe nervi.

In acel moment mi-a venit o idee minunata, stiam ca trebuie sa fiu rapid pentru ca nu am prea mult timp la dispozitie. Am fugit cu o viteza inumana la tabloul electric care se afla in subsolul spitalului. Am produs o pana de curent si am mers cat de repede am putut pe coridor, mirosul de frezii era din ce in ce mai puternic...acolo am auzit bataile rapide ale inimii sale si respiratia sa neregulata. Cand m-am oprit in fata ei am simtit tensiunea din corpul ei si frica care iesea pe fiecare por de al ei...Mirosul ei ma chema..mai mult decat ma chema..canta pentru mine.

**-Cine este acolo?** – A spus tensionata...Mi-am amintit cat de adorabila este cand se sperie si mi-am pus mainile ca o cusca pentru ca corpul ei sa se afle intre mine si perete.

Cand am simtit ca va tipa am apelat la singurul mod pe care il stiam pentru a o opri. Cand buzele mele le-a atins pe ale ei am simtit o scanteie in interiorul meu. Ea m-a luat de par, cum ii place ei, iar eu am prins-o de talie cu o mana pentru a o apropia si mai mult de mine, nu vroiam sa scape, m-a impresionat faptul ca ea a raspuns la sarut, de aceea am jurat ca voi scoate ce e mai bun din mine pentru buzele sale delicioase. In ultimele zile, in Phoenix, am observat-o si este identica ca inainte, doar ca din cauza mea nu mai are viata in corpul ei, se misca mecanic, nu mai inroseste si nici nu mai rade in felul in care imi amintesc eu...m-am invinovatit pentru asta.

Am aprofundat si mai mult sarutul pentru ca imi place cum miroase...frezii...mirosul meu preferat. Impulsurile m-au facut sa imi doresc si mai multe cu ea in acest loc, lucruri pe care nu mi le-am imaginat niciodata, de aceea asta a fost semnalul, trenuie sa plec..nu vreau ca impulsurile sa ma duca in alte locuri.

M-am separat incet de ea si am zambit cand am simtit respiratia ei calda pe chipul meu.

**-Acesta este un sarut adevarat.**–I-am soptit in ureche si am simtit cum tremura in bratele mele.

Am plecat cu viteza mea de vampir cu gustul dulce al buzelor ei pe ale mele.


	17. Uitand Partea a IIa

Un fior mi-a strabatut coloana vertebrala, in momentul in care l-am vazut pe _el_ intrand in camera m-am cutremurat in bratele lui Antonio. _"Nu poate fi mai rau de atat!"_ mi-am reprosat.

M-am scufundat si mai mult in bratele iubitului meu pentru a nu ma prabusi, picioarele mele parca erau din gelatina._ El_ a intrat in camera ezitand si avea schitat pe chipul sau un mic zambet, desi il omora pe Antonio cu privirea in miile de moduri posibile, dar el nu a tresarit in fata privirii lui deoarece se juca cu o suvita de-a mea.

**-Sper ca nu intrerup ceva.** – A spus Carlisle zambindu-mi intr-un mod pe care nu l-am inteles.

**-****Nu, dr Culen, intrati!** – A raspuns Charlie foarte emotionat.

Edward s-a rezemetat de tocul usii, un aer misterios il inconjura in timp ce se uita cu ochii lui aurii la mine. In privirea lui am observat mii de emotii,mi s-a parut ca vroia sa imi spuna mii de lucruri cu o singura privire… **"Uita-l!...Pur si simplu uita-l!"** imi striga constienta mea lovindu-ma mental…Am rupt vraja priviiri lui si m-am intors sa il privesc pe Antonio, el se uita la mine cu ochii plini de sperante. _"Iarta-ma, iubirea mea! __Iarta-ma!" _ mi-am cerut scuze in gand dorindu-mi pentru un moment ca _el_ sa poata sa imi citeasca gandurile, desi stiam ca nu este posibil. Am apropiat buzele mele de ale lui Antonio si l-am sarutat repede, apoi m-am intors ca sa vad cum Carlisle il examineaza pe Charlie. Am auzit cum _el_ a marait, dar nu m-am intors sa ma uit la el, stiam foarte bine ca daca nu puneam in aplicare, incepand de acum, planul nu voi avea o alta sansa, desi ma doare foarte mult acest lucru trebuie sa o fac.

Simteam in interiorul meu un uragan de emotii, corpul meu cerea imbratisarea unor brate foarte diferite de cele care ma imbratiseaza acum, buzele mele de asemenea, desi stiam ca acest lucru e imposibil. Ma doare ca trebuie sa fac asta si mai ales in fata _lui_, dar trebuie sa incep sa il uit, sa nu il mai iubesc, desi viata mea va pleca o data cu iubirea pe care o simt pentru _el_.

Ma simteam de parca privirea lui ma traversa ca o raza laser, stiam foarte bine ce incearca sa faca. Incerca sa aiba contact vizual cu mine, dar nu i-am permis si cum m-am intrebat si mai devreme ma intreb si acum: "_In cate moduri o persoana poade sa distruga inima alteia si sa se astepte ca inima celui ranit sa continuie sa mai bata?"_

**-Bella**- A spus Carlisle intorcandu-se spre mine

-**Da. Spune Carlisle.** –Am zis incercand sa ascund tremuratul din voce.

**-****Trebuie sa mergi la receptie sa semnezi niste hartii**. – A spus zambind

**-Ah, binenteles!-** Dupa ce am raspuns m-am apropiat si mai tare de corpul lui Antonio, _el _a raspuns cu un alt marait.

**-****Te astept aici, printeso!** – Mi-a soptit Antonio in ureche facandu-mi pielea ca de gaina.

Am dat din cap si am iesit din camera fara sa ii zambesc vampirului care statea la usa, cand am trecut pe langa el am simtit cum parfumul lui imi umple corpul, dar acest lucru nu m-a oprit, trebuie sa ajung la receptie inainte de a se intampla ceva. Am mers pe coridoare usurata gandindu-ma ca nu ma urmareste, dar ca de obicei ghinionul meu actioneaza primul.

**-Bella** – Mi-a spus _el _prizandu-ma de un brat si razamandu-ma de peretele coridorului.

**-Da spune.** – Am raspuns fara nicio expresie in ochi, desi simteam cum mor.

Eram intre perete si el, puteam sa simt respiratia lui rece pe chipul meu, in timp ce inima mea batea din ce in ce mai tare ca o nebuna.

**-Ce faci cu el?** – A intrebat avand cea mai stranie expresie, parca mai avea putin si innebunea.

**-Cu cine?** – Am murmurat cu raceala.

**-Cu Antonio –** A scuipat numele lui ca si cum ar fi grosolonie.

**-Asta e ceva ce pe tine nu te intereseaza!** – I-am spus in soapta in momentul in care m-am ratacit in ochii lui de culoarea mierii.

**-Ma intereseaza mult prea mult!** – A marait cu acea expresie ciudata.

**-****Nu**! – L-am impins un pic – **Nu te intereseaza, asadar te poti da la o parte? Nu am timp pentru asta Cullen.** – Am spus printre dinti.

**-****Il iubesti? –** In vocea lui am observat furia, iar in ochii lui tristetea.

Am inspirat obosita.

**-Isabella** - m-a rugat – **Chiar il iubesti cum m-ai iubit pe mine?**

Cuvintele lui m-au lovit ca o manusa de box. Durerea am auzit-o in vocea sa? Un fior mi-a strabatut corpul lasandu-ma fara alinare… _"acesta este doar un truc, Bella!...Un truc pentru a te rani ! "_ m-am convins mental inainte de a-l privi.

**-De ce te intereseaza atat de mult? **– Am spus pe acelasi ton.

**-****Nu mi-ai raspuns la intrebare. –** M-a implorat din nou.

Am suspinat frustrata si m-am uitat in alta parte pentru ca el sa nu poate sa vada lacrimile care imi inundau ochii.

**-Nu ca te****-ar interesa prea mult, nu-i asa?** – Am spus pe un ton enigmatic. – **Tu vei fi in continuare cu Tanya, eu cu Antonio, iar tu in curand vei face parte din familia Denali**.- Am inceput sa vorbesc repede pentru a nu lasa suspinele sa iasa afara.- **Asadar de ce te intereseaza Edward? Nu este ca si cum ai face o diferenta, nu-i asa? Tu vei merge pe drumul tau, iar eu pe al meu. **– L-am privit cu ochii cat cepele, durerea din ei este tangibila, vroiam sa il imbratisez, dar impulsurile mele m-au oprit la timp pentru a vedea reactia sa.

S-a tensionat instantaneu, mi s-a parut ca intrebarile mele l-au luat prin surprindere. Si-a atins puntea nasului in timp ce se separa de mine si se rezema de peretele din fata mea. Am simtit goliciunea pe care a lasat-o prinzatoarea lui si a inceput sa imi fie dor de el, imi doream mai mult ca oricand ca el sa nu fi plecat niciodata.

**-Scuza-ma! –** A marait – **Asta a fost o greseala.**

_Greseala? __La ce se refera?_ Mii de intrebari aveam in gand…Binenteles ca e o greseala…O greseala a fost faptul ca m-a sarutat, ca ma raneste in continuare, este o greseala faptul ca el este aici…o greseala este tot ce s-a intamplat.

**-Ai dreptate** – Am ras amar si isteric. **– Asta a fost o greseala.**

L-am privit pentru cateva secunde care mi s-au parut eterne si, in sfarsit, am plecat de acolo lasandu-l rezemat de perete cu privirea lui fixata pe spatele meu. Desi nu puteam sa il vad stiam ca are aceea tristete in ochi, simteam asta in aerul pe care il respira, in pozitia sa, era atat de tangibil incat aproape ca se poate atinge.

Cand am ajuns la receptie am semnat hartiile, ce imi doream cel mai mult in acest moment era sa ies din acest spital nenorocit si sa pot sa merg acasa. Mintea mea calatorea la mii de kilometrii distanta incercand sa descifreze semnificatia faptelor vampirului pe care il iubesc...acest lucru e atat de dificil.

Am mers inapoi absenta, dorindu-mi sa il intalnesc din nou, dar asta nu s-a intamplat. **"Esti o proasta Isabella!...Stii foarte bine ca el nu te iubeste!...IDIOATO!!!"** imi striga coerenta mea, dar _daca nu ma iubeste de ce este atat de posesiv cu mine? De ce face toate aceste lucruti si mai dificile?_ El o are deja pe Tanya, are tot ce si-a dorit vreodata: o viata, o persoana pe care sa o iubeasca...Iar eu nu mai fac parte din viata lui..._Nu este suficient acest lucru? __Ce dracu vrea de la mine?!_

Urmatoarele ore au fost prea stresante, Charlie era incomod si nerabdator pentru a fi externat, Antonio se uita la mine tot timpul, iar eu eram ratacita in gandurile mele incercand sa fac un plan pentru a uita singura si adevarata iubire a vietii mele. Simteam cum gaura din inima mea astepta sa se deschida, din nou, desi nu inteleg prea bine cum se va intampla asta, iar gaura era mai deschisa decat e posibil.

Cuvintele lui le auzeam incontinuu...

"_Il iubesti?"_

"_Chiar il iubesti cum m-ai iubit pe mine__?"_

Si nu plecau oricat de mult incercam sa le alung din minte...De ce il intereseaza atat de mult? Ce vrea ? Vrea sa ma omoare pana la urma?

Lacrimile vroiau sa iasa, dar mi-am muscat limba pentru a nu se intampla asta, vroiam sa plang pentru tot ce mi se intampla in acel moment, dar ceva din interiorul meu mi-a spus ca acest lucru nu va folosi nimanui, va fi doar amintirea constanta a motivului pentru care sufar.

_Voi putea sa traiesc fara Edward?..._Aceasta intrebare simpla ma facea sa ma cutremur doar cand ma gandeam la ea…Stiam ca voi putea, dar va fi o existenta fara niciun sens, alimentata doar de amintiri si de senzatiile pe care le-am avut. M-am intrebat daca il iubesc..._Ce intrebare tampita mai e si asta?_ Inima mea ii apartine in totalitate, chiar si cele mai mici batai erau pentru el..Nu este evident?

Mi-am promis sa il uit si asa voi face desi viata mea va pleca o data cu uitarea. Fericirea multor persoane depinde de aceasta promisiune pe care va trebui sa o indeplinesc...printre ele si fericirea lui Edward, nu il pot obliga sa isi aminteasca constant de suferinta mea, nu pot sa ranesc un inger, desi ma voi rani pe mine incercand sa il salvez pe el de orice tip de suferinta, orice tip de problema pe care existenta mea le poate crea.

-**Bella **– Vocea lui Antonio m-a facut sa revin la realitate. M-am uitat in ochii lui verzi care ma priveau cu precautie. **– Esti bine ?**

Dupa ce m-am intors ca sa ma uit la Charlie, care dormea profund in patul sau, si m-am linistit instantaneu, m-am intors sa ma uit la iubitul meu pentru a-i vedea chipul.

**-Da** – Am soptit intorcandu-ma la realitate. – **Sunt putin distrata.**

S-a uitat la mine cu indoiala pentru cateva secunde si a adaugat:

**-Bine printeso! Il vor duce pe Charlie acasa ****cu o ambulanta pentru ca nu se poate misca.** – A zambind lasand ca sa i se vada dintii extremi de albi. – **Asadar, ma intrebam daca ti-ar place sa mergem acum la tine acasa si sa pregatim camera lui Charlie**

M-am gandit un moment, cel mai bine ar fi sa aranjez totul in casa pentru ca Charlie sa se simta comod, in afara faptului ca mi-ar placea sa ies de aici cat mai repede, desi imi e frica sa il las pe Charlie singur. Cand Antonio a inteles preocuparea mea s-a grabit sa adauge.

**-Charlie**** va fi bine printeso, doctorul Cullen va veni cu el in ambulanta, ii voi spune ca noi vom pleca, nu iti fa griji! –** A soptit pentru a nu il trezi pe Charlie. A zambit si m-a sarutat pe nas. – **Deci, haide, sa mergem !**

M-am mai uitat o data la Charlie inainte de a pleca, apoi m-am ridicat din poala lui Antonio si am mers spre tatal meu pentru a-l saruta pe frunte inainte de a iesi in liniste.

M-a luat de mana si m-a tras dupa el pana cand am iesit din spital. M-am alarmat instantaneu, m-am uitat in toate partile pentru a vedea un Cullen, dar din nefericire pentru mine nu am vazut pe nimeni. Imi era dor de toti Culleni, desi stiu ca nu e cel mai bun moment pentru a-i vedea.

Am urcat in mustang-ul lui Antonio, el a urcat pe scaunul soferului si a accelerat motorul, iesind cu mare viteza din parcare_..."Exista un lucru in care sa nu semene cu el?"_ m-am intrebat in timp ce ma tineam de scaun din cauza vitezei cu care mergeam.

Antonio mi-a luat o mana si a sarutat-o, acest gest m-a calmat instantaneu, desi mi-am amintit ca acelasi lucru facea si el, mi-am reprosat faptul ca ma gandesc la iubirea existentei mele...intrebarile lui din nou le auzeam..._De ce avea o expresie atat de trista? Ce dracu imi ascunde Edward? Ce?_

**-Printeso.** – A spus Antonio suav- **Esti bine? Pari foarte distrasa.**

M-am intors la el si am zambit, desi stiu bine ca aceasta fericire nu mi se vede in ochi.

**-Da...doar ca sunt putin**....- Am suspinat- **obosita…pentru tot ce s-a intamplat**. – Am murmurat.

-**Hmmm....Printeso stii ca poti sa ai incredere in mine, nu-i asa?** – A intrebat ridicand o spranceana.

Am dat din cap.

**-Deci daca ai nevoie de ceva spunem, vreau ****tot ce e mai bun pentru tine.** – A zambit cu acel zambet care imi place atat de mult.

**-****Multumesc!** – Am soptit si l-am strans putin de mana, el a facut acelasi lucru

Tot drumul spre casa a trecut parca zburand, am vorbit despre niste subiecte neimportante…Mintea mea zboara la kilometrii distanta…Mi-am adus aminte de ceea ce a spus Alice in privinta Victoriei…Moartea mea pare a fi foarte aproape, chiar eu o pot simti langa mine, desi este ceva care nu imi atrage atentia, am invatat sa traiesc cu moartea din momentul in care m-am mutat in acest mic si "sigur" oras.

In minte mi-a venit o imagine cu ingerul meu, care ma observa cu ochii lui de culoarea caramelului, care ma faceau sa ma ratacesc in moduri atat de diferite. Il iubesc mai mult decat imi iubesc viata, mai mult de cat iubesc orice lucru de care am nevoie…el este pur si simplu motivul existentei mele.

Cand am oftat am simtit cum Antonio se uita speculative la mine, doar ca am refuzat sa am un contact vizual cu el, nu aveam chef sa inteleg ce vrea sa imi spuna…Corpul si sufletul meu au obosit, problema e ca o singura persoana ar putea sa schimbe asta, dar aceasta persoana este acum cu o femeie foarte diferita de mine. Un val de durere m-a inundat.

O iubire imposibila, asa as defini ceea ce simt pentru el, o nenorocita si pustie iubire imposibila. Am inceput sa ma simt rau, sa am greturi doar cand m-am gandit la asta.

Am vazut cum Antonio conduce din ce in ce mai repede, desi nu simteam totul cu adevarat...Ii sunt recunoscatoare pentru ca vom ajunge cat mai curand posibil acasa; am prea multe de facut, maine trebuie sa ma duc la scoala...trebuie sa pregatesc casa pentru Charlie, sa fac cumparaturi, sa fac curatenie si, din nefericire, sa ma confrunt cu realitatea maine dimineata...De acest lucru imi este frica, de ceea ce imi va aduce destinul in ziua urmatoare, judecand dupa ghinionul meu nu va fi nimic bun.

**-Printeso** – A spus suav Antonio – **Vrei sa mergem inainte la supermarket?** – A spus zambind.

**-Ah… ****da..** – Am spus un pic uimita de efectul pe care il cauzeaza buzele lui impotriva mea, imi aminteste atat de mult de Edward…am inrosit instantaneu pentru ca m-am gandit la asta.

**-Esti atat de frumoasa cand inrosesti.** – A murmurat si mi-a mangaiat obrazul cu mana lui calda.

Chipul meu a luat alte zece nuante de rosu inainte de a ma intoarce la realitate.

**-Multumesc.** – Am soptit.

Dupa ce a chicotit mi-a sarutat mana.

Doua ore si zece sacose de la supermarket, deja eram acasa, pregateam cina, am facut deja curatenie peste tot, exceptie camera mea…nu stiu de ce dar simteam ca esenta lui Edward se afla acolo...ultima data cand am fost acolo, a fost si el, a intrat in camera mea si m-a pus in pat. Asadar am negat sa fac curat, voi face cand voi fi singura, stiu ca voi suferi cand imi voi aminti de momentele pe care le-am petrecut cu Edward, dar este o durere pe care o platesc cu placere, doar pentru a avea ceva de la el cu mine.

Antonio m-a ajutat sa fac cina, acest baiat ma uimeste din ce in ce mai mult, abilitatea sa pentru a gati este minunata, el este perfect, dar o voce din mintea mea imi spune ca nu este ceea ce imi doresc cu adevarat...Stiu ca asa e, stiu ca nu il merit, dar este singura persoana care ma poate ajuta sa ies din aceasta stare, este singurul care ma poate apara de mine cand voi dori sa ma sinucid ca sa nu ma mai gandesc la Edward...stiu asta, dar nu vreau sa accept.

**-Printeso –** A spus Antonio luandu-mi fata in mainile sale pentru a ma obliga sa il privesc.

**-****Da spune.** – Am spus zambind

S-a apropiat foarte mult de mine si si-a coborat privirea de la ochii mei la buze si viceversa, avea un zambet smecher pe buze si ochii parca ii ardeau.

**- O intereseaza pe domnisoara Swan sa il sarute pe iubitul ****ei pentru ca e un bun bucatar? –** A murmurat amuzat, chipul lui era la doar un centimentru de al meu.

Simplul cuvant _iubit_ m-a facut sa ma cutremur, Antonio a interpretat gresit acest lucru, ca pe un gest pozitiv si a scurtat distantanta dintre noi sarutandu-ma suav si dragastos, gura lui o cauta pe a mea care se deschidea incet, din instinct mi-am miscat mainile in jurul gatului sau si am prins firele negre intre degetele mele. Sarutul a trecut la nivelul urmator cand mainile sale mi-au atins soldurile si m-a apropiat si mai mult de el – daca este posibil aceasta - _"Uita-l!…Lasa-l sa plece Bella!"_ cuvintele lui Rose sunau in urechile mele ca o amintire fina…M-am obligat sa o ascult, trebuie sa scap de aceasta durere din piept si voi face tot ce pot pentru a scapa de ea.

M-a ridicat de pe podea si m-a pus pe barul din bucatarie, facand ca picioarele mele sa se impleteasca in jurul taliei lui, ma saruta incontinuu, mainile lui imi mangaiau coastele si spatele. Mainile mele mangaiau pectoralii si bratele sale. Printr-un indemn neinfranat el s-a separat putin de mine si si-a dat tricoul jos cu ajutorul meu lasand sa se vada corpul lui foarte bine facut, l-am privit obscen in timp ce l-am prins de gat si l-am apropiat de mine pentru a ne profunda in alt sarut pasional.

Ma saruta salbatic, dar asta nu ma interesa...Am nevoie de distrageri, chiar am nevoie de ceva pentru a-l uita pe Edward, intrebarile lui, ochii lui, respiratia lui...TOT, desi nu ma intereseaza ca de fiecare data cand inchid ochii prima imagine care imi apare este una cu chipul lui…Am nevoie de ceva care sa imi distraga atentia, iar asta este o sansa.

Mainile sale pricepute mi-au dat jos bluza, daca nu as fi avut lenjeria neagra as fi fost complet goala in partea de sus…m-a privit pentru cateva secunde ca o persoana care admira un tablou, a zambit impresionant si s-a apropiat, din nou, de mine...Mi-a muscat suav lobul urechii exclamand un "Hmmm" care m-a facut sa ma cutremur si sa imi arcuiesc spatele spre el.

Saruturile noastre erau din ce in ce mai agresive si mainile noastre atingeau fiecare parte a corpului nostru. Limbile noastre explorau gura contrara lasandu-ne fara respiratie, dar nu vroiam sa ma despart de el, stiam ca daca imi voi pierde concentrarea totul se va prabusi, iar imaginea cu Edward o voi vedea din nou si voi da inapoi. Din nou auzeam intrebarile lui.

"_Il iubesti?"_

"_Chiar il iubesti cum m-ai iubit pe mine__?"_

Aceste intrebari m-au facut sa disper si m-am apropiat si mai mult de corpul lui Antonio cautand un antidot pentru a ma calma.

Si-a indepartat putin gura de a mea si a inceput sa ma sarute suav pe clavicula pana cand a ajuns la piept unde a marcat linia decolteului meu cu buzele sale suave facandu-ma sa ma cutremur din nou.

Din instinct i-am atins parul cu mainile, l-am tras spre mine pentru a-l saruta, doar asa am putut sufoca suspinul care vroia sa iasa afara si sa ma faca sa dau inapoi, dar stiam foarte bine ca nu pot sa o fac, trebuie sa incep sa traiesc fara Edward, desi ma doare trebuie sa fac ceea ce a facut si el.

Dintii lui se aflau pe bretele sutienului, iar mainile sale cautau deschizatoarea sutienului. Temperatura din bucatarie a inceput sa creasca, sau mai bine spus temperatura corpurilor noastre care erau impreunate, care se atingeau, nervii mei au inceput sa creasca cand mi-am dat seama ca eram complet dezbracata in partea de sus, dar nu ma interesa. Vroiam ca pentru un moment din viata mea sa nu mai simt acea gaura din piept…fie ce o fi.

Mi-a sarutat din nou gatul pana cand a ajuns la piept. Am suspinat cand gura lui a atins unul dintre sani…la aceasta atingere m-am cutremurat.

Am inchis ochii si l-am luat pe Antonio de par, facand in asa fel incat sa ne apropiem si mai tare, nu am vrut sa mai simt goliciunea…asta ma va distruge

El si-a ridicat din nou chipul sa se uite la mine si m-a sarutat cu forta. Mainile lui se aflau deja la nasturele de la pantaloni cand s-a auzit un sunet de la o ambulanta.

**-La naiba!!** - A murmurat Antonio cand s-a indepartat de mine.

In acel moment a cazut totul peste mine. Dupa ce m-am uitat la bustul gol a lui Antonio m-am uitat la al meu, am inrosit instantaneu cand mi-am dat seama cat de departe am ajuns. Vinovatia mi-a strabatut intregul corp, iar lacrimile au inceput sa imi inunde ochii. Singurele lucruri coerente care mi-a trecut prin gand a fost imaginea cu chipul lui Edward si o imagine cu ochii lui tristi. _"Sunt o tampita! _" mi-am spus in gand.

M-am dat repede jos de pe barul din bucatarie si m-am imbracat in timp record, in tot acest timp nu am indraznit sa ma uit la Antonio, imi era rusine pentru ca fata mea arata ca o rosie primavara.

Am inceput sa aranjez mancarea, dar mainile mele au tremurat atat de puternic incat am dat pe jos tot. Mana iubitului meu m-a oprit.

**-Linisteste-te printeso! –** A spus Antonio imbratisandu-ma din spate.

M-am intors si l-am sarutat.

"**In ce moment ti-a trecut prin minte sa faci asta cu Antonio in BUCATARIE, ISABELLA!!! ****"**mi-a reprosat coerenta in timp ce imi dadea o palma mental.

Am auzit cand au deschis usa si cativa pasi pe podeaua din hol.

**-Isabella!**

Am incremenit asta nu este vocea lui Charlie.


	18. Frumoasa Greseala

Un fior mi-a strabatut corpul, as recunoaste aceasta voce oriunde. Simteam cum culoarea imi abandona chipul si cum inima inceta sa mai bata. _De ce destinul vrea cu orice pret sa imi faca viata si mai ingrozitoare? _Acesta este ultimul lucru care mi se poate intampla.

Am mers mecanic in hol in timp ce foarte multi fiori imi strabateau corpul si o picatura de transpiratie se prelingea pe spatele meu. Antonio, care se afla in spatele meu a suspinat resemnat si a venit dupa mine.

Nu pot sa exprim in cuvinte sentimentele pe care le simt in acest moment, toate s-au unit si aveau acelasi efect de frenezie pe care il are cineva in momentul in care consuma un drog. Eram sigura in totalitate ca daca nu mi-as fi folosit tot autocontrolul pe care l-am obtinut in acele sase luni, cand Edward a fost plecat, in acest moment m-as fi prabusit pe podea.

Cunosc foarte bine consecintele faptelor mele, dar niciodata in viata mea nu mi-am imaginat ca toate vor veni intr-o clipa, ca o muscatura dintr-un mar care m-a scufundat complet...Rusine,remuscare, regret, durere, furie, dar cel mai mult m-am mirat cand mi-am dat seama ca sunt fericita...Fericita deoarece pentru prima data in viata mea am facut ceva pentru a-l uita pe Edward Cullen, desi nu mi-a folosit prea mult.

Eu ma uitam in jos pentru ca stiam foarte bine ca eram foarte palida.

**-Isabella**- A spus din nou acea voce catifelata care imi este atat de familiara si am ridicat privirea.

Acolo stateau cu toata frumusetea lor maiestuoasa Charlie, Carlisle si Edward. Primul zambea foarte puternic, se pare ca el nu si-a dat seama de ceea ce s-a intamplat, dar expresiile lui Carlisle si a lui Edward erau diferite. Carlisle zambea cu tristete, iar Edward se uita la mine furios, flacari ieseau pe ochii lui, avea mainile incordate, stranse in pumni, iar mandibula tensionata...Stiu foarte bine ce inseamna aceste lucruri: probleme...

**-Ta....tata!** – M-am balbait rupand vraja din ochii lui**- Cat de mult ma bucur ca esti aici!** – Am fugit spre el pentru a-l imbratisa in timp ce lacrimile imi inundau ochii, dar nu stiam daca sunt lacrimi de fericire sau ale unui sentiment foarte diferit.

-**Si eu, fiica!** – A spus Charlie in timp ce ma imbratisa cu unul dintre bratele sale bandajate.

Cand am auzit un tusit in spatele meu m-am intors sa vad cine e...Antonio se uita la mine si imi zambea cu caldura.

**-Printeso, trebuie sa plec, e tarziu!** – Si-a atins gatul cu o mana **– Vin maine dupa tine sa mergem la scoala.**

Am aprobat si m-am apropiat de el.

**-Nu regret nimic! Te iubesc, frumoaso!** – Mi-a soptit in ureche, atat de incet incat am inteles cu dificultate ce mi-a spus, apoi m-a imbratisat, m-a sarutat cu multa dragoste si a plecat.

In hol era o liniste inconfortabila, eu ma uitam la usa pe care a iesit Antonio acum cateva secunde, stiam ca trebuie sa infrunt cele doua priviri care ma privesc cu atentie si care ma fac sa am frisoane.

**-Il voi ajuta pe Charlie sa urce in camera sa.** – A spus Carlisle.

Am aprobat uitandu-ma in continuare la usa, asteptand ca lumea sa se prabuseasca asupra mea, dar din nefericire pentru mine, nu s-a intamplat.

Am auzit pasii care mergeau spre camera lui Charlie, niste maraituri care proveneau de la Charlie, apoi o usa inchizandu-se. "_Priveste-l, Bella!!...Priveste-l_!!" m-am incurajat mental, asteptand ca chipul meu sa fie suficient de credibil si sa nu dezvaluie uraganul de emotiile confuze pe care le simt.

Am inspirat si m-am intors pentru a-l privi, el era tot asa, acum ma privea cu acei ochi tristi si dezamagiti, mainile ii erau relaxate, dar am reusit sa vad tensiunea din mandibula sa, el inca era nervos.

L-am privit pentru o buna perioada de timp, m-am pierdut in ochii lui caramelizati, acea privire care m-a innebunit atat de mult timp si continuau sa o faca. Nu stiu de ce am avut acea senzatie stranie ca incearca sa imi spuna ceva, un sentiment din spatele enervarii. Nu am mai putut sa il privesc, este pur si simplu ceva mai puternic decat mine.

M-am intors si am mers spre bucatarie pentru a pregati in continuare cina, a carei pregatiri a inceput inainte de toate aceste lucruri sa se intample. Simteam pasi lui care ma urmau, dar nu m-am intors ca sa il privesc, stiam ca daca voi face asta tot autocontrolul meu se va duce pe apa sambetei.

Am luat un cutit si am inceput sa toc legumele care se aflau pe masuta, constienta ca Edward este foarte aproape de mine.

**-Bella**** -** A soptit

**-Da, spune.** – Am spus in timp ce tocam in continuare legumele.

**-Priveste-ma! –** M-a rugat in soapta

Eu nu am ridicat privirea deoarece ma temeam ca el imi va vedea lacrimile care imi inundau ochii, lacrimi de fericire si de furie.

**-De ce ai nevoie Cullen?** – Am murmurat punand legumele intr-o tigaie.

A suspinat frustrat.

**-Asa va fi asta?** – A intrebat nervos

**-Nu stiu la ce te referi.** – Am spus in timp ce taiam carnea.

**-****Ai de gand sa ma faci sa iti spun ceea ce vreau fara sa ma privesti ?** – M-a implorat

**-Sunt ocupata, deci spune-mi o data ce ai de spus.** – Am spus cu raceala.

**-****Tu ai vrut asta!** – A marait

**-La subiect Cullen !****-** Am murmurat.

Pentru cateva secunde a fost liniste de parca dezbatea cu el insusi..sa imi spuna sau nu, dar pana la urma a vorbit.

**-Sti****i cum s-ar fi terminat **_**jocul**_** sau daca eu si Carlisle nu am fi venit?** – A marait in spatele meu.

Am incremenit...Acest comentariu m-a enervat, el crede ca acesta este un joc, el crede ca eu nu sunt suficient de puternica pentru a face ceva pentru a-l uita cu adevarat...Este evident ca el nu ma cunoaste asa cum crede...Nu, el nu o cunoaste pe noua Bella si cum de nu isi da seama daca el a fost cel care a creat-o? El a fost cel care mi-a distrus iluziile, sperantele... el mi-a distrus viata.

**-Ceea ce**** fac** – M-am intors pentru a-l infrunta –** sau nu pe tine nu te intereseaza, nu are nicio legatura cu tine** – M-am strambat **– Si nu iti fa griji... pentru ca acel **_**"joc"**_** , asa cum il numesti tu, va avea un final mai devreme sau mai tarziu.**

Expresia fetei lui s-a crispat, s-a indepartat de mine cu un pas si m-a privit cu ochii lui ucigatori.

**-Nu stii ce spui.** – A murmurat.

**- Binenteles ca stiu Edward!** – Il priveam batjocoritor. **– Nu voi face nimic din ceea ce tu nu ai facut cu Tanya, nu crezi?**

"_Sa suporte...el a inceput."_

**-Bella- **a spus printre dinti – **Tu **_**nu**_** esti pregatita pentru asta**.

Am bufnit.

**- Si tu ai fost pregatit cand ai facut-o ?** – Am marait exasperata **– Nu asta iti doreai ? Sa traiesc toate experientele umane?** – Am vorbit din ce in ce mai repede pentru a nu plange – **Acum ca tu ai decis asta pentru mine…cel putin, lasa-ma pe mine sa decid cand si cum voi trai fiecare experienta, nu crezi ca asa ar trebui? Sau trebuie sa iti cer autorizatie pentru a vedea care sunt cele adecvate**? – Am raspuns cu sarcasm.

Ne-am anihilat reciproc cu privirele in acel moment. El nu are niciun drept sa imi faca asta...Ce vrea? In plus el se va casatori cu Tanya, din cauza egoismului sau eu voi ramane singura…Ce dracu crede ? Cuvintele din acea zi din padurea de langa casa lui Charlie mi-au venit in gand, fiecare cuvant faceau ca inima sa reduca bataile din ce in ce mai mult.

Simteam din nou acele furnicaturi in maini, imi doream sa lovesc ceva sau pe cineva...Trebuia sa ma descarc...

Inainte de a reusi unul dintre noi sa spuna ceva Carlisle a aparut in bucatarie.

**-Bella-** A spus pe un ton insinuant **–Acestea sunt medicamentele lui Charlie –** Mi-a dat o plasuta de hartie – **Aceste doua medicamente trebuie sa le ia la opt ore, iar siropul este pentru durerile puternice. Dupa ce mananca, te rog, lasa-l sa se odihneasca, a fost un drum obositor din Seattle pana aici.**

Am aprobat din cap.

**- Si..Bella, azi, Alice va dormi ai****ci, incepem sa o monitorizam pe Victoria…Aminteste-ti ca nu poti sa stai fara unul ditre noi.**

Frica m-a cuprins ca prin farmec, Victoria ma cauta, Victoria vine dupa mine. Am tremurat in momentul in care un fior mi-a strabatut corpul. Mainile puternice ale lui Carlisle mi-au atins umerii.

**-Carlisle...** – Am intrebat cu indoiala **– Exista vreo sansa ca ea sa se apropie de mine?** – Vocea s-a fragmentat la ultimul cuvant.

**-****Nu Bella.** – A dat din cap in semn de negare si m-a strans si mai puternic**- Nu are nicio sansa daca vei fi mereu cu unul dintre noi, Alice iti va explica ce vom face, eu trebuie sa plec la spital.** – M-a imbratisat si m-a sarutat pe frunte. **– Ai grija de tine, micuto!**

A zambit, dar acea fericire nu i se vedea in ochi...Ma aflu in pericol, stiu asta, dar nu ma simteam asa din acest motiv, ci pentru persoanele din jurul meu, cum ar fi: Charlie, Antonio, Ang, Jess...pentru toti, stiu foarte bine ca ei se afla in pericol din cauza mea.

**-Nu am terminat cu asta.** – A soptit Edward inainte de a iesi pe usa.

Stateam in mijlocul bucatariei incercand sa inteleg sensul cuvintelor. Mi-am muscat limba pentru ca suspinul, pe care il pastram de atat de mult timp, sa nu iasa, nu pot sa renunt acum. Trebuie sa fiu singura, stiu foarte bine ca nimeni nu vrea sa fie martor la ceea ce se afla in spatele usii camerei mele. _"Isabella Marie Swan esti o idioata pentru ca te torturezi in acest fel!"_ mi-a reprosat vocea din mintea mea, dar eu nu i-am acordat atentie. Edward mereu va fi cel mai important in viata mea...o frumoasa greseala, daca asta era Edward...O greseala frumoasa care a intrat in viata mea pentru a o schimba, desi faptele sale spun contrariul.

Cand am terminat mancarea pe care i-am pregatit-o lui Charlie i-am dus-o, cred ca mintea mea nu intelege foarte bine tot ce s-a intamplat. In gand imi veneau imagini cu ceea ce am facut cu Antonio. Felul in care m-a atins, salbatic de dulce, a trezit in interiorul meu un nou sentiment pe care nu l-am putut descifra. Obscenitate? Pasiune? Dorinta?...nu stiu care dintre aceste trei este, ceea ce stiu este ca corpul meu doreste si mai multe atingeri si mangaieri suave. Corpul meu vrea si mai mult, desi inima mea spune contrariul...Eu tanjesc dupa acele mangaieri, dar acele mangaieri produse de mainile altcuiva.

-**Bella ma asculti?** – Vocea lui Charlie m-a scos din reveria mea.

**-****Aaaa...tata...da...da, te ascult! **– Am spus dand din cap pentru a ma intoarce la realitate.

**-****Bells –** A suspinat, tatal meu, amuzat**- Acel baiat, Antonio, te innebuneste.**

"_Daca ai stii."_

**- Ha! Ha! Ha! Uite domnule "eu-fac-glume" tine medicamentele de care ai nevoie** – Am spus zambind maternal, cat de dor mi-a fost de Charlie in ultimele zile.

A spus cateva lucruri incoerente in timp ce a luat pastilele.

**-Ei bine, daca ai nevoie de ceva anunta-ma**! – Am aratat spre el cu un deget in timp ce mergeam cum spatele spre usa**. – Carlisle a spus ca ai nevoie de odihna.**

**-Da, da mama! Am crezut ca ai murit.** – A marait.

**-Ha! Nu, sunt reincarnarea ei.** – Am zambit. **– Acum odihneste-te, ascult-o pe mama ta!**

**-Bine, bine!...Noapte buna**! – A spus in momentul in care a cascat, apoi si-a asezat perna si a inchis ochii.

Dupa ce am inchis usa camerei lui Charlie m-am dus in camera mea, trebuie sa ma gandesc la tot ce mi s-a intamplat azi.

Am intrat in camera si am inceput sa merg prin ea vorbind de una singura asteptand sa ma prabusesc in acel colaps atat de familiar.

**-Ei bine, Edward a fost azi mai mult decat ciudat, am fost pe punctul de **_**a o face**_** cu Antonio in bucatarie, Edward mi-a spus ca nu sunt pregatita, el a venit in casa mea, Antonio a spus ca nu regreta faptul ca aproape **_**a facut-o**_** cu mine. **– M-am oprit instantaneu. **– Am fost pe punctul de **_**A O FACE **_**cu Antonio in bucatarie !!** – Am strigat.

**-Wow! Si eu care am crezut ca chestia cu hormonii nu se aplica la tine.** – A spus Alice, speriindu-ma .

**-****Alice....sa...nu...ma...mai...sperii....asa...- **Am respirat intrerupt in timp ce imi duceam mana spre piept pentru a verifica bataile inimii mele.

**-****Imi pare rau! Imi pare rau!** – Si-a pus mainile in fata mea in semn de aparare **– Dar nu e vina mea ca tu ai inceput sa vorbesti cu tine insuti, exact in momentul in care m-am urcat pe fereastra ta**.– A zambit.

M-am prabusit pe pat si am inspirat in timp ce imi acopeream fata cu mainile.

**- Asadar, Bella...****.nu ai de gand sa imi dai detalii despre intalnirea ta culinara? **

**- Alice –** am strigat**- De ce dracu totul mi se intampla mie?**

**-****La ce te referi Bells?** – A spus asezandu-se langa mine.

**-****Alice.** – M-am sprijinit intr-un cot pentru a o vedea mai bine. **– Fratele tau a venit exact in momentul in care aproape…ei bine, stii tu…si la DRACU !** –Am strigat, obrajii mei aveau trei nuante de rosu.

**-Edward? Asteapta…nu…Asteapta…Edward ?!** – A spus cu indoiala, apoi pentru cateva momente nu a spus nimic pentru ca mai tarziu gura ei perfecta sa formeze un "O" perfect inainte de a marai**.- Am inteles...Ce dracu a cautat Edward aici?**- Aproape ca a strigat.

**-Pe mine ma intrebi?** – Am murmurat

**-Ce ti-a spus? **– A intrebat cu curiozitate

Am suspinat, nu vroiam sa ajung aici pentru ca stiam ca ma voi rani intr-un mod. I-am povestit ce am vorbit, fiecare cuvant pe care il repetam ma facea sa ma simt si mai rau. Vinovatia m-a curpins, capul a inceput sa se invarte in clipa in care uraganul de emotii si de sentimente pe care il aveam in interior a incercat sa iasa afara prin orice mijloc.

Alice m-a ascultat fara sa ma intrerupa, de fiecare data se incrunta si mai tare si a intredeschis ochii pana cand au format o linie.

**- Edward este un idiot, stii deja.** – A soptit.

**-****Alice –** A soptit **– De ce imi face asta? ****Ce vrea de la mine?** – Am spus in timp ce o lacrima de prelingea pe obrazul meu.

**- Nu stiu draga mea. –** A spus stergandu-mi lacrima cu unul din degetele ei reci.**- Dar stii ca Edward este egoist, chiar nu inteleg ce isi propune, ce vrea. ****Dar, te rog, Bella sa nu cazi in jocul lui din nou. ****Te rog, sa nu o faci!** – Am simtit enervarea din vocea ei.

**-****Alice, il iubesc!** – Am plans suspinand in timp ce o imbratisam pe Alice cu toata puterea mea**. – El stie, tu stii, la dracu!! Cred ca si presedintele stie! ****De ce trebuie sa faca lucrurile si mai dificile decat sunt?** – Am suspinat din nou.

**-****Shhh...linisteste-te, Bella!** – Mi-a spus cu vocea ei de clopotel in timp ce imi mangaia parul**.- Totul va fi bine!**

M-am tinut de umarul ei in timp ce lasam sa iasa, o data pentru totdeauna, tot ce aveam in interiorul meu. Plangeam si suspinam incontinuu, simteam cum rana din pieptul se deschide ingrozitor de lent si ma lasa fara aer_. De ce este atat de greu? Ce am facut pentru a merita asta?_ In tot acest timp eu am trait din sperante si amintiri, nu am facut nimic, doar m-am agatat de ideea ca Edward, foarte adanc in interiorul lui, ma mai iubeste. Aceasta idee s-a redus la praf in momentul in care el a decis sa se casatoreasca cu Tanya, acea zi a fost cea mai ingrozitoare zi din toata existenta mea._ "Nu te iubeste, Bella!..El nu te mai iubeste!"_ imi repetam neincetat incercand sa memorez, dar nu am reusit, doar m-am ranit si mai mult.

Nunta lui va fi in curand, stiam asta desi nu am vrut sa aflu data, nu doream sa stiu ziua in care imi voi pierde iubirea vietii mele pentru totdeauna. Alice a raspuns la suspinele si lacrimile mele si mai puternice, care le-a creat acel gand, cu o imbratisare puternica. _"Edward, te iubesc!"_ mi-am amintit din instinct in gand.

Stiam ca aceste lucruri nu se vor schimba cu timpul, nici maine, nici peste mii de ani…Singurul lucru pe care pot sa il fac este sa ma obisnuiesc cu durerea, sa incerc sa respir si sa traiesc pentru persoanele care tin la mine…nu pentru ca mi-as dori, ci pentru ca este obligatia mea.

_Cineva a iubit vreodata atat de mult, asa cum il iubesc eu pe Edward_? Aceasta intrebare care plana salbatic in mintea mea mi-a distrus si putina coerenta pe care am mai avut-o..._Oare a mai iubit cineva asa?_ Subconstientul meu mi-a dat un raspuns instantaneu:_ nu_ ...Nimeni nu a facut-o si nimeni nu o va face vreodata, ba mai mult, ma indoiesc ca cineva va afla de existenta acestei iubiri atat de intensa, atat de puternica.

Intr-un moment am adormit in bratele lui Alice. Am avut cateva vise si cosmaruri, cu toate culorile si cu toate texturile, dar in ele aparea mereu aceeasi persoana, Edward.

Stiam ca plang si in momentele in care visez, puteam sa simt senzatia calda a lacrimilor, care se prelingeau pe obraji, si gustul sarat din gura mea. Sper doar sa pot sa supravietuiec, sa trec peste jocul lui fara sa ma cad in abisul intunecat, care ma chema atat de des si atat de puternic.

**-Bells, Bells! Trezeste-te!** – Mi-a spus Alice scuturandu-mi bratul de nenumarate ori.

**-Mai lasa-ma cinci minute****!** – M-am plans in timp ce imi acopeream fata cu o perna pentru a nu ma deranja lumina de afara.

**-****Trezeste-te, acum! Timpul pentru a ne pregati este cronometrat.** – S-a plans

Am marait.

**-Isabella Marie Swan**** trezeste-te acum!** - A strigat tragand patura de pe mine.

**-La dracu, Alice! Esti atat de enervanta, stiai?** – Am spus in timp ce imi frecam ochii rosii si umflati de la atata plans si ma intindeam in pat.

**-****Stiu, desi sunt asa tu inca ma iubesti. –** A scos limba la mine ca o fetita de cinci ani.

**-Incep sa ma indoiesc** – Am spus oftand.

Si-a incrucisat bratele si s-a uitat la mine cu ochii ei intredeschisi.

**-Oh… ****haide prostuto! Stii ca te iubesc!** – Am spus zambind in timp ce ma uitam la Alice care a inceput sa topaie si sa aplaude prin toata camera.

Alice m-a impins spre baie pentru a face un dus...Azi trebuie sa ma duc la scoala..."_Blestem ziua de luni!"_ am spus in gandul meu. Nu vroiam sa infrunt realitatea, stiam ca va trebui sa o fac mai devreme sau mai tarziu, dar nu vroiam sa o fac deocamdata.

Mirosul samponului meu m-a ajutat sa revin la lumea mea. Picaturile fierbinti care imi strabateau spatele ma linisteau. De ce nu pot fi asa lucrurile? De ce oamenii trebuie sa sufere in acest mod? De ce iubirea doare atat de mult?

Cand am iesit din baie, m-am uscat si m-am imbracat in hainele pe care mi le-a lasat Alice. Am refuzat sa ma uit in oglinda, deoarece ma temeam de ceea ce voi vedea in ea, imi era frica ca nu ma voi recunoaste…

Dupa ce m-am spalat pe dinti m-am dus spre tortura de jumatate de ora care mi-o pregatea Alice, apropo ea ma astepta in camera cu o perie intr-o mana si cu o placa de intins parul in alta.

Am oftat. Nu am spus nimic, doar m-am asezat pe bancuta. Degeaba m-as fi certat cu ea, nu pot sa o fac sa isi schimbe opinia, nici macar Jasper nu ar reusi.

**-Bells-** A spus Alice in timp ce imi intindea parul **– Ieri nu am putut sa iti explic noile masuri de siguranta pe care le-am luat, asadar fi atenta.** – A suspinat **– Nu poti sa mergi in niciun loc din jurul acestui oras, decat daca esti cu unul dintre noi sau cu unul dintre varcolaci. Noaptea nu poti sa stai singura in casa ta, acum ca ma gandesc mai bine nici ziua, asadar aici vom fi toti. Este bine asa? Ce** **zici? Apropo cand Charlie nu va fi acasa vei veni in casa noastra pentru a manca – **Cred ca a vazut expresia chipului meu pentru ca a adaugat **– Si nu iti fa griji, Edward nu va fi acolo cand vei fi tu, oricum asta nu se va intampla des. Gata! Am terminat cu parul, acum machiajul.**

Singurul lucru pe care l-am putut face a fost sa aprob, nu puteam sa fac altceva, este doar pentru siguranta mea, in plus nu trebuie sa stau cu Edward, nu-i asa? ...Emmett nu il va lasa sa fie atat de aproape de mine, stiam asta. Emmett mi-a promis. M-am agatat de aceasta idee de parca viata mea depindea de ea.

Dupa ce Alice a terminat cu aranjatul, a zambit fericita.

**- Continui sa ma impresionez. **– A spus stergandu-si o lacrima imaginara.

Cand am auzit claxonul masinii lui Antonio, mi-am luat ghiozdanul, am sarut-o pe Alice pe obraz, am mers sa imi iau la revedere de la Charlie, dar el inca dormea, apoi am coborat repede scarile. Am inchis usa cu cheia si am urcat in masina iubitului meu care ma astepta.

**- Continui sa ma impresionez.** – A spus stergandu-si o lacrima imaginara.

Cand am auzit claxonul masinii lui Antonio, mi-am luat ghiozdanul, am sarut-o pe obraz pe Alice, am mers sa imi iau la revedere de la Charlie, dar el dormea in continuare, apoi am coborat repede scarile. Am inchis usa cu cheia si am urcat in masina iubitului meu care ma astepta.

**-Buna, printeso! Wow! Ce iubita frumoasa am****!**– S-a apropiat de mine si m-a sarutat.

**-Buna. **– Am zambit – **Hmm..daca ma vei intampina asa in fiecare dimineata va trebui sa vii dupa mine in fiecare zi.**

M-a sarutat si mi-a atins capul cu o mana pentru a ma apropia si mai mult de el.

**-Desigur, frumoaso!** – A ras printre dinti. **– Nu trebuie sa spui de doua ori. Voi veni dupa tine in fiecare zi daca ma vei intampina cu acest entuziasm.**

Am ras in timp ce dadeam din cap.

**-Printeso, trebuie sa vorbim despre ziua de ieri.** – A spus accelerand motorul masinii si uitandu-se pe sosea.

**-Da. La acelasi lucru ma gandeam si eu.** – Am murmurat. In clipa in care mi-am amintit obrajii mei aveau zece nuante de rosu.

**-Esti atat de frumoasa cand inrosesti!** – A spus mangaindu-mi unul dintre obraji.

**-Antonio **– Am inspirat **– Imi pare rau pentru ieri...eu...nu trebuia sa ma comport asa...Chiar imi pare rau! – **Am spus atat de repede incat am ramas fara aer.

**-Printeso, nu ai pentru ce sa iti ceri scuze...si eu de asemenea am acceptat...si sincer sa fiu. –** Cea mai frumoasa nuanta de rosu i-a colorat obrajii**- Mi-as fi dorit sa nu ne intrerupa. **– A soptit la final.

Am ras cand a spus asta...Foarte adanc in interiorul meu imi doream acelasi lucru, stiam ca incercarea e singura metoda de a-l uita pe Edward.

**-Si eu mi-am dorit acelasi lucru.** – Cand am spus asta m-am inrosit.

In masina era liniste, niciunul nu stiam ce sa spunem in ceea ce priveste raspunsul meu, singurul lucru de care am fost constienta era ca amandoi eram rosii in obraji si ca Antonio zambea. Un sentiment straniu crestea in interiorul meu, ma simteam de parca tradam ceva sau pe cineva, desi asta nu are sens.

**-Printeso –** A spus Antonio dedicandu-mi acel zambet care imi place atat de mult. **– Ce ai zice daca dupa scoala mergem sa bem o cafea si sa vorbim despre asta....mai linistiti.** – Mi-a facut din ochi

**-Sigur. –** Am suspirat usurata, aveam mai mult timp pentru a stii cu adevarat ce vreau si cum sa ii explic, desi stiam ca la sfarsitul zilei singura persoana pe care o voi iubi si pe care o voi dori va fi Edward, asta niciodata nu se va schimba.

Antonio a parcat masina, apoi am coborat din masina si m-a luat de mana in timp ce zambeam, iar el se uita inainte.

**-Wow...nu stiam caci Cullen isi poate folosi limba in acest mod.** – A spus pentru el.

Cand am urmarit traiectoria privirii lui am vazut cea mai ingrozitoare imagine pe care as fi putut sa o prevad. Edward o saruta – daca se poate numi asa asta, pentru ca mai degraba parea ca o mananca si nu ca o saruta- pe Tanya. Ea se afla intre Edward si masina, iar mainile lui ii atingeau tot corpul.

In acel moment am simtit cum inima mea s-a spart in mii de bucatele si cum autocontrolul m-a parasit.


	19. Insensibila

Am simtit cum ceva din interiorul meu se rupe lent si cum lasa un mare dezastru in urma sa. Nu imi venea sa cred ce vad in fata ochilor. Vroiam sa cred ca toate aceste lucruri sunt un cosmar creat de subconstientul meu, dar oricat de mult as fi incercat sa ma trezesc din acest vis ingrozitor nu am putut. Am incercat sa ma uit in alt loc, dar nu am reusit, ma uitam la acea scena nenorocita. Din nou am simtit ca viata mea nu mai are niciun sens.

Ma durea tot, ma simteam de parca fiecare organ slabeste din ce in ce mai mult, iar centrul pieptului meu se deschidea pentru a lasa loc goliciunii. Mi-am amintit de durerea pe care mi-a provocat-o James cand mi-a rupt piciorul, as prefera de nenumerate ori sa imi rupa picioarele de mii de ori si sa nu simt aceasta goliciunea din pieptul meu. _De ce se incapataneaza atat de mult sa ma raneasca? Oare nu stie ca ceea ce face ma doare mai mult decat ceea ce spune? __Ca din cauza lui eu nu voi mai fi fericita niciodata?_

**-Sa mergem la ore! –** Am spus si l-am tras pe Antonio de mana.

El a aprobat si a venit in urma mea.

Am mers spre clasa fara sa spunem nimic, i-am multumit pe plan mental din suflet lui Antonio, mintea mea era plina de ganduri incoerente si inima imi era plina de durere, asadar nu eram foarte atenta la ceea ce se intampla in jurul meu. Niciodata nu m-am gandit ca Edward se va comporta asa, este complet ipocrit cu el insusi. Nu se presupune ca el este _domnul moralitate_? Ca el niciodata nu trece limitele? Se pare ca m-am inselat, Edward nu mai este persoana pe care am cunoscut-o, din pacate pentru mine nu stiam de ce s-a schimbat.

Cand am intrat in clasa ne-am asezat pe locurile noastre, mai bine zis Antonio m-a asezat pe locul meu deoarece eu nu eram in stare sa imi misc vreun muschi fara sa ma doara inima.

**-Printeso te simti bine?** – Desi am auzit de la indepartare vocea iubiului meu am observat anxietatea din vocea sa.

Eu doar am dat din cap in semn ca da.

**-Esti sigura? Nu vrei sa te duc la**** infirmerie?** – A intrebat, din nou preocupat.

**-****Trebuie sa ma duc la baie.** – Am murmurat.

M-a ridicat instantaneu, nu i-am mai acordat timp pentru a-mi spune ceva si am iesit din salon cat de repede am putut.

Am ajuns foarte repede la baie, din fericire pentru mine nu era nimeni acolo, in clipa in care m-am prins de chiuveta toata lumea s-a prabusit asupra mea.

Am inceput sa hiperventilez, durerea din pieptul meu cu fiecare secunda care trecea se extindea tot mai mult, pana cand a fost pe punctul de a-mi zdrobi plamanii si de a ma lasa fara aer. Am inceput sa plang, lacrimile se prelingeau pe obraji, mi-am amintit de tot ce s-a intamplat in parcare: corpul lui pe al Tanyei, mainile lui pe soldurile ei, urcand si coborand pe partile sale laterale, limba lui dansand salbatic in gura ei nenorocita. Pe mine niciodata nu m-a sarutat asa, niciodata nu m-a sarutat cu atat de multa pasiune neinfranata. **"Pentru ca pe tine nu te iubeste! Niciodata nu te-a iubit si niciodata nu o va face!"** mi-a spus o voce din fondul mintii mele, la care am raspuns cu si mai multe lacrimi.

M-am prabusit pe podea, mi-am atins pieptul si am incercat sa inchid golul imaginatiei pe care il simteam, dar pentru prima data dupa aceste luni eterne asta nu m-a ajutat la nimic, asta e ceva mult mai mare, pe care nu o pot controla, din nefericire pentru interiorul meu.

Nu stiu cat timp am stat acolo, pot fi secunde sau ore, acum asta era ceva fara importanta, eram constienta doar de durere.

Stiam ca trebuie sa ma intorc la ore, stiam ca daca nu ma voi duce in aceasta clipa voi trezi suspiciuni, asadar, cu durerea pe care o simteam m-am ridicat si m-am uitat in oglinda. Din fericire, Alice mi-a facut genele cu un rimel care nu curge, machiajul meu era intact, doar ochii imi erau rosii si iritati din cauza lacrimilor. Am inspirat adanc, mi-am sters lacrimile si am iesit din baie cu pasi lenti, am timp mai incolo sa ma prabusesc din nou.

Pe drumul spre clasa mintea mea era inconstienta, intr-o stare de amortire care facea ca durerea sa fie mai suportabila, dar niciodata nu pleca. Edward s-a hotarat sa ma uite, deci si eu il voi uita pe el. Nu imi foloseste la nimic sa fiu atasata de o persoana care nu ma iubeste. Ma ranesc pe mine, pe persoanele din jurul meu si pe Edward. Edwardul cel nou este atat de diferit, niciodata nu am crezut ca se va schimba atat de mult, dar din nefericire m-am inselat. El nu mai era Edwardul _meu_, el era o persoana foarte diferita si fara sentimente, cel mai mult ii place sa raneasca persoanele din jurul sau si dintr-un motiv straniu pe mine mai mult decat pe ceilalti.

**-Domnisoara Swan ****ce onoare ca ni te alaturi azi! –** Mi-a reprosat profesorul cu mult sarcasm.

**-****Imi pare rau.** – Am murmurat si am mers spre locul meu fara sa il privesc pe vampirul tampit care se afla langa mine.

Ora a continuat, dar eu eram foarte departe de aici incat nu puteam sa ascult ceea ce se spune. Pentru prima data, in viata mea, mi-a parut rau ca am venit in Forks, ca l-am cunoscut pe Cullen, ca m-am indragostit de Edward, da, am regretat ca i-am daruit dragostea mea, ca l-am asteptat sase luni, ca nu am plecat cu mama mea in Jacksonville cand am avut aceasta sansa, ca primul sarut l-am avut cu el, mi-a parut rau ca atunci cand a intrat in cantina m-am uitat la el. Regret ca mi-a trecut prin gand sa vin aici.

Cum poate cineva sa iubeasca asa pe o persoana care o raneste atat de mult? Cum se presupune ca ar trebui sa supravietuiasca si sa o iubeasca in continuare? Ma puteti numi lasa, daca vreti, dar m-am saturat de toti, m-am saturat sa fiu ranita in continuare, m-am saturat ca viata mea sa valoreze atat de putin pentru Edward.

Un nou sentiment s-a nascut in interiorul meu, simteam cum corpul meu se tensioneaza si cum inima iese incet pe ochi. Ma simteam de parca, de fiecare data, inima mea se congela lent si cum un val cu sentimente diferite imi inundau corpul sufocandu-ma. Cum se poate numi ceea ce simt? Ma simteam de parca corpul meu se seca si ca se umplea mai mult cu nimic decat cu aer pur. Simteam cum fiecare celula a murit si cum au cauzat o durere atat de mare pe care nu o pot descrie in cuvinte.

O lacrima s-a prelins pe obraz. L-am pierdut, nu il voi recupera niciodata, iar sentimentele mele au plecat in acelasi moment cu el.

Mii de idei mi-au venit instantaneu, mii de promisiuni cu ceea ce trebuie sa fac, mii de decizii pe care trebuie sa le iau. Bella Swan s-a evaporat, eu eram doar umbra a ceea ce am fost candva si resturile sperantelor pe care le-am visat intr-un moment al vietii.

Mi-au promis ca nu voi mai plange pentru el si la dracu daca nu voi fi in stare sa ma tin de promisiune. Stiam foarte bine caci daca in acest moment nu voi inchide tot ce simt intr-o cutie nu o voi mai face niciodata, pentru ca niciodata nu voi putea trece peste. Toate lucrurile pentru care am luptat, pe care mi le-am dorit, inclusiv inima mea, vor fi uitate, ceva nebulos care s-a intamplat candva si care nu se va mai intampla.

Ora s-a terminat si o data cu ea a plecat si viata mea. M-am ridicat mecanic fara sa ma uit la _cel_ care statea langa mine. Eu si iubitul meu ne-am luat de mana si am mers spre urmatoarea ora. Puteam sa simt ca Antonio este tensionat si ca vrea sa imi puna multe intrebari, dar pentru un moment nu am de gand sa raspund la niciuna. Mintea mea inca incearca sa inteleaga schimbul care s-a produs, cu cat mai putine persoane ma intrerup in acest moment, totul va iesi asa cum mi-am propus.

Asa au trecut urmatoarele ore, in liniste. Corpul meu pare gol, mai usurat, dar nu imi place acest lucru, nu imi este dor de toata acea durere pe care am simtit-o, dar ma simt de parca as trai intr-un cadavru. Fara viata am parcurs toate orele tinandu-ma de mana cu iubitul meu, doar acest lucru ma asigura ca inca sunt pe pamant, ca inca ma miscam si ca imi continuam viata, sau ma rog cum se numeste aceasta stare care seamana atat de mult cu cea din primele sase luni fara _el_, numele acestei persoane a fost sters din mintea mea.

Stiam si eram constienta ca ochii mei nu exprimau nicio emotie, caci clipeam si respiram din necesitate. Stiam ca paream un zombi si asa voi fi pentru restul vietii mele.

**-Iubire, vrei ceva de mancare?** – A intrebat Antonio aducandu-ma la realitate.

**-****Nu multumesc!** – Am murmurat incercand sa ii zambesc, dar acea fericire nu mi –a vazut in ochi.

**-****Te simti bine printeso?** – M-a intrebat luand chipul meu in mainile sale puternice.

**-Da, minunat! –** Am soptit deoarece sunetul vocii mele ma speria, era atat de diferit de cel cu care m-am obisnuit.

M-a sarutat rapid si m-a luat de mana.

**-Sigur te simti bine? –** A spus strambandu-se

Doar am dat din cap si l-am sarutat, dar nu a fost un sarut scurt, ci un sarut care pe vechea Bella o lasau fara respiratie, dar in acea clipa nu a facut decat ca fantoma Bellei mele sa se ascunda si mai mult in cutia sa.

Ne-am despartit lent si un zambet s-a schitat pe chipul lui. M-a luat de mana si am mers spre masa noastra, cand am ajuns acolo mi-am dat seama ca toata lumea din cantina se uita la mine. Probabil din cauza tatalui meu, atacului sau si pentru ca Antonio si eu eram iubiti. Vechea Bella s-ar fi inrosit si ar fi fugit, dar acum nicio culoare nu mi-a colorat obrajii, aceasta era senzatie de care imi va fi dor cu adevarat, dar acum totul s-a redus la uitare.

Antonio era absorbit de jocul lui cu degetele mele si a baut cu paiul din limonada in timp ce ma uitam la el. Nu intelegeam cu adevarat de ce a gustat, nici de ce dorea sa fie cu mine, dar i-am multumit mental pentru asta. In minte mea goala auzeam cuvintele lui Alice, lipsite de vreo emotie

"_El te poate salva de tine insuti!"_

_Oare e adevarat? __Voi suporta tot ce va urma doar pentru a ma salva de mine? _Speram ca acest lucru sa fie adevarat. El, Charlie si Jake sunt singurele persoane care ma mentin aici, cu picioarele pe pamant si niciodata nu voi putea sa ii rasplatesc in totalitate.

In momentul in care aceste ganduri mi-au strabatut mintea, ochii verzi a lui Antonio s-au intalnit cu ochii mei caprui si am observat in ei o expresie pe care nu o recunosteam. Era ca si cum el imi putea citi gandurile, ca si cum cu o singura privire a inteles tot ce simteam, in acest caz ceea ce trebuie sa simt, pentru ca corpul meu nu reactioneaza, de parca el a reusit sa vada inima mea pentru un moment.

Intr-un fel acest moment a fost atat de special incat m-a facut sa zambesc instantaneu, stiam foarte bine ca el si-a dat seama ca acesta nu era un zambet adevarat si ca era gol, dar parea de parca el stie, de asemenea, motivele comportamentului meu. Multumesc lucrurilor care exista in ceruri – deoarece incep sa ma indoiesc ca, intr-adevar, cineva de sus se uita la noi- nu a cerut nicio explicatie care m-ar fi facut sa ma simt si mai rau.

Cand m-am uitat peste umarul lui Antonio am observat ca trei perechi de ochi caramelizati se uitau la mine. Urmareau fiecare miscare, dar pentru mine, ei nu mai avea o importanta anume, asadar am deviat privirea. Stiam ca oricum, intr-un moment sau altul va trebui sa ma obisnuiesc cu ideea ca nu ii voi mai vedea, pun pariu ca ceea ce vor face doua persoane de la acea masa va fi foarte curand, iar _el_ va pleca, va disparea pentru totdeauna din viata mea, din nou.

Cand s-a sunat m-am ridicat si l-am luat de mana pe iubitul meu, pe salvatorul meu, m-am agatat de el de parca ar fi un salvamar si de parca viata mea depinde de el, el mi-a dat drumul si si-a pus o mana pe talia mea. El stia foarte bine semnificatia acestui fapt si a inteles de ce am nevoie.

Am mers spre ora de biologie in liniste, mai bine zis linistea era plina de intrebari la care eu negam sa raspund. Am intrat in salon, Antonio inca ma tinea de talie si m-a condus pana la locul meu, unde o anumita persoana, a carui nume era inchis in cutia mea cu amintiri, se afla deja acolo.

Salvamarul meu s-a aplecat, mi-a luat chipul cu mainile sale si m-a sarutat suav si afectuos.

**-Te iubesc!** – A murmurat, eu am aprofundat si mai mult sarutul, ignorand micile bufnituri care ieseau din pieptul persoanei care se afla langa mine.

"_Eu l-am avertizat"_ mi-am spus in gand.

In momentul in care mainile lui Antonio au inceput sa faca traiectoria laterala, pentru a ajunge la talia mea, profesorul a intrat in clasa si a incheiat sarutul nostru.

**-Asta nu s-a terminat inca.** – A murmurat jucaus Antonio inainte de a-mi musca lobul urechii si de a pleca cu un zambet schitat pe buzele sale senzuale.

Am suspinat pronuntat si m-am uitat la tabla, ignorand complet persoana care se afla langa mine si care nu inceta sa emite maraituri din gatul sau. Am auzit tic, tic, tic…un lucru care a cazut pe podea, langa mine, exact in locul in care se afla el. M-am uitat in jos si am vazut o multime de piese mici care proveneau de la masa noastra, cand mi-am ridicat privirea am vazut mana alba a lui care era integrata in birou, acesta a facut un semn in lemn si daca nu va termina in aceasta clipa va perfora suprafata de granit fals.

M-am intors intr-o clipa la tabla, nu vroiam sa ma intalnesc cu ochii_ lui_, cu cat incep mai devreme si nu ma mai uit la ei cu atat mai bine va fi pentru mine.

Un marait am auzit din nou, dar nu m-am intors.

Am blocat gandurile mele care avea cea mai mica tentatie de a deschide cutia. Mi-am luat notitele la ora, ca si cum el nu s-ar afla aici. Pentru prima data nu m-am inrosit, inima mea nu a inceput sa bata puternic si respratia mea era aceeasi, eu m-am schimbat si el a observat asta.

Am avut o necesitate vaga de a ma ascunde in parul meu, dar acest lucru nu mai era necesar, nu...nu era necesar pentru cineva care nu mai avea culoare in existenta sa. Asa a continuat ora, cuvinte nespuse si maraituri aproape audibile, ganduri incoerente si suspine imaginare.

Nu pot sa spu ca gaura din pieptul meu a disparut, mai bine spus s-a extins lasand corpul meu intr-o stare de intuneric pe care nu vroiam sa o trezesc. Acum corpul si mintea mea au devenit insensibile la fiecare lucru care se intampla in jurul meu, exact asa cum ar fi trebuit sa se intample acum mult timp.

Cand s-a sunat o amintire vaga a unei senzati de usurare m-a strabatut, desi nu puteam sa spun ca despre asta e vorba, deoarece de atat timp nu am mai simtit pace, liniste incat imi era dificil sa recunosc senzatia.

L-am luat de mana, din nou, pe salvamarul meu si am mers spre sala de gimnastica, ultima ora din prima zi din viata mea noua. Am ajuns si din fericire pentru mine a fost o ora teoretica, ceva ce se referea la baschet, binenteles ora la care nu am fost prea atenta.

********

Stateam cu capul in poala iubitului mei, in timp ce el lasa o linie de saruturi pe gatul meu. Luminile din sala era stinse, deoarece ne uitam la un film care se referea la baschet, asadar nu era nicio optiune ca unul dintre noi sa il vada, mai ales pentru ca ne aflam departe de toti.

Dintr-o miscare mi-am intors capul, – care inca se afla in poala lui Antonio- el si-a inclinat capul pana cand a atins buzele mele. La inceput sarutul a fost afectuos si suav, dar intr-o clipa l-am aprofundat si sarutul a urcat foarte repede la urmatorul nivel. Am pus o mana in parul lui matasos si negru, iar cealalta se afla pe abdomenul meu. Limbile noastre dansau salbatic, iar temperatura a urcat la urmatorul nivel sau asta a fost ceea ce am simtit vag. Respiratiile noastre erau sincronizate, am gasit propriul nostru ritm. Nu stiu cat timp am stat asa, savurand gura celuilalt, deoarece corpul meu cerea mai mult m-am despartit putin de el si m-am ridicat pentru a fi la aceeasi inaltime. Gura lui s-a impreunat cu a mea in timp ce mainile sale imi atingeau spatele, iar ale mele pieptul sau.

Dintr-o miscare rapida m-a asezat deasupra lui, punand mainile pe soldurile mele, iar eu i-am inconjurat gatul cu bratele mele si m-am apropiat si mai mult de el, daca asta era posibil. Mainile lui se aflau sub bluza mea, le avea reci, o usoarea senzatie de nostalgie m-a cuprins, dar a disparut cand o mana de-a lui mi-a atins un san. Gura lui a facut ca gemutul care a iesit din gatul meu si care m-a facut sa ma cutremur sa taca.

Mainile mele ii atingeau abdomenul bine facut si au deschis nasturii de la camasa sa. El era cald, nici rece, nici fierbinte, pur si simplu cald.

Pentr-un un moment gura lui s-a despartit de a mea si mi-a muscat de lobul urechii, m-am apropiat si mai mult de el cand am auzit un suspin in urechea mea. Chiar si cu hainele pe noi puteam sa simt corpurile noastre care se frecau si care formau caldura lor proprie.

Puteam sa simt intre picioarele mele ca micul nostru _joc_ devine ceva mai mult, mai intens. In alte circumstante m-as fi speriat, dar astazi, in prima zi din viata mea noua vroiam doar sa uit.

Mainile mele au coborat lent spre pantalonii sai si au desfacut nasturele de la ei, in timp ce limbile noastre dansau acelasi dans. Acum era putin mai emotionant pentru ca stiam ca in orice clipa ne poate vede cineva.

Mainile lui, care se aflau sub bluza mea, au desfacut inchizatoarea sutienului meu in timp ce fiori mici imi strabateau corpul. O caldura stranie a inceput sa se formeze in centrul meu.

Din nefericire pentru mine, am simtit cum o privire imi distruge spatele si stiam foarte bine despre cine este vorba. M-am separat incet de Antonio privindu-l in ochi.

**-Ne vede –** I-am soptit in ureche muscandu-i lobul urechii si dandu-ma jos de pe el.

El s-a uitat in toate partile pana in momentul in care s-a intalnit cu privirea ei, acei ochi caramelizati care au facut ca micul nostru _joc _sa nu se efectueze.

******

**-O cunosti? –** A murmurat in urechea mea luandu-si pe el camasa, mainile ii tremurau.

**-Da, se numeste Tanya. –** Am soptit din nou

El a dat din cap.

Fantoma unei senzatii pe care nu am reusit sa o descifrez mi-a strabatut intregul corp, dar la urma urmei nu este ceva pentru care trebuie sa ma intereseze, nu-i asa? Asta se va intampla mai devreme sau mai tarziu si cel mai bine e sa fie cu Antonio. Daca s-ar intampla cu Antonio de ce continui sa ma simt vinovata? Eu i-am lasat drumul liber, chiar si asa corpul meu nu se simte prea bine.

Dupa cateva secunde dupa ce Antonio si-a inchis si ultimul nasture de la camasa s-au aprins becurile, iar acei ochi caramelizati nu s-au mai uitat la noi.

Am coborat si am mers cu pasi lenti spre iesirea salii de gimnastica, acolo o voce, din spatele nostru, a strigat.

**-Hey Antonio!** – Amandoi ne-am intors pentru a-l vedea pe antrenorul Clapp care flutura din maini. **– Poti sa vii cu mine pana in biroul meu? Trebuie sa vad niste lucruri la echipa de fotbal, avand in vedere ca tu esti capitanul am nevoie de ajutorul tau.**

Antonio s-a intors spre mine si mi-a dat cheile masinii.

**-Tine printeso! Pune ghiozdanele in masina, te rog!** – M-a sarutat suav si rapid, mi-a dat ghiozdanul sau si a fugit spre antrenor. – **Vin intr-o clipa!**

Am suspinat si am mers cu pasi lenti spre parcarea scolii, majoritatea proprietarilor de masini plecau. Intre putinele masini pe care le-am vazut ca se aproprie de iesire a fost si un volvo argintiu, mi-am reprosat simplul fapt ca mi-am amintit de ei.

Cand am ajuns la Mustang am pus ghiozdanele in locurile din spate. Usor, usor toate masinile paraseau parcarea, au mai ramas doar masina lui Antonio si doua masini ale unor profesori. Antonio a intarziat destul de mult.

Masina iubitului meu se afla exact langa spatiul care duce spre padure, in spatele meu se aflau arborii, dintr-un motiv straniu eu am simtit cum cineva, care se ala in padure, ma observa. Cand un fior mi-a strabatut corpul am iesit din masina si eram dispusa sa merg in scoala sa il caut pe iubitul meu. Am deschis portiera , cand am incercat sa cobor o mana rece mi-a atins bratul.

**-In sfarsit, ne intalnim Isabella!** – A spus o voce de felina, apoi instantaneu totul a devenit negru.

**A****LICE POV **

Ma aflam in sala casei mele dupa o alta zi de scoala, o alta zi in care nu am stat cu _surioara_ mea, o alta zi in care Edward a trebuit sa evidentieze toata latura sa impulsiva si sa o sarute pe logodnica lui, pe care Rose a numit-o _tarfa_, in parcare in vazul tuturor.

Cat va dura asta? Edward nu intelege ca trebuie sa fie cu Bella? Ca sunt facuti unul pentru altu'? Dar cum asa? Edward mereu trebuie sa evidentieze prima data latura sa salbatica si sa faca in asa fel incat saraca Bella sa il urasca pe zi ce trece tot mai mult. _Minunat!_

Jazz nu era acasa, a mers cu Emmett si Rose la vanatoare. Din nefericire pentru mine am ramas cu Denalii, nu se pune problema ca mie sa nu imi placa de ei, ei bine exista o exceptie. Dar Edward chiar crede ca il voi ajuta cu nunta? Ca eu o voi trada pe Bella in acest fel? Cumva nu ma cunoaste? Sau pentru ca a stat atat de mult timp cu persoana care ii este logodnica – "tarfa" imi amintea constiinta mea – incepe sa ii moara neuronii?

Edward si_ tarfa_ lui se aflau sus, dupa cum spun ei termina ce au inceput azi-dimineata Binenteles ca stiam ca asta nu se va intampla, daca se vor saruta o perioada de timp, se vor atinge, dar nu vor ajunge sa faca nimic altceva. Il cunosc prea bine pe Edward Anthony Masen Cullen pentru a stii ca el nu ar face asta decat cu Bella, deoarece inca o iubeste. Dar "vampirul" devine isteric cand o vede cu acel baiat pe nume Antonio. _"Nimeni nu stie ce are pana cand nu il pierde EDWARD!!!"_ am strigat in interiorul meu pentru a ma auzi, nu am obtinut decat un marait.

M-am ridicat repede si am mers in camera mea, trebuie sa aleg hainele cu care ma voi imbraca maine...in acele momente am vazut...

_Bella __il astepta pe Antonio in masina, a deschis portiera si exact in momentul in care urma sa iasa cineva a spus:_

_**-**__**In sfarsit, ne intalnim Isabella! –**__ A spus ea cu vocea ei de felina._

_Cand Bella a vazut-o s-a speriat si a sufocat un strigat._

_Atunci totul a devenit negru...._

**-NUUUUUU!!!!! –** A strigat Edward iesind cu toata viteza sa din camera in timp ce eu m-am prabusit pe podea.

**-****Bella-** Am murmurat tinand fata intre maini.

**-****Alice spune-mi ca nu e adevarat –** a soptit Edward luandu-ma de umeri si obligandu-ma sa il privesc.

**-****Este prea tarziu. –** Am spus suspinand.

**-NUUUUUUU... ASTA NU ESTE ADEVARAT, MINTI, NU ESTE ADEVARAT!-** spunand asta a iesit fugind din casa in timp ce eu incercam sa a ridic si sa vorbesc cu toti, trebuie sa incercam sa o salvam pe Bella, orice ar fi, in orice mod.


	20. Regrete

**EDWARD POV**

Foarte putini inteleg adevaratele decizii care ii determina sa faca lucruri mai putin inteligente de-a lungul vietii sale sau pur si simplu stiu, dar nu au suficienta forta pentru a accepta, se pare ca eu sunt unul dintre ei, nu sunt suficient de puternic. Tot ce am facut in aceste luni, toata suferinta pe care am cauzat-o, tot. Absolut nimic nu m-a ajutat sa o salvez, nu am facut nimic altceva decat sa o apropii mai mult de moartea sa.

De ce din toate persoanele carora li se poate intampla asta i s-a intamplat Bellei _mele_? De ce am fost atat de prost incat nu mi-am dat seama de tot ce se intampla? De ce am ranit-o atat de mult ? De ce nu i-am spus adevarul de la inceput?

**- La dracu!!!** – Am strigat lovind trunchiul unui copac si lasandu-ma sa cad in genunchi.

La ce dracu m-am gandit cand am decis toate aceste lucruri? Sunt cea mai imbecila _fiinta _din toata istoria. Eu o iubesc, o iubesc mai mult decat imi iubesc existenta, mai mult decat orice din aceasta lume si am pierdut totul pentru ca sunt un_ egoist_ nenorocit. Acum ea este singura, in mainile unei vampir care vrea sa o omoare, iar eu nu pot sa fac nimic pentru a o ajuta. M-am blestemat pe mine insumi, vroiam ca in aceasta clipa sa cada un meteor din cer si sa ma striveasca, vroiam ca eu sa fiu in aceasta situatie si nu ea, ea nu a facut nimic pentru a merita asta, nu a facut nimic altceva doar a supravietuit, eram constient caci fiecare clipa pe care o petreceam cu Tanya o ranea foarte mult, dar era singura solutie pentru a se indeparta de mine, de monstrul care a ranit-o prin simplul fapt de a trai, dar in acest moment asta nu imi e de folos prea mult, ea se afla in pericol, iar eu nu pot sa fac nimic, ma simteam atat de neputincios. _De ce ea? De ce?_

Stiam ca nu voi rezolva aceasta situatie daca ma voi uri pe mine insumi, dar nu stiam ce altceva puteam sa fac ca sa scap de toata furia din interiorul meu. I-am sunat pe Carlisle si pe Esme, ei vor fi aici in orice moment, de asemenea Jasper, Emmett si Rose sunt pe drum, pe caini i-am anuntat deja, Alice cauta in viitor, am mers in padure si am cautat urme ale Victoriei, dar se aflau peste tot, nu aveau o directie concreta. Ce mai puteam sa fac? Mintea mea cauta niste piste, una care sa ma duca acolo unde este Bella, dar nu aveam nici macar una, nu aveam nimic. Victoria a planificat totul cu foarte multa precautie.

"_Edward" _– M-a strigat vocea mentala a lu' Alice.

- **Ce se intampla Alice? ****Ai vazut ceva?** – Am spus cu anxietate, inca stateam in genunchi si nu am ridicat capul.

"_Nu, nu am vazut nimic. Cum te simti?" _ - S-a gandit

**- Cum vrei sa ma simt Alice**? –Am marait – **Cum dracu crezi ca ma simt cand iubirea **_**existentei**_** mele ar putea fi moarta in aceasta clipa?!** – Am strigat ridicandu-ma in picioare.

**-Edward!** – S-a plans **– Mie sa nu imi vorbesti asa! Nu e vina mea ca ai fost atat de prost incat sa o parasesti si sa stai cu **_**tarfa**_** ta nenorocita, nu-i asa?** – A aratat spre mine cu unul din degetele sale mici **– Ti-am spus de mai multe ori, te-am rugat, TOTI am facut-o, pana si Rose. –** Ochii ei au devenit negrii **– Dar nu, ca de obicei idiotul de Edward trebuie sa urmareasca instinctele sale, ei bine acum suporta si fa singurul lucru pe care il poti face: salveaz-o inainte de a fi prea tarziu, acum nu putem da timpul inapoi. IDIOTULE!**

Dupa ce a spus aceste lucruri a plecat spre casa. _"Minunat"_ am gandit pentru mine, sunt ca o ciuma engleza, toate persoanele din jurul meu ori sunt ranite pana la urma ori fug de mine.

Nuante de portocaliu si rosu incepeau sa coloreze cerul si se reflectau in lacul din fata mea, parea a fi o avertizare, o avertizare luminoasa care imi spunea caci cu fiecare secunda care trece, trece si timpul in care pot sa-l salvez pe _ingerul meu_, singurul pe care l-am iubit si pe care il voi iubi mereu. La ce dracu m-am gandit cand am vrut sa plec cu Tanya? La ce ?

O inima moarta poate simti durerea? Pentru ca a mea asta simtea. O durere pe care o meritam cu adevarat. Merit toate torturile posibile si imaginare, chiar si asa niciuna nu ar fi suficienta pentru a plati tot ce i-am facut Bellei, sunt un monstru, un monstru nenorocit care raneste oamenii pe care ii iubeste.

M-am prabusit pe iarba uitandu-ma la cer in timp ce suspinam fara lacrimi, daca as fi putut sa plang asta as fi facut in aceasta clipa. Ma rugam in gand ca totul sa fie bine, imi doream desi doar cateva sperante, o singura lumina care sa imi spuna ca Bella inca se afla in viata, ca va scapa de toate aceste lucruri cu bine si ca o pot salva la timp. Am inceput sa imi amintesc ultimele sase luni pe care le-am petrecut cu ea, fara nicio indoiala cele mai bune sase luni din existenta mea _blestemata_. Ea a schimbat lumea mea, ca o cometa care traverseaza cerul stelat, ea este inima mea, plamanii mei, sentimentele mele, ea este _totul,_ iar eu am ranit-o cum nimeni nu a mai ranit niciodata. In aceasta clipa imi doream sa mor.

Daca inchideam ochii puteam sa vad ochii ei caprui si mari care ma priveau, acea privire care imi spunea tot sau nimic, acei ochi care imi placeau atat de mult si care faceau ca tot ce e in jurul meu sa dispara pentru o secunda. Mi-am amintit de fiecare parte frumoasa a chipului sau, obrajii ei care la cea mai mica atingere inroseau si devenea atat de adorabila, buzele ei care ma chemau ca un cantec al sirenelor sa le incerc de fiecare data cand aveam o oportunitate, acea stralucire suspecta din ochii sai pe care o avea cand stia ca se intampla ceva si eu nu vroiam sa ii spun. Un zambet s-a schitat pe chipul meu, orice s-ar intampla Bella mereu va fi iubirea vietii mele , va fi singura persoana care a fost stapana inimii si gandurilor mele, desi, din nefericire, am pierdut-o pentru ca am fost un prost.

Chiar daca se va salva nu vroiam sa se intoarca la mine, la fiinta care a ranit-o atat de mult, care a abandonat-o pentru sase luni si care s-a intors cu alta femeie, fiinta care a pus-o in pericol. Ma uram pe mine insumi.

Eram atat de scufundat in gandurile mele in momentul in care am auzit masina lui Carlisle care intra in garaj, m-am ridicat si am fugit spre casa, am intrat in salon exact in clipa in care Esme a intrat in hol.

**- Ce s-a intamplat? **– A intrebat Esme care fugea spre mine pentru a ma imbratisa.

**-Victoria a prins-o pe Bella.** – Am murmurat in timp ce intregul meu corp se tensiona.

Dupa ce a strigat, Esme, si-a dus mainile la gura, iar Carlisle si-a inclestat pumnii din reflex.

**-Cum ati aflat?** – A marait tatal meu venind spre noi.

**-Eu am vazut...-** A spus Alice cu o voce stinsa in timp ce se aseza pe un fotoliu din fata mea.

Inainte de a mai reusi cineva sa spuna ceva pe usa prispei au intrat Rose, Emmett si Jasper. Chipurile lor aveau trei expresii diferite: ura, tristete si neincredere.

**-Este adevarat ceea ce am auzit?** – A intrebat Emmett apropiindu-se de tatal meu.

Am dat din cap.

-**Cum ati aflat?** – A intrebat Jasper

Alice le-a povestit viziunea pe care a avut-o, in timp ce eu ma prabuseam pe unul dintre fotoliile din salon cu capul intre maini. Mii de imagini mi-au venit in minte, in toate apareau chipul Bellei mele. Simteam ca inima mea se strange atat de puternic lasandu-ma fara aer, a fost o durere pe care o puteam simti.

**-Carlisle ce vom face ?** – A intrebat Emmett preocupat.

**-Edward –** A spus Carlisle cu anxietate **– Ai anuntat haita ?**

**-****Da, am fost la granita, acolo se afla Sam, i-am povestit ce s-a intamplat si banuiesc ca le-a spus tuturor, am fost si am cautat urmele Victoriei in padure, dar se aflau peste tot, nu aveam o directie concreta**. –Am murmurat.

-**Bine. Alice ai vazut ceva ?**

**-Nu, tot ce vad e foarte intunecat, aud vocile, dar sunt niste soapte atat de joas****e incat nu imi dau seama ce spun.** – A raspuns Alice ascunzandu-si chipul in umarul lui Jasper, care s-a asezat langa ea.

**-Carlisle ce vom face?** – A intrebat Esme in mijlocul unui suspin.

**-Vom astepta, acesta este singurul lucru care ne-a mai ramas....sa asteptam.** –A murmurat imbratisand-o pe Esme care suspina pronuntat.

**-****Unde este Tanya?** – Am intrebat-o pe Alice. Nu am vazut-o de ceva de timp, mai exact de cand a avut Alice viziunea, trebuie sa imi cer scuze in fata ei pentru ca am lasat-o in acel mod in camera mea.

**-Se presupune ca eu trebuie sa stiu unde e **_**tarfa**_** ta, Edward?** – A raspuns cu o voce acida.

**-Alice ai vazut-o? **– Am intrebat-o, din nou, ignorand modul in care a numit-o. Ea si Rosalie au numit-o asa cu mult timp in urma

**-Ce stiu eu? ****A iesit pe usa cand ai plecat tu spunand ca va merge cu tine, iar **_**viitoarea**_** ta familie au spus ca merg la vanatoare. Nu tu esti persoana care trebuie sa stie unde este **_**logodnica**_** ta?** – A scuipat penultimul cuvant de parca ar fi o grosolanie.

**-Tanya nu a venit cu mine Alice, niciodata nu a fost cu mine.** – Am spus printre dinti.

**-****Atunci nu stiu in ce dracu s-a bagat, poate ca a mers sa vada pregatirile pentru nunta, nu crezi? Vreau sa spun...acum ca cea mai mare teama a ei a fost sechestrata de Victoria, sigur danseaza pe aici multumind lui Dumnezeu ca a disparut.** – A raspuns zambind

**-Sa nu mai indraznesti sa spui asta!** – Am marait enervat in timp ce ma ridicam de pe fotoliu.

**-****Am dreptate Edward!** – S-a ridicat si ea uitandu-se la mine si impingandu-ma cu unul din degetele sale **– tu stii asta! ****Tanya o uraste pe Bella pentru simplul fapt ca exista, se simtea atat de ameninatata si dorea sa o inlature din drum in orice mod, de ce crezi ca a grabit nunta? Nu trebui sa fii cititor de minti pentru ati da seama.-** A spus cu vocea ei de soprana.

**-****Tu nu stii nimic Alice, nu te baga in aceasta problema**. – Am marait printre dinti, stiam ca daca ma va mai presiona un pic voi exploda.

**-Binenteles ca stiu mai multe decat tine "Eddy"!** – A imitat vocea Tanyei. **– Toate aceste lucruri sau intamplat din vina ta, totul! Din cauza ta Bella se afla cu Victoria, din cauza ta ea poate muri, din cauza ta a suferit mai mult decat oricine din aceasta lume si Dumnezeule, cel putin daca Victoria o va omori ea nu va mai suferi pentru tine. ****Sa iti aduci aminte de cuvintele mele foarte bine, Edward! Daca se va intampla ceva totul va fi din cauza ta si sper ca vei suferi pentru asta. **– A spus impingandu-ma pe canapea. A inceput sa imi arate imagini mentale cu Bella, imagini care m-au congelat. Eu am facut asta ? Eu am cauzat aceasta suferinta unui inger? Ce dracu se intampla cu mine?

**-Terminati amandoi!** – Ne-a certat Carlisle, dar Alice se uita in continuare la mine aratandu-mi incontinuu imagini cu chipul crispat de durere al Bellei, cum se prindea de piept pentru a nu se prabusi, zambetul pe care l-a avut cand am sarutat-o in intuneric, modul in care s-a prabusit cand Alice i-a spus adevarul, absolut tot ce s-a intamplat in aceste saptamani fara a-mi da seama.

M-am lasat sa cad, din nou. "_Ce am facut?" _ M-a intrebam in timp ce simteam cum tot interiorul meu se prabuseste. Sunt cea mai rea persoana care a existat vreodata, am meritat toate cuvintele lui Alice si multe altele. Sunt un nenorocit, am avut atat de multa grija ca Bella sa nu fie ranita, iar pana la urma eu am fost cel care i-a dat lovitura de gratie, eu , cel care i-a jurat iubire eterna, care i-a promis ca va face orice pentru a se afla in siguranta. Ce dracu se intampla?

**-Controleaza-te fiule, nu vei rezolva nimic daca vei fi in starea asta.** – A murmurat Carlisle punand o mana pe umarul meu.

**-****Eu o iubesc...-** Am spus eu

**-****Ha! Ha! Ha! Asta numesti tu **_**iubire**_**, Edward?** – A raspuns Emmett care se uita la mine urat in timp ce o expresie batjocoritoare se afla pe chipul sau.

**- ****Nu incepe si tu Emmett!** – I-am spus pe un ton amar.

**-Nu! Trebuie sa stii adevarul, am tacut, sau mai bine zis TOTI am tacut pentru a nu te simti incomod, dar este timpul sa auzi ce credem **– A marait **– Sunt de acord cu Alice. Bella nu merita ca tu sa te comporti asa cu ea, niciodata nu a facut nimic altceva decat sa te iubeasca si numai Dumnezeu stie de ce.** – Ochii lui erau, din nou, negrii in timp o bufnitura a iesit din gaura pieptului meu. **– Tu nu o iubesti, niciodata nu ai iubit-o! Asta numesti tu iubire?**

**-Nu spune ca nu o iubesc, tu nu stii nimic, nu esti nimeni pentru a-mi spune ce este iubirea, Emmett!!! **– Am strigat ridicandu-ma de pe canapea, l-am luat de tricou, acum se afla la cativa centimetrii de chipul meu. Emmett este mai puternic decat mine, dar amandoi avem aceeasi inaltime.

**-****Cand cineva iubeste nu raneste!** – A murmurat in timp ce mainile sale le-a atins pe ale mele despartindu-ma de el. **– Si pentru ca eu te iubesc ca pe un frate o sa ma abtin si nu te voi lovi. Dar trebui sa stii Edward, daca surioara mea pateste ceva, niciunul, si asculta-ma bine tampit nenorocit, niciunul dintre noi nu te va ierta, ceea ce e mai rau e ca nici macar tu nu vei putea face asta. Asta te va distruge cel mai mult, ca nu te vei putea ierta ca persoana pe care inca o **_**"iubesti"**_** s-a salvat de ranile pe care le produceau prostia ta.-** Dupa ce m-a indepartat si mai mult de el a imbratisat-o pe Rose care a fost socata de scena pe care am facut-o.

M-am lasat sa cad in genunchi in timp ce suspinam, tot ce mi-au spus Emmett si Alice era adevarat. Niciodata nu ma voi ierta. Ce am facut? De ce mi se intampla asta mie? Ce am facut pentru a se prabusi totul asupra mea?

Am suspinat si mai pronuntat.

Simteam cum abdomenul si pieptul meu erau sfasiate, iar in gura aveam un gust amar, chiar si asa durerea nu era suficienta pentru a ma satura, sunt un prost si nu pot sa schimb asta.

Auzeam incontinuu cuvintele lui Emmett in mintea mea.

"_Cand cineva iubeste nu raneste!" _

O iubesc, nu ma indoiesc deloc de acest lucru, dar de ce o raneam? Cum de am indraznit sa ma gandesc la asta? Cum am putut sa o ranesc in acest mod? Cum Dumnezeule? Cum? Simteam cum Jasper trimitea valuri de liniste in camera, dar nimic din ceea ce va face sau din ceea ce va simti nu ma va linisti, stiam ca eu sunt singurul vinovat, iar asta nu o va schimba nimeni.

Strigatul sufocat a lui Alice m-a readus la realitate si am vazut.. o viziune.

**B****ELLA POV**

M-am trezit cu o durere de cap, iar corpul meu era amortit complet. Speram ca totul sa fie un cosmar nenorocit. Aveam o amintire vaga ca am vazut chipul Victoriei, ca am simtit atingerea sa rece pe bratul meu, apoi totul a devenit negru. Ma rugam ca totul sa fie fructul imaginatiei mele si ca eu sa nu ma fi intalnit cu ea.

Vroiam sa imi "sculptez" ochii pentru ca era intuneric, dar nu puteam, eram legata la maini si la picioare, orice ar fi fost, imi zgaria pielea, era pe punctul de a-mi taia circulatia si ma ardea.

Vroiam sa strig, dar nu puteam, ceva imi acoperea gura si imi sufoca strigatele. _"Nu, te rog, asta sa nu fie ceea ce cred eu, te rog! Te rog!"_ ma rugam in gand. Ma simteam dezorientata si ametita, ceva sau cineva mi-a lovit cu putere capul, iar incheieturile si gleznele ma dureau. Nu puteam sa vad nimic, era intuneric, atat de intuneric incat ma simteam intr-o gaura neagra. Deoarece nu am vazut nici o urma de lumina m-am speriat.

Am inceput sa plang din cauza intunericului. Ma temeam, mai mult decat orice, niciodata nu am inteles cu adevarat teama mea, dar ma aflam aici si aceeasi frica ma facea sa ma sparg in mii de bucatele.

Dintr-o data s-au aprins luminile, erau foarte puternice, cand ochii s-au obisnuit cu aceasta lumina m-au lasat sa vad pivnita extinsa; peretii erau din caramizi si se terminau intr-un arc, tavanul era laminat. pe peretele din fata mea exista o usa de metal, foarte grea si foarte greu de mutat.

Cand usa s-a deschis a intrat Victoria, care venea spre mine cu pasii ei de felina, iar zambetul schitat de pe chipul ei mi-a aratat dintii ei extrem de albi. Un fior mi-a strabatut intregul corp, ea m-a gasit.

**-Aww....in sfarsit s-a trezit somnoroasa Bella**! – A spus cu amabilitate, dar aceasta nu i se vedea pe fata, in timp ce se apropia si mai mult de mine. **– Ce? Nu poti vorbi?** – A cantat din nou.

Am inceput sa plang stiam ca acesta e finalul meu, stiam. Victoria ma va omori in orice moment.

**-Uhh..."printesa" nu poate vorbi** – A spus uitandu-se la mine si luandu-ma de par pentru a fi mai aproape de ea. **– Iti voi descoperi gura, dar, daca tipi iti jur pe ce vrei tu ca te voi face sa suferi mai mult decat te astepti.**

Dintr-o miscare a luat panglica gri care mi-a acoperit gura lasand o senzatie de arsura in jurul buzelor mele care ma dureau foarte mult.

**-Aw****w… ****Te-a durut?** – A spus, din nou, pe un ton amabil si cu un zambet batjocoritor pe buzele sale. **– In sfarsit, te am in mainile mele Isabella !** – A adaugat si cu miscare brusca mi-a dat drumul la par in asa fel ca capul meu sa se loveasca de perete facand ca durerea sa fie mai mare.

**-De ce m-ai adus aici?** – Am spus printre lacrimi.

**-Ha! Ha! Ha! De ce te-am adus aici? Ma intrebi de ce te-am adus aici ?** – S-a aplecat spre mine **– Ia te uita ! Credeam ca pentru ca esti o umana, care cunoaste existenta noastra, vei fi mai inteligenta **_**printeso**_**, dar se pare ca m-am inselat.** **Pai te-am adus aici pentru a te omori! Pentru ce altceva Isabella? **– A spus de parca era cel mai evident lucru din lume.

**-****Cullenii te vor gasi, stiai?** – Am spus incercand sa par sigura pe mine, dar nu stiu daca pentru ea sau pentru a avea cateva sperante.

**-****Ha! Ha! Ha! Chiar crezi caci Cullenii te vor cauta, Isabella?** **Daca le pasa atat de mult de tine de ce te-au lasat singura? Daca atat de mult te**_** iubeste**_** Edward de ce se va casatori cu Tanya? **– Un val de dezamagire mi-a umplut in totalitate corpul meu gol, ea avea dreptate, Culleni nu avea un motiv pentru a ma cauta, asta nu se intampla din vina lor si nu au obligatia de a ma salva.

Cred ca Victoria si-a dat seama la ce ma gandeam si de valul de dezamagire care m-a cuprins deoarece a adaugat :

**-Vezi draga mea, in orice caz iti voi face o favoare**. – Mi-a mangaiat obrazul suav lasand o mana acolo. **– Ia-o ca pe cadoul nostru pentru nunta Tanyei si a lui Edward. Eu te omor si tu le faci favoarea de a disparea din aceasta lume. De acord?** – A spus de parca ii explica unui copil mic.

Am inceput sa plang si mai puternic in momentul in care a spus de nunta Tanyei si a lui Edward, cand au aparut toate sentimentele pe care le-am pastrat in aceste saptamani, in ceea ce priveste acest compromis, am avut o cadere nervoasa. Suspinam intruna, iar lacrimile imi inundau ochii si cadeau ca picaturile de ploaie.

**-Unde suntem?** – Am murmurat sufocandu-ma.

**-Intr-o pivnita din Port Angeles, nu mai am niciun motiv pentru a-ti ascunde asta** – A zambit **– Macar sa ai satisfactia de a stii unde vei muri.**

Am inceput sa plang si mai puternic, stiam ca inevitabilul este pe punctul de a se intampla, ca moartea mea este foarte aproape, dar simteam o frica pe plan intern care nu ma lasa sa gandesc cu claritate.

**-De ce faci asta?** – Am reusit sa spun cu gustul amar pe care il aveam in gura din cauza lacrimilor.

**-Oh printeso este foarte usor.** – A vorbit de parca eu eram prietena ei cea mai buna pe care nu a vazut-o de foarte multi ani**. – Edward l-a omorat pe James, eu te voi omori pe tine si pentru ca o foarte buna prietena de a mea mi-a cerut si nu am putut sa o refuz.** – A ras

Am incremenit...I-a cerut o prietena, dar cine? Cine ma uraste atat de mult pentru a-mi dori asta? Cine?

Cand usa s-a deschis din nou a aparut cu frumusetea sa Tanya. Pentru un moment inima mea a inceput sa bata cu sperante, am crezut ca o proasta caci Culleni au venit sa ma salveze, dar toate acestea nu mai valorau cand am vazut ca inchide usa si ca avea pe fata un zambet rau si batjocoritor.

**-Dar uite pe cine avem aici!** – A spus cu sarcasm venind spre mine si spre Victoria. **– in sfarsit s-a trezit umana, stii ca am crezut ca lovitura pe care ti-a dat-o Victoria te-a omorat sau ceva de genul? Dar nu, din pacate inca esti vie.** – Avea o expresie de dezgust.

**-****Prieteno** ... – A spus Victoria zambind **– Putem sa incepem sau nu?**

**-Binenteles ca da Victoria, doar ca vreau sa ii povestesc niste lucruri Isabellei** – A spus pe un ton suav si amabil intorcandu-se si aplecandu-se spre mine **– Inainte de a muri si de a ne face favoare de a disparea din aceasta lume **– Mi-a atins un picior cu o mana. **– Vreau sa afli cum am facut toate aceste lucruri, cum ai fost atat de tampita si ai cazut in capcanele noastre... Dupa cum vezi eu si Victoria ne cunoastem, ii multumesc lui Dumnezeu pentru asta. Laurent a trait cu noi in Denali, acolo am cunoscut-o. Ea vroia sa te omoare, iar eu cand am auzit de tine pentru prima data am vrut acelasi lucru. Mereu l-am iubit pe Edward, din primul moment in care l-am vazut si nicio umana nu mi-l va lua. Din fericire sansa s-a prezentat si ei bine, draga mea, tu stii ca am profitat de ea. Oricum ar fi, in orice caz, am avut la dispozitie trei luni pentru a planui totul, nu stiam cum vom reusi sa ne apropiem de tine si de Edward, atunci **_**fratele**_** tau tampit a pierdut controlul cu tine si ne-a lasat cale libera pentru a efectua planul nostru. Stiam foarte bine caci Culleni vor ajunge in Denali pentru ca ne-au sunat cu trei zile inainte pentru a ne anunta, eu stiam ca se intampla ceva datorita tonului stins al**_** imbecilului **_**de Carlisle, asadar m-am pus de acord cu Victoria ca peste sase luni sa se intoarca in Forks si sa inceapa totul. ****Binenteles ca in acele sase luni nu am stat degeaba, ea a plecat in cautarea lui Antonio.**

Ochii mei au cedat si respiratia mi s-a taiat, Antonio, el a facut parte din plan. El facea parte din asta? In ce sens? Antonio niciodata nu mi-ar face asa ceva, el niciodata nu va fi o persoana atat de rea pentru a-mi face asta. De ce? Muschii mi s-au tesionat cand am simtit ca Tanya imi strange unul din muschi si mai puternic.

**-Proasto!** – Tanya m-a lovit peste fata facand ca dintii sa trancaneasca si sa lase un semn pe obrazul meu care a lasat o durere de nedescris. **– Asculta-ma da? Nu iti voi repeta de doua ori si** – Un zambet i-a aparut pe fata **– nu cred ca vei mai avea ocazia sa asculti asta pentru ca vei muri foarte curand, asadar fi atenta la mine. Continuarea: Victoria l-a cautat pe Antonio peste tot, aveam nevoie de clona perfecta a lui Edward. – desi a fost dificil pentru ca Eddy-ul meu nu se compara cu nimeni – in sfarsit l-am gasit pe Antonio in Canada, el a acceptat instantaneu, crede-ma nu are nimic personal cu tine, dar te intrebi cum il plateam, nu-i asa? Foarte usor il vom transforma in vampir. Aveam nevoie de cineva care sa se apropie de tine fara sa trezeasca banuieli, cineva care sa te foloseasca dupa bunul sau plac, cineva pe care stiam ca nu il vei refuza si pentru treaba asta cel mai bun era un barbat, nu crezi?** **In timp ce Victoria se intalnea cu Antonio si il convingea, eu eram foarte ocupata sa il conving pe Edward. In prima zi in care a ajuns a trebuit sa accept ca era foarte trist si foarte devastat, chiar nu inteleg de ce era atat de deprimat pentru o persoana ca tine. L-am convins foarte greu, dar dupa ce i-am promis ca totul va fi pentru binele sau si al familiei sale, i-am multumit profund ca a acceptat ca noi doi sa fim iubiti. In sfarsit s-a implinit visul meu, acela de a fi cu Edward. ****Asta am facut in urmatoarele sase luni, mutandu-ne dintr-un oras in altul. Edward ma atingea, desigur, nu stii de cate ori in acele nopti pe care tu le petreceai plangand in patul tau pentru ca te-a parasit, nici nu iti imaginezi ce fericita ma facea, dar mereu murmura numele tau la final, uneori chiar ma confunda cu tine. ****Dar am uitat toate aceste lucruri cand eu am fost prima femeie din viata lui si tu curand vei fi stersa de pe mapa.** **Binenteles ca sora ta tampita Alice, care este ca o **_**pixie,**_** spunea ca nu este adevarat si ca Edward niciodata nu te-ar trada in acest mod. Dar lasa-ma sa iti spun, draga mea, ca ceea ce iti spun e adevarat, eu am fost prima femeie din viata sa , am fost prima pe care a atins-o cu adevarat si prima femeie pe care a facut-o a sa, de atunci totul a devenit atat de usor incat am inceput sa ma plictisesc. In primele zile era ca un adolescent plin de hormoni, vroia sa o faca toata ziua si toata noaptea, dar, cu timpul, a prins experienta si **_**Dumnezeule**_**, daca ai stii ce bine e acum! ****Au trecut aceste sase luni si a trebuit sa ne intoarceam la tine pentru ca **_**pixie**_** a avut o viziune in care Victoria se intorce in Forks. Te intrebi cum de Edward nu imi citea gandurile, ei bine trebuia sa fiu foarte atenta, mereu sa ma gandesc la lucruri fara importanta cand eram langa el, cu timpul a devenit mai usor, iar el nu a mai acordat atentie gandurilor mele, le-a blocat**. **Asa au trecut ultimele sase luni si am de gand sa continui asa pentru restul eternitatii mele. **_**Pixie**_** nu vedea nimic pentru ca ma gandeam la diferite lucruri, stiam cum sa atac, dar nu am decis pana cand a fost momentul si in plus ma vedeam cu Victoria pe teritoriul Quileute asadar, era imposibil sa ne vada. Pentru Antonio a fost mai dificil, suferea atat de mult incercand sa ascunda gandurile sale de Edward. ****De asemenea si el venea in la Push pentru a primi vesti de la Victoria. Iar tu, draga mea, Isabella ai usurat totul, practic ne-ai servit moartea ta pe tava. Stiam foarte bine ca nu vei refuza clona lui Edward niciodata, ca ai face orice pentru uita iubirea vietii tale si, ei bine, Antonio a reusit totul si tu nu ai ingreunat deloc munca sa. In plus, lasa-ma sa iti spun ca ai profitat, adu-ti aminte de acele lucruri spectaculoase din bucataria ta, din sala de gimnastica, pana la urma au devenit niste filme pornografice. Presupun ca te intrebi cum de s-a decis Edward sa se casatoreasca cu mine, ei bine iubitul tau Emmett m-a ajutat, inconstient bineinteles. ****Tampitul**_** animal**_** s-a hotarat** **sa se recasatoreasca cu **_**Barbie-cea-Goala**_**, adica Rose. Vroiau sa ridice dispozitia familiei propunand o nunta tripla: **_**ipocrita**_** ta mama, Esme si **_**sensibilul**_** tau tata, Carlisle, **_**obositorul**_** de Jasper si **_**pixie**_**, nu in ultimul rand,**_** animalul**_** de Emmett si **_**goala**_** de Rose. Iti jur ca nu stiu care din aceste trei perechi e cea mai tampita. In fine, nu mi-a fost foarte dificil sa il conving pe **_**integrul**_** Edward, acum serios, cine ar putea sa refuze un corp ca al meu? Ok, sa ne intoarcem la tema, a acceptat, dar era foarte putin convins de nunta. ****Binenteles ca fratii lui s-au suparat pe el, Carlisle si Esme i-au vorbit de responsabilitatile unei casatorii si toate aceste prostii, dar pentru ca il cunosc pe Edward stiu ca se va tine de cuvant.** **Asa au inceput toate planurile pentru nunta noastra, tinand cont ca fratii lui au refuzat sa se casatoreasca o data cu noi. ****De parca cineva ar avea nevoie de ei! Totul functiona de minune, am mers in Denali dupa fratii si surorile mele, pe drum m-am intalnit cu Victoria pentru a vorbi cu ea despre plan, urma sa te sechestram dupa doua zile cand se presupune ca Antonio te va duce acasa, dar ceva nu a iesit bine si pana la urma l-am atacat pe tatal tau in acea seara. ****Idiotii de Culleni au ajuns la timp si au reusit sa il salveze. Victoria mergea dupa tine in Port Angeles, dar din nefericire pentru noi, Emmett a ajuns primul si te-a dus in casa familiei Cullen. ****Binenteles eu inca ma aflam in Denali** **cand Victoria m-a sunat sa imi povesteasca tot ce s-a intamplat, asadar, fara sa ma gandesc de doua ori, m-am intors cu familia mea in Forks, ei bine cu exceptia unui membru, Irina, ea stia ca se intampla ceva si nu vroia sa participe, spunea ca ii tradeam pe Culleni, dar oricum opinia ei nu conta pentru mine**. **Cand m-am intors am avut surpriza neplacuta sa te vad cu Edward-ul meu, imbratisandu-l, proasta nenorocita!**

S-a oprit putin pentru a respira si a inchis ochii. Eu eram socata de informatiile pe care mi le-a dat, toate lucrurile pe care le-au facut.

Nu am avut timp pentru a intelege ce mi-a spus pentru ca mana sa a strans si mai puternic muschiul meu, iar unghiile ei au zgariat blugii si pielea mea. Un tipat de disperare a iesit din gura mea in timp ce ma uitam la mainile albe ale Tanyei care se umpleau de o substanta rosie, care binenteles era sangele meu. Nu puteam sa ma despart de ea, nu puteam sa imi ating piciorul pentru ca mainile mele erau legate. Durerea pe care mi-a cauzat-o era agonizanta. Lacrimi de ura si de disperare se prelingeau pe obraji, iar suspinele si tipetele ieseau pe gura mea.

**-Taci, tampito!!** – A marait **– Taci in acest moment sau iti jur ca iti va fi si mai rau, asta nu e nimic avand in vedere ce te asteapta.**

Victoria a venit cu si mai multe panglici cu care mi-a acoperit gura, facand ca suspinele mele sa fie niste soapte care dispareau in enormitatea pivnitei.

**-Edward mi-a jurat ca nu s-a intamplat nimic intre voi** – A vorbit de parca nu a fost intrerupta, cu acelasi zambet pe fata. Eu nu vedeam clar din cauza lacrimilor. **– Si binenteles, l-am crezut. Stiam ca Edward nu ma minte deoarece el vroia sa ramana cu mine. Cand ai intrat in sala mi-ai cunoscut familia, cand ai plecat am avut stralucita idee de a face ce ar fi facut doamna Masen Cullen, speram cu ardoare ca dupa ce vei vedea vei dori ** **sa te sinucizi si sa ma scapi de toate aceste lucruri. Stiam ca te vei intoarce ziua urnatoare si ca toti vor merge la vanatoarea, acesta a fost cel mai bun moment pentru a lasa **_**accidental**_** in salon invitatiile pentru nunta. Prima parte a planului a iesit exact asa cum mi-am dorit, le-ai gasit si ai plecat, fara sa planuiesc asta tu ai gasit rochia mea de mireasa in una din camere, speram ca dupa toate aceste lucruri sa decizi sa pui capat vietii tale. ****Dar, din pacate nu te-ai sinucis. Edward, binenteles, a innebunit cand a vazut ca nu erai, toti Culleni au inceput sa te caute, chiar si noaptea, inca nu am reusit sa inteleg ce te face sa fii atat de speciala pentru ei. In fine, in ziua urmatoare, din pacate pentru mine, ai dat semne de viata si cum sa nu, tampita de **_**pixie **_**a decis sa vina sa te salveze si Edward a facut acelasi lucru. Mi-a promis ca nu se va intampla nimic, ca se va tine de cuvant si sa fiu sigura ca se va casatori cu mine. ****Binenteles cum puteam** **sa fiu convinsa daca era aproape de tine ? Ei bine dupa ce au trecut cele doua zile, in care eu am fost pe punctul de a veni dupa tine si a te omori, ati decis sa va intoarceti pentru ca il vor externa pe **_**acel lucru**_** care iti e tata, dar in fine, Eddy-ul meu s-a intors la mine. ****A trebuit sa grabesc planurile pentru ca Antonio sa indeplineasca partea sa din plan, asadar tu ai acceptat sa fii iubita lui. Dar, am fost atat de surprinsa cand am aflat ca Edward te-a sarutat in intuneric si ca tu i-ai raspuns.**

Mana ei a trecut la celalalt picior , inainte de a-mi da seama ce face, unghia ei a intrat, din nou, in muschiul meu. Durerea aproape ca ma facea sa lesin, sangele iesea din picioare, mirosul ma ametea. Durerea era atat de extinsa incat am inceput sa simt ca raman fara energie si ca in orice moment voi inchide ochii. Tipam disperata, dar aceste tipete erau oprite de panglica care imi acoperea gura. Vroiam sa ma ridic, sa opresc toate aceste lucruri. Eu nu meritam aceasta durere, eu nu i-am facut nimic pentru a o provoca sa ma raneasca in acest mod.

**-Calmeaza-te idioato, mai am putin si termin povestea mea, apoi poti sa mori linistita !–** A spus cu amabilitate **– Eddy s-a intors acasa, te intrebi cum de am aflat ca v-ati sarutat, ei bine foarte usor. Mirosul tau se simtea pe gura sa, stiam foarte bine ca v-ati sarutat. ****Gura lui mirosea de parca ar fi baut un litru din sangele tau. El mi-a jurat ca a fost doar un sarut inocent si pentru a ma compensa a spus sa grabim nunta, eu am acceptat fericita, asta era sansa mea si binenteles ca am profitat de ea. ****Este impresionat ce pot face cateva suspine si corpul meu impreuna. Nu crezi Bella ? Pentru ca in aceasta noapte am fost din nou impreuna si permite-mi sa iti spus ca a fost una din noptile cele mai bune pe care le-am avut. Toata acea enervare si pasiune excesiva m-au impresionat. Dar nu conta ca idioata de **_**pixie**_** te-a adus acasa, Edward aproape ca a cazut din pat cand a simtit mirosul tau, vroia sa clarifice treaba cu sarutul, dar **_**animalul**_** pe care il ai ca frate nu l-a lasat sa se apropie de tine, iar pentru ca ai lesinat Edward s-a simtit vinovat. ****A trebuit sa il oblig sa mergem la vanatoare, nu vroiam sa se afle in acelasi loc unde te afli si tu. **_**Barbie-cea-goala**_** si **_**pixie**_** m-au urat de la inceput. Amandoua faceau comentarii care aveau legatura cu tine, chiar si sotii lor care nu perdeau nicio ocazie in care sa imi spuna ca le e dor de tine, ca te iubesc, ca isi doreau sa te vada si toate aceste lucruri ridicole. Si desigur, cum sa nu ? De aceasta data nu au evitat, cand l-au vazut pe Edward, pe familia mea si pe mine iesind pe usa din bucatarie in gradina, pentru a merge la vanatoare, au strigat ca esti bolnava, ca Carlisle isi face griji pentru tine si nu au pierdut sansa de a-i arata imagini ci tine. Din fericire, am reusit sa il scot pe Edward de acolo inainte de a-l convinge sa ramana. Din pacate, pentru mine, Edward nu a fost linistit si dupa doua ore s-a intors acasa, a urcat in masina spunand ca merge sa il vada pe Carlisle pentru a vorbi cu el despre nunta. Multumesc lui Dumnezeu ca el a fost cel care a intrerupt scena ta pornografica din bucatarie si ca a vazut totul in mintea lui Antonio, desigur acesta a adaugat niste detalii. Era atat de nervos, incat, dupa cum stii, impulsurile l-au invins si m-a sarutat azi la scoala, m-a sarutat atat de bine incat am uitat pentru un moment ca ne aflam pe masina, A trebuit sa ne oprim deoarece idiotul de director ne-a certat.** **Din fericire Antonio a profitat de sansele pe care le avea pentru a te saruta si la ora de gimnastica ai avut o alta scena, asadar in mod **_**inconstient**_** l-am lasat pe Edward sa vada in mintea mea ce ai facut. ****Cand am ajuns acasa hormonii si enervarea si-au facut treaba. Exact in momentul in care urma sa continuam ceea ce nu am terminat in parcare idioata de **_**pixie**_** a avut o viziune. La inceput am fost impresionata pentru ca asta nu era planuit, asadar a trebuit sa fac un plan pentru a iesi si pentru a ma intalni cu Victoria. ****Priveste-ma! Sunt aici si , in sfarsit, te am in mainile mele Isabella Swan, azi** **vei muri si nu vei mai deranja pe nimeni !**

S-a intors ca sa o priveasca pe Victoria, care se sprijinea de un perete si care zambea.

**-Este doar a ta, prieteno! **– A zambit bucuroasa **– Si apropo, iti multumesc mult pentru cadoul de nunta.** – S-a uitat la mana sa stanga si a suspinat. **– In curand voi fi Tanya Cullen Denalí. Succes Victoria! –** Dupa ce a spus asta mi-a zambit pentru ultima data si a iesit pe usa pe care a intrat.

***********

Un fior imi strabatea intregul corp, stiam ca este sfarsitul meu si ca nu mai am mult timp de trait. Imi doream sa vorbesc despre lucrurile pe care nu le-am spus, atat de multe lucruri de care nu mi-am dat seama, atatea lucruri pe care ar fi trebuit sa le fac.

Ati auzit ca in momentul cand esti aproape de moarte, viata ta trece ca niste dispozitive in fata ta? Pentru ca exact asta mi s-a intamplat in acest moment. Prin fata mea treceau mii de imagini cu tot ce s-a intamplat, imagini cu chipurile tuturor persoanelor pe care le-am cunoscut, in cateva secunde. Mi-am luat libertatea de a lasa cele mai importate chipuri la final. Culleni au fost primii, acea familie de care imi va fi dor, acea familie din care am vrut sa fac parte, din pacate nu s-a intamplat. Urmatorii au fost parintii mei, Rene si Charlie, chipurile lor mi-au dat o satisfactie, cel putin ei nu vor fi in pericol, dupa ce eu voi pleca din aceasta lume, si vor putea trai linistiti viata lor, amintindu-si de mine asa cum imi amintesc eu de ei. Jake a fost urmatorul, propriul meu soare, persoana care m-a ajutat atat de mult sa imi vindec ranile, cel mai bun prieten al meu, varcolacul, confidentul meu.

Cand m-am gandit la ultima persoana din lista, o nostalgie teribila m-a cuprins, mereu imi voi amintit de Edward, inima mea mereu ii va apartine, el va fi singura persoana pe care o voi iubi cu adevarat si dupa ce voi muri. Asteptam sa simt gaura din piept cu care m-am obisnuit in toate aceste luni, dar in locul acesteia nu am simtit nimic, de parca gaura din piept nu a existat niciodata si aveam o idee vaga in legatura cu ceea ce siteam acum; era o pierdere de timp sa ma simt, in continuare, asa, minutele din viata mea sunt numarate si din pacate mai sunt foarte putine, nu le voi irosi simtind dureri care nu sunt necesare, singurul gand care ma consola era acela ca Edward nu va mai gasi niciodata o persoana care sa il iubeasca asa cum am facut-o eu si ca in fond cand va fi cu Tanya in fata altarului isi va aminti de mine.

Cu siguranta eu i-am marcat viata, asa cum mi-a spus el cu multe luni in urma.

"_Noi nu uitam!"_

Speram asta, desi este ceva egoist din partea mea, desi ar fi pentru cateva secunde, sa isi aminteasca de mine asa cum am fost, o umana care i-a marcat viata.

Victoria s-a oprit in fata mea, avea un zambet pe fata. Pe ea nu o uram, doar imi era mila. Ea ma poate intelege, a pierdut iubirea vietii ei ca si mine, doar ca in diferite circumstante. Nu il uram nici pe Antonio, binenteles ca ma simteam tradata, dar nu se merita sa simt aceste sentimente in aceasta clipa, nu imi foloseste la nimic sa ii urasc pe Tanya, Antonio si Victoria, nimic din ceea ce as simti nu va schimba norocul meu si nici nu aveam de gand sa petrec asa ultimele minute din viata mea, suparata pe faptelor lor.

Am inchis ochii asteptand sa mor, in timp ce imi luam la revedere de la toate persoanele pe care le-am cunoscut, mintea mea nu a ajuns decat la un singur nume.

"_Edward"_

Unghiile Victoriei s-au impregnat in umerii mei ranindu-ma.

"_Edward"_

O mana de-a ei mi-a rupt doua coaste.

"_Edward"_

Piciorul ei s-a sprijinit de genunchii mei rupandu-i.

"_Edward"_

Mi-a rupt o mana cu mainile ei.

"_Edward"_

A facut o rana pe gatul meu cu una din unghiile sale.

"_Edward"_

M-am prabusit pe podea in timp ce Victoria ma lovea in stomac.

"_Edward"_

Ultimele doua lacrimi s-au prelins pe obraji.

Respiratia mea era din ce in ce mai usoara, simteam cum ritmul inimii mele se reduce si cum energia imi abandona lent corpul. Nu mai simteam nimic, nu simteam nicio durere si toata suferinta a fost inlocuita cu pace. Am deschis ochii inca o data asteptand sa ii pot inchide si sa mor in amintesc ca ultimul lucru pe care am reusit sa il vad a fost o pereche de ochi de culoarea caramelului si un smoc de par de culoarea bronzului. Un zambet a aparut pe chipul meu, iar ochii s-au inchis singuri.

"_Edward"_- A fost ultimul gand pe care l-am avut cand totul a devenit negru.


	21. Dulce Razbunare

**BELLA POV**

Viata merge mai departe, oameni trec prin jur. Daca moartea mea nu ar opri lumea, bataiile inimile mele ar fi un alt sunet pierdut in imensitatea universului, lacrimile mele ar fi picaturi evacuate in profunzimea marii sarate, iar corpul meu ar fi facut cenusa, cenusa imprastiata de vant in jurul lumii.

Moartea nu e sinonimul suferintei sau al durerii, pentru mine era iesirea, escapada mea, era salvarea. Lumina de la capatul acelui coridor infernal a pus capat tuturor situatiilor care imi omorau viata, ele erau in realitate moartea mea.

Lumina alba se vedea din toate partile, pacea sufleteasca imi inunda corpul ca si cum m-as fi scufundat in ea facand ca corpul meu sa nu mai urmeze durerea care se afla acolo de foarte mult timp, acum eram dispusa sa abandonez complet existenta mea fizica.

**-Bella, eu, te iubesc! **– Am auzit o voce familiara de la distanta, ca o soapta.

Liniste completa, dar doar un chip venea in mintea mea. Edward.

**E****DWARDPOV**

**-Nu****!!!...-**Strigam fugind spre Bella. Ochii ei erau deschisi pe jumatate, ochii ei caprui se uitau la mine cu afectiune, o lacrima a cazut pe podea. Ochii ei s-au inchis, in acest moment ma simteam ca acea lacrima suava, simteam ca viata mea s-a terminat.

**-Nu!!!...** – Am suspinat luand-o pe Bella intre bratele mele.

**-Nu!!!...-** Am strigat, din nou, in timp ce bataiile inimii ei se stingeau incet, incet.

**-****Carlisle!!!** – Am gemut uitandu-ma cum ingerul meu pleaca incet.

"_Edward!!!...Fugi! Noi ne ocupam de Victoria! Fugi inainte de a fi prea tarziu!" –_ A strigat in gand tatal meu.

Am fugit cu ingerul meu in brate. Trebuie sa ajungem la spital inainte de a fi prea tarziu, inainte de a pleca, ingerul meu, in ceruri, locul de unde provine.

-**Bella **– Ii sopteam grabind pasul. **– Bella, te rog, nu ma lasa! Bella, eu, te iubesc!** – Un suspin a iesit din gat arzandu-ma. Stiu ca daca as putea sa plang asta as face in aceasta clipa.

Furia mi-a cuprins corpul, ca un fel de adrenalina. Vroiam sa o omor pe Victoria. Vroiam sa o omor pe Tanya. Vroiam sa il omor pe Antonio. Pe toti si pe fiecare dintre ei, pe toti i-as face sa sufere, pe toti, prin urmare si eu ma aflam pe aceasta lista.

Stiu ca de mai mult de 90 de ani inima mea nu mai bate, dar in acest moment ma simteam de parca mi-o scotea afara si goliciunea se umplea. Simteam ca daca Bella va muri, va lua cu ea pe cel care l-a cunoscut candva ca Edward, care odata a fost cel mai fericit barbat din lume pentru ingerul pe care il avea in brate.

In timp ce fugeam prin padure ma uitam la chipul linistit al ingerului meu, parea de parca viseaza lucruri frumoase si placute, parea ca se odihneste. _Ce a facut ea pentru a merita toate aceste lucruri? __Ce? _

Bataile inimii ei se auzeau din ce incet mai incet, din ce in ce mai distantate. Am inceput sa alerg si mai repede, trebuie sa o salvez, Bella trebuie sa traiasca, as face orice pentru asta, inclusiv as fi in stare sa o musc in aceasta clipa, o iubesc pe Bella mea si nu ma intereseaza cat de mult trebuie sa platesc pentru a o pastra langa mine.

Cand am ajuns la spital multe priviri si multe ganduri aveau legatura cu mine si ingerul meu, care inca avea acea panglica gri pe gura, iar mainile si picioarele ei erau legate cu sfoara. Ce a facut ea pentru a merita o astfel de tortura? Ma urasc pe mine insumi, stiam ca toate aceste lucruri s-au intamplat din cauza mea si ca ea moare incet pentru mine. Imi doresc sa ma distrug pe mine insumi pentru ca eu sunt cel care i-a produs o suferinta atat de mare.

Am lasat-o pe Bella pe un pat in timp ce un doctor de la urgente o ducea spre sala de operatii.

"_Dumnezeule...Ce i-au facut acestei biete fete?" – _Se gandea doctorul inainte de a inchide usa de la sala de la operatii.

Simteam cum in acest moment stateam in genunchi pe podea, goliciunea care m-a inundat complet m-a facut sa ma cutremur, sa imi doresc sa mor in aceasta clipa…Gandindu-ma ca acest lucru va usura chinul. Bella mea, frumoasa mea Bella este pe moarte, iar eu nu pot sa fac nimic pentru a o ajuta. Mainile mele atingeau podeaua, eu suspinam continuu. Cei ce sunt ca mine nu au nevoie de aer, dar in acest moment simt ca plamanii ma impiedica sa respir.

Mintea mea era aglomerata cu mii de ganduri, mii de idei si mii de ipoteze. Oamenii treceau pe langa mine, ignorand corpul meu intins pe podea, suferinta pe care o simteam si pe care o meritam pentru ca am fost atat de prost.

De fiecare data cand inchideam ochii vedeam ochii iubitei mele Bella care ma urmareau. Am inceput sa imi amintesc de scenele pe care le-am vazut in mintea lui Alice, cum l-am torturat pe iubitul meu inger, cum rautatea Tanyei a crescut la nivele inimaginabile si cum a distrus cea mai perfecta _fiinta _de pe planeta, pe Bella mea.

Vroiam sa ii omor pe vinovati. Ii voi omori pe vinovati, nimic si nimeni nu ma va opri.

**-Domnul****e!** – O asistenta mi-a atins umarul**. – Domnule, avem nevoie de datele fetei pe care ati adus-o.**

Cand mi-am ridicat capul am privit-o in ochi. Un fior a strabatut spatele sau, stiam ca ochii mei erau negrii si ca ura se vedea in ei.

**-Domnule** – A soptit asistenta scuturand din cap pentru a scapa de vraja din privirea mea. **– Cum se numeste fata pe care ati adus-o?**

**-Isabella, Isabella Cullen** – Am murmurat ridicandu-ma in picioare.

**-Ce este cu dumneavoastra?** – A intrebat in timp ce scria repede pe o hartie.

**-Sotia mea. **– Am raspuns, oricat de ciudat ar pare acel cuvant simplu m-a bucurat putin, Bella va fi sotia mea, desigur, daca ma va putea ierta pentru tot ce i-am facut.

**-Ce s-a intamplat?** – A intrebat evitandu-mi privirea.

**-Nu stiu, cand am ajuns acasa am gasit-o asa**. – Am murmurat cat de repede am putut pentru a nu observa panica din vocea mea.

Asistenta s-a uitat la mine de sus in jos si a dat din cap.

**-****Bine, va vom anunta ce se intampla cu sotia dumneavoastra domnule Cullen. Deocamdata se afla in sala de operatii, cand doctorul va termina, va iesi si va vorbi cu dumneavoastra. De acord?**

Am dat din cap in timp ce m-am asezat pe una din canapele albastre care se aflau la intrare. Teama imi strabatea intregul corp. Daca Bella nu se va salva? Ce se va intampla cu mine? Daca se va salva se va intoarce la mine, la viata mea?

Vroiam sa ma lovesc pe mine insumi, vroiam sa ma rup in bucatele si apoi sa le dau foc, chiar si asa, durerea nu ar fi fost suficienta. Eu am cauzat si mai multa durere persoanei pe care am iubit-o si o iubesc cel mai mult, de-a lungul eternitatii mele. Eu sunt vinovat pentru ca durerea ei s-a schimbat in suferinta.

"_Cand cineva iubeste nu raneste!" _

Din nou, auzeam in gand cuvintele lui Emmett, eu o iubesc, nu am nici cea mai mica indoiala. Dar de ce o raneam? De ce o raneam pe una din putinele lucruri care valoareaza cu adevarat ceva? De ce?

Imi puneam mii de intrebari, minutele treceau foarte incet, minute in care durerea din pieptul meu devine din ce in ce mai mare, goliciunea mi-a cuprins inima si sperantele plecau incet, incet, pana nu mai aveam niciuna.

De ce nu ma aflu eu in acea sala de operatii? De ce nu trec eu prin toata aceasta suferinta? Ea nu merita asta, ea a facut doar ceea ce era corect, doar ce i-am cerut eu, mergea mai departe.

Am bufnit.

Mi-am amintit de tot ce s-a intamplat in acea zi, in padurea de langa casa lui Charlie, acea idee tampita si fatala de a o lasa singura, de a ma indeparta de ea pentru ca credeam ca era cea mai buna optiune, ca va fi in siguranta. Bella niciodata nu va fi in siguranta, decat daca va fi cu mine si oricat de egoist as parea, ma bucura acest lucru.

Mi-am spus capul intre maini si imi doream ca toate aceste lucruri sa fie un cosmar, un vis din care ma voi trezi mai devreme sau mai tarziu, imi doream sa fie produsul imaginatiei mele, dar, din nefericire pentru mine, eu nu pot sa dorm, asadar a trebuit sa accept ca asta este realitatea mea, ca asta este realitatea nenorocita in care visele nu pot interveni. Nu exista o zana buna care va veni sa o salveze pe Bella de la moarte, nu existau nici vraji, nici magie, nici broaste care sa se transforme in printi, nici dovleci care sa se transforme in calesti. Nu exista decat vrajitoarea cea rea, acea vrajitoare care a facut in asa fel incat adorabila printesa sa sufere, i-a luat fericirea.

Am blocat gandurile celor din jurul meu, nu vroiam sa stiu ce cred oamenii despre mine sau despre hainele mele pline de sange, sangele adorabilei mele Bella, sangele care s-a varsat din cauza mea.

**-Fiule!** – A murmurat Carlisle, el se afla in fata mea.

Am ridicat privirea emotionat, am fost atat de scufundat in propriile mele ganduri incat nu i-am auzit venind, nici pe el, nici pe Alice. _Ce se intampla cu mine?_

**-Tata!** – Am soptit simtind cum se distruge tot ce exista in interiorul meu.

**-Ce s****-a intamplat cu Isabella?** – A intrebat Carlisle

**-Este in sala de operatii, doctorii fac tot posiilul**. – Am spus uitandu-ma la Alice. **– Ai vazut ceva Alice?**

**-Nu, acum totul depinde de decizia Bellei, pe care nu a luat-o inca.** – A soptit cu tristete in ochi.

Adica totul depinde de decizia Bellei, ea trebuie sa hotareasca: sa traiasca sau sa moara. Cum ar putea sa ia decizia corecta daca nu am avut timp sa ii spun ce s-a intamplat si de ce am facut aceste lucruri?

Anxietatea mi-a strabatut intregul corp, eu nu i-am spus ca o iubesc, ea nu stie, ea inca are in minte imaginea diferita a lui Edward, ea inca crede ca eu nu....

**-O iubesc...-** am soptit ultima parte.

**-Despre ce vorbesti****?** –M-a intrebat Carlisle.

**-Carlisle –** mi-am ridicat privirea **– Ea nu stie, ea crede ca eu o urasc, ca inca sunt cu Tanya. La dracu! Ea crede ca mie nu imi pasa de persoana ei.**

M-am ridicat emotionat, toti muschii corpului meu erau tensionati.

"_Calmeaza-te Edward, ea stie! Acum ca Tanya i-a spus tot crezi ca nu stie? Bella nu e proasta, a dedus inainte de toate. _–A spus Alice in gand.

Cuvintele surorii mele m-au alinat putin, dar aceasta alinare s-a evaporat in momentul in care mi-au venit in minte imagini cu ceea ce am facut. Fiecare sarut pe care i l-am dat Tanyei in fata Bellei, toate mangaierile goale pe care le-au facut mainile mele cand ingerul meu era aproape de mine, felul in care m-am obligat sa o privesc cand ochii mei sa intalneau cu ochii ei caprui. Sunt un _prost_!

**-Si ceilalti?** –Am intrebat la fel de repede ca un vampir pentru ca niciun uman sa nu auda.

"_Emmet a pornit in cautarea lui Antonio, Rose si Jazz au ramas in pivnita cu Victoria si cu Tanya, nu vor sa incepe pana nu le dau eu semnalul.- _ A gandit Alice in timp ce imi arata imagini cu fetele speriate ale Tanyei si ale Victoriei. Ele merita cea mai ingrozitoare moarte pe care o pot produce specia noastra si eu voi face asta.

**-Edward, ****mergeti voi doi.** – A spus Carlisle. **– Eu voi ramane aici. Esme vine incoace, asadar mergeti voi, fratii vostri au nevoie de voi.** – S-a uitat la mine cu privirea lui paternala, dar tonul sau era poruncitor.

**-Nu vreau sa ma despart de Bella.** – Am soptit uitandu-ma in jos.

**-Ea se afla in siguranta Edward, aici voi fi eu si Esme. Trebuie sa termina****m cu asta.** – A raspuns pe cel mai suav ton.

Am aprobat din cap, simteam cum inima mea aproape moarta va disparea daca ma voi desparti de Bella, dar asta trebuie sa terminam acum, pentru binele ingerului meu.

Dupa ce am iesit impreuna cu Alice din spital am inceput sa fugim cat de repede am putut spre pivnita. Sora mea vedea bucuroasa imagini cu moartea Tanyei, Victoriei si cu moartea lui Antonio.

Setea de razbunare m-a cuprins, vor plati foarte scump ceea ce i-au facut Bellei. Voi face in asa fel ca cei trei sa ma roage pana la urma sa ii omor, exact cum au facut-o pe iubita mea Bella sa sufere. Urmeaza sfarsitul lor.

Nici nu vreau sa imi imaginez ce ii va face Emmett lui Antonio. El nu a avut niciodata incredere in acest baiat, nici el, nici Jasper. Ma simteam , din nou, ca un prost. Am fost un prost pentru ca nu am investigat mai mult. Daca eu as fi facut ceva, asta nu s-ar intampla in acest moment.

Cand am vazut ca sunt aproape de pivnita am grabit pasul si mai mult, am auzit cum doua persoane, care se aflau inauntru, radeau, cunosc foarte bine aceste voci. Cand am intrat inauntru niste tipete agonizate se loveau de peretii cladirii.

**-Edward****, Alice!** – A murmurat Jasper uitandu-se la cele doua vampirite pe care le avea in fata lui. **– Ati ajuns exact la timp!** – A ras in timp ce Victoria si Tanya se aruncau pe jos de durere.

Cand m-am apropiat de el, m-am aplecat si am vazut cele doua perechi de ochi care ma observau, una cu ura, cealalta cu regret.

**-Ia te uita!** – Am spus cu vocea mea catifelata**. – Uite, acum s-au schimbat rolurile, nu-i asa?**

**-Edward –** A suspinat Tanya**. – Edward lasa-ma sa iti explic !**

**-Ha! Ha! Ha! ****Sa imi explici ce Tanya? ****Ca aproape ai omorat iubirea existentei mele? Ca m-ai mintit doar pentru a fi cu mine?** – Am dat din cap in semn de negare – **Nu stiu cine este mai prost, tu deoarece crezi ca eu te voi asculta sau eu pentru ca iti explic.**

Jasper, care se afla langa mine, se juca cu starile sale emotionala in timp ce un zambet rautacios i s-a schitat pe chip.

**-Edward, eu...-**A inceput Tanya, dar explicatia sa a fost oprita de durere.

M-am ridicat si am mers spre surorile mele care radeau intr-un colt al pivnitei.

**-Emmett, vin-o pana aici****!** – A zambit Rose. **– Asta va fi amuzant.!**

Am dat din cap.

**-Cum se simte Bella?** – A intrebat preocupat. In ultimele saptamani ele au devenit prietene foarte bune si am putut sa apreciez in gandurile lui Rose ca o iubea ca pe o sora.

**-Inca nu stim nimic. –** A raspuns Alice**. – Nu s-a decis inca.**

Un fior mi-a strabatut corpul, Bella mea nu s-a hotarat, daca sa mai traiasca sau nu. Rose a dat din cap.

**-Ea se va salva, stiu asta!**** E o masochista si te iubeste.** – A spus zambind. **– Asadar va trai! – **Puteam sa vad in mintea sa ca intr-adevar crede asta.

Cuvintele lu' Rose mi-au data cateva sperante. Bella trebuie sa traiasca, Bella va trai.

S-a auzit un vuiet, apoi niste tipete umane.

***********

Este timpul!

In aceasta clipa a intrat Emmett care il cara pe Antonio care se lupta in zadar in bratele lui.

Fratele meu l-a aruncat pe podea, Antonio a intrat, de asemenea, in vraja de sentimente a lui Jasper, acesta ii tinea pe toti trei intr-o stare de vis pentru a nu putea scapa.

**-Totul este gata!** – A ras Emmett inclestandu-si pumni. **– Lasami-l pe uman, te rog!**

-**Opriti-va!-** A spus Alice**. – Cu cine vreti sa incepeti? **– Un zambet s-a schitat pe chipul sau.

**-****Antonio!** – Au spun Rose, Emmett si Jasper in acelasi timp.

Alice a dat din umeri.

**-De acord.** – A murmurat.

Jasper nu i-a mai manipulat emotiile pentru a fi constient in clipa in care va muri.

**-Nu!! Va rog!!! ****Lasati-ma sa va explic!!-** A strigat in timp ce o serie de imagini ii veneau in minte.

**-Ce vrei sa ne explici imbecilule?** – A marait Emmett distrandu-se in fata lui **– Ca din cauza ta surioara mea se afla in spital?** **Ca de cate ori ai avut vreo oportunitate tu doreai sa faci sex cu ea? Nenorocit blestemat! Tu nu vei explica nimic!**

**-Eu o iubesc!** – A strigat in timp ce un val de sentimente imi strabateau corpul.

**-****Tu o iubesti?** – Am marait **– Tu o iubesti? **– L-am intrebat din nou cu neincredere- **Daca o iubeai o protejeai de Victoria, dar nu, desigur nemurirea ta nenorocita valoreaza mai mult, nu? Acum suporta consecintele IDIOTULE!**

A vrut sa spuna ceva, dar Emmett nu l-a lasat.

Mainile musculoase ale fratelui meu i-au prins picioarele, pe care i le-a rupt cu o miscare suava. El tipa incontinuu din cauza durerii in timp ce fratele meu radea sadic. Cu o mana i-a rupt cotul stang, iar cu cealalta mana una dintre bratele sale.

Emmett face totul foarte lent, dandu-ne oportunitatea, mie si fratilor mei, de a savura razbunarea.

Antonio s-a prabusit pe podea, tipa de durere in timp ce Emmett si-a pus un picior pe pieptul sau, strivindu-l. Dintr-un motiv sadic si straniu sunetul oaselor lor rupandu-se mi-au adus satisfactie.

**-O ultima rugaminte?** – A spus Em razand cu viclenie.

**-Spune-i Bellei ca o iubesc!** – A soptit.

Emmett nu a reactionat instantaneu, se uita la el socat, gura i s-a deschis un pic.

Nu am mai rezistat. Am fugit spre ei, l-am dat la o parte pe Emmett si i-am zdrobit lui Antonio coastele, inima si plamanii. Ochii lui verzi m-au privit profund inainte de a-i inchide pentru totdeauna. Si la dracu ! Acest lucru m-a bucurat. El nu o iubea, niciodata nu a iubit-o...el mereu a folosit-o ca pe o papusa. Bella mea nu va fi distractia nimanui, cu atat mai putin unui uman prost ca el.

In jurul meu era liniste, nu se auzeau decat maraiturile care ieseau din pieptul meu distrugand echilibrul mediului.

**-Sa continuam** – Am marait uitandu-ma cu ura, pentru ultima data, la corpul lui Antonio, apoi m-am uitat la fratii mei.

Toti, cu exceptia lui Jasper, care era concentrat la Tanya si la Victoria, se uitau la mine socati.

Am inceput sa vad in mintile fratilor mei scena, toata scena din perspective diferite, dar toate au convenit asupra unui lucru, sinceritatea din ochii lui Antonio cand a spus ultimele cuvinte, inclusiv Emmett care inca il uraste desi este mort.

Antonio a iubit-o pe Bella. Un dezgust mi-a umplut corpul, daca as fi putut vomita acum as fi facut-o. O iubea, dar o ranea? Ce tip de dragoste e asta? Mai bine spus asta e iubire?

O voce din fondul mintii mele imi spunea ca si eu am facut acelasi lucru. Am dat din cap, vroiam sa termin cu asta cat mai curand posibil, doream sa ma intorc la Bella mea, la spital.

**-Putem continua?-**Am murmurat uitandu-ma cum Jasper se distra trimitand valuri de durere Victoriei si Tanyei. De asemenea, si el a vazut totul, dar el credea ca am facut ceea ce era corect.

"_Si eu l-as omori pe barbatul care o iubeste si o raneste pe Alice, Edward, nu iti fa griji!"_ – S-a gandit cu un ton fraternal in timp ce radea de vampiritele care tremurau pe podea.

**-Cu cine vreti sa continuam?** – Am intrebat uitandu-ma la fratii mei care se uitau cu multa atentie la o persoana.

**-Cu Victoria**** !** – Au spus Rose si Alice in acelasi timp.

**-Edward, Emmett **– A spus Rose cu vocea ei sinistra in timp ce se uita la obiectivul ei – **Tineti-o ! Eu si Alice ne vom ocupa de ea.**

Eu si fratele meu am ascultat de Rose. Ne-am apropiat si am luat-o de brate. Datorita senzatiei de visare in care o tine Jasper, aceasta nu s-a opus cand ne-am apropiat de ea.

**-Jasper.** – A spus Alice zambind cu rautate. **– Dragul meu, ne faci favoarea?**

Jasper a dat din cap si a scos-o pe Victoria din visarea sa.

Si-a dat seama instantaneu de ceea ce se intampla si a inceput sa se zbata. Dar nu putea scapa. Mainile mele si ale lui Emmett erau foarte bine atasate de umerii sai.

**-Sa vedem tampito! **– A marait Rose. **– Calmeaza-te, da? Daca nu te vei calma va fi mai rau decat am planuit.** – A zambit cand a vazut ca Victoria a intrat intr-o stare de soc. Rose a folosit aceleasi cuvinte pe care le-a folosit ea cu Bella.

**-****Uhh...Barbie poate vorbi.** – A spus Victoria in timp ce ochii ei au devenit negrii si incerca sa scape**. – Nu stiam ca plasticul are propriile sale ganduri**.

Mana lu' Alice a prins bratul lui Rose oprind-o. Niciodata, repet, niciodata sa nu ii spui "Barbie" lui Rose decat daca vrei sa mori lent si dureros.

**-Aw...-** A spus Victoria. **– Ia te uita! Pixie iti e frica ca o voi rani pe surioara ta? Pentru ca**, **crede-ma ca asta m-ar face foarte fericita in aceasta clipa. Sa o omor si sa o ranesc pe sora ta exact cum am facut cu tampita de Bella.**

Am vazut in mintea ei cum s-a distrat cand ii rupea oasele iubitei mele Bella, cum a zambit cand i-a auzit suspinele si tipetele dupa ajutor.

"_Fratioare calmeaza-te! Se vor ocupa fetele de ea!"_- A strigat Emmett in mintea sa.

Nu mi-am dat seama ca faceam presiuni asupra umarului ei, facand-o sa tipe involuntar din cauza durerii.

**-Ia te uita!** – A spus Alice cu vocea ei de soprana. **– Cineva s-a trezit foarte bine dispus, nu crezi Vicky?** – A zambit cu sarcasm. **– Dar nu iti fa griji, nu imi e teama ca o vei rani pe Rose, am oprit-o pentru a te lasa pe tine sa vorbesti, dar vad ca vrei sa mori. **– A dat drumul bratului lui Rose. **– Incepe!**

Rose a privit-o impresionata, Alice doar a dat din cap. Sora mea a fugit spre ea, i-a rupt un picior lent si l-a aruncat, facand-o pe Victoria sa se zbata intre bratele noastre si sa tipe de durere.

Alice zambind, i-a luat celalalt picior si l-a aruncat intr-un ritm lent si chinuitor.

Mintile surorilor mele erau inecate de razbunare, de ura, de furie. Niciodata nu le-am mai vazut asa, dar ceea ce Victoria i-a facut Bellei nu are niciun nume.

**-Javrelor!!!** – A strigat Victoria in timp ce se zbatea in zadar in prinsoare noastra.

**-Awww...draga mea** – A spus Rose uitandu-se la ea**- Ai grija de acea gurita**! – A palmuit-o atat de tare incat s-a auzit in toata pivnita**.- ****Pe mine nu ma convinge, nu ma duce niciunde.**

Alice a inceput sa rada in batjocora rupandu-i bratul pe care il tinea Emmett, dintr-o miscare rapida, facand-o pe Victoria sa tipe, din nou. Rose a ras cu lacrimi si i-a rupt celalalt brat facand pe preocupata.

**-Imi pare rau, draga mea!** – S-a aplecat in fata ei in timp ce Emmett lua membrele Victoriei si a mers in padure sa faca un foc**. – Te doare? Vrei sa ma opresc? **

**-****Da!** – Victoria o ruga pe Rose din priviri.

**-****Oooo...Ce crezi? Nu o voi face! Cumva tu te-ai oprit cand Bella te-a rugat? Ai facut-o javra nenorocita ?** – A tipat Rose de fiecare data si mai enervata.

Alice a luat capul Victoriei in mainile sale si l-a rupt dintr-o singura incercare. Rose si Alice isi zambeau reciproc in timp ce carau corpul si capul inert al Victoriei afara, deja se putea simti mirosul de vampir pe care il emana focul pe care l-a facut Emmett in padure. Jasper radea de expresia pe care a avut-o Tanya cand a vazut tot ce s-a intamplat cu Victoria.

"_Imi pare rau frate!Dar e atat de minunat sa ma pot razbuna pentru ceea ce i-au facut Bellei. Chiar ma distrez!"_- A gandit Jasper pe un ton batjocoritor.

Eu doar am ras, cine ne-ar fi vazut ar fi spus ca suntem un grup de nebuni sadici care omoara oameni. Dar asta iti da o senzatie atat de buna, razbunarea este atat de dulce, iar noi ne-am bucurat de ea.

Fratii mei au intrat dupa cateva minute razand.

**-Ei bine** – A spus Alice **– Edward, faci tu onorurile?** – A aratat cu capul spre locul in care statea Tanya.

Jasper s-a uitat la mine zambind, i-a trimis un ultim val de durere Tanyei si s-a indepartat spre peretele din fata unde stateau ceilalti trei.

Este timpul razbunarii mele.

M-am inclinat deasupra Tanyei in timp ce ea se ridica de pe podea.

**-Eddy** – A spus pe un ton rugator. **– Lasa-ma sa iti explic, te rog !**

**-Da, Tanya!** – Am folosit vocea mea senzuala pentru a crede ca nu se afla in pericol. – **Explica-mi tot ce doresti, iubire!**

Dupa ce a suspinat usurata s-a apropiat de mine.

**-Eu nu am avut nicio legatura cu asta, Eddy, Victoria m-a obligat. Tu sti****i ca eu niciodata nu i-as face rau Isabellei. Imi place de ea**. – A mintit cu ochii ei deschisi si a dat din ochi, in asa fel incat ar fi rupt inima oricui, dar din fericire, eu nu sunt oricine.

Nu am raspuns.

**-Eddy ma ierti? ****Ne vom casatori**?- A intrebat plina de sperante. Aceasta femeie ma crede cumva idiot sau ce?

Fratii mei au marait in acelasi timp.

**-Tanya**** –** M-am apropiat de ea si i-am atins un obraz.

Fratii mei strigau in mintile lor:

"_Esti nebun Edward, ce faci?!"_

"_La dracu! NICI SA NU TE GANDESTI LA ASTA, IDIOTULE!!!" _

"_Pentru numele lui Dumnezeu, doar nu o vei ierta IMBECILULE?!" _

"_Te voi omori daca vei face asta!"_

Am zambit, cumva ei nu ma cunosc? Niciodata nu as lasa-o pe nenorocita asta in viata! Niciodata!

**-Oh, Eddy te ****iubesc! **– A spus Tanya trecandu-si bratele pe talia mea.

Cand m-am aplecat spre gatul ei dintii mei i-au strapuns piela de granit in timp ce rupeau o parte din ea. Tanya a tipat de durere in urechea mea si a incercat sa scape de mine, dar nu a reusit. Mainile mele i-au dezmembrat umerii, putin cate putin cu rapiditate, in timp ce ea tipa de durere.

**-Edward, te rog!!!!** – A strigat printre suspinele ei seci.

**-****La asta trebuia sa te gandesti inainte de a incerca sa o omori pe Bella!!** – Am spus cu o voce aparent linistita.

I-am rupt un picior, pe care l-am lasat sa cada pe podea. M-am agatat de ea si i-am strapuns, din nou, dintii in cealalta parte a gatului , rupand inca un pic din pielea sa in timp ce striga din ce in ce mai puternic.

**-Edward opreste-te!! ****Ma ranesti!!!** – A strigat din nou.

**-Tu te-ai oprit cand Bella te-a rugat? Te-ai oprit cand ai auzit suspinele ei? Cand ai ranit-o?**

Ea s-a uitat la mine cu privirea ei rugatoare, dar nu m-a interesat. Ea suferea exact asa cum a suferit si Bella. In sfarsit, am luat capul ei intre mainile mele, am sarutat-o suav pe frunte si i l-am rupt dintr-o miscare.

Oricat de ciudat ar parea ma simt un pic rau, nu stiam daca era sentimentul de vinovatie care imi strabatea corpul sau alt sentiment. Tanya a fost singura care a stat cu mine in ultimele sase luni, in care am stat fara ingerul meu, a facut durerea putin mai suportabila, ca un medicament care calmeaza, dar niciodata nu il reduce in totalitate.

Emmett si Jasper strangeau partile corpului inexistent al Tanyei, mirosul dulce al speciei noastre se afla in aer, era atat de dens incat era aproape imposibil sa respiri.

Afara se afla focul care semnifica razbunarea, dulcea razbunare pentru suferinta iubitei mele Bella. Multumesc lui Dumnezeu ca s-a terminat asta. Ingerul meu nu va mai fi intr-un pericol constant, cu exceptia mea.

Disperarea si preocuparea care au disparut pentru acele momente au reaparut si erau mai puternice ca niciodata, vroiam sa fug spre spital pentru a o vedea, ea este viata mea, motivul existentei mele.

**-Emmett –** I-am spus fratelui meu care se uitat cu mandrie la foc.

-**Da, spune Edward!** – A zis fericit.

-**Ocupa-te de corpul lui Antonio, trebuie sa merg la spital !** – Am spus in timp ce fugeam spre padure pentru a merge la spital.

Am fugit foarte repede incercand sa indepartez toate gandurile rele care incercau sa imi umple mintea. Imi era frica sa o pierd, imi era frica ,ca nu ma mai iubeste, ca a facut ceea ce i-am spus, adica a mers mai departe.

Cumva o inima moarta poate sa simta durerea? Daca nu se poate atunci nu stiu cu exactitate ce mi se intampla in acest moment.

Intregul meu corp striga dupa ce am pierdut, imi va fi dor de corpul ei care se potriveste atat de bine cu al meu, ca doua piese de puzzle. Mirosul ei, esenta ei, totul...de tot ce are legatura cu ea mi-a fost dor si daca nu voi face ceva, niciodata nu o voi mai avea intre bratele mele.

Dupa ce am ajuns la spital am intrat in hol si mi-am cautat familia cu privirea.

**-Edward** – A soptit o voce familiara.

Cand m-am intors l-am vazut pe Charlie, avea ochii rosii, iar lacrimile i se prelingeau pe obraji, tremura si suspina intr-una.

**-Numai ce am aflat.** –A murmurat. **– Iti multumesc ca ai salvat-o, ca ai gasit-o!** **Niciodata nu ar fi trebuit sa am incredere in acest baiat, Antonio, pentru a fi cu ea. Imi pare rau!**

Se uita la podea de parca viata lui depindea de asta, stiam cat de greu i-a fost sa spuna aceste cuvinte, de aceea am incercat sa ii ridic putin moralul.

**-Nu aveti pentru ce serifule Swan! ****Dumneavoastra stiti ca o iubesc pe Bella si ca as face orice pentru ea !-** Am spus sigur pe mine asteptand sa ii vad reactia.

**-Stiu asta si iti multumesc!-** A murmurat, din nou.

In acea clipa a venit Carlisle spre noi.

**-Charlie ce bine ca ai venit! ****Bella se afla in afara oricarui pericol! –** A spus zambind

Am simtit cum aceste sapte cuvinte simple au evaporat greutatea pe care o simteam. Ea va trai! Ea va fi bine! Ea, in sfarsit, va fi, din nou, Bella mea, iar eu voi al ei pentru totdeauna.

**-Pot sa o vad? –** Am intrebat plin de sperante.

Dupe ce am pus aceastra intrebare doua perechi de ochi ma observau.

**BELLAPOV**

O melodie m-a trezit. As recunoaste aceasta melodio oriunde, este _cantecul meu de leagan._

Am deschis ochii incet, albul peretilor m-a facut sa ii inchid instantaneu, nu puteam sa ii tin deschisi din cauza lor. Am vrut sa imi ridic bratul pentru a-mi freca ochii, dar o durere ma oprit. Ma simteam de parca o bila demolatoare mi-a distrus intregul corp. Mii de imagini mi-au venit in minte ca niste lovituri de bici. Victoria, Tanya si Antonio in pivnita, o povestire, zambete sinistre, lovituri, unghii, sange, durere, infern, un inger cu ochi sai caramelizati si un par de culoarea bronzului. Toate si fiecare pe rand au venit intr-o secunda facandu-ma sa ma agit si sa ma intristez. Eram moarta ? Ma aflam in Rai? Nu se presupune ca in Rai nu simti nicio durere?

**-Bella!** – O voce suava mi-a soptit in ureche facandu-ma sa deschid ochii.

**-Edward! –** Am soptit in timp ce mii de sentimente imi inundau corpul facandu-ma sa imi pierd rabdarea.

Acolo se afla el, statea in fata mea, zambea. Sub ochii sai am observat doua pete purpurii, asta inseamna ca nu a fost la vanatoare in ultimul timp. Hainele lui erau pline de sange, presupun ca de sangele meu. Se uita la mine cu disperare, afectiune, fericire...mii de sentimente pe care nu le intelegeam.

**-Bella mea!** – Si-a apropiat chipul sau de mine, buzele lui se apropiau de fruntea mea, dar, din reflex, m-am tras.

**-Nu !–** Am murmurat – **Nu ma atinge!**

Chipul lui s-a crispat de durere_..."Esti o tampita Bella, ranesti un inger, IDIOATO!!!"_ imi reprosa coerenta mea in timp ce ma lovea mental.

**-Bella, trebuie sa iti explic...** – A inceput sa spuna, dar eu l-am oprit.

**-Nu trebuie sa imi explici nimic! **– Am spus uitandu-ma in ochii sai in timp ce durerea din corpul meu se extindea.

**-Te rog!...Doar lasa-ma sa iti explic!** – A suspinat suav cazand in genunchi langa patul meu.

**-Nu...-** Am soptit, din nou, simteam durerea din inima mea inexistenta.

_Este posibil ca o inima distrusa sa se uneasca din nou si chiar daca ar fi asa, e posibil sa doara?_


	22. Caderea unui inger

**B****ELLAPOV**

**-****Indeparteaza-te, te rog! **– L-am rugat in timp ce lacrimile incercau sa se prelinga.

**-Nu…-** A spus uitandu-se in podea.

Nu i-am raspuns, durerea pe care am simtit-o cand m-am gandit la cuvintele care urma sa le spun au facut in asa fel incat durerea mea fizica sa fie o dulce tortura. Din nou simteam cum corpul se va distruge, dar de aceasta data nu era inca o persoana care sa mi-l distrugea nici cu actiunile, nici cu cuvintele sale, eu eram cea care il distrugea cu deciziile pe care le-am luat.

**-Bella…****trebuie sa iti explic, te rog!** – Si-a ridicat privirea, in ochii lui am vazut durerea, o durere care pare infinita in fata atingerii, dar, din nou, stiam ca daca nu voi lua atitudine in aceasta clipa inima mea se va prabusi in cele din urma.

**-Nu!… Nu vreau sa vorbesc cu tine!** – Am soptit in timp ce durerea devenea stapana corpului meu si ajungea pana in inima.

Il iubesc, mai mult decat pe propria mea viata, mai mult decat pe amintirea mea cea mai importanta, mai mult decat pe propriul meu corp, mai mult decat pe familia mea, mai mult decat pe toata lumea. Dar, din nefericire, sentimentul nu era reciproc.

**-Bella, eu…-** A inceput, din nou, cu tonul vocii lui care era marginit de disperare.

**-Nu, indeparteaza-te de mine Edward! Iesi din viata mea, te rog!** – L-am rugat in soapta in timp ce respiratia mi se accelera.

**-Bella, linisteste-te, te rog! Iubire, te rog, linisteste-te!** – A soptit in timp ce s-a ridicat in picioare si mi-a luat una dintre maini, la atingerea lui rece m-am cutremurat.

**-Nu imi spune "iubire"! ****Niciodata nu am fost iubirea ta Edward Cullen! Niciodata nu ti-a pasat de mine! La dracu! Niciodata nu am fost destul de buna pentru tine! De aceea ai plecat, de aceea te-ai logodit cu Tanya, nu-i asa? Ei bine, acum confrunta-te cu deciziile pe care le-ai luat! Nu veni aici, ca un ipocrit, sa imi spui ca ma iubesti cand amandoi stim ca nu este adevarat! Te eliberez de orice vina Edward, te eliberez de toate remuscarile de constiinta pe care le-au cauzat deciziile tale. In orice caz sunt o simpla umana, nu?** – Am spus cu o expresie batjocoritoare- **Mintile oamenilor sunt doar niste site, uitam repede. Ei bine te felicit, ai reusit ceea ce ti-ai propus. Te voi uita, desi ma va costa existenta mea nenorocita, Edward! Te voi uita! **

A incremenit. Privirea lui era pierduta in ochii mei, mainile lui luand cu putere o mana de a mea, buzele lui erau deschise, incercau sa gaseasca un raspuns coerent – sau asta cred eu- la ceea ce am spus nu exista niciunul, niciun raspuns care sa il salveze de ceea ce a facut si oricum nu puteam sa il inculpez, nu-i asa ? In lume exista milioane de persoane, binenteles persoane care sunt mult mai adecvate pentru el, pur si simplu eu nu sunt una dintre ele.

**-Bella, te rog ! Cum poti sa crezi ca eu ti-as face asa ceva ? Cum poti sa crezi ca eu as putea sa iubesc o persoana care sa nu fi....**

Urma sa il intrerup, urma sa il opresc cu propriile mele maini daca era posibil, dar inima mea a facut mai bine decat mine. Aparatul a inceput sa sune puternic in timp ce eu simteam ca intregul meu interior se face din ce in ce mai mic, ca aerul din plamanii mei pleaca de parca ar trebui sa scape de ceva, iar lacrimile, cu care am luptat atat de mult pentru a le pastra, s-au prelins pe obrajii mei, apoi pe buze, lasand un gust sarat.

Nu am mai putut sa spun nimic in plus, doctorii si asistentele au intrat instantaneu pentru a ma verifica. Toate aceste lucruri erau atat de _dificile._

Ochii preocupati a lui Edward ma observau in timp ce Carlisle il indeparta incet. Era cel mai bun lucru pe care puteau sa il faca in aceasta clipa, nu vroiam sa il vad, nu il vroiam aproape de mine. Un gust dezgustator a inceput sa imi usuce gatul.

_Tanya._

Mintea mea mi-a amintit de toata convorbirea sa intr-o clipa, au fost ca mii de blituri care m-au atacat intr-o singura secunda, mi-a amintit de tot ce mi-a spus, toata povestea sa, tot adevarul!

Am strans si mai mult pumnii in timp ce tot ce ma inconjura dispareau incet, chipurile medicilor deveneau din ce in ce mai opace si sunetul se auzea din ce in ce mai incet pana cand a devenit un bazait enervant.

Ma aflam intr-o stare usoara de reverie, eram constienta de ceea ce se intampla in jurul meu, luminile care proveneau de la becurile fluorescente imi raneau pleoapele desi erau inchise, respiratia mea a revenit la normal cu pasi lenti, iar aparatul a revenit la normalitate.

Chipul lui Edward aparea in spatele ochilor mei, de parca ar fi un advertisment luminos ca atunci cand voi deschide ochii va trebui sa ma infrunt cu realitatea, acea realitate la care am visat atat de mult, dar acum ma rugam sa se evapore. Aceasta realitate e foarte indepartata de cea pe care am visat-o.

Imi doream sa pot sa fiu mica, sa nu ma fii indragostit niciodata, sa ma intorc in etapa in care lucrurile nu ma interesau, in care fulgerele ma speriau, in care clovnii ma amuzau, in care pur si simplu ma distram si nu sufeream, in care iubirea aparea cu niste imagini dulci si sincere, nu cu suferinta si moarte. Pentru ca aceste lucruri le simt in acest moment. Edward este _mort_ pentru mine.

O senzatie de goliciunea mi-a invadat corpul, desi eram in starea de reverie puteam sa imi dau seama de ceea ce se intampla, asta nu semana cu goliciunile tipice cu care ma obisnuisem, nu, asta era mult mai mare.

Ma simteam de parca ma separam de o parte din mine, de o parte foarte importanta si binenteles ca stiu foarte bine la ce parte ma refer, la _inima._

Eram uimita. O persoana se poate simti ca mine? O inima care a fost distrusa de atatea ori poate simti vreo durere? O voce din fondul mintii mele imi spunea ca da, era o senzatie prea stranie, pentru ca nu simteam de parca imi rupea inima, ma simteam de parca inima mea nu a existat niciodata, ca niciodata nu a avut un loc in corpul meu, ca niciodata nu a facut parte din mine. Chiar si in starea mea de reverie constanta am putut sa imi dau seama ca am pierdut una din partile cele mai importante, poate ca pe cea mai importanta, din corpul meu, din sufletul meu, din lumea mea. Mi-am pierdut inima.

Si dintr-o data totul a devenit negru, dar nu ca acel abis negru cu care m-am obisnuit in ultimele lui. Era o escapada, o mica parte a intunericului in care nu puteam sa simt durerea, de fapt, nu puteam simtii nimic.

Prefer sa raman aici decat sa ma intorc, sa vad lucrurile si sa le infrunt.

Era portita mea de scapare. Intunericul meu, de care, cu putin noroc, nu ma voi intoarce la ceea ce ma astepta in afara mintii mele.

**EDWARDPOV**

"_Fiule, calmeaza-te! Daca vei fi asa nu vei ajunge niciunde!" – _Vocea mentala a lui Carlisle incerca sa ma calmeze, dar era un efort inutil. Nimic nu ma va calma in aceasta clipa.

Usile spitalului le vedeam in fata mea, nu mi-am dat seama de ce sau pentru ce, dar ma aflam in exteriorul cladirii plimbandu-ma ca un leu in cusca in timp ce mintea mea vedea imagini, multe imagini care ma faceau sa fiu confuz. Imaginea cu ochii caprui si aposi ai ingerului meu o vedeam o data cu acele cuvinte pe care mi le-a adresat.

"_Niciodata nu am fost iubirea ta Edward Cullen! Niciodata nu ti-a pasat de mine! La dracu! Niciodata nu am fost destul de buna pentru tine!__"_

Cum adica niciodata nu a fost destul de buna pentru mine? De ce dracu crede ea asta? Ea este cel mai important lucru care exista in viata mea, este motivul pentru care exist. La dracu! Ea este iubirea vietii mele, persoana pe care am asteptat-o atat de mult si pe care o voi astepta pentru restul nemuririi mele. Ea este inima mea, jumatatea mea si am pierdut-o exact asa cum un copil pierde o jucarie, in cel mai tampit mod.

Cuvintele ei rasunau in continuu in mintea mea, imagini cu suferinta ei care imi veneau in minte ma faceau sa ma cutremur. Eu am cauzat-o, eu eram vinovatul pentru acele lacrimi care se prelingeau pe obrajii ei, din cauza mea ea are picioarele si mainile in ghips, eu sunt vinovat pentru inima ei care este slabita, din cauza mea a murit.

Binenteles ca partea mea egoista a invins partea mea sensibila. Stiam ca este ceva rau ca eu sa stau cu ea, sa am grija de ea, sa apartin vietii ei. Dar eu nu pot sa traiesc fara ea, fara sa vad ochii sai caprui in fiecare zi si fara linistea care provine din mintea ei. Nu conteaza atat de mult mirosul pe care il emana corpul ei, acel miros de frezii care m-a innebunit inca de la inceput, singurul lucru care conteaza este ca daca ea se indeparteaza va lua cu ea o parte – daca nu pe toata – din mine.

Ea este jumatatea mea.

Din nefericire, pentru mine, o cunosteam atat de bine incat stiam ca nu isi va scoate din cap acea idee, Bella mereu a fost incapatanata, asta ma incanta la ea, dar in acest moment nu ma ajuta la nimic.

"_Edward, te rog, linisteste-te! Ea are nevoie de timp! __Are nevoie de spatiu! Te rog!"_- Imi spunea Esme cu vocea sa mentala in timp ce bratele ei ma opreau si imi inconjurau talia.

Pentru un moment m-am simtit linistit, de parca Jasper era langa mine, dar nu, el este mult prea departe. Fratii mei s-au ocupat de corpul lui Antonio, sincer sa fiu nu am inteles prea bine ce doreau sa faca, nici nu ma interesa prea mult. Bella a acaparat mintea mea in acest moment, mai bine zis Bella este mintea mea.

Simteam ca capul urma sa imi explodeze de la atat de mult gandit, vroiam sa intru in acea camera si sa strig, daca era necesar, ca o iubesc, ca ea este soarele meu, ca este steaua trecatoare care a brazdat cerul meu, ca este singura fiinta pe care o iubesc si de care am nevoie, fara ea totul ar fi intunecat, totul ar fi negru. Fara ea nimic nu ar avea sens.

Am suspinat ganditor uitandu-ma in jurul meu. Singurii care in acest moment ne aflam in spital eram eu, Alice, Carlisle, Esme si Charlie.

Trebuie neaparat sa il vad pe ingerul meu, sa ii explic totul, am nevoie de iertarea sa. M-as ruga daca mi-ar cere, m-as tarai mii de kilometrii daca ea ar dori asta…as face orice pentru a fi din nou cu ea, pentru a o tine, din nou, in bratele mele si pentru a atinge buzele sale..totul pentru ca ea sa fie, din nou, a mea.

"_Edward, imi pare rau!" – _A spus vocea mentala a surorii mele scotandu-ma din meditarea mea. Alice se afla la trei pasi de mine, avea o expresie trista.

Eu doar am dat din cap, stiam la ce se refera, stiam ca imi cere iertare pentru tot ce mi-a spus si pentru falsele acuzatii pe care mi le-a adus. O intelegeam, si eu as fi facut acelasi lucru , as fi spus aceleasi lucruri si as fi aparat-o pe Bella.

Sunt un prost! Ea doar incerca sa o salveze pe cea mai buna prietena a ei.

"_Edward, nu stiu ce sa iti spun! Imi pare rau ca ti-am facut toate aceste lucruri, ca am facut toate aceste lucruri! Imi pare rau ca ti-am spus ceva ce te-a ranit, nu era intentia mea! Stiu ca ea va fi bine, Edward! Stiu...ea va fi..."_

Gandurile ei au fost intrerupte de o viziune.

Totul era negru, mult prea confuz, totul era o combinatie de viziuni care nu aveau un sens anume. Eu o muscam pe Bella, ea era una de-a noastra, Bella se afla pe patul din spital cu ochii inchisi, imbatranind in acelasi pat. Ceva nu se schimba niciodata in viziunile ei, eu mereu ma aflam langa ea, iar Bella nu era treaza niciodata. Ea se afla intr-un somn etern.

**-Ce se intampla?** – A intrebat Carlisle uitandu-se la noi preocupati.

**-Ea…Bella…-** A soptit Alice uitandu-se la mine, avea mii de intrebari in ochi.

"_Trebuie sa o faci!"_

Am dat din cap din stanga in dreapta...Ea nu poate...Bella mea nu poate...Ea nu…

"_Este bolnava, Edward, trebuie sa o salvezi!"_- A spus Alice cand a vazut ca refuz.

Inainte de a se mai intampla ceva o asistenta a iesit pe usa.

**-Domnule Cullen?** – A intrebat in timp ce Bella aborda mintea ei.

**-Da.** – Am murmurat simtind cum intregul meu corp incepe sa slabeasca.

**-Doctorul, care o ingrijeste pe sotia dumneavoastra, doreste sa vorbeasca cu dumneavoastra.** – A raspuns.

Am dat din cap si am urmat-o impreuna cu Alice, Carlisle si Esme.

Mintea mea formula mii de presupuneri, gandurile asistentei nu imi ofereau nimic sigur, doar puteam sa vad chipul ingerului meu, avea ochii inchisi, in gandurile ei parea linistita si in pace...de parca visa lucruri frumoase. Asta m-a linistit putin.

Am ajuns in sala de asteptare unde se afla Charlie, statea pe un scaun, mintea lui striga mii de lucruri, striga sa i se spuna ce se intampla, era ingrijorat, gandurile lui spuneau ca ar accepta fericit ca el sa fie in locul Bellei, sa o salveze.

El o iubeste la fel sau mai mult decat mine.

**-Domnilor** – A spus doctorul care are grija de Bella

Nimeni nu a spus nimic.

**-Am vesti.** –A continuat **– Ei bine, dupa cum stiti Isabela s-a trezit, dar dintr-un motiv pe care nu il stim inca** – A ezitat putin. – **Ea se afla in....intuneric.**

"_Dumnezeule!...Nu!" – _S-a gandit Carlisle.

"_Fiica mea...Nu ea!" - _A soptit Esme mental .

"_Bella?La ce se refera?"- _A strigat Charlie in gand.

"_Edward, doar tu o poti salva!"_- A spus Alice in gand.

**-Isabela ****se afla in coma.** – A continuat doctorul **– Imi pare foarte rau, nu putem decat sa asteptam. De obicei pacientul se trezeste cand este pregatit psihologic**, **asta face Bella...din cauza unui lucru, poate ca din cauza traumei pe care a suferit-o, s-a blocat in mintea sa. Nu putem face nimic, decat sa speram ca ea va dori sa se trezeasca.**

Cuvintele doctorului nu au sens, nici cuvintele familiei mele, nici peretii, nici oxigenul, nici apa, nici eu...nimic nu mai are sens in aceasta clipa.

Asta nu se poate intampla, Bella nu poate fi in coma...nu....ea a decis sa traiasca, sa mearga mai departe. Ea nu imi poate face acest lucru…Ea nu poate fi in_ coma._

Un strigat sufocat a iesit din gatul meu cand am inteles la ce s-a referit doctorul.

"_Edward calmeaza-te! Ea va fi bine! Tu stii cum o poti salva!"- _Striga Alice in gand in timp ce imi arata imagini cu Bella aratand ca noi.

**-Nu…-** Am marait in timp ce ma loveam de peretele in care acum cateva secunde am stat rezemat.

**-Fiule** – A spus Carlisle **– Este singurul mod si tu stii asta.**

**-****Nu...** –Am marait din nou.

Niciodata nu voi putea sa o condamn pe Bella la o viata ca a noastra. Niciodata nu voi putea sa ii iau inima. Ea este un inger si eu nu am dreptul de a o condamna, dar daca nu o voi face o voi pierde pentru totdeauna.

-**Edward…-** A murmurat usor Esme pentru a o auzi doar eu, Alice si Carlisle**- Gandeste-te! Nu exista alta alternativa! Te rog!**

Nu am raspuns. Trebuie sa existe alta alternativa, trebuie sa am alta alternativa nenorocita, asta nu poate fi unica. Eu nu o pot condamna, nu pot sa o condamn la nemurire doar pentru ca sunt egoist, nu pot...

**-Fa-o!** - A soptit o voce care nu ma asteptam sa o aud

Charlie... Am incremenit.

**-Fa-o, Edward! Stiu ca ai un mod de a o salva, nu stiu care este, dar stiu ca il ai...Fa orice , dar, te rog, reda-mi fiica!** – M-a implorat printre lacrimi, in tonul lui am observat disperarea, avea pumnii stransi.

El stia? Stia ca noi nu suntem umani? De cat timp stie asta? Cum si-a dat seama?

**-Nu pot!** – Am murmurat usor in timp ce imi puneam capul intre maini.

**-O voi face eu** !– A raspuns Carlisle

Am negat.

**-O voi face eu!** Am raspuns

Daca ea va fi pana la urma una de-a noastra atunci eu voi face acest lucru. Imi era frica, frica ca totul va iesi rau, ca o voi pierde pe Isabella mea, ca ea nu va supravietui. Dar este mai rau sa o vad moarta intr-un pat.

Nu mi-am dat seama cand am inceput sa suspin; suspinele seci erau acompaniate de fiori. Stiam ca asta isi doreste, ea mi-a spus, iar eu am vazut in viziunile lui Alice, dar chiar si asa...o voi condamna. Nu ma voi ierta niciodata pentru asta.

**-Cand?** – A intrebat Esme care era imbratisata de Carlisle.

**-Azi...in cateva ore** – A raspuns Alice in timp ce eu vedeam cum va fi totul.

O vom scoate pe ascuns pe Bella, o vom duce in casa noastra, acolo o vom transforma. Am suspinat. Preferam sa o transform inainte de a ma desparti de ea.

"_Edward trebuie sa il scoatem pe Charlie de aici" –_ A gandit Carlisle in timp ce eu ma uitam in jos, de parca liniile albe care se formau erau cel mai interesant lucru care exista.

Eu doar am fost de acord.

Carlisle s-a ridicat lent si a mers spre Charlie, eu am blocat toate gandurile mele, nu puteam sa ma gandesc, nu puteam nici macar sa respir. Trebuie sa ma pregatesc pentru asta, trebuie sa imi iau ramas bun de la umana Bella, de la toate detaliile care imi placeau enorm de mult la ea. Trebuie sa imi iau ramas bun de la Bella _mea._

Am incercat sa mi-o imaginez cu ochii rosii si cu o putere inimaginabila, mai frumoasa si mai impresionanta decat este, dar chiar si asa simteam o goliciune in interiorul meu, stiam ca aceasta goliciunea o voi avea pentru restul existentei mele, dar prefer asta decat sa o pierd definitiv. Daca ea va muri si eu voi muri cu ea, daca ea va trai si eu voi trai cu ea, desi nu ma va dori langa ea.

Cand m-am gandit la lucrurile pe care chiar eu le-am cauzat, la toate ranile pe care i le-au facut Victoria si Tanya, cum Antonio a folosit-o furia mi-a strabatut intregul corp. Dar pana la urma eu sunt cel care a cauzat toate aceste lucruri.

Am marait.

Daca as fi ramas, daca m-ar fi lasat sa ii explic ce se intampla, sa ii explic care e motivul pentru care nu putem fi impreuna, adevaratul motiv , aceste lucruri nu s-ar fi intamplat niciodata. Mai bine zis daca de la bun inceput ea nu s-ar fi interesat de mine in acelasi mod in care eu m-am interesat de ea niciodata nu am fi fost in aceasta situatie, ea nu ar fi atat de ranita, cu atat mai putin in coma. Ea ar fi fost bine, ar fi umblat cu cineva ca Mike Newton sau Tyler Crowley...Cineva care nu i-ar fi cauzat atat de multa suferinta cum i-am cauzat eu. Cu toate acestea eu ma indoiesc ca as fi lasat-o singura.

Mereu va fi singura iubire a vietii mele....Cand dracu mi-a venit acea idee tampita de a fi cu Tanya? In ce moment creierul meu s-a ars si eu am acceptat sa ma casatoresc cu ea? Dumnezeule!...Nu existau cuvinte care sa poata explica ce fel de persoana sunt.

Simteam ca monstrul din interiorul meu toarce lin, monstrul egoismului se bucura, in sfarsit o voi avea pe Bella mea, in sfarsit vom fi la fel, in sfarsit vom fi impreuna... Desigur, daca ea va dori asta.

Acestea erau miile de motive pentru care nu vroiam sa o condamn la o viata ca a noastra. Daca ea n-o sa ma doreasca? Daca ea va merge mai departe asa cum i-am cerut? Ma rugam in gand sa nu fie asa.

Nimic din jurul meu nu va avea sens, oamenii trecand pe langa mine, suspinele persoanelor care pierdeau ceva familiar, pasi, respiratie, sange…totul si nimic.

Totul era la fel.

Am vazut pe fereastra cum afara ploua usor, ca soarele indica amiaza. Stiam ca au mai ramas cateva ore si vroiam ca aceste ore sa le petrec cu Bella, sa ma bucur de bataile usoare ale inimii sale, care in cateva zile se vor opri, de dulcea sa aroma care in curand va fi o aroma tipica vampirilor.

Vroiam sa ma bucur de umana Bella mea.

Am stat pe podea ignorand gandurile familiei mele. Am mers pe coridorul alb, acel corridor care cand il priveam imi spunea un singur lucru: moarte.

Cand am ajuns in fata camerei cu numarul 12, camera in care se odihneste ingeul meu, am deschis usa si am intrat in liniste.

In mijlocul camerei se afla un pat in care statea un inger. Ingerul meu. Acel heruvim care a fost trimis din cer pentru a ma scapa un pic de suferinta, pentru care mi-as da toti anii mei din nemurire.

M-am asezat langa ea si i-am admirat frumusetea chipului sau linistit. Acel vis de care am avut atat de multa grija va disparea in curand.

Am suspinat.

Ea nu merita asta, dar nu merita nici sa fie condamnata. Toate aceste lucruri sunt atat de confuze.

Fereastra era deschisa lasand sa se vada picaturile de ploaie, cerul innorat, – cum e de obicei in Forks- dar aceasta zi e mai deprimanta decat restul. Oare cerul este asa pentru ca va muri un inger?

**-Stii? –** Am murmurat usor uitandu-ma pe fereastra- **Cand te-am vazut in acea zi, la ora de biologie, prima oara iubire, m-am gandit ca esti un demon trimis din infern pentru a ma tortura- **Am zambit usor intorcandu-ma spre ea pentru a-i vedea chipul si parul sau imprastiat pe perna. Este atat de frumoasa. **– Dar acum mi-am dat seama ca erai un inger, ingerul salvarii care a venit sa ma scoata din adevarata suferinta in care traiam, mai bine zis eu sunt demonul care ti-a facut viata imposibila.-** M-am oprit de urechea sa si i-am soptit- **Te iubesc!**

Am atins buzele ei cu ale mele. Pielea ei inca era suava si neteda cand buzele mele au atins obrajii ei, pleoapele sale, fruntea sa, tamplele sale si , din nou, buzele sale.

Caldura pe care o emana era placuta, era cea mai buna senzatie care exista.

M-am aplecat pe pieptul ei ascultand bataile inimii sale, acea inima pe care, jur, ca as putea sa o aud de la kilometrii distanta. Noi doi eram atat de sincronizati.

Pentru un moment am uitat tot, cuvintele sale, ochii ei plini de durere, razbunarea mea, ultimele cuvintele ale lui Antonio, de despartire, de tot Am ramas doar eu si ea, usoara briza a ploii care intra pe geam si bataile inimii ei, care in curand vor fi oprite.

**-Te iubesc! –** Am soptit, din nou, unind bunzele noastre.

Totul se va schimba, nimic nu va mai fi la fel. Nu vom mai fi vampirul si umana, vom fi vampirii, nu vom fi umani, nu vom fi nimic. Vom fi aceeasi inima, acelasi aer.

Voi reusi desi ma va costa nemurirea.

**-Iarta-ma!-** Am murmurat

In acel moment o picatura suava a iesit dintr-un ochi de al sau.

Cu aceasta picatura a disparut umanitatea la care am visat si pe care am protejat-o atat de mult, pe care chiar eu luat-o.

Cu aceasta picatura imi iau ramas bun de la Bella.

Cu aceasta picatura de apa sarata ii spun adio la ceea ce a fost odata cel mai important lucru de aparat, de ingrijit.

Cu aceasta picatura suava si simpla ii urez bun venit noii Belle, pe care chiar eu am creat-o si pe care va trebui sa o recuperez.

Si cu aceasta lacrima se desprinde ceea ce eu numesc inima.


	23. Imi iau ramas bun de la dragostea ta

**EDWARDPOV**

"_Edward, este timpul" – _S-a gandit Alice.

Am petrecut ultimele patru ore aici, uitandu-ma la Bella mea cum traia in fiecare secunda, fiecare ultima secunda a vietii sale umane, iar eu nu pot sa fac nimic, ma simt atat de inuntil.

-**Acum vin. –**Am soptit trist in timp ce il sarutam suav pe frunte pe ingerul meu, care nu a deschis ochii, oricat de mult m-am rugat, oricat de mult i-am cerut lui sa aibe grija de noi, in toate limbile posibile ca ingerul meu sa se trezeasca, ea nu a facut. Ea prefera sa ramana asa, inauntrul mintii sale, iar totul se intampla din cauza mea.

Cand Emmett a intrat pe usa am observat ca fata lui era trasa si puteam sa simt tristetea care se afla in jurul lui.

"_Esti gata?" – _S-a gandit nostalgic in timp ce se uita la ingeul meu, surioara lui.

Am dat din cap.

"_De acord!…Sa o facem!" – _Dupa ce a raspuns s-a apropiat de patul iubitei mele.

Familia mea a mers acasa pentru a se pregati pentru clipa in care vom ajunge cu Bella. La spital am mai ramas eu, Alice si Emmett. Surioara mea distrage atentia asistentelor in timp ce noi o scoatem pe Bella pe fereastra. La inceput am refuzat aceasta ideea, mi se parea complet absurda, dar dupa ce mi-a explicat Carlisle ca e imposibil sa il externeze pe ingerul meu pentru ca este deja in coma si ca orice lucru o va omori a trebuit sa accept ca e mai bine sa o scoatem pe ascuns. Carlisle s-a ocupat de Charlie, i-a spus ca va avea vesti despre Bella in curand, sa astepte doar cateva zile. Dumnezeule! Ce ar face un parinte pentru copiii lui !

Am desconectat cu grija toate aparatele care erau conectate la corpul ingerului meu, lent nu vroiam sa se intample inevitabilul. Emmett ma urmarea in tacere, atat mental cat si vocal, el se uita la ingerul meu. Binenteles ca fratele meu isi doreste sa ii fie sora, dar urasc modul in care se intampla transformarea sa.

Dupa cateva secunde, dupa ce am desconectat aparatele – si cred ca si inima mea- in sfarsit, am terminat. Simteam ca cu fiecare secunda care trece ingerul meu este tot mai aproape de moartea sa.

**-Gata...** – Am soptit uitandu-ma la heruvinul cu expresia chipului sau linistit.

Fratele meu doar a dat din cap.

M-am uitat pentru ultima data la ea in timp ce Emmett o lua usor in bratele sale musculoase, atat de delicat ca pe un cristal care in orice moment s-ar putea sparge, pana la urma asta este Bella, o piesa de cristal, daca nu o vom atinge in aceste momente se va sparge mai mult decat este acum.

Am suspinat adanc in timp ce ii mangaiam parul. Privirea mea a strabatut lent fiecare parte a corpului ei, uitandu-se la mainile sale care erau in ghips, de asemenea si picioarele. Chipul ei, in ciuda tuturor loviturilor primite, era frumos, ea este in continuoare o onoare pentru numele ei : Bella.

Printr-o miscare lenta cearceaful a lasat sa se vada ranile, pe care le-au facut mainile Tanyei pe picioarele ei, care faceau un contrast foarte puternic pe pielea ei atat de alba. Un fior profund mi-a strabatut coloana vertebrala cand am vazut aceste vanatai, ea a fost ranita si nu era vinovata pentru asta.

"_Javra nenorocita__!!!" __–_ A gandit Emmett in timp ce ii venea in minte imagini cu chipul Tanyei.

"_Cum Edward? Cum dracu a putut sa o raneasca in acest mod? Cum poate cineva sa raneasca ceva atat de fragil cum este surioara mea? De ce?" – _A intrebat disperat in timp ce o apropia si mai mult pe Bella de pieptul sau, protejand-o.

**-Nu**** stiu…** - Am raspuns concis, acesta nu este nici momentul, nici locul pentru a spune tot ce simt, stiam ca daca ii voi raspunde la intrebari, la care stiam raspunsurile, voi exploda intr-un final....Acum cel mai important lucru este ingerul meu, care isi odihnea capul pe umarul lui Emmett, ca o fetita mica caruia i-a fost furata inocenta. Din pacate, ei i-au furat-o in cel mai ingrozitor mod.

**-Sa mergem –** Am murmurat in timp ce strangeam puternic pumnii pentru a nu exploda chiar aici.

Am deschis fereastra, picaturile de ploaie imi loveau chipul, era intuneric, o noapte fara stele, fara luna….o noapte fara lumina.

Am suspinat puternic in timp ce simteam ca durerea se extinde si mai mult cu fiecare picatura care cade. Am sarit de pe geam, ne aflam la al treilea etaj, stiam ca in bratele lui Emmett va fi in siguranta, dar din instinct am inchis ochii cand am sarit, simteam ca orice miscare gresita o va rani pe Bella si mai mult decat este.

"_Sa mergem!" _– S-a gandit fratele meu in timp ce o acoperea pe Bella cu puloverul sau.

L-am lasat pe el sa alerge in fata, eu l-am urmat. Era liniste, luna se ascundea in spatele norilor grii care ii acopereau frumusetea, Emmett nu se gandea la nimic, doar se uita uneori la chipul iubitei mele, puteam sa vad in ochii lui cat de mult il doare tot ce se intampla cu Bella, toata familia mea sufera pentru ea, dar nimeni nu sufera atat de mult ca si mine.

In ultimele ore m-am rugat ca Bella sa se trezeasca si sa o pot salva de aceasta condamnare, de nemurirea pe care nu o merita. Dar nu s-a intamplat nimic, ea era in continuare in mintea sa, nu a dorit sa se trezeasca. Ea stie ca daca va iesi din coma se va infrunta cu aceasta realitate nenorocita pe care am evitat-o si pe care am respins-o atat de mult.

Era constienta caci in momentul in care o vom transforma niciunul dintre noi com scapa de aceasta situatie, ca va trebui sa ii dau mii de explicatii deoarece totul s-a intamplat din cauza mea, nimic din toate aceste lucruri nu s-ar fi intamplat daca nu as fi fost atat de incapatanat de la bun inceput, daca nu as fi fortat viitorul, daca nu i-as fi distrus viata.

Padurea trecea pe langa noi ca niste pete verzi, fugeam cat de repede puteam, trebuie sa economisim timp, trebuie sa o punem pe Isabella in siguranta.

Mintea mea era un uragan de ganduri, stiam ca eram in stare sa ma opresc, ca fac ceea ce e corect daca o transform, deoarece preferam de mii de ori ca ea sa fie una de-a noastra, decat sa raman o eternitate fara ea. Ea este viata mea, existenta mea, este TOTU si am vaga speranta ca acest sentiment este reciproc.

Stiam ca am ranit-o in cel mai ingrozitor mod posibil, ca daca as putea chiar eu m-as baga la inchisoare si nu as mai iesi niciodata de acolo, eu i-am luat tot ce este si ce a fost vreodata. Eu i-am distrus pe amandoi, pe noi doi.

Am fugit si mai repede, senzatia pe care o aveam cand aerul imi lovea chipul era una din cele mai bune, acum nu simteam decat ca fiecare pas pe care il fac ramane in urma. Tot interiorul si exteriorul meu se surpa lent lasandu-ma fara nicio forma, ceva ce nu se poate nici vedea, nici simti.

I-am intrecut pe Emmett si pe ingerul meu, aveam nevoie de putina adrenalina, sa scap de toate tipetele sufocate, de maraituri, suspinele pe care nu le-am reusit sa le scot din interiorul meu de mai mult de 110 ani. Acele lamentari pe care le merit din plin.

Mi-am adus aminte de tot ce s-a intamplat din momentul in care m-am intors, cum am ajuns la scoala din Forks, cum am vazut chipul ei prin oglinda mea retrovizoare, lacrimile din ochii ei, de care nu si-a dat seama, corpul ei moale si curbat, modul in care imi spune totul cu ochii ei caprui, electricitatea pe care am simtit-o in prima ora de engleza, cand am vazut-o pentru prima data dupa sase luni, acea zi in care am intrat in camera ei si am vazut acel buchet de flori pe care i l-a trimis imbecilul de Antonio, chipul ei emotionat incercand sa ascunda durerea, acel moment in care a fost deschisa cu mine si mi-a spus ca incerca sa ma uite – pentru mine a fost cea mai ingrozitoare zi din existenta mea - in timp ce ma imbratisa de parca viata ei depindea de asta, cand a disparut si a mers in Phoenix, anxietatea pe care am simtit-o cand nu am vazut-o, acel sarut furat in intuneric, – atunci am simtit ca buzele mele sunt, din nou, vii- acea ura pe care am vazut-o in privirea sa cand i-am reclamat ca aproape a facut sex cu Antonio. In fine, tot ce s-a intamplat in ultimele saptamani, toata durerea, tot ce am facut sa simta, modul in care am ranit-o, tot ce nu imi voi ierta niciodata, nici daca as trai cinci mii de ani.

Gandurile mele au fost intrerupte de una din lumini, ne aflam in fata casei, inauntru toate luminile erau aprinse si gandurile familiei mele erau in alerta.

"_In sfarsit ati ajuns!" –_ A gandit mama mea suspinand in timp ce noi ne apropiam de prispa.

"_Edward urca in biroul meu, te asteptam!" _– Mi-a ordonat tatal meu in timp ce eu si fratele meu intram pe usa.

"_Nu iti fa griji, Edward! Voi incerca sa o calmez." _– Mi-a spus Jasper cand am urcat scarile impreuna cu Emmett.

"_Imi pare rau!" _– A soptit Rose in clipa in care l-am pus pe ingerul meu in patul de spital din biroul tatalui meu.

Mintea mea era derutata, familia mea se afla in jurul meu, Jasper ma tinea de umar incercand sa imi trimita valuri de liniste, care mi-au folosit foarte putin, aceasta suferinta nu va pleca niciodata., nu se va desparti niciodata de mine.

**-Trebuie sa o faci**! – A murmurat Carlisle uitandu-se la ingerul meu, care avea o expresie linistita.

**-****Lasati-ma un moment singur cu ea, va rog!** –Am spus incet, imi doream mai mult ca niciodata sa pot sa plang in acest moment, sa pot sa fiu la fel de cald ca ea, sa fiu uman si ca nimic din toate aceste lucruri sa nu se fi intamplat. Vroiam sa o salvez de ceea ce urma.

Cand familia mea au iesit in liniste eu m-am apropiat de ingerul meu, respiratia ei era ritmica, dar inima ei era agitata. Presimte? Stie ca viata ei se va termina? Intelege de ce o fac?

**-Bella** – Am soptit in timp ce am cazut in genunchi langa ea si am suspinat. – **Iarta-ma, iubirea mea! Iarta-ma pentru ceea ce voi face, pentru ca te-am ranit! ****Iarta-ma!** – Am suspinat, din nou, luand suav o mana de a ei. - **Te iubesc!** – Am oftat in timp ce buzele mele le cauta pe ale ei si am sarutat-o.

Inima ei batea lent acum, eram impresionat de faptul caci cateva cuvinte simple, o simpla atingere a mainii mele o pot linistii in acest mod. Inima mea moarta parca topaia, poate ca cu putinul noroc pe care il mai am inca imi mai zambeste, eu si Bella vom putea fi, din nou, impreuna ca inainte, stiu ca ceea ce i s-a intamplat nu se va uita niciodata, dar am mii de sperante ca ea ma va intelege.

**-Este timpul! –** A murmurat Carlisle punand o mana pe umarul meu.

M-am cutremurat, nu l-am auzit intrand, durerea care ma consuma e atat de mare incat tot ce ma inconjoara dispare. Totul devine tulbure, toata viata mea imi fuge printre degete si nu am facut nici cea mai mica intentie pentru a o opri.

M-am ridicat in picioare in timp ce atingeam si mai suav mana ingerului meu. Familia mea, inclusiv Alice, era prezenta, toti se uitau la mine si la iubitul meu heruvin care se odihnea.

**-Fa-o! –** A soptit, din nou, tatal meu, pe un ton autoritar.

Mi-am apropiat lent gura de gatul sau, mirosind pentru ultima data mirosul ei, acel miros care m-a facut sa ma indragostesc de acest cadou frumos, care mi-a fost trimis din cer, mirosul care ma facea sa salivez. Pot sa simt sangele care curge prin venele sale, nimeni nu spunea nimic, mainile mele tremurau involuntar in timp ce miscam usor capul Bellei spre o parte si mi-am apropiat usor buzele spre piela ei neteda.

Am suspinat.

Coltii mei i-au strapuns pielea incet facand un sunet involuntar in timp ce simteam gustul dulce a sangelui ei in gura mea. De aceasta data nu mi-a fost atat de dificil sa ma opresc. Bella este cel mai important lucru in aceasta clipa si sufeream ca trebuie sa ma opresc si sa nu o omor aici daca asta o va salva.

M-am despartit incet de ea in timp ce vedeam cum veninul incepea sa faca ravagii in corpul ei. Ingerul meu, care se afla in coma, nu s-a miscat deloc, respira sau mai bine zis gafaia puternic, dar niciun membru de-al ei nu s-a miscat. Ochii ei erau inchisi in clipa in care a gemut de durere. Ea nu se mai afla in coma, deja se transforma, iar eu o pierdeam.

Am simtit cum ceva din interiorul meu se rumpe, iar lumea mea pe care am vazut-o in felul meu, cum am vazut-o pana in acest moment nu mai avea niciun sens acum, totul se schimba ca si iubita mea. In curand vom fi la fel si nimeni nu ne va separa. In curand ea va fi, din nou, a mea pentru o eternitate.

Sper doar ca ea sa ma vreie inapoi.

**B****ELLAPOV.**

Durere, durere infinita, corpul meu este un apel de durere, simt ca ard in interior, ca tot ce ma inconjoara este cald.

Dumnezeule! Ma aflu in infern.

Stiam, la dracu ! Arsura, durere de cap, arsura, durere de picioare, arsura, durere de maini, arsura, durere de inima.

Ce am facut pentru a merita asta? _"Va rog! Cineva sa opreasca asta! __Sa ma omoare cineva! Cineva SA FACA CEVA!!!"_

Nu ma puteam sa ma misc, sa articulez un cuvant, sa strig dupa ajutor, totul ma oprea, durerea si arsura erau atat de imense, imi tineau corpul intr-o tensiune completa. Nu puteam sa misc niciun deget fara a ma durea si mai mult. Ce am facut? Eram moarta ? Eram in infern? In purgatoriu?

Ma simteam de parca mi-a fost aruncat acid pe oase si acestea se distrugeau lent.

"_Omorati-ma acum! __Nu mai vreau sa traiesc!"_

Aceasta durere este atat de nefireasca, de foarte multe ori m-am confruntat cu toate tipurile de dureri, dar niciuna nu este ca asta. Vroiam sa plang, sa arunce apa pe toate arsurile, sa arunce pe mine cuburi de gheata. Caldura era insuportabila, ma simteam de parca ma cosea pe interior, simteam cum corpul meu pierdea energia.

Corpul meu se consuma, totul era intunecat, nicio lumina si nicio speranta nu ar calma asta, doar daca ma vor omori.

"_Va rog! Ce mi se intampla? Ce imi fac?"_

Aceste lucruri nu valoreaza nimic, cu placere mi-as da viata pentru a se opri asta, as trece de mii de ori prin tortura Tanyei daca as putea opri asta.

Tanya.

Mi-am amintit de ea...Viata mea, schimbarea, inima mea, un inger cu ochii de culoarea mierii si parul castaniu, un sarut, o atingere, un abandon, o nunta. Tot...Mi-am amintit de tot.

"_Ce dracu e asta?"_

Totul este foarte confuz, totul este foarte dureros. Toate aceste lucruri sunt o pedeapsa.

"_De ce? La dracu! De ce?"_

Vroiam sa plang, sa fug de ceea ce mi-a cauzat asta, dar nu puteam, muschii mei parca dormeau si parca nu vroiau sa se mai trezeasca, capul meu era o mare bomba de foc, simteam ca va exploda in orice moment. Cum ar putea cineva sa suporte aceasta tortura?

Inima mea batea salbatic, de parca si ea incerca sa fuga, vroiam sa o scot, sa o prind cu mainile si sa o arunc cat mai departe cu putinta. El este vinovat pentru toate aceste lucruri, pentru ca m-a facut sa ma indragostesc de el, sa simt arsura...El pentru ca in ciuda acestor lucruri inca il iubesc.

Simteam caci creierul meu s-a umflat din cauza caldurii care mi-a umplut corpul. Cum de sunt inca vie daca asta ma topea? _"Dumnezeule, te rog! Fa-o sa se opreasca!"_

"_EDWARD, FA-O SA SE OPREASCA!!!"_

Edward… Edward… Acest nume rasuna in capul meu, in corpul meu, in inima mea, in mintea mea…Cine este? Ce este? Dumnezeule! Asta este atat de confunz! Durerea si caldura nu ma lasau sa ma gandesc cu claritate. Simteam ca ard de vie, ca toate acestea lucruri sunt o pedeapsa nenorocita ! _Ce dracu este Edward?!_

Instinctiv in creierul meu – daca pot sa il numesc asa acum ca nu stiu ce este – a aparut o imagine cu un zeu hellenic, cu un inger. Edwardul meu.

Mii de amintiri mi-au venit in minte ca niste lovituri de bici in timp ce simteam cum inima mea incepe sa bata si mai tare, trimitand si mai multe descarcari de durere in tot corpul, binenteles, daca asta este posibil.

Vreodata se va opri aceasta suferinta nenorocita? Tot ce ma inconjura ma ardea, tot din interiorul meu ma ardea si ma durea . Vroiam sa tip, sa plang, sa ma lovesc si sa imi scot inima daca era necesar.

"_TOATE ACESTE LUCRURI SE INTAMPLA DIN CAUZA LUI!!! DIN CAUZA LUI!!! Nu il voi ierta niciodata!"_

Niciodata nu il voi ierta pentru ca m-a folosit ca pe o carpa, niciodata! Nimic din toate aceste lucruri nu s-ar fi intamplat daca el m-ar fi lasat in pace inca de la inceput, daca mi-ar fi explicat ce s-a intamplat cand s-a intors. Il urasc!

Inauntrul arsurii mele simteam ura care parca pulsa, simteam ca ceea ce am trait candva acum nu mai valoreaza nimic, nu mai e nimic, totul a disparut, toate cuvintele, acum, sunt doar niste soapte, toate privirile sunt niste priviri confuze, toate atingerile sale, acum, parca sunt niste cutite. Tot ce a provenit de la el mi-a facut rau, m-a ranit, dar, chiar si asa, eu nu puteam sa nu il mai iubesc.

Amintiri. O poienita, doi tineri, niste buze reci si suave ca cristalul, o atingere rece, doua maini unite, lumina, diamante incrustate, frumusete infinita, nopti fara luna, aerul care imi lovea chipul, un joc de baseball, dinti ascutiti, o sala de oglinzi, durere, multa durere, un dans, o promisiune...totul s-a rupt, s-a evaporat.

Leul s-a indragostit de miel...NU...Asta niciodata nu s-a intamplat, nu a fost un leu indragostit, ci a fost doar confuz...Nu a existat un leu masochist ci doar un joc. Singurul lucru care a existat vreodata a fost mielul.

Un miel tampit care s-a indragostit.

"_TE URASC, EDWARD CULLEN!!! __TE URASC !!!"_

Imi doream sa pot fugi, sa plec de aici, sa ma indepartez de el. Acum eu eram cea care isi dorea sa fie la mii de metrii departare, daca s-ar putea. Da, il iubeam....dar pana in ce punct?

El, Tanya, o nunta. Eu nu aveam ce cauta aici si nu pentru ca m-ar interesa pentru ca ma indoiesc ca voi iesi de aici, din acest chin nenorocit.

"_Dumnezeu...cineva...ajutati-ma!"_

Lacrimi fierbinti imi inundau ochii…Nu ii vedeam, dar ii simteam. O usoara atingere...atat de usoara ca o pana pe chipul meu. _"Nu! Indepartati-l! IN NUMELE LUI DUMNEZEU, INDEPARTATI-L!!!"_

Totul s-a prabusit in acea clipa.

Durere, arsura....inima agitata.

"_MA TRANSFORMA!!"_

Mii de bile demolatoare m-au lovit instantaneu, plamanii mi-au ramas fara aer, durerea s-a extins si mai mult. Sunete, auzeam tot ce ma inconjura, muzica, o persoana vorbind, cineva plimbandu-se. Padure...sunete dintr-o padure.

Dumnezeule unde sunt?

De ce mi-a facut asta? In sfarsit, dupa atata timp de suferinta am gasit modul in care sa scap de el...de ce?. "_Dumnezeule, ma uraste!...El ma uraste!...Eu il urasc! "_

"_**Eu il urasc!"**_

Cand am pronuntat aceste cuvinte inima a inceput sa imi bata cu o intensitate si mai mare. Il iubesc, dar il urasc, el a fost proiectat de catre o vrajitoare pentru a-mi termina existenta, capcaunul deghizat in print, iar eu o printesa singura.

Vroiam sa mor in aceasta clipa, sa las totul in urma.

Nu se presune ca moartea este usoara si fara dureri? Unde au ramas toate aceste farse?

"_Nu a existat niciun miel, niciun leu, niciun vis. Niciodata nu a existat __"__tu si eu"._ _A existat doar un __"__tu", dar niciodata nu a existat si un __"eu__". __Totul a fost o minciuna, pe care nu a oprit-o niciunul."_

Un atac de anxietate m-a cuprins, niste fiori imi strabateau fiecare muschii in timp ce eu ma zvarcoleam. Mi-am dat seama ca cu cat ma misc mai mult cu atat mai tare ma doare. Probabil daca voi sta linistita asta va pleca incet, incet.

Am incercat sa nu ma misc, abea daca respiram, dar totul imi este atat de greu.

Corpul meu obosit si inima mea agitata faceau in asa fel incat acest lucru sa fie imposibil in acest moment.

Nu stiu cat timp am stat asa, poate au fost ore sau secunde, poate au fost ore sau zile….Timpul in care ma aflu eu nu are niciun sens.

Arsura a plecat din varfurile degetelor de la maini si de la picioare, ceva este totusi ceva...asta devine din ce in ce mai suportabila.

Voci, multe voci in jurul meu, mangaieri, iubiri…un "_Vei fi bine! __Iarta-ma! _" , dar nimic nu are sens...nici aceasta voce catifelata, nici corpul meu, nici ochii mei, nici arsura...nimic...nici macar viata mea sau existenta mea. Totul s-a sfarsit. Nimic nu va mai fi la fel.

Durere, si mai multa durere, mii de lovituri in acelasi timp. Cineva imi murmura in ureche niste rugaminti, ma implora...respiratia lui imi lovea timpanul trimitand o senzatie putin placuta. Mirosul lui...Raza de soare, ciocolata...Cine este? Ce este?

"_Imi pare rau, iubire!" – _A soptit acea voce pentru ultima data .

Cumva innebunesc?

In ciuda acestor lucruri inima mea era distrusa complet, niciodata nu isi va mai reveni, niciodata nu voi iesi din asta, chiar daca as fi din nou cea care am fost odata.

Niciodata nu va mai fi la fel pentru mine.

Mii de lacrimi mi-au inundat ochii, am inceput sa plang, ore intregi, zile intregi...din nou, asta nu ma interesa. Simteam foame, sete…o arsura in gat, in tot gatul. Mii de limbi de foc imi mangaiau gatul.

Voi fi bine?

Un timp, am asteptat si mai mult timp, trebuie sa ma simt sigura, in siguranta, inima mea de fiecare data batea tot mai tare si mii de suspine se impreunau in gura mea. Ma durea, era singurul lucru care ma durea, picioarele mele, bratele mele si corpul meu imi erau libere, goale si reci. Doar inima ma mai durea acum.

"_Ma va durea pana la final"_

Imi simteam sangele foarte greu, tot ce era in jurul meu erau mai sensibile. Respiratii ritmice, mirosuri diferite, voci tridente. O ultima bataie.

Si cu aceasta bataie amintirile mele au plecat.

Si cu aceasta bataie dispare iubirea ta.

Si cu aceasta bataie se renaste ura.

Si cu aceasta bataie al meu si al tau nu mai exista.

Am deschis ochii, o viata noua.

Culori, ochi caramelizati ma priveau, un par castaniu se afla in fata mea.

**-Bine ai venit !** – A spus cu vocea sa catifelata.

Mi-am dorit sa mor in aceasta clipa.

Inima ta nu imi mai serveste mie.


	24. O noua viata O veche iubire

**BELLAPOV**

**-Bine ai venit !** – A spus cu vocea sa catifelata.

Am deschis ochii, o viata noua ma astepta, mai mult decat viata as numi-o nemurire, era sfarsitul filmului meu sau acelui film de care eu m-am agatat atat de mult, dar acum il dispretuiam dincolo de cuvinte.

M-a condamnat la o existenta fara _el._

Totul era prea luminat, prea confuz. Puteam observa praful care se raspandea in mediu, lumina fluorescenta a lampilor, formele lemnului cel mai indepartat de mine, sunetele din casa, o masina mergand pe sosea, sunetele din padure, respiratiile inutile, zumzete, frunzele care picau, raul care se afla la kilometrii distanta fata de mine, puteam sa aud tot, absolut tot.

**-Cum te simti? –** A intrebat persoana care se afla in cealalta parte a camerei, Carlisle.

**-Eu...nu stiu –** Am soptit, aceasta voce m-a speriat seamana cu sunetele unor clopote de la biserica.

**-Linisteste-te!** – A raspuns Carlisle apropiindu-se de mine. – **Acum vei vedea totul foarte diferit, dar cu timpul te vei obisnui.**

Daca atunci cand am fost umana am crezut ca Carlisle straluceste, acum mi-am dat seama ca m-am inselat complet. Era de parca as avea soarele in fata mea, el lumineaza tot ce il inconjoara, straluceste.

Totul este atat de diferit. Mi-am dat seama ca toate detaliile mici le-am pierdut pentru ca am fost umana, frumusetile ascunse al lucrurilor care ma inconjoara. Totul este atat de ciudat.

O mana mi-a atins usor bratul lasand in urma ei mici descarcari electrice, stiam foarte bine cine era, dar nu vroiam sa ma intorc si sa ma intalnesc cu ochii lui de culoarea mierii, nici cu parul lui castaniu, nici cu buzele sale...totul este atat de greu in acest moment. Nu vroiam sa ma intalnesc cu el in aceasta clipa.

**-Iubire, sa mergem la vanatoare!** – Vocea lui Edward mi-a amintit de una din intamplarile din viata mea umana.

_**-----------------**__**OoO---------------- OoO---------------- OoO---------------- OoO-----------------**_

_**- **__**Tu…nu... mai vrei?**__ – Am rostit cu voce tare, derutata de felul cum sunau in ordinea asta._

_**-N**__**u.**_

_**-----------------OoO---------------- OoO---------------- OoO---------------- OoO-----------------**_

**-Nu imi spune "iubire"** – I-am taiat-o satiric, cu aceasta noua voce care era complet ciudata pentru mine, scuturand capul, nu vroiam sa imi vina in gand toate amintirile, inca nu eram pregatita in totalitate.

Expresia lui s-a crispat de durere in timp ce si-a luat mana de pe a mea, cu care pana acum a fost unita. Atingerea lui nu a fost rece asa cum mi-am imaginat eu, era calda, pielea lui era suava, iar corpul meu a resimtit lipsa atingerii lui, dar acum totul s-a schimbat.

Eu si el niciodata nu vom mai fi aceiasi. Niciodata nu voi mai fi acea adolescenta proasta pe care a abandonat-o pentru sase luni, idioata care l-a iubit in ciuda tuturor faptelor sale, toanta care a crezut ca vor putea fi, din nou, impreuna intr-o zi. Niciodata nu voi mai fi aceeasi. Nimic nu va mai fi la fel, niciodata.

**-Edward, ****o duc eu.** – A spus Emmett, pentru prima data am vazut ochii lui negrii, marele lui zambet de copil, muschii corpului sau. Parca ar fi un urs, dar chiar si asa frumusetea lui nu are nicio comparatie.

**-Nu, eu si ea trebuie sa vorbim despre toate aceste lucruri.** – A raspuns ridicandu-se in picioare.

**-Nu vreau**** sa merg cu tine!-** Am raspuns in timp ce m-am ridicat si eu in picioare. M-am uimit singura cand am observat cat de usor este acum, ma gandesc la unele lucruri si le fac instantaneu, nu ca inainte. Totul este atat de ciudat.

**-Noi doi trebuie sa vorbim, Isabella!** – A marait tragandu-ma spre iesire.

M-am uitat la Emmett, salvarea mea. Nu vreau sa stau cu el, nu vreau sa fiu singura cu Edward, vreau sa il indepartez cand de mult pot, stiam ca asta este inevitabil

**-Frate, priveste-o!**** Este speriata, nu vrea sa mearga cu tine.** – A murmurat noul meu frate, apoi s-a apropiat de mine si m-a imbratisat.

**-Emmett, nimic din ce vei spune sau nu, nu o va salva de asta**. – I-a raspuns Edward- **Sa mergem, Isabella!**

Am bufnit resemnata.

**-Semeni cu tatal meu** – Am marait imbratisandu-l si mai puternic pe Emmett – **Hey Em, daca nu ma voi intoarce spune-i lu' Charlie ca l-am iubit, de acord? **– Am incercat sa glumesc, dar nu am fost destul de convingatoare.

**-****De acord, dar eu vreau colectia ta de carti, surioara! –** A raspuns Emmett ridicandu-si mainile intr-un mod teatral, zambind.

Eu am dat din cap.

**-****Sa mergem! –** A marait Edward facandu-mi semn cu capul spre usa pentru a-l urma.

Nu vroiam sa ma cert, nu aveam chef de asa ceva. Imi simteam corpul destul de ciudat, totul era diferit, intr-un mod care ma speria cu adevarat.

Imi este frica, nu stiu de ce.

Nu eram constienta decat de un singur lucru de goliciunea din piept, inima mea moarta ma doare, intr-un mod inexplicabil. Este impresionant cum dupa atata timp de suferinta si dupa o presupusa moarte, o inima poate sa se faca simtita in acest mod.

L-am urmarit pe scarile casei pe cel pentru care viata mea s-a terminat, as recunoaste drumul pana la usa cu ochii inchisi. Am strabatut holul si am iesit pe usa de la intrare, am fost suprinsa cand am observat ca nici Alice, nici Jasper, nici Rose si nici Esme nu erau aici. Asteptam ca cineva sa imi explice ce dracu s-a intamplat, dar, din nefericire, nu a facut-o nimeni.

**-Urmeaza-ma!** – A soptit destul de jos pentru a-l auzi doar eu.

O briza mi-a miscat parul, am asteptat ca fiorul sa imi strabata corpul, dar mi-am dat seama ca nu mi se intampla nimic. M-am intors ca sa ma privesc si mi-am dat seama ca aveam pe mine o bluza de bumbac neagra, cu maneci lugi si cu un decolteu in V, o pereche de blugi si tenisii mei Converse.

"_Alice"_ m-am gandit. Doamne cat de mult imi doresc sa o vad in acest moment, imi e asa de dor de ea.

Edward a trecut pe langa mine ca un vuiet ridicand pamanat in spatele sau. Am suspinat si am fugit si eu in urma sa. Era impresionat: aerul lovindu-mi fata, senzatia ca picioarele mele nu atingeau pamantul, viteza cu care alergam, totul. Mi-am dat seama ca este foarte usor sa il ajung din urma pe Edward, doi pasi de ai mei erau aproape sase pasi de-ai lui. M-am simtit atat de puternica in acel moment.

In sfarsit am inteles de ce Edward nu se lovea niciodata de copaci, poate sa vada totul cand alearga, de la frunza cea mai mica care cade pana la trunchiurile mai mari care se afla in intuneric. Totul este magic, este de parca ai avea o viziune cu raze X.

Suntele care provin din padure sunt ca niste soapte, animale ascunzandu-se, pasari cantand, pietre cazand, liliecii care zboara in jurul nostrul. Totul este ca o poveste cu zane.

Pentru un moment am uitat de tot; am uitat ca il urasc pe Edward, motivul pentru care am stat in spital, de familia Cullen, ultimele luni, de Charlie, de Rene, de Jake...am uitat cine eram, ce eram si de ce ma aflu aici. Totul s-a sters, a disparut.

Nu vroiam sa imi amintesc, nu doream ca realitatea sa ma loveasca in felul de care imi aminteam, stiam ca in momentul in care o voi face totul se va prabusi. Simteam spectrul de sentimente care vroia sa se nasca in interiorul meu, dar ca si celelalte lucruri, in clipa in care m-au schimbat au disparut.

Inima mea niciodata nu va mai fi aceeasi, sentimentele s-au evaporat, eu sunt fantoma persoanei fragile care am fost odata, sunt doar o copie, corpul meu inca se afla aici, dar tot ce am fost s-a evaporat. Toate lucrurile frumoase pe care le-am simtit candva sau pe care mi le-am imaginat ca le simt au disparut ca prin farmec, toata fericirea s-a evoparat. Totul si nimic , acum, pentru mine sunt aceleasi lucruri.

Inima mea a disparut impreuna cu ultima bataie. Nostalgia mi-a cuprins corpul sau asta am crezut eu ca este. Toate lucrurile noi sunt atat de neclare, de vagi.

**-Simti un miros?** – A intrebat el, in timp ce fugeam cat de repede puteam, scotandu-ma din lagunele mele mentale.

Am dat din cap in semn de negare, cand ne-am intors spre stanga am mirosit un miros delicios, gustos, este ca si cum m-as apropia dupa ce am exersat prea mult in bucatarie, mirosurile imi deschideau apetitul.

Delicios.

**-Da, acum miros.** – Am raspuns mirata fugind spre acel miros.

Edward a alergat in spatele meu in liniste lasandu-ma sa preiau conducerea. Am fugit cat de repede au putut picioarele mele, mi-am lasat nasul sa se uneasca cu acel miros facand ca veninul sa imi lase in gat un gust amar. Puteam sa gust lichidul dulce al sangelui, il doream, aveam nevoie de el.

Am fugit si mai repede, disperata de senzatia de arsura pe care o simteam in gat, ma simteam de parca am bagat un cutit fierbinte, era dureros.

In sfarsit pe unul dintre arbori se afla stapanul mirosului care este atat de delicios...o puma.

Am urcat repede pe un arbor, nu ma gandeam la ceea ce faceam cu adevarat, m-am lasat purtata de instinctul meu animal. Am mers incet spre prada mea, care dormea pe una dintre crengile copacului. M-am ghemuit, ma pregateam sa sar pe felina, nu pot sa cred cat de usor a fost sa ma apropii atat de mult de un animal care imi cauza atat de multa panica cand eram umana, in aceasta clipa ma simteam invincibila.

Am sarit pe prada mea arucand-o jos. Felina nu a avut timp sa reactioneze, ghearele ei ma gadilau in timp ce coltii mei s-au scufundat in gatul ei si in timp ce deliciosul lichid imi strabatea gatul, era delicios, era...impresionant.

Ochii mari si verzi ai felinei au fost ultimul lucru pe care l-am vazut, in ei se reflecta chipul unei fiinte complet ciudate, pe care eu nu o recunosteam, o creatura cu ochii rosii si salbatici, acolo am vazut foarte clar, aceasta era imaginea unei persoane care a fost ranita, care niciodata nu se va mai simti la fel; imaginea unui...monstru.

Inima mea moarta m-a durut, de parca ar fi primit mii de socuri electrice in acel moment, sangele nu ma mai facea sa ma simt bine, dar nu m-a interesat, am baut pana si ultima picatura acestui sange delicios incercand sa scap de arsura din gatul meu, ma durea, dar eu am simtit dureri si mai mari si mai puternice, un exemplu este ceea ce simt in aceasta clipa in inima mea.

**-Impresionant!** – A murmurat o voce in spatele meu. – **Eu nu as fi putut sa o fac mai bine.**

Nu m-am intors sa il vad, stiam ca in orice moment apararea mea se va prabusi, iar eu voi fi din nou acea idioata care a pierdut totul, ca il voi iubi pana cand planeta se va sfarsi, ca voi fi cea care va da totul si care nu va primi nimic, as fi din nou Bella.

**-Mai vreau! –** Am spus fara sa ma intorc sa il privesc.

**-****Miros o turma de cerbi spre nord, daca vrei putem merge**. – A raspuns fara nicio emotie in tonul vocii sale.

**-****De acord!** – Am soptit incepand sa fug spre nord, lasandu-l in spate pe Edward, m-am concentrat pe mirosuri, toate simturile mele, absolut toate nu vroiau sa lase un loc liber pentru a percepe durerea, stiam ca era acolo, dar nu vroiam sa accept asta inca.

Eu si Edward am atacat turma, eu am omorat un mascul si doua femele, iar sangele lor mi-a ramas in gat, aproape ca m-am simtit umflata, fizic asta e imposibil acestei specii. Imi va fi dor de calitatile mele umane.

Imi va fi dor de roseala din obrajii mei, bataile salbatice ale inimii mele, caldura corpului, tot. Dar cred ca cel mai mult imi va fi dor de sentimente, da, ele au plecat impreuna cu umaninatea mea.

**-Ne intoarcem? **– Am intrebat dand la o parte corpul inert al cerbului.

Am indraznit pentru prima data dupa destul de mult timp sa il privesc, chiar si acum cand se alimenta, sub lumina lunii este atat de perfect. Lumina care provenea de la luna ii lumina pielea alba a chipului sau si parul lui facandu-l sa para si mai angelic, camasa sa neagra ca noaptea parca il facea sa arate ca un pacat.

Nu stiu cat timp l-am observat, am fost constienta ca aproape salivam – daca asta este posibil – cand ochii sai aurii m-au privit si cand a zambit.

Am negat din cap, acest om este pierderea mea in totalitate, iar o parte din corpul meu are nevoie de el.

**-Gata?** – Am intrebat, din nou, impacienta, cand sunt cu el devin nervoasa.

**-Da, urmeaza-ma!** – A raspuns cavaleresc incepand sa alerge.

Am fugit in spatele lui lasandu-l sa ma ghideze, acum cu noile mele simturi era mult prea greu sa ma pierd in padure, simtul meu de orientare nu s-ar fi imbunatatit prea mult daca nu as fi avut mirosul. Corpul meu era si mai tonifiat, mainile mele si mai puternice, ma simteam invincibila… dar stiam ca un singur cuvant al _cuiva _ar prabusi toate aceste lucruri. Sper sa ajung in casa Cullenilor inainte de a ma prabusi.

Am fugit putin mai mult decat am crezut, nu recunosteam mirosul pe care il aveam in fata, nu stiam spre ce ne indreptam, asadar am inceput sa incetinesc ritmul. Nu vroiam sa merg intr-un alt loc, decat in casa familiei Cullen.

**-Nu te opri, urm****eaza-ma! Este o comanda! –** A raspuns la intrebarile mele nerostite in timp ce si el a incetinit ritmul pentru a ramane langa mine.

Nu am raspuns, am facut ceea ce mi-a cerut, prefer sa fiu cu el decat sa fiu singura in padure, inca imi era frica. "_Vampir tampit, egocentric si schimbator!"_ am spus in gand vazand zambetul de pe fata lu' Edward.

In timp ce fugeam langa persoana care candva a fost cel mai important pentru mine – cred ca si in acest moment este – mi-am dat seama ca povestea mea nu are un final fericit, va fi ca acel tip de povesti pe care nu vrei sa le vezi la televizor, muzica trista care impodobeste ambianta in timp ce lacrimile incep sa se prelinga – doar ca in acest moment nu se va mai intampla, pentru ca nu mai pot sa fac asta – suspinele pe care le-am sufocat cu mana, nodul din abdomen. Da, asa va fi povestea mea doar ca la final nu va exista niciun cavaler in armura stralucitoare care va veni sa salveze o domnisoara care se afla in pericol, nu va fi nici sarutul salvarii, nici nasa zana, nu vor fi soricei prieteni si nici un covor magic care va veni sa ma salveze, vor fi doar marul otravit si vrajitoare care va ruina povestea mea cu final fericit.

Tanya.

Dumnezeule, nu il pot invinovatii pentru tot, nu pot sa spun ca el a fost de vina pentru tot ce s-a petrecut. Nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat daca Edward nu i-ar fi spus "da". Povestea mea ar fi fost aceeasi, el ar fi fost printul meu pe un cal alb, iar eu l-as fi asteptat in turnul meu, dar ca de obicei asta ramane in tara viselor.

Eram in lagunele mele mentale, nu stiam unde mergerm si nu ma intrebam frecvent asta. Indoielile mele sau ceea ce au mai ramas din ele au fost rezolvate instantaneu cand l-am vazut in fata mea.

Edward a venit langa mine si s-a ajezat in mijlocul luminisului, ma privea cu ochii sai aurii facandu-mi semne pentru a-l acompania. De acest lucru fugeam eu…de inevitabil.

Am suspinat resemnata apropiindu-ma de el, m-am asezat langa el si am privit stelele. Daca cineva va rupe linistea acel cineva nu voi fi eu. Stiam ca cuvintele, pentru un moment, nu pot iesi din gura mea, durerea este prea mare.

Am stat asa cateva minute, fiecare pierdut in propria lui lume, eu in durerea mea, iar el...oriunde ar fi, trebuie sa nu ma mai intereseze lucrurile pe care le face asa cum a facut si el.

**-La ce te gandesti?** – A murmurat in timp ce eu inchideam ochii, imi doream in acest moment sa pot sa plang, sa pot sa scap de goliciunea si de durerea pe care o simteam.

**-Daca iti voi spune n-o sa ma crezi.** – Am raspuns in soapta incercand sa ascund durerea din vocea mea.

**-Eu vreau sa stiu toate lucrurile la care te gandesti. **– A contraatacat cu o voce inocenta.

**-Ha!** – Am spus cu neincredere deschizand ochii si ridicandu-ma pentru a sta asa cum sta si el. – **Ce vrei Edward? ****De ce m-ai adus aici? **– L-am intrebat repede. Vroiam sa vorbesc foarte putin, stiam ca cu cat spun mai multe lucruri cu atat mai mult sufar.

**-Pentru ca trebuie sa vorbim. – **A spus, de parca este cel mai evident lucru din lume, fixandu-si privirea pe mine, uitandu-se in ochii mei.

**-****De acord! Vrei sa vorbim? ****Sa vorbim atunci! Ce dracu castigi daca ma aduci aici? Nu inteleg? Ma raneste faptul ca stau cu tine! Te rog, daca a mai ramas ceva din educatia ta scuteste-ma de toate aceste lucruri si treci la subiect. ****Vrei? ****Imi e de ajuns tot ce s-a intamplat incat sa mai agreez ca tu vrei sa vorbesti ca un om civilizat dupa ce atat de mult timp te-ai comportat ca un monstru.** – Am spus repede in timp ce ochii mei deveneau ca niste pumnale, nu aveam niciun chef sa aud eschivarile pe care vroia sa mi le spuna. Daca ma va omori sa o faca acum, repede. Nu vreau sa mai sufar.

In ochii lui am observat un sentiment pe care nu l-am putut descifra. Era durere? Edward simtea o durere? Suferea?

Vinovatia a vrut sa isi faca simtita prezenta, dar nu am lasat-o, totul trebuie sa se termine in aceasta clipa.

**-Vreau sa iti explic ce s-a intamplat Bella...Te rog!** – A soptit in timp ce durerea a devenit din ce in ce mai palpabila in vocea sa catifelata.

**-Sa imi explici ce ?** – Am raspuns enervata, aceasta situatie incepe sa me dispere si durerea creste din ce in ce mai mult.

**-****Cum s-a intamplat totul.** – A raspuns apropiindu-si o mana de chipul meu pentru a imi mangaia obrajii, m-am tras instantaneu.

**-****Edward, Tanya deja a facut asta. ****Acum explicatiile tale nu mai servesc la nimic**. – Am marait in timp ce amintirile cu toate lucrurile pe care mi le-a spus Tanya au venit in mintea mea ca mii de blituri, intr-o secunda, toate confunzandu-ma, toate aceste lucruri au fost umbrite de ceva si mai puternic. Tanya si Edward _au fost impreuna._

Un sentiment de tradare mi-a cuprins corpul in timp ce aerul iesea lovindu-mi plamanii, durerea a devenit si mai intensa, iar ochii au inceput sa ma irite, stiam ca nu vor iesi lacrimile, dar imi doream acest lucru mai mult ca niciodata in aceasta clipa.

**-Asta trebuie sa clarific.** – In vocea lui am observat disperarea in timp ce mainile lui le luau pe ale mele incercand sa ma opreasca. – **Te rog, Bella! ****Asculta-ma! Asculta ce am de spus, iar daca dupa ce iti voi explica esti dispusa sa pleci si sa ma parasesti voi intelege, dar , te rog, lasa-ma sa clarific totul! –** M-a rugat.

Expresia mea a ramas enigmatica, in acest moment nu puteam sa vorbesc fara sa impiedic suspinele care vroiau sa iasa afara, asadar doar am dat din cap in timp ce imi trageam incet mainile din ale lui. Imi era foarte greu sa ma concentrez stiind ca el ma atinge.

**-Acea zi nenorocita in care te-am lasat in padurea de langa casa lui Charlie-** A inceput sa spuna in timp ce eu m-am strambat de durere cand mi-am amintit de acea zi, ziua in care viata mea s-a sfarsit. – **Am mers spre Denali unde ma astepta familia mea. Niciunul dintre ei nu era de acord ca eu sa te parasesc, dar ei nu intelegeau ca eu faceam asta pentru binele tau. Pentru tine era periculos sa stai cu mine, stiam asta, dar niciodata nu te-am vazut atat de mult in pericol cu nimeni pana in ziua ta de nastere, ziua in care propria mea familie a incercat sa te omoare. Nu puteam sa suport, Bella, ca tu vei muri din vina mea, asadar am decis, ca un tampit, ca parasirea e cea mai buna optiune, desi as muri in interiorul meu, va fi mai bine pentru amandoi, tu pentru a avea o viata umana si fericita, iar eu pentru a te salva. Am ajuns la Denali distrus, cum am mai spus toata familia mea, cu exceptie lui Jasper, m-au contraatacat, dar nu ma interesau parerile lor, intr-un final stiam ca tu vei fi mai bine fara mine, dar cred ca m-am inselat, tu nu vei fi in siguranta decat langa mine.** **Cand am ajuns acolo Tanya ma bombardat cu mintea sa, gandurile sale de afectiune si intelegere sau mai degraba asta a vrut ea ca eu sa inteleg. In tot timpul in care am stat acolo m-a convins, mai bine spus mi-a impus ca cea mai buna cale de iesire este sa te uit, sa le demostrez familiei mele ca am mers mai departe si ca totul va fi bine pentru tema jocului nostru, chiar mai mult existenta ta pentru mine va ramane sigilata, inchisa. Dupa ea faptul ca nu mi-am amintit de tine mi-a facut bine, dar sa spunem ca asta nu s-a putut niciodata, tu mereu ai fost in mintea mea, zi si noapte, secunda cu secunda...nu puteam sa te scot din inima mea deoarece tu esti inima mea. Tu esti singurul motiv pentru care eu imi continui existenta. In aceste sase luni nenorocite si tampite am incercat sa supravietuiesc cu orige pret, sa ma distrag de toate, calatorii, Tanya, familia mea. Dar nimic nu m-a ajutat, iubire, nicio distragere nu a compensat agonia pe care o simteam pentru ca nu te aveam langa mine, dar imi aminteam de fiecare data ca asta este** **pentru binele tau. Viata mea, eu...tot ce stiam nu mai avea niciun sens din ziua in care te-am parasit. ****Nimic nu mai valora pentru mine. Mi-am planuit sa te astept, sa astept ziua in care vei muri si sa pot sa te urmez, eu nu puteam....mai bine zis niciodata nu as putea sa traiesc intr-o lume in care tu nu existi si nici nu am de gand sa o fac. ****Spre sfarsitul acestor sase luni Alice a avut o viziune cu Victoria care se intorcea pentru tine, in acea zi eram ca un nebun, vroiam sa o omor, sa o indepartez de tine in orice mod posibil. Eu cu toata familia si cu Tanya am avut o reuniune, am decis sa ne intoarcem pentru a ne ocupa de Victoria. Desigur Tanya nu s-a conformat in totalitate, dar asta nu m-a interesat prea mult, nu vroiam decat sa distrug tot ce te pune in pericol. Vroiam ca tu sa fii in siguranta, sa iti traiesti viata ta umana, fericita. Iti marturisesc ca imi era frica sa te vad, te iubeam si inca te iubesc...dar imi era frica ca nu voi dori sa plec dupa ce se va termina totul, ca tu ti-ai facut viata ta asa cum ti-am cerut. Imi era frica ca tu m-ai uitat.**

A suspinat si a inchis ochii ducand o mana de-a mea spre obrajii lui si sarutand-o cu afectiune. Suspinele se luptau sa iasa din gura mea in timp ce mintea mea intelegea fiecare cuvant pe care l-a spus. Ochii mei rataciti in ai lui in timp ce inima mea moarta ma durea din ce in ce mai mult cand mi-am amintit de acele luni in care am fost un zombi. Amintirile m-au asomat.

**-Cand am ajuns in oras am devenit euforic. In aceeasi zi, noaptea, am mers spre casa ta, vroiam sa te vad cum dormi, sa simt mirosul tau delicios pe care il ai, sa te am aproape. Am fost uimit cand am vazut fereastra inchisa, am incercat sa o deschid, dar nu am putut . ****Bella, inima mea niciodata nu a simtit o durere atat de mare ca aceea, stiam ca ai inchis-o in acel mod pentru mine, ca ti-am facut prea mult rau... si imi parea rau. Am respectat decizia ta, putinul care a mai ramas din inima mea a disparut in clipa in care am plecat de langa casa ta, in acea zi, ma simteam ranit...Sinteam ca am pierdut singura persoana care m-a iubit cu adevarat intr-un mod pe care eu l-am vrut. Ma simteam inutil si cu adevarat prost in acel moment. Cand am ajuns acasa toti fratii mei au mers la vanatoare, Tanya a fost singura persoana care a ramas acasa, in camera noastra. Cand am ajuns acasa am facut un dezastru, vroiam sa ma omor in acea clipa daca ar fi fost necesar, dar nu am putut. Inafara de asta am facut cea mai mare greseala pe care nu am putut sa o fac niciodata, cu exceptia faptului ca te-am parasit in acea zi in padurea de langa casa lui Charlie. ****M-am...m-am culcat cu Tanya in acea zi. **

In clipa in care a pronuntat ultima propozitie am simtit cum intreaga mea lume s-a destramat, cum toate barierile pe care le-am realizat pentru a scapa de durere au fost rupte atat de usor de parca ar fi fost facute din hartie.

Nu am mai suportat, suspinele seci au iesit din gatul meu in timp ce eu m-am ridicat repede, nu puteam sa stau aproape de el. Simpla sa atingere mi-a provocat scarba, el a fost cu Tanya. Singurul lucru care ne unea cu adevarat este ca in aceasta situatie si eu si el suntem la fel. Dar acum sau mai bine zis acum mult timp el a incetat sa fie al meu, corpul sau, viata sa...nevinovatia lui au fost luate de altcineva si din nefericire, pentru mine, acea persoana nu sunt eu.

**-Te rog...asteapta! –** A suspinat in timp ce s-a ridicat in picioare ca si mine, bratele lui au incercat sa ma imbratiseze, dar m-am dat in spate, simplul fapt de a sta cu el imi provoca greata.

Am inceput sa merg pentru a iesi din luminis, nu puteam sa mai stau nicio secunda langa el. Ma simteam ranita, simteam cum totul s-a terminat. O parte din mine era constienta de ceea ce faceam, cealalta pur si simplu s-a intors la starea de zombi in care m-am refugiat in ultima perioada din viata mea.

**-****Bella, oprestete! –** A suspinat in timp ce cu o viteza inumana s-a pus in fata mea pentru a ma impiedica sa mai merg. – **Trebuie sa iti explic tot...te rog!**

**-Lasa-ma! –** Am murmurat incordata in timp ce mainile mele se strangeau in pumni.

**-****Bella trebuie sa vorbim!** – M-a rugat, durerea din vocea lui a fost si mai tactibila dar asta nu ma mai interesa. El nu ma mai intereseaza.

**-Nu vom vorbi despre nimic Edward! Nu poti sa intelegi ca nu te mai vreau in viata mea? Ca m-ai ranit suficient? Ca desi mi-ai luat inima mi-ai smuls umanitatea? Lasa-ma! Te rog pentru ultima data, lasa-ma singura!**

Vocea lui era un marait suav, dar chiar si asa am observat durerea din toate consecintele faptelor sale, inima mea moarta ma durea de fiecare data si mai tare. A fost cum a fost cand mi-a spus Tanya acest lucru, dar sa aud acest lucru din gura lui Edward este extrem de diferit.

**-Te rog! –** A soptit cazand in genunchi si imbratisandu-mi picioarele. **– Te rog, Isabella, lasa-ma sa iti explic ce s-a intamplat...te rog!**

M-am indepartat de el mergand in spate. Asta era mult mai mult decat puteam sa suport si cum am spus mai devreme, da, il iubesc dar pana in ce punct? Pana unde?

**-Blestem ziua...-** Am spus in timp ce ochii mei semanau cu a unui criminal – **Blestem ora, minutul…ba mai mult blestem ziua in care mi-a trecut prin cap sa vin in Forks, momentul in care ne-am intalnit la cantina, clipa in care te-am privit, momentul in care m-am asezat langa tine la ora de biologie. ****EDWARD CULLEN, BLESTEM MOMENTUL IN CARE M-AM INDRAGOSTIT DE TINE! Esti o mizerie, un dezgust complet!** – Am strigat, furia si durerea imi strabateau interiorul. Cum poate cineva sa raneasca intr-un mod atat de sadic?

Monstrul care se afla in fata mea se uita la mine cu o expresie rugatoare in timp ce se ridica usor de jos. Mainile mele inca se aflau pe partile mele laterale, erau inchise in doi pumni in timp ce mandibula imi era tensionata, gustul amar de otrava din gatul meu imi strabatea gatul si privirea mea era coplesitoare. Vroiam sa fug de acolo, sa fug de toti...inainte de a fi prea tarziu.

**-Asculta-ma! –** Mi-a reclamat in timp ce s-a apropiat de mine.

M-am indepartat.

**-Te rog, Isabella, asculta-ma! –** M-a rugat din nou intingand o mana spre mine.

Nu am luat-o.

**-****Te iubesc! –** A soptit in timp ce ochii sai au avut contact vizual cu ai mei.

"_Te iubesc!"_ Aceste cuvinte rasunau in creierul meu...Te iubesc? Asta este iubirea?...A iubi inseamna a rani? A iubi inseama a abandona?...Ce dracu este iubirea?

Nu am mai suportat. Am fugit.

Am fugit departe, nu ma interesa spre ce ma indreptam, nu ma interesau tipetele lui care se auzeau tot mai incet cu cat ma indepartam mai mult, nu m-a interesat privirea lui plina de durere, nici existeta lui, nici inima sa...nu mi-a pasat nici macar de propria mea viata.

Nu trebuie decat sa fug.

Niciodata nu am crezut ca locul cel mai sigur cel in care sunt departe de Edward, dar abia acum am inteles ce este cel mai bine, o persoana nu poate iubi si rani in acelas moment. Ce tip de masochista am fost in tot acest timp? De ce am suportat atatea? In timp ce eu sufeream el se culca cu Tanya, in momentele in care eu plangeam el se saruta cu logodnica sa, in clipele in caew eu vroiam sa imi termin existenta el se distra facand-o a lui.

Il iubesc...dar nu suport ideea ca el a fost cu ea.

Am continuat sa fug cat de repede am putut, nu ma interesa ca el ma va urma, ca familia Cullen ma va cauta, ca Charlie isi facea griji in aceste momente...nimic nu ma interesa suficient de mult.

Suspinele seci ieseau, din nou, din gatul meu, ochii ma iritau, dar nu puteam sa plang, umanitatea mea a fost distrusa, sunt condamnata sa traiesc o nemurire fara _el _si sa-l iubesc pe viata.

Ce tip de existenta ma asteapta?

"_Fugi, fugi, fugi!...Fugi, Isabella! Fugi!"_ imi spunea o voce din mintea mea in timp ce arborii treceau pe langa mine ca niste pete verzi, vroiam sa fug de Forks, sa fiu cat mai departe de toti....si cred ca am reusit. Am nevoie de un loc in care sa las toate emotiile pe care le-am pastrat in interiorul meu sa iasa.

Am fugit incontinuu...mai mult decat mi-am dat seama...peisajul din jurul meu s-a schimbat, din verde a devenit alb...zapada...Unde sunt?...Nu ma interesa nimic, respiratii suieratoare ieseau din pieptul meu, doar ele rupeau linistea mediului, tot ce ma inconjura era alb, de culoarea cafelei si alb...copacii erau acoperiti de zapada in timp ce fulgi mici cadeau din cer.

Nu este nimeni in jurul meu. Singuratatea este tangibila. Am strigat cat de tare am putut, m-am lasat sa cad pe pamantul moale tipand in timp ce imi atingeam pieptul, gaura din inima pe care am avut-o acum mult timp si-a facut simtita prezenta, cand m-am uitat la cer fulgii de zapada incepeau sa imi acopere chipul, inca tipam, dar urechile mele nu auzeau tipetele...simturile mele erau blocate, tot ce se afla in mine era blocat pentru un moment.

Acestea sunt reactii involuntare.

Minteam mea masochista a inceput sa si-i imaginize pe Tanya si Edward in actul lor de "iubire"...mainile lui strabatand fiecare centrimentu al pielii ei, gurile lor unite, textura limbii lui, totul.

**-LA DRACU!!!** – Am strigat, din nou, in timp ce gatul meu se ineca cu un suspin.

Nu stiu in ce moment am inceput sa distrug tot ce se afla in jurul meu...arborii, pietrele, trunchiurile, totul. Sunetul care se auzea la rupere era singurul lucru care ma scotea din starea mea de zombi. Am sfarsit prin a distruge peisajul asa cum am facut si cu viata mea.

Am continuat cu munca mea in timp ce scoteam tot ce se afla in interiorul meu.

Ura.

Ciuda.

Resentiment.

Scarba.

Tradare.

Iubire.

Toate aceste lucruri sunt niste mizerii

M-am prabusit, din nou, pe pamant in timp ce suspinam involuntar, mi-a luat umanitatea, inima, motivul pentru care traiam. Lumea mea a ramas goala, chiar eu eram goala.

M-am pierdut, eram confuza.

Am inchis ochii si m-am scufundat in gandurile mele dorindu-mi stupid sa mor, nu ma interesa nimic din jurul meu, nici ca soarele sa iasa, nici ca zapada ma acopera, nici macar ca un animal salbatic ma va manca – lucru care este imposibil. Nu ma mai intereseaza nimic.

Mi-am amintit tot ce s-a intamplat din momentul in care s-a intors pana azi, durerea conversatiei poate fi comparata cu durerea pe care Tanya, Victoria si Antonio m-au facut sa o simt. Acel sarut pe care si l-au dat in parcarea scolii, acea promisiune de a-l uita, totul…Mi-am amintit de tot…Expresiile, gesturile, chipurile, totul…

Eram atat de cufundata in gandurile mele despre existenta mea nenorocita, incat nu am simtit mainile mici care imi atingeau chipul.

**-Bella!** – Vocea preocupata a lu' Alice m-a readus din nou la aceasta realitate nenorocita.

**-Bella, raspunde-mi! –** M-a rugat, din nou, in timp ce imi deschideam ochii lent.

**-Isabella, raspunde-mi! –** M-a implorat in timp ce ma uitam la chipul ei, la parul ei tepos, la finele sale caracteristicile …dumnezeule…Alice este mult mai frumoasa decat am vazut eu cand eram umana…toti sunt mult mai frumosi.

**-****Jazz, ajuta-ma! –** L-a rugat uitandu-se peste mine in timp ce vampirul blond si foarte ciudat se apropia de mine.

**-Bella ? ****Esti bine?** – A soptit cu vocea sa in timp ce mainile lui mi-a atins fata.

Nu m-am miscat.

Niciodata nu am observat, inafara de frumusetea lui, ca Jasper are pe corp mii de cicatrice, de muscaturi...la fel ca cea pe care mi-a facut-o James pe incheietura....el era plini de ele.

**-Sunt bine. –** Am reusit sa spun in timp ce ma ridicam in picioare. – **Ce faceti aici?** – Am intrebat cu vocea stinsa scuturand zapada de pe haine, nu vroiam sa ma uit in ochii lor…desi asta nu imi va folosi la nimic deoarece Jasper imi poate simti dispozitia, mi se pare ca il afecta deoarece avea o expresie de durere pe chipul sau frumos.

**-****Am avut o viziune. –** A raspuns Alice, in ochii ei am vazut durerea si mila.

**-****Sunt bine, Alice. ****Nu vreau mila, nu vreau nimic. ****Sunt bine**. – Am spus pentru a o face sa ma creada…dar si o parte din mine incearca sa creada aceste cuvinte.

**-Chiar si acum cand esti vampir este o mincinoasa teribila, stiai Bella?** – A spus privindu-ma.

**- Si ce se presupune ca trebuie sa fac?**** Sa ma plang pentru tot ce s-a intamplat? Sa il iert pentru ca s-a culcat cu Tanya ? ****Imi pare rau Alice, dar nu pot. ****Nu spun ca niciodata in viata mea nu il voi ierta, spun doar ca pentru un moment nu pot.** – Am spus evitand privirile lor.

**-Atunci? ****Ce ai de gand sa faci?** – A intrebat pe un ton trist.

Am dat din umeri.

**-Pleci?** – A soptit in timp ce a facut cativa pasi pentru a sta in fata mea. Jasper nu a spus nimic, tristetea din ochii lui era tangibila.

**-Este cel mai bine.** – Am raspuns imbratisand-o pe Alice.

**-Dar inca nu stii tot adevarul. –** A soptit in urechea mea, eu m-am apropiat si mai mult de ea.

**-****Stiu, dar tot ce mi-a spus pana acum e mai mult decat suficient, Alice...te rog, intelege-ma!** – Am murmurat in timp ce suspinele vroiau din ce in ce mai mult sa iasa din gura mea.

**-****Unde vei merge ?Ce zici de Charlie si de Rene? ****Dar de noi Bella? Dar de fratele meu**? – A spus tremurand din cauza suspinelor.

**-Alice, te rog, nu fa acest lucru si mai dificil. Ma voi intoarce, doar am nevoie de un timp.** – Am raspuns cu o voce joasa.

**-Noi vom merge cu tine.** – A spus cu vocea sa trista in timp ce se separa de mine si isi punea mica poseta intr-o parte.

**-Nu, familia ta si mai ales Edward au nevoie de tine. ****De asemenea si Charlie. Alice, te rog ! Eu voi fi bine. –** Am rugat-o, nu vreau ca familia Cullen sa se desparta din cauza mea.

Un timp nimeni nu a spus nimic, doar ne priveam in ochi, ea stie ca eu am dreptate, ca nu poate sa isi abandoneze familia pentru mine. Ceva din interiorul corpului meu imi spune ca si eu aveam nevoie de un timp pe care sa il petrec singura, sa ma gandesc si sa reflectionez asupra tuturor lucrurilor care mi s-au intamplat si care vor urma.

**-De acord. –** In sfarsit, a vorbit dupa cateva minute.

**-Noi te vom duce la aeroport**. – A spus Jasper, vocea sa m-a facut sa tresar, era serioasa si trista. Dar nu din cauza ambiantei ci pentru ca el va fi unul dintre cei care imi vor simti cel mai mult lipsa. – **Si umanii?** – S-a intors spre Alice.

**-****Ea va fi bine. Are un autocontrol impresionant**. – A soptit in timp ce cauta in mica sa poseta un telefon auriu, l-a deschis si a format niste numere. Vorbea in franceza, ne-a facut semn sa o urmam.

Am inceput sa fugim.

Mintea mea era obosita, corpul meu avea destula energie, dar mintea mea dorea sa se odihneasca pentru mult timp – asa cred – durerea m-a cuprins in totalitate. Era ceva cu care, din nefericire, m-am obisnuit si cu care va trebui sa traiesc pentru totdeauna.

Stiam ca am nevoie ca pentru un timp sa fiu indepartata de ei, toti trebuie sa intelegem. Totul este prea mult pentru mine. _In cate moduri o persoana poade sa distruga inima alteia si sa se astepte ca inima celui ranit sa continuie sa mai bata?_

_Il iubesc pe Edward, inferent de tot ce s-a intamplat il iubeam mai mult decat pe orice lucru pe care l-am v__rut sau de care am avut nevoie, dar am nevoie de spatiu, deocamdata nu putem fi impreuna, nu dupa tot ce s-a intamplat, nu dupa toate aceste lucruri. Sper ca el ma iubeste asa cum il iubesc si eu._

Fugeam in continuare, constienta 100 % de ceea ce fac, constienta de faptul ca ma indepartez pentru binele meu si pentru binele lui. Stiu ca ne raneam pe amandoi prin aceasta decizie, dar avem nevoie de distanta si de timp pentru a putea pune in ordine toate aceste lucruri, toate gandurile.

Indiferent de asta eu mereu voi stii ca el a fost cu Tanya, stiam si intelegeam...dar niciodata nu imi voi scoate din cap ca acest lucru a fost o tradare, niciodata nu voi putea vedea asta diferit. Niciunul dintre noi doi nu vom mai fi cei de dinainte.

Nu vroiam sa ma gandesc foarte mult la ceea ce fac pentru ca imi era frica ca imi va parea rau, ca voi fi din nou Bella cea inocenta si ca ma va rani si mai mult. Nu m-am mai gandit la nimic, m-am lasat purtata de miscarile din jurul meu. Inca imi este frica.

Cunostintele mele despre viata vampirica sunt doar cele de baza, lucruri pe care mi le-a povestit pe larg Edward cand am vorbit despre "relatia" noastra, daca se poate numi asa. Stiu ca sangele uman este precum "cantecul sirenelor" si ca este imposibil sa te opresti o data ce l-ai gustat, stiu ca imi va fi greu sa ma obisnuiesc sa fiu intre ei si ca am nevoie de un autocontrol impresionant pentru a nu ataca oamenii care vor trece pe langa mine, dar cuvintele lu' Alice m-au linistit suficient de mult pentru a crede ca totul va fi bine sau de asta s-a convins mintea mea intr-un final.

Durerea este atat de mare incat nu exista un cuvant pentru a o descrie, aveam acea senzatie ca sunt in viata doar pentru a fi si nu pentru ca ar trebui sa fac ceva. Am trait cat a fost nevoie si am suferit cat de mult am meritat, dar se pare ca platesc si mai mult pentru ca suferinta este mai mare decat orice lucru si asa va fi asa pentru restul existentei mele.

In fata mea mergeau Alice si Jasper, amandoi se tineau de mana in aceasta liniste incomoda, sunt perfecti unul pentru altul, se completeaza reciproc. De ce nu a putut sa fie asa si iubirea mea? De ce trebuie sa sufar in acest mod? De ce nu am putut sa il las sa plece?

Am suspinat crescand ritmul pasilor mei, am nevoie de a ma simti departe si in siguranta. Stiam ca Edward se va supara pe micuta mea prietena si pe fratele meu cand va afla ce s-a intamplat, dar este un risc pe care trebuie sa mi-l asum. El stie foarte bine de ce anume am nevoie.

Un miros mult prea dulce si mult prea tantant a ajuns la nasul meu, era ceva ce nu am mirosit in viata mea, mirosul este delicios de tentant, in comparatia cu asta mirosul de sange al acelei pume era o repulsie.

**-Bella, suntem aproape de oras. Linisteste-te!** – A murmurat Jasper incetinind ritmul si venind langa mine. Mi-a atins umarul cu o mana de-a lui si mi-a trimis valuri de liniste.

Gatul a inceput sa ma arda.

**-Alice, sigur va fi bine?** – A intrebat Jasper care a observat starea mea violenta si salbatica. Totul se auzea de la departare, acest miros incepea sa faca ravagii in sistemul meu nervos.

**-Isabella!**

Ne-am oprit, Alice mi-a luat chipul cu mainile sale mici si l-a coborat la nivelul ei pentru a-i vedea ochii.

**-Asculta-ma foarte bine! Ai totul pentru a reusi asta, de acord ? N****u vei pierde Isabella, asta este o proba pentru autocontrolul tau, o poti face, vei reusi, am vazut asta. ****Tine!**

Mi-a dat un pachet mic cu lentile, eu m-am uitat la ea intrebator.

**-Puneti-le! Trebuie sa le schimbi la doua ore, zborul tau este de zece**. – Mi-a dat posetuta pe care o avea la ea. – **Aici ai alte sapte pachete, puneti-le cand se dizolv, nu pierde timpul. Inspira cat de mult poti, iar cand vei urca in avion sa nu respiri, daca vei respira sa o faci cat mai putin posibil. De asemenea aici ai o carte de credit si un pasaport falsificat.**

In timp ce a vorbit eu mi-am pus lentilele care erau de culoarea cafelei, Jasper mi-a dat tricoul sau alb. Nu am observat ca parul meu era plin de frunze si pamant, mi-am prins parul in coada cu un elastic pe care mi l-a dat Alice, am inchis posetuta si am inceput sa alergam, din nou. Eram nervoasa. Nu stiam ce voi face in privinta umanilor.

Am intrat in orasul Vancouver, inca era noapte, dar se vedeau niste pete portocalii la orizont, soarele era pe punctul de a rasari. Deoarece nu era nimeni pe strada noi am alergat cat de repede am putut spre aeroport. Am inspirat destul de mult pentru a nu mai respira, stiam ca daca voi face asta totul se va prabusi. Acel miros dulce pe care l-am mirosit in padure este aproape irezistibil.

Am ajuns la aeroport cu 20 de minute inainte de a decola avionul meu.

Si acum este...momentul despartirii. Totul se sfarseste aici.

Am mers cu pasi umani spre check in, Alice a mers direct spre o domnisoara care i-a dat un bilet, apoi a venit langa noi. Impreuna am mers spre intrarea zborurilor internationale.

M-am intors pentru a-i vedea. Alice si Jasper se uitau la mine cu privirile lor triste, se tineau de mana. Familia mea…imi va fi dor de ei…stiu foarte bine asta, dar am nevoie de un timp.

**-Ei bine...-** Am soptit. – **Unde ma trimiti, Alice?**

**-Dupa ce vei ajunge in Florenta vei lua o masina si vei merge spre Volterra...acolo vei intelege totul Bella. Cand vei ajunge vei cere sa vorbesti cu Aro, Marcus si Caius...sa le povestesti istoria ta. Ei vor intelege motivele tale. ****Carlisle va vorbi cu ei nu iti fa griji !** – A murmurat imbratisandu-ma puternic. – **Imi va fi dor de tine.** – A soptit in urechea mea. – _**Tu reviendras à mon amour**_

**-Ce inseamna asta ? **– Am intrebat cu neincredere. Eu nu stiu franceza.

**-Vei descoperi mai tarziu, Edward iti transmite asta. –** A raspuns separandu-se incet de mine.

**-Succes!** – A spus Jasper cand m-a imbratisat **– Sper ca te voi vedea in curand!**

**-Si eu.**

M-am dat cu un pas in spate, durerea escapadei mele nu o pot descrie in cuvinte, o parte din inima mea – daca nu chiar toata – s-a impreunat cu a lor, cu familia mea.

**-Sa ai grija de Charlie, te rog! Si de Jake…spune-le ca imi pare rau…si spune****-i lui Edward ca il iubesc. –** Am soptit inainte de a ma intoarce si de a merge prin tunel.

**-Si el spune acelasi lucru. –** Cred ca am auzit asta... este mult prea departe pentru a fi sigura de acest lucru.

Am mers cu pasi lenti spre avion.

Fiecare pas pe care il faceam era o bucatica din inima mea.

Cu fiecare pas pe care il faceam corpului meu ii era si mai dor de el.

Fiecare pas face ca distanta sa fie mai mult decat suficienta.

Fiecare pas nenorocit face in asa fel ca suferinta mea sa fie si mai mare.

**-Te iubesc...-** Am soptit dorindu-mi cu ardoare ca vantul sa duca cuvintele mele spre urechile sale.

Toate aceste lucruri erau o schimbare...Toate acestea trebuie date uitarii.

M-am asezat pe scaunul de langa geam, de la prima clasa, uitandu-ma cum luminile aeroportului si orasului dispar sub mine.

"_Pasageri cu destinul la Florenta, Italia...vom ajunge acolo in aproximativ zece ore. Speram ca o sa va bucurati de zborul dumneavoastra!"_

Sper ca toatea acestea sa fie un nou inceput.

"_Si cu aceasta bataie al meu si al tau nu mai exista."_


	25. Epilog

**B****ELLAPOV**

**Dupa un an...**

_**-Bella, opreste**__**-te! –**__ A suspinat in timp ce cu o viteza inumana s-a pus in fata mea pentru a ma impiedica sa mai merg. – __**Trebuie sa iti explic tot…te rog!**_

_**-Lasa-ma! –**__ Am murmurat incordata in timp ce mainile mele se strangeau in pumni._

_**-Bella trebuie sa vorbim!**__ – M-a rugat, durerea din vocea lui a fost si mai tactibila dar asta nu ma mai interesa. El nu ma mai intereseaza._

_**-Nu vom vorbi despre nimic Edward! Nu poti sa intelegi ca nu te mai vreau in viata mea? **__**Ca m-ai ranit suficient? Ca desi mi-ai luat inima mi-ai smuls umanitatea? Lasa-ma! Te rog pentru ultima data, lasa-ma singura!**_

In momentul in care mi-am amintit asta am inchis ochii. Inima mea moarta a inceput sa ma doara in clipa in care mi-am amintit de acele cuvinte, acea conversatie pe care nu am terminat-o acum un an.

Cand am suspinat o rafala de vant mi-a lovit chipul. Vroiam sa plang, sa simt lacrimile cum se preling pe obraji...Dumnezeule...cat imi doresc sa fiu din nou umana.

Gustul dulce al sangelui de animal mi-a strabatut gatul, corpul meu s-a pus in pozitie de atac in timp ce gura incepea sa savureze otrava care mi-a strabatut cerul gurii.

Creierul meu s-a obisnuit cu asta, chiar de acum un an m-am obisnuit cu acelasi gust, in tot acest timp viata mea s-a schimbat atat de radical incat daca nu as fi trait nu as fi crezut niciodata.

Ati auzit vreodata expresia: _"Timpul trece zburand"? _Ei bine, chiar asa este viata mea, timpul, secundele, minutele si orele au trecut cu o viteza nedefinita, tot ce se afla in jurul meu s-a schimbat instantaneu fara a ma putea obisnui. Viata mea asa cum am cunoscut-o eu s-a schimbat complet din acea zi de la aeroport. Mintea mintea isi aminteste fiecare secunda din acea zi, absolut tot ce s-a lor, respiratia lui, sentimentele profunde care presimt ca inca exista.

Acea zi bizara in care s-a intamplat totul m-am vazut prabusita intr-o spirala fara o cadere concreta, vedeam doar ca de fiecare data ma adanceam din ce in ce mai mult in ceea ce acum o pot numi "viata". Poate ca atitudinea mea a fost un pic mai matura, cum ar spune Caius....dar in intoriorul meu totul a ramas la fel, durerea este atat de palpabila incat mi se pare straniu ca nu au observat. Inima mea moarta inca spera ca va putea sa pulseze doar daca voi spune neincetat numele lui. In fiecare noapte mi-am amintit de el, de respiratia lui lovindu-mi chipul si aroma sa specifica.

Iar acum, cu trecerea timpului corpul si mintea mea isi doresc din ce in ce mai mult sa il vada, uneori imaginatia mea imortala se joaca atat de sadic cu mine, il vad in toate locurile, dupa copaci, intr-o camera a castelului in care stau pentru un moment, in corpul unor colegi de ai mei, in orice trecator uman care se plimba liber prin Volterra. Mintea mea isi doreste atat de mult sa il vada.

Cand am ajuns in Volterra Jane si Alec m-au dus direct la Aro, Marcus si Caius. Eu le-am explicat de ce am fugit, Carlisle i-a sunat pentru a le spune ca voi ajunge. Ei mi-au urat bun venit, iar tema "fugirii" mele din Forks s-a incheiat in acea zi. Nimeni niciodata nu a mai atins acest subiect, dar asta nu inseamna ca nu s-au gandit la el.

Relatiile mele cu oamenii sunt foarte bune, nu m-am indoit in niciun moment de autocontrolul meu acum ca am petrecut mai mult de zece ore intr-un avion plini de oameni vii si mirosurile incontestabile imi loveau nasul, dar era atat de mare goliciunea pe care o simteam incat nu mi-am dat seama de nimic, gatul ma ardea….dar durerea din inima mea este si mai mare. Relatiile mele cu toti cei din garda intotdeauna si chiar pana acum sunt foarte inchise si nu pentru ca nu vreau sa vorbesc cu ei, ci pentru ca pur si simplu cuvintele, gandurile coerente, atitudinea mea, sentimentele…totul…pur si simplu totul s-a sters in acea zi in care am deschis ochii in fata acestei noi lumi.

Nu ma plang de viata nemuritoare, este pur si simplu ceva de care eu stiam deja. Miscarile mele sunt si mai rapide, mintea mea lucreaza pana la o suta si a descoperit ca are un dar, un talent...este un scut.

Aro m-a roaga sa ma alatur garzilor, dar eu refuz mereu. De cateva ori am auzit pe cel al carui nume imi arde gatul doar daca il repet spunand ca garda Volturilor este de alt nivel, este ca si cum te-ai baga in ligile mari a ceea ce privestea viata vampirica, eu am verificat.

Pe tot parcursul acestui an am vazut o "parada" nesfarsita de chipuri umane pe coridoarele castelului, la inceput mintea mea nu putea sa suporte si pentru binele tuturor Heidi ma anunta de fiecare data cand ii aduc pe umani pentru a putea iesi sa ma plimb prin jur, exact asa cum fac in acest moment.

Niciodata nu am avut dorinta pe care o au ei pentru sangele uman, da miroase delicios de bine, dar eu incerc prin toate mijloacele pe care le am pentru a nu fi un monstru. In sfarsit am inteles cum se simte familia Cullen.

De asemenea pe tot parcursul acestui an Alec si Demetri m-au invatat cum sa ma apar printr-o incercare bruta de a ma scoate din starea mea depresie, am invatat suficient incat niciun vampir sau niciun uman sa se apropie de mine, dar atitudinea mea inca este aici. Gesturile mele ajusteaza intr-adevar ceea ce este un vampir...un mort in viata.

Cuvintele lui inca erau omniprezente in mintea mea, masochismul meu ma facea sa le repet neincetat in fiecare minut al zilei. Amandoi am facut mult prea multe greseli, ambii am distrut complet ceea ce am construit.

Ceva din interiorul meu imi cere sa ii vad, pe el si pe intreaga sa familie. De un an nu am vazut acele chipuri frumoase, pe Charlie, pe Jake....de un an viata mea s-a distrus complet, s-a terminat.

Mintea mea a cutreierat cateva locuri….mii de intrebari se formau, dar niciuna nu obtinea raspunsul, chiar eu am blocat orice lucru care ar face ca durerea sa fie si mai puternica decat este. Cum am mai spus cand eram umana….m-am distrus obisnuindu-ma.

Pentru cateva persoane aceasta atitudine a mea este in totalitate masochista, chiar membrii din garda zic...desi nu o spun cu o voce tare, vad in ochii lor cand ma privesc. Circulam inconstient noaptea pe coridoarele castelului, mergeam de aici incolo, ma plimbam pe sub ferestre pentru a lasa lumina lunii sa intre inauntru.

Pana intr-un moment nu am inteles foarte bine de ce m-au transformat, nu am inteles cum adica Victoria, Tanya si Antonio au murit si nici cum m-au salvat....nu am inteles nimic de aproape un an si sase luni. Viata mea de cand m-a parasit a fost un dezastru complet. Singurul lucru pe care l-am inteles in totalitate este ca eu m-am schimbat, ca lumea mea asa cum o cunosteam eu nu mai exista, chiar eu am renuntat sa mai exist.

Isabela Swan este moarta, eu sunt doar fantoma a ceea ce am fost candva.

_**-Nu !–**__ Am murmurat – __**Nu ma atinge!**_

_Chipul lui s-a crispat de durere__…"Esti o tampita Bella, ranesti un inger, IDIOATO!!!"__ imi reprosa coerenta mea in timp ce ma lovea mental._

_**-Bella, trebuie sa iti explic…**__ – A inceput sa spuna, dar eu l-am oprit._

_**-Nu trebuie sa imi explici nimic! **__– Am spus uitandu-ma in ochii sai in timp ce durerea din corpul meu se extindea._

_**-Te rog!…Doar lasa-ma sa iti explic!**__ – A suspinat suav cazand in genunchi langa patul meu. _

_**-Nu…-**__ Am soptit, din nou, simteam durerea din inima mea inexistenta._

_Este posibil ca o inima distrusa sa se uneasca din nou si chiar daca ar fi asa, e posibil sa doara?_

Mainile mele au cuprins cu mai multa putere gatul leului situat pe muntele din fata mea cand mi-am amintit ca sunt la vanatoare de o buna perioada de timp si ca dupa calculele mele trebuie sa ma intorc la castel. Aro are o intrunire cu noi pentru a ne spune ceva important. Cum am mai spus eu nu fac parte din garda, dar cand Renata sau oricare alt vampir lua o vacanta eu il inlocuiam. Nu este atat de distractiv pe cat pare.

Mi-am lins buzele intr-o incercare de a sterge sangele care s-a strecurat afara din gura mea. Mi-am perfectionat metoda de vanatoare pana la punctul de a avea hainele albe si tocuri si fara sa vars vreo picatura de sanga. Asta se intampla cand ai o eternitate in fata ta si nu ai nimic de facut noaptea.

Cu una din mainile mele am aruncat corpul animalului mort, desi stiam ca era instincul meu inca nu m-am obisnuit in totalitate. De fiecare data cand omor un animal care m-a privit in ochi cu cateva secunde inainte de a muri ma simt ca un monstru.

Mi-am aranjat imbracamintea. Heidi mereu ma supara spunandu-mi ca ar trebui sa scot la iveala atributele mele...este ca Alice. Desi ceea ce ma intereseaza cel mai putin in viata mea sunt hainele, din partea mea as putea purta o pereche de blugi si un tricou...totul mi-e indiferent in acest moment.

Am inceput sa alerg prin padure, fugeam cat de repede puteam deoarece aveam o reuniune la castel. In realitate nu stiu de ce Aro, Marcus si Caius vor ca eu sa fiu prezenta, eu nu fac nicio diferenta daca sunt sau nu, toate garzile sunt acolo, iar eu sunt ultima persoana pe care o intereseaza sa auda cum, cand si unde vor omori un clan care le e dusman lor pentru ca pentru asta ne intrunea de obicei.

Pete verzi traceau pe langa mine, luna imi lumineaza pielea lasand cateva straluciri, care provin de la ea, sa iasa…aerul este rece si umed…aproape ca si cum este in Forks

Forks…

Acest cuvant cutreiera liber prin mintea mea. Imi doresc atat de mult sa ma intorc in acel loc, sa ii vad pe toti si sa ii imbratisez pe fiecare, sa ii salut pe Charlie si pe Jack...sa fiu, din nou, Bella de dinainte...aceeasi Bella care am fost inainte de a ma parasi acel inger cu ochii sai aurii…Visele se pot implini ?...asta sper…sa ma intorc in timp si sa evit sa se intample toate aceste lucruri.

Pe parcursul acestui sens viata mea a fost....goala. Nimic din jurul meu nu are un sens anume, aproape ca ma simteam in unele episoade de la televizor in care adolescentii sunt intr-o etapa de eufemism si insensibilitate.

Imi aminteam mii de lucruri fara a-mi dori asta. O clasa de biologie si o privire sinucigasa, o pajiste si un sarut, o absolvire si o promisiune...de aici totul devine foarte confuz. Intr-o zi Rose mi-a spus ca daca un vampir se gandeste prea mult la amintirile lui umana nu le va uita....ale mele nu s-a sters, binenteles ca amintirile...pur si simplu doare cand cineva ajunge in mintea ta.

Picioarele mele se miscau din ce in ce mai rapede, nasul mea a simtit un miros a celor ca mine pe drumul pe care eu alergam. Chiar ca toata aceasta presupusa "intrunire" cu superiorii mei ma oboseste.

Am simtit pe cineva alergand langa mine si un miros deloc cunoscunt mi-a inundat nasul, m-am oprit instantaneu, eram pregatita sa atac. Urasc sa ma intalnesc cu vampiri nomazi pentru ca ei sunt cei mai agresivi. Impreuna cu Alec am avut cateva infruntari cu cativa dintre ei pentru ca au incercat sa ajunga la castel. Sunt atat de imaturi pentru ca se gandesc ca vor scapa vii din infruntare.

Un marait a iesit din gura mea in clipa in care am simtit acea prezenta si mai aproape de mine.

**-Cine esti?** – Am marait in timp ce colturile buzelor mele s-au curbat in sus lasand sa mi se vada coltii.

**-Bella? –** A soptit o voce masculina.

**-Cine esti?** – Am marait, din nou.

**-****Bella, tu esti? –** Am observat in vocea lui uimirea.

**-Cine dracu esti ? –** Am intrebat disperata, nu imi plac aceste jocuri.

**-Sunt eu......Carlisle-** A raspuns acea voce facand instantaneu o goliciune in mintea mea.

Carlisle… Carlisle… Carlisle?....

Corpul meu s-a tensionat, dar a renuntat la pozitia de atac. Carlisle?...nu poate fi adevarat, mintea imi joaca feste din nou. Ei niciodata nu ar fi aici, nici Rose, nici Esme, nici Alice, nici Jasper, nici Emmett...nici _el_...nu _el_ nu poate fi aici. Toatea aceste lucruri fac parte dintr-un vis nenorocit, toate sunt un alt joc al imaginatiei mele.

**-Bella...tu esti? –** A intrebat din nou acea voce in timp ce chipul lui aparea in fata mea. Este...este Carlisle.

**-Carlisle ? –** Am soptit in mijlocul unui suspin sec. Ochii incepeau sa ma irite. Poate ca totul este doar un vis…el chiar este aici.

**-Bella...fiico!-** A murmurat inainte de a scurta distantanta si de a ma imbratisa. Bratele mele stateau inerte pe langa mine in timp ce tot ce ma inconjura a inceput sa se invarta. Nu mi se poate intampla asta…el….nu, ei nu pot fi aici, nu-i asa? Cu siguranta totul este fructul imaginatiei mele si in momentul in care Carlisle ma va imbratisa va disparea.**-Bella, nu stii cat de dor ne-a fost de tine. –** Mi-a soptit in ureche in timp ce mainile sale imi atingeau spatele.

Nu am raspuns.

Nu imi gaseam vocea, asta doar face parte dintr-un vis. Este fructul imaginatiei mele...este...este...este ...pur si simplu ireal.

Mainile mele i-au atins usor spatele in timp ce chipul meu se afla pe umarul sau si inspiram aroma sa delicioasa. Doamne...ce dor mi-a fost de el...este mult mai frumos decat imi aduc eu aminte.

Ochii au inceput sa ma irite in timp ce genunchii imi tremurau, ceva foarte putin normal pentru cei din specia mea, suspine seci ieseau din gura mea in timp ce il imbratisam pe Carlisle si mai puternic.

El este real...

Mi s-a parut ca pentru cateva secunde a disparut totul din jurul meu, singurul lucru de care eram vag constienta era ca il imbratisam pe Carlisle....Asta este real? El nu va disparea ca toate acele imaginatii pe care le am uneori?

Mii de intrebari care rasunau in capul meu asteptau raspunsurile. Emotia care imi strabatea corpul fara viata era de necomparat. Carlisle este aici....el chiar este aici.

Mintea mea a vrut sa faca asociere...sperantele s-au renascut,in inima mea moarta, dar eu le-am sufocat imediat. M-am schimbat prea mult in ultimul an. Nu gandeam la fel, atitudinile mele au disparut…lasand doar fantoma a ceea ce am fost candva.

Eu il iubesc...da...dar mai putem fi impreuna?

Carlisle s-a separat incet de mine atingandu-mi umerii. S-a uitat incontinuu la ochii mei, ma admira...Aproape ca pot sa spun ca in ochii sai se vedea mandria...doar ca nu am avut timp sa motivez, el si-a dezviat privirea uitandu-se peste umarul meu.

**-Esti.... aici...-** Am soptit inca foarte surprinsa...totul pare o fantezie.

**-Bella, niciodata nu am crezut ca te voi intalni pe aici. ****Cum te-ai simtit fiica mea? Ce ai mai facut? –** A intrebat emotionat.

**-Ce faci aici, Carlisle?** – Am murmurat cu respiratia intretaiata uitandu-ma spre pantofii mei.

S-a lasat linistea pentru cateva secunde. Nu am vrut sa imi ridic privirea pentru a-l vedea pe omul din fata mea...pur si simplu nu pot.

**-Am venit pentru ca m-a chemat Aro...va fi o intrunire a clanurilor pentru ca trebuie sa vorbim despre ceva...-** A spus in timp ce vorbea din ce in ce mai incet.

**-Oh...-** Am raspuns in timp ce ma jucam cu mainile mele.

**-Sunt...atat de fericit ca**** te vad!** – A spus emotionat.

**-Si eu…-** Am raspuns in soapta in timp ce ma uitam la chipul sau.

**-Haide…trebuie sa mergem la castel. **– A zambit intinzandu-mi mana, eu i-am luat-o cu timiditate.

**-Ce ai mai facut in ultimul an?** – A intrebat bucuros in timp ce mergeam spre intrarea din Volterra.

Eu am dat din umeri, inca nu pot sa cred ca Carlisle e aici...simteam cum in interiorul meu explodam de emotie, doar ca acum sunt foarte surprinsa pentru a demonstra.

**-Vad ca esti la fel de timida. –** A spus suav in timp ce mi-a strans usor mana.

**-****Doar ca sunt impresionata ca tu esti aici..**.- Este adevarat, mintea mea inca crede caci daca ma voi intoarce un pic va disparea.

Din nou s-a lasat linistea, ma uitam la pantofii mei si un fior inutil mi-a strabatut spatele.

Carlisle se afla aici...el chiar se afla aici.

Ceva a facut click in capul meu…

**-**_**El**_** vine cu tine?** – Am intrebat gafaind si uitandu-ma in ochii lui

El a aprobat.

**-Este o intrunire a clanurilor, trebuie sa fim toti aici, doar ca el va ajunge maine dimineata. Eu am venit inainte pentru ca Aro vrea sa vorbeasca cu sefii clanurilor inainte de a vorbi cu clanurile complete.** – Privirea lui a devenit trista cand a vazut expresia chipului meu.

**-De ce nu mi-a spus nimeni?** – Am murmurat pentru mine in timp ce un marait se forma in pieptul meu.

**-Ei au fost de acord sa iti spun cand vor ajunge. –** A raspuns.

M-am oprit...asta nu mi se poate intampla mie, nu sunt inca pregatita sa ma infrunt cu acei ochi aurii…inca sunt ranita, inca nu am iertat tot.

M-am tras din mana lui Carlisle si m-am asezat in mijlocul campului, mi-am inconjurat picioarele cu mainile si mi-am ascuns chipul intre ele.

"_Asta nu se intampla.... Asta nu se intampla"_ imi repetam in gand incercand ca aceste cuvinte sa faca o schimbare, dar din nefericire nu au facut nimic.

**-Bella...** – A soptit Carlisle punandu-se in fata mea si luandu-mi chipul in mainile sale. **– Linisteste-te! ****Nu trebuie sa il vezi daca nu vrei, asta se va intampla cand tu vei fi pregatita. Eu nu te voi obliga de aceea am venit inainte, pentru a vorbi cu tine.**

Capul mi se invartea si tot ce ma inconjura devenea neclar, de parca as fi umana din nou. Corpul meu resimte cel mai mult acel nod din stomac si acele suspine sufocate. De ce chiar acum? De ce?

**-Sh...totul va fi bine!** – A spus persoana care stralucea aproape ca un soare in fata mea.

Am suspinat.

In acest moment...mai mult ca niciodata mi-am dorit sa pot sa dorm, ca toate acestea sa fie un vis si sa ma trezesc in patul meu din Forks...imi doresc atat de mult ca viata mea sa fie cea care a fost candva.

Si mai multe suspine seci au ramas in gatul meu, m-am uitat la cerul instelat. De ce nu pot sa fiu una dintre ele? Acolo sus totul este atat de usor.

**-Bella…sa mergem! Vom intarzia****!** – A spus Carlisle ajutandu-ma sa ma ridic in picioare.

**-Imi pare rau!** – Am soptit in timp ce mainile mele imi tremurau involuntar.

Am mers fara a spune ceva, asa e cel mai bine. Mintea mea este un adevarat talmes-balmes in aceste momente. Mii de amintiri imi veneau in minte...una dupa alta lasandu-ma fara respiratie.

**_-Hmm…Frumos buchet, desi eu as fi ales lilieci._**_  
__M-a speriat si am ramas impietrita cu fata la geam.__  
_**_-Bella, trebuie sa vorbesc cu tine_**_..._

_ *******_

_-__**Bella-**__ a murmurat nervos- __**Niciodata, ma auzi, niciodata in viata ta sa nu imi mai faci asta.**_

_**-Despre ce vorbesti? **_

_S-a apropiat un pic de mine_

_**-Sa nu mai dispari in acel mod**__.- Ochii lui parca ardeau._

_Nu am spus nimic, nu stiam ce sa ii raspund, eram constienta doar de gatul meu care ma ardea si de fiorul care imi strabatea intregul corp._

_**-De ce ai plecat?-**__ A intrebat privindu-ma in ochi_

_Am dat din cap in semn de negare._

_**-Spune-mi!-**__ a spus cu seriozitate._

_Am dat din cap in semn de negare, din nou._

_**-Acum!**__ – A soptit atat de aproape de mine incat respiratia sa dulce mi-a "lovit" chipul_

_Am clipit de cateva ori, am incremenit din cauza distantei la care ne aflam unul fata de celalalt, daca m-as fi apropiat inca cativa centimentrii l-as fi putut saruta. __Sigur, acest lucru nu se va intampla nici acum si nici in viitorul apropiat, nu se va intampla niciodata…desi mi-as da viata pentru a-l saruta._

_L-am privit in ochi, m-am uitat la el cat de cinic am putut. __Trebuie sa ii spun, trebuie sa scap de acest gand si trebuie sa vad cum va reactiona. __Noi doi inca era mult prea aproape , periculos de aproape. Acesta era momentul._

_**-Felicitari pentru nunta!**__ – Am spus pe cel mai normal ton posibil si am zambit, dar acea fericire nu mi se vedea in ochi._

** **************

_Cand am simtit pe cineva aproape de mine m-am tensionat instantaneu._

_**-Cine este acolo?-**__ Am spus agitata._

_Dar nu mi-a raspuns nimeni, eu incepeam sa innebunesc, sa disper, mii de imagini mi-au venit in minte, putea fi oricine, inclusiv Victoria, am tremurat cand m-am gandit la numele ei._

_Am simtit pe cineva in fata mea, iar deodata doua maini ma tineau la perete, nu stiam cine este, doar auzeam respiratia lui_

_Eram pe punctul de a striga cand niste buze m-au facut sa tac._

_Am incremenit, apoi m-am lasat purtata de val, era un sarut diferit, aceste buze le cunosc. Limbile noastre se atingeau salbatic in timp ce eu imi plimbam mainile prin parul lui, el ma tinea de talie cu o mana, ma tragea spre el, iar cu cealalta se sprijinea de perete. Aceasta a fost cea mai buna senzatie din viata mea, este cel mai bun sarut pe care l-am avut vreodata, limba lui imi desena conturul buzei inferioare in timp ce a mea facea acelasi lucru. __Mainile lui imi atingea spatele si un oftat a iesit incet din gura lui, acest lucru m-a facut sa ma apropii si mai tare de el si sa profundam si mai mult sarutul nostru care aproape ca ne-a lasat fara respiratie._

_M-am pierdut din nou in acest sarut, stiam ca este aproape de final de aceea am profitat de el cum am putut, m-am apropiat si mai mult de el, il simteam venind, i-am muscat usor buza inferioasa si s-a separat de mine, puteam sa aud respiratia lui neregulata, un zambet a aparut pe chipul meu… _

_Mi-a dat drumul si a suspinat aproape de urechea mea_

_**-Acesta este un sarut adevarat.**__ – A spus cu vocea lui catifelata inainte de a pleca._

_Am incremenit, dupa cateva secunde luminile s-au aprins din nou, eu ma sprijieam de perete, hiperventilam, inima vroia sa imi iasa din piept, m-am lasat sa cad pe podea si mi-am pus capul intre genunchi._

_**-Edward.-**__ Am soptit_

Instinctiv mi-am dus o mana la buze amintindu-mi de acel sarut. Imi amintesc foarte bine senzatia gurii lui peste a mea si aderenta sa pe talia mea. Acea respiratie care ma face sa ma cutremur de fiecare data cand o simt. Doamne…ce dor imi este de el!

Vom putea fi impreuna intr-o zi? Intr-adevar amandoi am distrus asta, el pentru ca a inceput-o si pentru ca a lasat-o sa mearga atat de departe.

Carlisle ma priveste tacut, se uita neincetat la chipul meu. Mi se pare ca el se asteapta la orice tip de atac, dar nu...asta nu se va intampla niciodata. M-am schimbat, am devenit mai puternica, sunt o Bella foarte schimbata.

Am mers spre castel fara sa vorbim, stie ca inca nu imi place 100% ideea ca _el_ va fi maine aici. Nu stiu ce sa fac, nu stiu daca vreau sa il vad sau daca mai am nevoie de putin timp. Intr-adevar sunt pierduta.

Voi fi la fel de puternica cand il voi vedea? Voi putea vorbi cu el? Ba mai mult…uitand de tot voi fi suficient de curajoasa si voi ramane aici pentru a-l vedea? Mii de intrebari imi puneam incercand sa le aflu raspunsurile. De ceva sunt foarte sigura: Edward va fi aici maine.

Edward...numele sau imi umple stomacul de fluturasi. Mintea mea a inceput sa isi imagineze fiecare trasatura de-a lui. Ochii lui aurii si parul lui de culoarea bronzului…muschii lui, pielea lui…acele trasaturi atat de perfecte.

Inima ma doare din nou.

**-Bella! –** Vocea suava a lui Carlisle m-a facut sa ma intorc la realitate.

-**Da? –** Am soptit. Imi este frica sa rup linistea comoda care s-a format intre noi.

**-Stiu ca esti suficient de matura pentru a decide. Stii bine ca niciodata nu m-am bagat in problemele copiilor mei si ca il sprijin pe fiecare pentru a aranja ceea ce a facut. Dar, pentru prima data, te rog nu doar ca amic, ci si ca tatal lui Edward, da-i o sansa pentru a-ti explica totul, pentru a te vedea. Stiu ca asta a fost mult prea dur pentru tine, nu pot nici macar sa imi imaginez a mia partea din durerea pe care ai simtit-o, dar eu nu pot sa vad doi membrii din familia mea, pentru ca si tu faci parte dintre noi, suferind in a****cest fel. Ma omoara faptul ca il vad pe Edward cum se consuma in fiecare zi. Tu...cumva nu te-ai vazut intr-o oglinda? Trebuie sa vorbiti, aveti nevoie de asta....te rog!** – In ochii lui am vazut rugamintea si expresia fetei sale este trista.

Am incercat sa ma gandesc si sa inteleg fiecare cuvant pe care mi l-a spus..._Daca m-am vazut intr-o oglinda? Atat de mult se observa moartea mea? Atat de mult rau mi-am facut?_

**-Carlisle, eu....** – Am murmurat

**-Dragul meu prieten!!! –** A strigat o voce de la intrarea castelului...era Aro.

**-Vom termina discutia mai tarziu. Doar gandeste-te!** – A soptit doar pentru mine si m-a strans usor de mana.

Eu am incuviintat.

**-Pace, prietene...Ce ai facut in toti acesti ani? –** A raspuns Carlisle zambind in timp ce ne apropriam de intrarea castelului.

**-Nu ma plang.** – A zambit batjocoresc uitandu-se la mine pentru o secunda. – **Vad ca te-ai intalnit deja cu diamantul nostru brut. Oh, Carlisle! Am rugat-o de cand a venit sa ni se alature, sa fie una de-a noastra...doar ca ea nu doreste, in afara ca este "vegetariana". Poate o vei convinge tu...**

Eu am ridicat umerii, niciodata nu as accepta un astfel de lucru.

**- Fiecare isi**** alege propriul sau drum, Aro, tu ar trebui sa stii mai bine decat oricine. –** A raspuns Carlisle cu acelasi ton gentil.

Aro a dat din umeri.

Am intrat in castel. Aro si Carlisle au vorbit despre vampiri, dar mintea mea se afla mult prea departe de aici pentru a se interesa de ceva atat de banal ca aceasta conversatie.

Constiinta mea inca incerca sa inteleaga ca maine Edward va fi aici, in sfarsit il voi vedea dupa atata timp, ii voi auzi vocea, il voi....putea atinge din nou. Mainile imi tremurau.

**-Bella, daca vrei te poti retrage. Intrunirea va avea loc doar intre fratii mei si sefii clanurilor. Iti multumesc ca l-ai adus pe Carlisle pana aici.** – Aro m-a scos din meditatia mea cu zambetul sau.

**-De acor****d.** – Am spus distanta, inca ratacita pe jumatate in mintea mea.

**-Ne vedem mai tarziu, Bella.** – Si-a luat la revedere Carlisle imbratisandu-ma si sarutandu-ma suav pe frunte. – **Mi-a facut placere sa te revad !**

Eu doar am dat din cap in timp ce un zambet timid se forma pe chipul meu.

Am mers repede spre camera mea. Ea se afla in partea de est a castelului. Camera mea este, daca nu toate, cea mai mare parte din cristal pur. Aveam doar un perete care era din beton si podeaua, restul este sticla pura. Ferestre, tavan, toaleta...totul. Se presupune ca astea au apartinut sotiei lui Marcus, dar pentru ca ea a murit acum mult timp aceasta camera nu mai era folosita. Cand m-a vazut a fost dispus sa imi ofere aceasta camera, dupa el...eu ii amintesc destul de mult de ea.

La inceput am simtit ca nu voi avea destula intimitate sa spunem, dar cum totul este pe partea de est al castalului, adica gradinile, in general nu trece nimeni pe aici, iar care a fost nu i-a trecut prin cap sa vina in locul in care stau eu. Aro a dat acest ordin dupa ce au fost cateva incidente cu Felix. Nu era ceva caruia i-as da prea multa importanta.

Am intrat pe usile mari de stejar ale camerei mele si m-am asezat pe canapeaua alba de pe care ma pot uita pe fereastra. Inca era intuneric si in general imi place sa stau aici, nu ma deranjeaza nimeni si eram libera in totalitate pentru a medita fara a ma intrerupe cineva.

Mi-am pus picioarele pe canapea, le-am imbratisat cu mainile mele si mi-am sprijinit capul pe genunchi. Luna inca ma lumina, pielea mea se vede si mai alba decat este deja.

Mintea mea a calatorit prin toate amintirile care nu vroiam sa ma loveasca, cele pe care le-am evitat atat de mult timp.

– _**Imi va fi dor de tine.**__ – A soptit in urechea mea. – __**Tu reviendras à mon amour**_

_**-Ce inseamna asta ? **__– Am intrebat cu neincredere. Eu nu stiu franceza._

_**-Vei descoperi mai tarziu, Edward iti transmite asta. –**__ A raspuns separandu-se incet de mine._

Cand am ajuns in Volterra am cercerat pentru a afla ce inseamna aceste cuvinte in franceza. Tu te vei intoarce la dragostea mea. Este posibil? El este sigur de asta? Ne vom reintalni in viitor? Inima a inceput sa ma doara in clipa in care m-am gandit la asta.

**_-Bella am o intrebare pentru tine…_**

**_-Hmmm…da, Alice, spune._**

_S-a gandit timp de un minut, apoi m-a intrebat cu o voce serioasa, dar curioasa:_

**_-Nu te-ai gandit…sa…nu stiu…sa iti continui viata alaturi de altcineva ? Acel cineva sa nu fie Edward ?_**

_M-am gandit mult la raspus, dupa doua minute i-am spus:_

**_-Nu, Alice. Il iubesc pe Edward cu toata fiinta mea. Nu cred ca voi mai iubi pe cineva in acest fel, acum imi poti raspunde la o intrebare ?_**

**_-Hmm…binenteles, Bella!_**

**_-Cum a inceput totul, cu Tania?-_**_ Vocea mi-a tremurat la ultimul cuvant_

**_-Oooo…Bella. Chiar vrei sa stii asta ?-_**_ m-a privit cu neincredere._

_Mi-am miscat capul de sus in jos pentru ca nu eram in stare sa vorbesc fara sa plang._

**_-Ei bine…-_**_ a inceput cu un ton intristat- _**_Cand am plecat de aici am mers spre Denali pentru a vizita familia de acolo, sa zicem ca Edward nu se simtea prea bine, mergea absent, ca si cum corpul lui ar fi fost acolo, dar mintea sa intr-o alta parte a lumii. Cand am ajuns, Tania era deja foarte interesata de Edward, de mult timp, a inceput sa se apropie de el, dintr-o data, peste noapte au devenit iubiti, toti am crezut ca acest lucru va tine doar cat timp vom sta acolo, dar…hmm…deja erau de mult timp impreuna._**

****************

"_Edward ma atingea, desigur, nu stii de cate ori in acele nopti pe care tu le petreceai plangand in patul tau pentru ca te-a parasit, nici nu iti imaginezi ce fericita ma facea, dar mereu murmura numele tau la final, uneori chiar ma confunda cu tine. Dar am uitat toate aceste lucruri cand eu am fost prima femeie din viata lui si tu curand vei fi stersa de pe mapa.__Binenteles ca sora ta tampita Alice, care este ca o __pixie,__ spunea ca nu este adevarat si ca Edward niciodata nu te-ar trada in acest mod. Dar lasa-ma sa iti spun, draga mea, ca ceea ce iti spun e adevarat, eu am fost prima femeie din viata sa , am fost prima pe care a atins-o cu adevarat si prima femeie pe care a facut-o a sa, de atunci totul a devenit atat de usor incat am inceput sa ma plictisesc. In primele zile era ca un adolescent plin de hormoni, vroia sa o faca toata ziua si toata noaptea, dar, cu timpul, a prins experienta si __Dumnezeule__, daca ai stii ce bine e acum!__"_

****************

"_Cand am ajuns acasa toti fratii mei au mers la vanatoare, Tanya a fost singura persoana care a ramas acasa, in camera noastra. Cand am ajuns acasa am facut un dezastru, vroiam sa ma omor in acea clipa daca ar fi fost necesar, dar nu am putut. Inafara de asta am facut cea mai mare greseala pe care nu am putut sa o fac niciodata, cu exceptia faptului ca te-am parasit in acea zi in padurea de langa casa lui Charlie. __M-am…m-am culcat cu Tanya in acea zi.__"_

Mi-am pus un pumn in gura pentru a nu suspina.

Cum as putea sa las toate aceste lucruri sa treaca? Cum e posibil sa se presupuna sa ierti o tradare atat de mare? Cum ai putea sa iubesti pe cineva care te-a ranit atat de mult?

Din cauza suspinelor sufocate corpul meu tremura in timp ce mainile mele au cuprins picioarele si mai mult. Cumva asta se va termina intr-o zi?

M-am ridicat de pe canapea si am mers spre closet. Vroiam sa fac dus, sa imi schimbi hainele, sa fac orice pentru a scapa de aceste amintiri.

Am luat o rochie alba, dintr-o tesatura subtire, aproape ca si cum e o manta, am mers spre baie inca cu suspinele blocate in gat. Trebuie sa ma distrag pentru ca cu cat ma gandesc mai mult cu atat mai tare ma doare.

Am intrat in baie, din fericire aceasta avea peretii din beton si nu din cristal. Am deschis dusul si am pus a[a la cea mai mare temperatura, desi nu ma va arde vreau sa simt putina caldura in corpul meu.

M-am dezbracat si am intrat in dus. Cand picaturile de apa mi-au atins corpul mi-au relaxat complet muschii, mirosul samponului si sapunului de baie mi-au distras mintea putin, desi nu suficient de mult pentru a uita acele amintiri.

_**-Bella. –**__Mi-a spus Rose cu o voce ferma__**- Uita-te la mine Bella! –**__ A spus pe un ton pe care nu puteam sa il ignor, asadar mi-am ridicat privirea inlacrimata si am vazut-o ca e aproape de mine, mi-a atins fata cu mainile sale si s-a uitat la mine cu o expresie reclamanta__**- Tu esti puternica…Nu stiu cum ai putut sa suporti toate aceste lucruri! **__**Esti suficient de inteligenta pentru a stii ce e corect, asadar asculta-ma cu multa atentie!-**__ A inspirat profund, dar nu mi-a dat drumul si se uita la mine__**…- Uita-l pe Edward ! Lasa-l sa isi faca viata lui ! **__**Voi doi nu mai sunteti impreuna si nu te mai gandi la ceva ce nu se va intampla! El si-a ales deja drumul, ma doare sa iti spun asta, dar el nu il va schimba…deci lasa-l sa plece. Uita-l!**_

Mi-am rezemat spatele de peretele de faianta si am cazut lent pe podea.

_**-Isabella**__ – m-a rugat – __**Chiar il iubesti cum m-ai iubit pe mine?**_

_Cuvintele lui m-au lovit ca o manusa de box. __Durerea am auzit-o in vocea sa? __Un fior mi-a strabatut corpul lasandu-ma fara alinare… __"acesta este doar un truc, Bella!…Un truc pentru a te rani ! "__ m-am convins mental inainte de a-l privi._

_**-De ce te intereseaza atat de mult? **__– Am spus pe acelasi ton._

_**-Nu mi-ai raspuns la intrebare. –**__ M-a implorat din nou._

Am suspinat. Niciodata nu i-am raspuns la aceasta intrebare, dar cred ca raspunsul este mai mult decat evident. Cum poate sa creada ca eu voi iubi o alta persoana care nu va fi el? Cumva nu ma cunoaste? Nu stia ca inima mea ii apartine in totalitate din momentul in care l-am vazut pentru prima data in acea cantina aglomerata? Chiar crede ca eu il voi uita?

_**-De ce a facut-o**__? - Suspinam, plangeam pe umarul lui Alice_

_Nu a spus nimic…trebuie sa imi spuna adevarul, trebuie sa o faca! Daca m-ar fi omorat sa o faca acum!_

_**-Spune-mi!**__- Am suspinat, din nou, uitandu-ma in ochii ei._

_**-El…ei bine…el..**__.- A suspinat__**- El a facut asta pentru ca…a aflat ca esti iubita lui Antonio…si…-**__A coborat vocea inca putin__**- A facut pentru a vedea ce simti…**_

_**-Si mai ce?**__ –Am soptit atat de incet incat nici eu nu am auzit prea bine. _

_**-Pentru…a nu il putea uita…si sa nu poti sa fi cu Antonio…in felul in care…stii tu…in felul in care ai fost cu el.**__ – A soptit_

Cumva el nu si-a dat seama niciodata de ceea ce simtea? Cumva nu a inteles clar dupa ce i-am spus de atatea ori ca il iubesc?

Apa inca cadea oe corpul meu tensionat. Mi-am inconjurat picioarele cu bratele si mi-am sprijinit capul de genunchi. Ma doare, stiu, dar aceasta durere nu se compara cu ceea ce am trait in acele saptamani eterne in care el a fost cu Tanya.

Chiar si ea a spus. Cate nopti am plans in patul meu? Cate nopti am stat langa fereastra asteptand ca el sa se intoarca?

Dar asta nu s-a intamplat niciodata…povestea cu leul si mielul nu s-a intamplat. Povestea mea cu zane s-a terminat.

Printesa....asta nu am fost niciodata.

Printul....acesta a disparut intr-o clipa.

Vrajitoarea...a existat.

Povestea de iubire.... nu a fost prezenta niciodata.

Nu stiu cat timp am stat sub dus cu parul care mi-a stat pe fata din cauza apei, pielea mea alba un pic rosie din cauza caldurii de la apa.

Vom putea fi impreuna dupa tot ce s-a intamplat?

A fost vina amandurora, am cazut intr-o spirala de minciuni si niciunul nu am facut nici cel mai mic efort pentru a iesi. Amandoi ne-am ranit in locurile care stim ca ne doare cel mai tare. Ambii stiam ce ne jucam.

Iubirea este un joc?

Sper ca nu este deoarece daca este asa eu l-am pierdut de foarte mult timp.

M-am ridicat incet si am inchis dusul, am luat un prosop si mi-am uscat corpul si parul. Baia este plina de aburi, asadar oglinda si tot ce este de cristal aveau un strat subtire de apa pe ele.

M-am schimbat si mi-am aranjat parul, m-am spalat pe dinti si mi-am pus niste balerini albi, de aceeasi culoare ca si rochia. Mi-am prins parul intr-un coc lejer si mi-am pus cerceii de perle, cadou special de la Caius. M-am machiat putin, luciu si dermatograf, apoi am mers in camera mea si m-am asezat, din nou, pe canapeaua alba uitandu-ma la luna si amintindu-mi unele lcururi.

Nu conteaza daca e trei dimineata sau doua...timpul este ceva atat de monoton pentru mine. Imi lipsea vitalitatea din corp, nu ma refer la energie, ci la sensul vietii care iti descarca adrenalina.

Ma voi mai simti intr-o zi ca inainte de a optsprezecea mea aniversare ? Voi putea fi cea de dinainte? Acea stralucire din ochii mei se va intoarce? Sper ca da, de foarte mult timp nu m-am mai uitat intr-o oglinda. Nu am observat si nici nu mi-am dat seama cum viata scapa pritre degete ca nisipul.

M-am ratacit.

M-am ratacit intr-o mare de ganduri profunde. M-am ratacit in ceea ce este viata mea. M-am ratacit in ceea ce ar trebui sa fie inima mea.

De multe ori m-am intrebat daca cei din specia noastra au suflet, cred ca stiu raspunsul. Acum stiu ca nu. Cum ar putea o fiinta atat de nefericita ca mine sa aiba inima? Voi ajunge intr-o zi acolo pe unde au trecut stelele? Sper ca da.

Ma uitam la gradini, asteptand mereu sa vad vreo diferenta, astetand sa se schimbe ceva, asteptand ca cineva sa distruga ceea ce este atat de normal, dar niciodata nu se intampla nimic, totul este la fel.

Suieratul vantului lovea cristalul ferestrei mele, de parca incerca sa fie ascultat. Acel suierat care parca pastreaza atat de multe secrete in inima sa. Acel suierat care a suferit atat de mult timp.

Chiar sunt pregatita pentru a-l infrunta pe Edward? Inima si corpul imi spun ca da, dar capul si coerenta imi spun ca nu. Chiar am depasit totul, am trecut peste tot? Este ceva la care trebuie sa ma gandesc prea mult. Am depasit faptul ca Edward s-a culcat cu Tanya?

Nu stiu...Trebuie sa vad totul la rece, nu puteam sa pun sentimentele in fata deoarece stiu ce se va intampla daca o voi face, pana la urma voi fi ranita mai mult decat sunt deja.

Mi-am pus capul intre maini in speranta prosteasca de a gasi un raspuns...A fost ca in cazul cu gradinile, nu s-a intamplat nimic.

Linistea care ma inconjoara incepe sa ma dispere, de parca as fi singura pe lume, cu luna si stelele ca spectatoti, nimeni decat eu si inima mea moarta.

Inca ma intrebam daca vom putea fi impreuna candva. Inima moarta a printesei s-a impartit in doua incercand sa raspunda la ceea ce in visele sale incerca sa devina realitate.

****************

_**-Bella**__ – Am soptit in timp ce am cazut in genunchi langa ea si am suspinat. – __**Iarta-ma, iubirea mea! Iarta-ma pentru ceea ce voi face, pentru ca te-am ranit! Iarta-ma!**__ – Am suspinat, din nou, luand suav o mana de a ei. – __**Te iubesc!**__ – Am oftat in timp ce buzele mele le cauta pe ale ei si am sarutat-o._

**AUTORPOV**

**-Bella**** –** A soptit vampitul nostalgic care se uita pe fereastra avionului in timp ce amintirile ii loveau mintea.

El stie ca a pierdut-o, ca din ziua in care i-a spus ce s-a intamplat a pierdut increderea si ca nu va mai avea incredere in el niciodata. Inima sa moarta il doare, corpul nu reactioneaza, tesutul moale care captuseste scaunul de la prima clasa i se pare dur si rece.

Picaturile de ploaie au inceput sa se formeze in norii de care el trece cu o viteza mare, afara totul este negru ca in viata sa, intunecata si trista.

"_Vom putea fi impreuna, din nou?"_ se intreba el in timp ce pipaia buzunarul stang al pantalonilor sai. Acea cutiuta neagra inca se afla acolo in locul in care a pus-o el inainte de a pleca.

Aceasta intrebare simpla si-o repeta in gand neincetat incercand sa gaseasca un raspuns care sa il convinga. El stie ca rana pe care i-a cauzat-o e foarte greu de iertat, aproape imposibil, daca se poate numi asa. Inauntrul sperantelor care continuau sa se nasca inca se poate vedea viitorul, nu il intereseaza daca va fi departe cu ea. Cu ea va merge in infern daca este necesar, acel inger cu parul saten este singurul lucru de care are nevoie saracul vampir nostalgic pentru a continua sa traiasca.

Povestea sa cu zane, asa cum a auzit-o el soptind de atatea ori in visele sale, astepta sa fie salvata; nu de print...acum este printesa care trebuie sa ia ultima decizie. E adevarat ceea ce a auzit el de la toti umanii? Iubirea castiga in fata tentatiei? Sperantele se vor naste, din nou, in el intr-un mod sinistru, aproape magic. El asteapta ca printesa sa decida.

**-Pasageri cu destinatia Florenta, mai sunt trei ore pana cand vom ajunge**** la destinatie.** – Vocea vorbitorului l-a facut sa sara de pe scaunului lui. Trei ore... pur si simplu mai trei ore pana va fi aproape de ea, pana ii va atinge piele, pana va putea vorbi cu ea si pentru a vedea daca povestea cu zane va functiona.

Vampirul cu parul castaniu si-a rezemat capul pe perna. Gatul il ardea, mirosul atator umani in prealabil faceau sa ii explodeze capul...in acest moment durerea pe care o simte face acelasi lucru. Nu exista o durere mai mare ca cea a unei inimi rupte si unui suflet fara sperante.

El stie ca e a lui, inainte dorea sa o tina in siguranta. Totul s-a schimbat, chiar el a contribuit l-a schimbare. Va fi in stare sa il accepte pe acel vampir care sufera si care face un singur lucru : se roaga in fiecare noapte asteptand intoarcerea ei?

Rolurile s-au schimbat. Si-a amintit de ziua in care a aflat ca ea a disparut, starea ei, locul in care a prins radacini de un an. A vrut sa rada de el, dar nu a putut, durerea continua sa il retina.

Inca este dezgustat de el insusi, desi a facut de nenumarate ori dus si si-a frecat corpul sau de marmura cu un burete, cu toate ca in momentele lui de nebunie isi va arunca acid sau clor pe el, desi a stat in ape cristaline foarte mult timp. El inca se simte un plebeu.

Va pleca vreodata acest sentiment? Se va intoarcea acea piesa de puzzle in mainile sale? El se roaga pentru a fi asa.

O mana mica i-a atins-o pe a sa, si-a intors privirea pentru a se intalni cu un chip in forma de inima si cu parul de caramelizat, ochii care il priveau erau maternali si pentru un moment inima lui s-a linistit putin.

Esme observa cum fiul sau se consuma in fiecare zi de un an intreg. Deasemenea si ea spera ca familia ei sa redevina la normalitate inainte de....Exista cuvinte pentru a explica?

Barbatul cu inima distrusa a privit-o pe mama sa si a suspinat usor in timp ce a cazut, din nou, pe scaun. A blocat vocile din jurul lui, de un an uraste sa asculte orice soapta din jurul lui. Ii place sa fie inconjurat de liniste, acea liniste pe care o simtea cand statea langa acel inger cu parul maro.

Isi amintea diferite lucruri. Isi poate explica aceasta durere? Si-a amintit prin ce l-a pus sa treaca pe ingerul sau, ca l-a facut sa sufere si ca acea senzatie de goliciune dureroasa din pieptu a devenit din ce in ce mai mica. Ea a suferit si mai mult si nu i-a spus nimic. Ea este mai puternica decat el.

_**-Nu spune ca nu o iubesc, tu nu stii nimic, nu esti nimeni pentru a-mi spune ce este iubirea, Emmett!!! **__– Am strigat ridicandu-ma de pe canapea, l-am luat de tricou, acum se afla la cativa centimetrii de chipul meu. Emmett este mai puternic decat mine, dar amandoi avem aceeasi inaltime._

_**-Cand cineva iubeste nu raneste!**__ – A murmurat in timp ce mainile sale le-a atins pe ale mele despartindu-ma de el. __**– Si pentru ca eu te iubesc ca pe un frate o sa ma abtin si nu te voi lovi. Dar trebui sa stii Edward, daca surioara mea pateste ceva, niciunul, si asculta-ma bine tampit nenorocit, niciunul dintre noi nu te va ierta, ceea ce e mai rau e ca nici macar tu nu vei putea face asta. Asta te va distruge cel mai mult, ca nu te vei putea ierta ca persoana pe care inca o **__**"iubesti"**__** s-a salvat de ranile pe care le produceau prostia ta.-**__Dupa ce m-a indepartat si mai mult de el a imbratisat-o pe Rose care a fost socata de scena pe care am facut-o._

Vampirul stie ca ceea ce i-a spus fratele lui este adevarat._Cand cineva iubeste nu raneste!_ Atunci ce se presupune ca este ceea ce simte el? El stie ca o iubeste, ca acel sentiment de caldura pe care-l cauza ea in inima lui era iubire, ca singura persoana care il poate face sa se simta asa este ea. Dar cand cineva iubeste nu raneste. Ce a facut?

Gandurile vampirului sunt scufundate intr-o laguna fara sfarsit, in acea laguna in care singurul salvamar este Bella...el stie ca avea o singura sansa pentru a fi, din nou, cu ea si spera ca acel lucru va functiona.

Familia vampirului il priveau din locurile lor, gandurile lor erau blocate, iar respiratiile erau ritmice. Ei asteptau ca acel vampir care este singur si care se sprijina usor de scaunul sau sa fie cel de dinainte. Ei simt schimbarea lui, el este pur si simplu spectrul a ceea ce a fost intr-o zi cand era cu acea umana care i-a furat inima. Ii este dor de sunetul rasului ei pe care nu l-a auzit de un an, luminozitatea zambetului ei care a disparut atat de subit de pe buzele sale, acea sclipire aproape imperceptibila din ochii sai care il faceau sa para viu.

Va putea fi, din nou, acelasi Edward?

Toti se roaga ca acest lucru sa se intample.

Vampirul inspaimantat se uita, din nou, pe fereastra imaginandu-si modul in care va arata _ea_. A vazut-o, a urmarit cursul vietii ei in viziunile lui Alice. Este o dulce tortura pe care el o plateste cu placere. Este cel mai apropiat mod de a fi cu ea, da ranea...dar vampirul este masochist, zambeste in fata viziunilor si se bucura de dulcea durere pe care le provoaca. O iubeste...si ar face orice pentru a fi aproape de ea.

Si-a amintit clipa in care a vazut-o in bacatarie impreuna cu cel al carui nume il face sa vomite putinul sange pe care il mai are in corp. Si-a amintit chipul excitat al Bellei, suavul si deliciosul gemut care a iesit din gura ei cand limba aceluia a marcat decolteul sau.

A strans puternic bratul scaunului.

"_Edward, calmeaza-te!__"_ A gandit Jasper alarmat in timp ce simtea starea de spirit a fratelui sau distrus care devenea din ce in ce mai nervos.

Edward si-a scuturat capul in timp ce imaginile care ii veneau in cap au format un marait in gatul sau. Nu putea sa spuna, nici sa pretinda nimic deoarece el a cauzat asta, ea niciodata nu s-ar fi aruncat in bratele lui Antonio daca nu ar fi fost vina lui. El este singura persoana care merita sa arda in iad.

Din nou acea mana mica a luat-o pe a lui si a simtit putina liniste, s-a calmat putin deoarece Jasper trimitea valuri de extanz, incerca sa isi calmeze fratele inainte de a face o catastrofa in el sentimentele sale.

Alice a observat totul in timp ce facea cercuri suave cu degetul inelar pe mana logodnicului ei. Incerca sa caute in viziunile sale una care sa ii dea vesti bune, una in care Bella accepta sa se intoarca cu fratele sau foarte distrus. Dar nu aparea nimic, totul era negru…ea nu s-a decis inca, iar asta ii raneste la fel de mult pe amandoi.

Vampirul se afla acum intr-o stare de reverie datorita lui Jasper are niste ganduri necoerente, corpuri care se uneau si o piele care o atinge pe alta, maraituri suave si gemete...el se gandeste atat de mult la Bella...mai bine spus el se gandeste doar la ea. El doreste ca ei doi sa fie, din nou, impreuna.

Acel om distrus a inchis ochii si s-a scufundat in gandurile sale, inca avea mana mamei sale in a sa si inima lui moarta bate pe jumatate.

Ea este cea care il mentine in viata.

Ea este motivul existentei sale.

Daca ea nu il iubeste...el nu va mai trai niciodata.

***********

**B****ELLAPOV**

_**-Nu pot, Alice. Imi este frica!-**__Am spus cu ochii inchisi._

_**-De ce iti este frica mai exact?**__- A soptit_

_**-Sa il uit pe Edward.**__ –Cand am spus asta doua lacrimi s-au prelins pe obraji__**- Imi e frica ca mai devreme sau mai tarziu, daca il voi uita, nu il voi mai iubi. Nu pot sa fac asta. Pur si simplu nu pot.**_

_**-Bella**__- A soptit Alice__**.- Stiu ca la inceput va fi greu pentru ca il iubesti, dar trebuie sa inveti sa traiesti fara el, trebuie sa lasi totul in urma. Il iubesc ca pe un frate, dar ceea ce ti-a facut nu are nicio denumire.**__ – Am observat in vocea ei enervarea._

Picaturile de ploaie se lovesc de fereastra, reflexia mea se vede in cristal in timp ce ploaia se vedea pe fond. Deja este sase dimineata si a inceput sa ploua de ceva timp. Mintea mea nu inceteaza sa carbureze ideile, iar inima mea moarta ma doare intr-una. Lipsesc cateva ore si il voi vedea, cu fiecare secunda care trece eu devin din ce in ce mai nervoasa.

**-Bella !** – M-a chemat Jane care statea in spatele usii. – **Pot sa intru?**

**- Da. –** Am murmurat in timp ce aveam privirea pierduta in reflexia mea din cristal.

S-a auzit un click cand Jane a deschis si a inchis usa, iar mirosul sau inconfundabil mi-a umplut narile.

**-Ce se intampla? –** Am soptit fara sa ma misc din locul meu.

**-Maestrul spune caci toti membrii clanurilor vor fi aici in mai putin de o ora, trebui sa fim toti pentru a-i intampina. In plus,** - A suspinat, iar tonul ei a devenit sugestiv – **Carlisle a spus ca tu aparti familiei Cullen si ca trebui sa fii prezenta.**

M-am incruntat instantaneu.

**-Eu nu apartin nimanui!** – Am marait in timp ce m-am intors pentru a o infrunta.

**-Hey...nu trebuie sa imi spui mie. El a fost cel care a spus asta**. – S-a strambat in timp ce s-a apropiat inca putin de mine. **– Stiu ca va veni si el si ca nu vrei sa vorbesti despre aceasta tema, dar, te rog Bella acorda-ti o sansa pentru a zambi, din nou. Te omori pe dinauntru**. – In vocea ei am simtit preocuparea.

Nu am spus nimic, linistea a incheiat aceasta situatie. Inima dintr-o data a inceput sa ma doara cu o rapiditate de nedefinit. Este atat de evident? Se pare ca da.

Jane mi-a zambit pentru ultima data inainte de a iesi pe usa, lasandu-ma singura in enormitatea camerei mele de cristal. Ma simteam ca intr-o casa mica de papusi, toti uitandu-se la mine de afara, dar fara a putea face ceva inauntru.

M-am intors la locul meu initial, langa fereastra amintindu-mi de cuvintele lui Jane.

"_Maestrul spune caci toti membrii clanurilor vor fi aici in mai putin de o ora, trebui sa fim toti pentru a-i intampina.__."_

Ceva a facut click in mintea mea.

Timpul se aproprie, nu au mai ramas nici zile, nici ore...pur si simplu au mai ramas cateva minute pentru ca acel chip frumos si dureros sa apara in fata mea.

Suspinele vor sa iasa din gura mea.

Sunt pregatita? Chiar sunt pregatita pentru ceea ce va urma?

Nu stiu raspunsul.

Acea femeie care isi priveste reflexia este o necunoscuta pentru mine. Parul strans intr-un coc usor, rochia alba mulata, pielea palida, buzele moi, ochii caramelizati cu genele bogate....ea este o necunoscuta, desi sunt eu insumi.

M-a omorat.

O picatura a cazut fix in ochiul reflexiei mele si s-a prelins pe chip...imi doresc sa plang, sa fiu umana si sa fii murit o data pentru totdeauna. Imi doresc ca niciodata sa nu se fi intamplat asta, dar acum eu sunt un vampir.

Timpul trece foarte repede, dar eu nu am abandonat niciodata pozitia mea. Sunt constienta ca au nevoie de mine acolo, afara, dar mintea mea este distrasa. Incearca sa gaseasca o modalitate de a se salva de ceea ce vine. Este constienta de ceea ce va vedea dar nu stie cum va reactiona.

Am suspinat si m-am uitat pentru ultima data la acea straina care se vede in cristal , la acea necunoscuta care este viitorul meu.

M-am intors si am mers spre poarta cu pasi lenti, nu vreau sa ma infrunt cu ceea ce se afla in spatele ei. Imi este frica si nu stiam cum sa discut de el

Cu fiecare pas pe care il fac simt caci presupusul meu curaj devine din ce in ce mai mic. Trebuie sa am mintea rece, sa ma distrag pentru a nu accepta ceea ce stiu ca este coplesitor, puternic.

Aerul ajunge in plamanii mei intr-un mod grabit in timp ce mergeam pe acel coridor din lambriuri de lemn si covoare moi si catifelate. Nervozitatea a crescut enorm de mult in timp ce luminile coridorului se sting una cate una din cauza luminii gri care intra pe ferestre.

Azi este o zi innorata, una din acele zile in care garzile pot iesi fara nicio impertinenta in Volterra si sa fie vazuti de umani. Mie nu imi place acest tip de pre-jocuri de masa. Prefer sa raman aici decat sa plec…dar acum as omori pentru a putea iesi si pentru a scapa de ceea ce ma asteapta.

Am ajuns in hol cu mintea ratacita printre propriile mele ganduri. Ai simtit vreodata cum e sa nu poti sa iesi din capcanele creierului tau? Pai asa ma simt eu...chipul lui, zambetul sau, ochii lui...totul ma tine intr-o incercare masochista de a ma hipnotiza , ceea ce intr-adevar functioneaza.

_**-Bella-**__ a murmurat uitandu-se in ochii mei._

_**-Da Edward?-**__ cand am pronuntat ultimul cuvant am simtit ca imi arde gatul._

_A ezitat putin, dar apoi a vorbit._

_**-Imi pare rau ca ai aflat despre nunta mea cu Tanya in acest mod**__- S-a uitat la mine cu ochii sai tristi__**- Eu…urma sa iti spun…doar ca nu stiam cum….**_

_Ma simteam ca si cum as ramane fara aer__.."Nu, te rog! Nu din nou!"__ am strigat in minte, am avut nevoie de tot autocontrolul meu pentru a-i raspunde fara sa incep sa plang._

_**-Nu conteaza, Edward**__ –Am soptit__**- Oricum as fi aflat**__._

**-Bella****! –** M-a chemat Alec scotandu-ma din amintiri.

Am scuturat capul de cateva ori pentru a ma intoarce la realitate.

-**Ce se intampla?** – Am raspuns in timp ce o mana calda imi atingea umerii.

**-****Pregatita pentru a le ura bun venit clanurilor? Nu fi nervoasa, unii dintre ei sunt destul de inchisi si au o expresie neprietenoasa, dar sunt sigur ca te vor place...-**Mintea mea era ratacita printre amintiri in timp ce vocea lui Alec o auzeam ca pe un bazait in urechea mea. Urasc sa imi amintesc de el...dar in acelasi timp ador sa vad chipul lui in gandurile mele.

_**-Edward, te rog! **__**Spui aceste lucruri pentru a nu ma simti un nimeni in acest moment, dar stii foarte bine ce se va intampla cand vei pleca, iar eu voi ramane cu Charlie, existenta mea va fi, din nou, goala si fara sens.**_

_M-a strans mai aproape de el si a oftat._

_**-Si cu Antonio cum ramane? Nu este iubitul tau?-**__ In vocea lui am observat supararea _

_**-Nu, suntem doar prieteni.-**__Am murmurat la pieptul sau. __Am inrosit._

_**-Atunci de ce l-ai sarutat?**_

_M-am tras putin pentru a-l putea vedea, avea ochii inchisi, iar mandibula inclestata si o cuta usoara pe frunte._

_**-Pentru a te uita.-**__ Am soptit_

Nu l-am uitat niciodata, mereu a fost, este si va fi singurul lucru de care am nevoie pentru a supravietui. Nu este vorba ca nu il iubesc...conteaza ca eu am trecut peste ceea ce ne-a despartit si ca el inca vrea sa fie cu mine.

**-...Si asa Bella...Clanurile sunt formate din mai mult de trei persoane, desi, ei bine, tu vei investiga acum deoarece au ajuns primii.** – A terminat Alec in timp ce eu am ridicat privirea instantaneu. Simteam fluturasi in stomac si inima a inceput sa se incalzeasca. Speram ca sunt ei.

**-****Buna! –** A spus o voce suava si feminina. **– Sunt Maggie, noi suntem clanul irlandez. –** Acea persoana mica si buclele ei m-au facut sa sar putin din locul meu langa Alec. Imi urasc inima incepe sa isi faca sperante inainte de a se intampla ceva.

**-Buna! Sunt Alec, iar ea e colega mea Bella**. – A spus amicul meu vampir uitandu-se fix la acel vampir mic de o frumusete de neegalat. **– Intrati, va rog, va voi arata drumul spre sala unde va avea loc intrunirea.**

Femeia corpulenta si barbatul frumos care veneau in spatele micutei cu parul blond-roscat l-au urmat pe amicul meu. Langa mine Jane a ras putin de expresia idioata a fratelui sau. Eu...eram pierduta in gandurile mele.

**-Au ajuns urmatorii.** – A spus Jane in timp ce a avut o expresie de dezacord pe chipul sau angelic. Ei nu ii plac aceste intruniri, se simte inconvienta.

**-Buna, sunt Benjamin, noi suntem clanul egiptean.** – A spus baiatul mulatru, intr-adevar frumos, zambind si intinzand o mana spre mine.- **Tu esti?**

**-Sunt...Bella. –** Am murmurat luandu-l de mana.

**-Incanta****ta, Bella! –** A zambit din nou.

**-Urmati-ma va voi arata sala.** – Am soptit intorcandu-ma pentru a merge, dar o mana m-a impiedicat.

**-****Nu, permite-mi sa ii conduc eu**. – A spus micuta Jane cu un zambet de complicitate. – **Tu vei conduce urmatorul clan.**

Am omorat-o din priviri, dar i-am lasat sa treaca. Benjamin mi-a zambit inainte de a o urma pe Jane.

Am inceput sa hiperventilez.

Ce voi face? Nu sunt inca pregatita sa ii vad, nu pot inca…nu vreau. Nu, asta nu este ceea ce cred eu. Niste mirosuri mult prea cunoscute mi-au invadat nasul.

Inca eram cu spatele la usa, nu vroiam sa ma intorc si sa ii infrunt. Poate, totul este un vis si ma voi trezi in patul meu din Forks impreuna cu Charlie. Ma rugam sa fie asa.

**-Bella! -** O voce a rasunat in spatele meu.

M-am intors incet, tinandu-mi respiratia. Inima mea moarta a inceput sa ma doara de fiecare data si mai puternic. Ochii ma iritau din cauza lacrimilor inhibate. Totul este mul prea greu, prea dur.

**-Bella!!! –** A spus Alice in clipa in care corpul ei l-a atins pe al meu si bratele sale mi-au inconjurat talia.

Eu nu aveam glas pentru a vorbi.

**-****Dumnezeule, privestete! Ce imbracaminte frumoasa, ce frumoasa esti! –** A soptit contra umarului meu. Mainile mele nu stiu unde sa mearga, sunt pierduta. Ma uitam inca la podea, nu vreau sa vad aceste chipuri cunoscute, nu sunt pregatita. Nu inteleg asta ceilalti ?

**-****Isabella. –** A soptit Esme cu vocea sa maternala si m-a imbratisat in clipa in care Alice mi-a dat drumul. **– Ne-a fost foarte dor de tine !** – A soptit in urechea mea.

Mainile mele i-au atins spatele. Mintea mea inca era blocata, corpul meu era intr-o stare de soc, iar privirea inca imi era fixata pe podeaua de marmura.

Nasul meu a simit mirosul sau atat de nerecunoscut. Lumina soarelui, ciocolata si menta. Mintea mea nu era impartiala cu acea esenta. Nimic nu era impartial cu acel vampir frumos care se afla in spatele familiei sale.

Cand mi-am ridica privirea cu putinul curaj care a mai ramas in corpul meu epuizat m-am intalnit cu niste suvite de par de culoarea bronzului si cu niste ochi caramelizati care se uita la mine. Frumusetea lui este dureros de tentanta, el este un pacat capital. El...este un zeu grec.

Alte trei perechi de ochi ma priveau emotionati : Rose, Emmett si Jazz. Doar ca privirile lor profunde s-au indepartat in clipa in care l-am vazut.

Tot ce ne inconjoara s-a oprit. Timpul, persoanele, soaptele, gandurile…eram doar eu si el in balonul nostru. Erau doar acei ochi de care mi-a fost dor. Acea privire in care durerea si regretul sunt prea palpabile. Acei ochi in care se reflecta chipul meu.

Edward este aici.

Inima ma doare din nou.

Ati pierdut vreun moment din viata voastra uitandu-va la ceva? Ati simtit ca tot ce va inconjoara trece repede si ca voi ramaneti in acelasi loc ? Asta mi se intamplat mie in acea clipa.

Tot ce ma inconjoara au mers in camera cu pasi lenti in timp ce eu si el ne aflam in continuare in balonul nostru.

Leul dezamagit s-a intors la mielul inselat.

Se va implini povestea?

_**-Asculta-ma! –**__ Mi-a reclamat in timp ce s-a apropiat de mine._

_M-am indepartat._

_**-Te rog, Isabella, asculta-ma! –**__ M-a rugat din nou intingand o mana spre mine._

_Nu am luat-o._

_**-Te iubesc! –**__ A soptit in timp ce ochii sai au avut contact vizual cu ai mei._

"_Te iubesc!"__ Aceste cuvinte rasunau in creierul meu…Te iubesc? Asta este iubirea?…A iubi inseamna a rani? A iubi inseama a abandona?…Ce dracu este iubirea?_

_Nu am mai suportat. Am fugit._

Mii de amintiri imi veneau in minte in aceasta clipa. Toate facand ca inima mea sa se simta mai distrusa ca niciodata, toate creand o masa enorma de durere care in curand va exploda in interiorul meu. Trebuie sa ies de aici cat mai repede. Trebuie sa fug.

Am rupt vraja din privirea lui.

Capul meu se invartea, eram ametita aproape ca si un om. Am inclestat pumnii si am coborat privirea in timp ce o liniste neasteptata mi-a inundat corpul. Este Jasper.

Simteam ca interiorul meu mai are un pic si intra intr-o stare de coplaps, ca tot curajul pe care l-am dobandit de-a lungul acestui an s-a redus la praf in clipa in care l-am vazut. Cum se presupune ca as fi trebuit sa reactionez? Ar trebui sa fug in bratele sale si sa uit tot ce s-a intamplat? Ar trebui sa am o atitudine rece si distanta ? Ce trebuie sa fac?

M-am uitat la Emmett in timp ce mainile mele, dintr-un impuls, s-au deschis pentru a-l imbratisa. El a inteles asta pentru ca mi-a daruit o imbratisare de neuitat in timp ce imi ciufulea parul.

Am imbratisat-o suav pe Rose, ea imi zambea, si l-am imbratisat cu caldura pe Jasper, care pare a fi emotionat pentru ca mediul din jurul nostru a inceput sa se simta asa. Nu mi-am ridicat niciodata privirea pentru a face contact cu privirea lui pentru ca stiam ca ma voi pierde in clipa in care ma voi uita in ochii lui aurii.

Ma doare prea mult pentru a incerca.

Le-am facut semn cu mana pentru a ma urmari, inca nu am spus nimic vroiam sa evit asta pentru ca nu stiu daca imi voi reintalni vocea. Nimeni nu a spus nimic cand am mers pe coridor, se poate simti tensiunea din aer. Genunchii imi tremura involuntar in timp ce ochii inca ma irita din cauza lacrimilor care nu pot iesi. Cand am trecut de usile de lemn am auzit voci si rasete din partea cealalta, majoritatea clanurilor au ajuns, lipseau doar Culleni si un alt clanul al carui nume nu il stiu.

Cand am intrat Carlisle a venit in fata noastra, in timp ce a incuviintat din cap copiilor lui a zambit suav si a sarutat mana lui Esme. Nimeni nu a spus nimic, le-am multumit pentru asta.

Am simtit cum Edward se uita atent la gatul meu, a trebuit sa ma lupt cu tot autocontrolul meu pentru a nu-l privi, ce un pacat ca nu imi permit luxul de a-l avea.

Am mers spre locurile care ne-au fost alocate, desigur din cauza cererii lui Carlisle pe mine m-au pus impreuna cu ei. In acest moment imi doresc sa fiu invizibila.

M-am asezat intre Esme si Alice. Respiratia mea era neregulata si mainile imi tremurau din cauza nervilor. Alice si Esme s-au uitat pentru cateva secunde la chipul meu. Privirea penetranta a lui Edward inca este fixata pe mine, Jasper imi controleaza emotiile. Singurii care pareau ca nu ii intereseaza nimic erau Emmett si Rose care se sarutau suav.

Gelozia m-a strabatut. Vreau sa am si eu ceea ce au ei, sa pot sa il sarut pe iubirea vietii mele, ca totul sa fie cum a fost inainte, sa fiu acea Bella fericita. Vreau povestea mea cu zane.

Privirile furisate ale lui Edward sunt din ce in ce mai puternice. Nivelul de disconfort a crescut si corpul meu resimte asta. Mainile imi tremura din ce in ce mai tare, iar picioarele le simt de parca ar fi din gelatina.

**-Ia te uita pe cine avem aici!** – A spus o voce feminia. Mi-am ridicat privirea instantaneu doar pentru a ma intalni cu niste ochi aurii care sunt plini de ura.

Kate.

**-Tu esti cea care ai omorat-o pe sora mea, nu-i asa?** – A intrebat cinic in timp ce eu deveneam din ce ince mai tensionata si un marait s-a format in gatul meu. – **Ma bucura faptul ca nu esti cu Edward. Cel putin s-a intors karma, Isabella.**

Ce se crede femeia asta?

**-De ce mai bine n****u taci Kate? ****Sora ta a fost o catea si pana si tu stiai asta. **– A contraatacat-o Alice ridicandu-se in picioare si apropiindu-se de vampirita care sta in fata noastra.

Cuvintele ei au durut.

**-****Nu vorbi asa despre ea. Era o femeie indragostita**. – S-a apropiat si mai mult de Alice, Jasper instaneu s-a apropiat de ea. – **Fratele tau si cateaua asta –** A spus aratand spre mine – **sunt vinovati. Ea niciodata nu ar fi facut nimic daca Edward nu ar fi ranit-o. ****Dar ei bine, cel putin nu au reusit niciodata sa fie impreuna si asta ma bucura. ****Tanya pana la urma a castigat.**

Deoarece nu am mai suportat m-am ridicat in picioare, eu nu sunt vinovata pentru ce a patit. Tanya este cea care a intervenit intre noi. In plus cine se crede pentru a veni sa imi vorbeasca sa?

**-Asculta, sora ta a fost o nenorocita. Ea stia ca eu si cu Edward vom fi pana la urma impreuna, iar din cauza egoismului ei nu a vrut sa fie asa. ****Nu veni la mine sa ma invinovatesti de prostiile pe care le-a facut Tanya, de acord? ****Ea si-a cautat-o, ea a fost rea! Iar tu pana la urma esti la fel de patetica ca ea, nu intelegi si nici nu astept ca sa o faci. Dar macar gandeste-te inainte de a vorbi, de acord? Chiar daca incerci sa o onorezi pe sora ta. Ce bine ca a murit, era o amenintare nenorocita pentru viata vampirica. Si ai grija de tine daca nu vrei sa patesti acelasi lucru!** – Am marait in timp ce ochii mei parca ardeau.

Ea nu a tresarit.

**-Asta este o amenintare, Isabella?** – A sasait cu o expresie batjocoritoare pe fata.

**-Ia-o cum vrei! Dar mai tarziu sa nu imi spui ca nu te-am advertizat!-** Am marait si am facut doi pasi inainte de a intra niste unghii in bratul meu.

**-Pe mine sa nu ma ameninti! –** A spus enervata.

Toti cei care se aflau in jurul nosru se uitau la scena in liniste.

**-Iti dau trei secunde pentru a-mi da drumul**** !** – Am marait inchizand ochii incercand sa ma calmez. Alec si Demetri mereu au spus ca am probleme cu furia.

**-Ca daca nu, ce?** – M-a provocat.

Asta a fost picatura care a umplut vasul.

Nu i-am acordat timp pentru a adauga ceva. I-am luat o mana si am aruncat-o pe celalalt perete. Am simtit niste brate puternice prinzandu-ma de umeri si oprindu-ma inainte de a sari pe ea.

Este Emmett.

**-Te-am avertizat, tampito! In viata ta sa nu ma mai atingi daca nu vrei sa ai aceeasi soarta ca sora ta. Esti la fel de patetica ca si ea. Eu..ei bine, nu voi fi niciodata cu Edward, dar cel putin nu a trebuit sa recurg la alte ****moduri pentru a-l avea in mainile mele, nu-i asa? Sora ta a fost o vulpoaica, iar Edward un idiot pentru ca a cazut in capcanele ei, din partea mea pastreza-l, fa cu el ce ai tu chef! ****Tu si el nu valorati nimic pentru mine! –** Am strigat furioasa in timp ce dadeam la o parte bratul lui Emmett, cu o manevra pe care mi-a aratat-o Demetri, si am inceput sa alerg pentru ca nu vreau sa mai aud nimic.

Am iesit pe usa cu cea mai mare viteza, acest lucru nu s-a intamplat in niciun vis mai indepartat. Mania imi strabatea corpul in momentul in care am iesit pe portile castelului. Picaturile de ploaie picau pe parul meu in timp ce amintirile imi veneau in minte.

Mi-am desfacut cocul si am continuat sa fug spre gradini, ploaia mi-a imbibat corpul si furia alerga prin vene.

Cuvintele ei... Arg...cuvintele ei nenorocite. Urasc toate aceste lucruri! Urasc aceasta situatie! Urasc faptul ca ea are dreptate! O urasc pe Tanya! Urasc Forks-ul! Imi urasc vulnerabilitatea! Urasc aceasta situatie!...urasc totul, mai ales faptul ca m-am indragostit de el. Il urasc si il iubesc in acelasi timp.

Inima mereu se joaca cu noi, ne face sa cadem in capcanele destinului. Niciodata nu ne da piste, mereu ne face sa regretam ceea ce am facut. Durerea s-a intors.

Am continuat sa alerg, am trecut de gradini, nu ma intereseaza intrunitea, nici cine e ingrijorat pentru mine, nici daca Aro, Marcus si Caius sunt ingrijorati. Nu ma intereseaza cine isi face griji, daca un meteor ar cadea in acest moment si ar distruge pamantul. Trebuie sa fug, sa ma eliberez.

Durerea este din ce in ce mai puternica. Edward nu i-a spus nimic lui Kate. Simtea ceea ce a spus ea? A iubit-o cu adevarat pe Tanya? Ar fi reusit sa ma uite cu ajutorul ei daca nu s-ar fi intamplat ce s-a intamplat?

Inima a inceput sa ma doara din nou.

Alerg ca in acea zi in care m-am renascut. Fug cat de repede si cat de salbatic pot. Din cauza ploii parul era lipit de chipul meu, iar imbracamintea a devenit transparenta, dar nu ma intereseaza asta.

Durerea face in asa fel incat aerul de care nu aveam nevoie inainte sa fie mai mult decat necesar in acceste momente. Tot ce ma inconjora nu mai are un sens, poate ca am fugit zile sau doar cateva minute. Timpul s-a oprit. Defapt acesta s-a oprit de mai mult de un an

_Am inchis ochii asteptand sa mor, in timp ce imi luam la revedere de la toate persoanele pe care le-am cunoscut, mintea mea nu a ajuns decat la un singur nume."__Edward"_

_Unghiile Victoriei s-au impregnat in umerii mei ranindu-ma._

"_Edward"_

_O mana de-a ei mi-a rupt doua coaste._

"_Edward"_

_Piciorul ei s-a sprijinit de genunchii mei rupandu-i. _

"_Edward"_

_Mi-a rupt o mana cu mainile ei._

"_Edward"_

_A facut o rana pe gatul meu cu una din unghiile sale._

"_Edward"_

_M-am prabusit pe podea in timp ce Victoria ma lovea in stomac._

"_Edward"_

_Ultimele doua lacrimi s-au prelins pe obraji._

_Respiratia mea era din ce in ce mai usoara, simteam cum ritmul inimii mele se reduce si cum energia imi abandona lent corpul. Nu mai simteam nimic, nu simteam nicio durere si toata suferinta a fost inlocuita cu pace. Am deschis ochii inca o data asteptand sa ii pot inchide si sa mor in amintesc ca ultimul lucru pe care am reusit sa il vad a fost o pereche de ochi de culoarea caramelului si un smoc de par de culoarea bronzului. Un zambet a aparut pe chipul meu, iar ochii s-au inchis singuri._

"_Edward"__- A fost ultimul gand pe care l-am avut cand totul a devenit negru._

Eu muream pentru el, am suportat toata aceasta tortura nenorocita pentru el, am suportat sa ma faca sa sufar in fata Tanyei, urma sa accept casatoria lor, eu...eu mi-am dat intreaga viata pentru el.

**-Am murit pentru tine!!!** – Am strigat oprindu-ma brusc. Inca ploua, campul din fata mea se extinde, cerul este gri aproape negru, plantele cresc. – **Am murit pentru tine!!! – **Am trigat ,din nou, aproape fara putere.

M-am prabusit pe pajistea cea moale in timp ce picaturile de ploaie cadeau pe chipul meu, udandu-ma mai mult decat eram deja.

Acum durerea din inima este aproape de neoprit. Culorea galbena a porumbului din jurul meu devine neagra, mirosurile devin amare, ploaia devine si mai acida, cerul a fost cel care nu s-a schimbat niciodata, el a ramas la fel ca si mine...negru.

Sunt atat de confunza, nu stiu nici macar la ce sa ma gandesc...El inca ma iubeste? Vom rafane la fel? M-a uitat cu ajutorul Tanyei? De ce nu mi-a luat apararea? Mii de intrebari imi vin in gand, doar ca nu aveam destula energie pentru a raspunde.

Am inchis ochii dorindu-mi mai mult ca niciodata sa pot sa dorm, desi stiu ca asta este imposibil. Desi stateam ghemuita mi-am luat genunchii cu mainile. Voi inceta vreodata sa mai sufar in acest mod?

Niciun cuvant din gura sa, niciun sunet al pielii sale catifelate. Nu a facut nimic….la dracu ! Nu a facut nimic! Absolut nimic!

Inima a inceput sa ma doara si mai tare. Un sunet s-a auzit din departare, cred ca sunt propriile mele suspine care au fost reduse la tacere de picaturile de ploaie. In starea mea de inconstienta am inteles ca asta ar putea fi o inundatie, ploaua din ce in ce mai puternic.

Ce ii ramane unei nemuritoare ca si mine?

Nu pot sa mor, pur si simplu sunt aici pentru a plati pentru orice lucru pe care l-am facut in cealalta viata. Acest lucru rau pe care nu l-am inteles inca.

Corpul meu era strabatut de fiori involuntar datorita suspinelor pe care le emana gura mea. Durerea este atat de tangibila incat nici Jasper nu ar fi putut sa o suporte. Toate aceste lucruri fac parte din cel mai ingrozitor cosmar pe care l-am avut.

_**-Bella, linisteste-te, te rog! Iubire, te rog, linisteste-te!**__ – A soptit in timp ce s-a ridicat in picioare si mi-a luat una dintre maini, la atingerea lui rece m-am cutremurat. _

_**-Nu imi spune "iubire"! Niciodata nu am fost iubirea ta Edward Cullen! Niciodata nu ti-a pasat de mine! La dracu! Niciodata nu am fost destul de buna pentru tine! De aceea ai plecat, de aceea te-ai logodit cu Tanya, nu-i asa? Ei bine, acum confrunta-te cu deciziile pe care le-ai luat! Nu veni aici, ca un ipocrit, sa imi spui ca ma iubesti cand amandoi stim ca nu este adevarat! Te eliberez de orice vina Edward, te eliberez de toate remuscarile de constiinta pe care le-au cauzat deciziile tale. In orice caz sunt o simpla umana, nu?**__ – Am spus cu o expresie batjocoritoare- __**Mintile oamenilor sunt doar niste site, uitam repede. Ei bine te felicit, ai reusit ceea ce ti-ai propus. Te voi uita, desi ma va costa existenta mea nenorocita, Edward! Te voi uita! **_

Cat de mult imi doresc sa fiu o sita, inima ma doare si din pacate pentru noi, nemuritorii, a uita e imposibil. Un suspin a scapat, din nou, din gura mea.

Poate ca au trecut mii de ore, mii de zile...Totul este intunecat in cer si asta nu ma intereseaza. Nu ma mai intereseaza nimic, imi doresc sa mor si sa las totul in urma.

**-Bella! –** Am auzit o soapta, dar din cauza zgomotului facut de ploaia intrasigenta am crezut ca este doar imaginatia mea.

Am inchis ochii.

**-Bella, raspunde-mi! –** Am auzit, din nou, acea voce plina de durere. Imaginatia se joaca dur cu mine.

Niste maini calde mi-au atins umerii, capul meu s-a intalnit cu un piept dur si cu linistea care provine de la inima. Este…el.

-**Esti bine? –** A intrebat in timp ce una din mainile lui umede facea cerculete pe pielea expusa, pe spate.

Nu am raspuns, toate aceste lucruri fac parte dintr-un vis frumos din care nu vreau sa ma trezesc.

-**Bella, te rog, raspunde-mi! –** Aceasta voce catifelata pare ranita.

**-****Doar nu pleca!** – L-am rugat! – **Nu ma parasi!**

**-Niciodata! –** M-a sarutat suav pe frunte in timp ce ochii mei obositi se inchideau, din nou. Nu pot sa dorm, dar senzatia ca stau in bratele fructului imaginatiei mele este minunat.

Aici am petrecut o buna perioada de timp, in bratele acelui vis cu ploia udandu-ne. Acum toata lumea pare atat de mica cand ma aflu in acele brate puternice si calde. Nu ma intereseaza nimic, decat ceea ce se intampla in vis.

Printul inventat s-a renascut.

Printesa a supravietuit.

Povestea...incearca sa aiba un sens... pentru ca al tau si al nostru a existat.

**-De ce m-ai inselat ? –** Am murmurat in timp ce ii atingeam obrajii cu o mana. Inca am ochii inchisi, spatele meu se razama de pieptul sau, toate aceste lucruri ar fi putut fi un mesaj frumos.

**-Eu....-** A suspinat, inca aveam ochii inchisi cu putere asteptand acele cuvinte pe care le-am refuzat atat de mult. Este un vis? Ma rog sa fie asa, desi stiu ca realitatea este alta.

S-a lasat tacerea...Intrebarea mea astepta raspunsul.

**-Iti amintesti de acea zi Bella? Ziua de la vanatoare? –** A intrebat dintr-o data, eu am incuviintat din cap cu ochii inchis. – **Bella, imi este foarte frica ca vei fugi de mine daca iti voi spune acum totul. ****Imi este foarte frica ca te voi pierde din nou! **– Mainile lui mi-au inconjurat talia.

**-Spune-mi! **– Am soptit in timp ce am ridicat o mana si i-am mangaiat suav mandibula. Este timpul sa stiu tot adevarul, inca nu sunt pregatita pentru a ma infrunta cu ceea ce va urma, dar trebuie sa stiu.

**-Stiu ca dupa tot ce s-a intamplat cu Tanya nu vrei sa mai stii nimic, dar trebuie sa iti spun niste lucruri. **– A ispirat, inca ploua, am indraznit sa ma uit la chipul sau. -**Eu...inainte de toate vreau sa stiu ca te-am iubit tot timpul, Bella. ****Mereu ai fost si mereu vei fi motivul existentei mele. Mereu...mereu vei fi cealalta parte a inimei mele**. – Am tremurat cand am auzit aceste cuvinte. – **Am gresit pentru ca am fost impulsiv, pentru ca am fost cu Tanya si pentru ca te-am ranit de mai multe ori. ****Eu sunt cel care te-a omorat si regret atat de mult asta. ****Nici daca voi trai patru mii de ani nu ma voi ierta pentru asta.**

"**Uram faptul ca in fiecare zi lumina ta se stingea, viata iti scapa din maini, Bella. Urasc faptul ca totul s-a intamplat din cauza mea, dar stiam ca asa era cel mai bine, niciodata nu vei fi in siguranta langa mine si cred ca asta s-a demonstrat. **

**De mii de ori te-am vazut dormind in camera ta, ziua in care ti-am pus bratara pe mana ta fragila am adorat respiratia ta. Pulsul inimii tale era cea mai buna melodie, in fine. Nu cred ca trebuie sa spun tot ce a insemnat umanitatea ta pentru mine, dar mai mult decat asta tu esti persoana pentru care lumea mea valoreaza ceva. Anul acesta fara tine a fost o...chiar mai mult nu exista cuvinte pentru a-l descrie.**

**Cand te-ai transformat in acest inger frumos, cand a trebuit sa te transform din cauza greselilor pe care le-am facut am suferit mai mult decat este normal. Inca nu pot ierta faptul ca eu am fost cel care ti-a furat umanitatea, cel care te-a condamnat la o astfel de existenta si care continua sa te raneasca. Serios Bella, ce dracu se intampla cu mine?**

**Un lucru duce spre altul, tu ai aflat de nunta mea, ai inceput o relatie cu Antonio. Aproape...aproape ai facut dragoste cu el. Intreaga mea lume s-a distrus si stiu ca a ta era intr-o stare si mai rea si ca eu am cauzat asta, dar...pur si simplu nu puteam Bella...sunt o fiinta mult prea egoista incat nu pot sa te las sa pleci. Te iubesc, stiu ca este o scuza mult prea patetica pentru cat de mult te-am facut sa suferi, dar te iubesc! "**

A inchis ochii in timp ce mandibula i se tensiona. Eu asteptam atenta in bratele sale. Asteptam sa continue cu durerea din pieptul meu, dar se pare ca el astepta un raspuns din partea mea.

**-Edward, ultimul an pe care l-am trait fara tine...nici**** eu nu am cuvinte sa il descriu. De ce? De ce nu m-ai cautat inainte? Stii mai bine decat oricine ca te iubesc, ca in ciuda tuturor lucrurilor, pe care ne-a facut destinul sa le traim, te iubesc. Ma doare, nu ai idee cat, sa mi te imaginez cu Tanya**. – Vocea mea s-a rupt. – **Dar ceea ce simt.**.... **Nu pleaca...nu ma lasa niciodata. Este o amintire constanta care imi spune ca tu existi, ca tu esti cel pe care il iubesc.**

**-Bella...** –A soptit – **Mie...mi-era frica, de aceea i-am spus acele cuvinte lui Alice: **_**Tu reviendras à moun amour.**_** Stiam ca mai devreme sau mai tarziu amandoi ne vom intalni pana la urma, iubirea mea. Stiam ca amandoi vom vorbi despre asta. Este o lume mult prea mica pentru doua persoane care traiesc pentru totdeauna.**

Nu am spus nimic, inca nu aveam raspunsul pe care il vroiam, inima a incetat sa ma doara atat de puternic in clipa in care mi-a spus ca ma iubeste, dar ce s-ar fi intamplat daca nu ma iubea?

**-Daca eu nu as fi intervenit in relatia ta cu Tanya m-ai fi uitat cu ajutorul ei?** – Am inchis ochii asteptand raspunsul.

**-****Inca nu iti este clar? –** A suspinat in parul meu. **– Eu te iubesc pe tine si doar pe tine, Bella! Niciodata nu as putea sa iubesc pe o alta persoana care nu ai fi tu, niciodata!**

**-De ce nu mi-ai spus niciodata? –** I-am mangaiat nasul cu mana. Pielea lui contra pielea mea...cald contra cald este victoria. Mici descarcari electrice simteam in varful degetelor mele. Inima a incetat sa ma doara pentru o secunda.

**-Pentru ca imi era frica, nu vroiam ca tu sa te pui in pericol din cauza mea.** – A murmurat in timp ce imi mangaia obrazul cu mana...atingerea lui este asa cum am visat-o mai demult, iar acum este aici, mangaindu-mi cu blandete obrajii. Acesta este raiul. **– Te iubesc, Bella!...Stiu ca inca nu ma vei ierta pentru ceea ce s-a intamplat cu Tanya si nici nu sper ca o vei face asa de repede. ****Stiu ce merit pentru ca te-am inselat, doar vreau sa stiu cat de mult te iubesc si ca doresc sa fiu cu tine mereu...desi va fi in acest moment sau mai tarziu...dar vreau sa stii ce simt.**

Si-a bagat o mana in buzunarul stang de le pantaloni, a scos o cutiuta si a deschis-o, ochii imi erau cat cepele cand am vazut inelul care se afla inauntru. Este....inelul cel mai frumos pe care l-am vazut. Inelul este de aur si are pietre pe el...plin de mici diamante pure si taiate de aur rosu. Este clasic….este…frumos.

**-Iti cer sa facem o promisiune. Stiu ca inca nu esti pregatita pentru asta, ca inca mai ai multe lucruri la care sa te gandesti si pe care trebuie sa le stii, dar vreau sa facem asta. Sa promitem impreuna aici sub ploaie ca atat tu imi aparti asa cum eu iti apartin si ca in momentul in care vei fi pregatita vom fi impreuna pentru intotdeauna. ****Stiu ca inca ai nevoie de un timp, dar vreau sa stii ca astept doar un semnal pentru a te face sotia mea, pentru ca tu Bella Swan sa imi aparti la fel de mult cum eu iti apartin tie. Doar voi astepta ceva pentru a veni, pentru a te aduce inapoi in Forks si pentru a deveni a mea, in sfarsit. ****Sa promitem, te rog !**

Nu am putut descifra acea stralucirea din ochii lui. In acest moment mi-am dat seama ca nu il pot ierta complet, dar ca vom fi impreuna candva.

Cand inelul a alunecat pe degetul meu inelar inima mea a facut click si durerea s-a evaporat ca si cum nu ar fi existat niciodata.

**-Promit! –** Am soptit intorcandu-ma pentru a sta in fata lui.

Acum totul are sens.

**AUTORPOV**

Si in acest mod cele doua inimi ratacite sunt din nou impreuna. Cele doua piese de puzzle au format puzzle-ul vieti.

Ea se simte in siguranta in bratele sale, el este fericit cu comoara pe care o are in maini. Tot ce il inconjoara a devenit si mai colorat, totul se afla intr-o stare perfecta.

Acea promisiune i-a readus la normalitate.

Dupa atat timp Romeo poate fi cu Julieta. Povestea de iubire incepe sa ia o forma, desi totul a fost initiat de acea promisiune.

Mainile frumoasei necunoscute au urcat putin pe gatul vampirului. Mielul si leul impreuna din nou. El s-a apropiat incet de buzele sale, acele buze pentru care si-ar da viata pentru a le atinge. Ea a scurtat suav distanta care era intre ei si le-a luat cu grija. El a vrut sa bea si mai mult din elixirul acelor fructe carnoasa din fata lui si si-a luat buza inferioara cu ale lui, ea si-a pus mainile in parul lui si se juca cu el…asa cum ii place ei sa faca.

Amandoi stiau ca totul in viata lor incepe sa capete o forma. Leul s-a reindragostit de mielul care a lasat sa mai fie un prost. Sufletele ratacite s-au reintalnit.

Mainile lui au alunecat pe partile ei laterale in timp ce se dadea in spate suav pana cand era intins cu acel inger dulce deasupra lui. El stie ca asta este paradisul. In aceste momente nu le pasau nici de ploaia care ii uda, nici de frunze, nici ne porumb, nici ca lumea se afla in afara balonului lor. Amandoi vroiau sa se bucure de acea senzatie de nostalgie din corpurile lor, vroiau sa fie impreuna si uniti in toate aspectele posibile.

Ea este indragostita, deasemenea si el. Ambii formeaza o poveste simpla care a intarziat sa se nasca.

L-a facut sa se indragosteasca de ea cu tandretea sa, el a cucerit-o cu cavalerismul lui. Cuvinte nespuse si plangeri ascunse, complimente frumoase si atractie...toate aceste lucruri si multe altele si-au daruit in acel sarut tandru si suav. Cand buzele lor s-au intalnit viata a recapatat un sens pentru amandoi. Stelele au inceput sa coboare la nivelul lor pentru a le putea atinge.

Mainile lor mereu au fost unite.

Mainile ei au inceput sa ii descheie camasa care era lipita de frumosul lui corp din cauza ploi. Mainile lui au ridicat putin rochia ei alba care era aproape desenata pe pielea alba ale frumoasei necunoscute care se afla deasupra lui.

Amandoi sunt siguri ca vor sa faca asta. Este pentru a incheia acea promisiune pe care au facut-o amandoi.

Ingerului i-au recrescut aripile din nou, leului i s-a reintors instinctul.

Ea i-a descheiat complet camasa si i-a dat-o jos incet uitandu-se la abdomenul lui. El i-a ridicat rochia pana la picioare sale, i-a cerut voie din priviri si ea si-a ridicat mainile pentru a-i da jos rochia.

Este prima data. Prima data cand doi ingeri fac dragoste.

El s-a minunat de frumusetea goliciunii ei, niciodata nu a vazut asa ceva.

Ea era rusinata, dar privirea lui i-a spus totul

Ea stie ca el crede ca este frumoasa.

Gura leului s-a apropiat de sanii ei suav, savurand aroma sfarcurilor ei. Ea si-a dat capul in spate pentru a geme usor. Limba lui pe pielea ei este o senzatie de nedescris.

Mainile ingerului au mers spre parul lui, iar mainile leului spre soldurile ei.

Printr-o miscare suava si rapida el s-a pus deasupra lui. Ea il privea cu tandrete in ochi gandindu-se la toate senzatiile pe care le ofera simplele lui atingeri. El o privea cu admiratie pentru ca nu a crezut niciodata ca va intalni o femeie atat de frumoasa.

Cu un impuls usor i-a dat jos pantalonii, ploaia inca le atingea pielea. Aroma pielii ingerului in contact cu ploaia o transformau intr-o delicatesa demna pentru zei.

El a sarutat-o tandru in timp ce ii dadea jos lenjeria. I-a sarutat si i-a supt sfarcurile, in timp ce ea lasa sa iasa gemetele afara ceea ce pentru el este mult prea excitant.

Mainile lui au strabatut fiecare curba ascunsa de pe acel corp fragil care se afla sub el, ea strabatea cu mainile sale muschii acelui zeu grec care sta deasupra ei.

Cei doi se bucura reciproc.

El i-a cautat privirea cand s-a pus din nou deasupra ei, ea l-a observat si a incuviintat.

Intre cuvinte suave de dragoste si promisiuni. Promisiuni si "te iubesc", el a intrat in ea incet. Ea a inchis ochii in fata durerii care i-o provoca...da era durere, dar nu era mai putin placut din cauza asta.

El s-a oprit cand ea s-a armonizat, senzatia de a fi inauntrul ei si senzatia ca peretii ii acopereau este frumoasa. Nu exista un alt mod de a descrie.

Au luat un ritm suav, ea isi misca soldurile spre el obisnuindu-se cu noul chirias care se afla in corpul ei. Picaturile de ploaie cadeau incontinuu pe piele. Totul este un paradis, o fantezie.

**-Te iubesc, Bella !** – A marait spre gatul ei.

**-Te iubesc, Edward ! –** A gemut cu mainile in parul lui.

El nu i-a parasit niciodata privirea, mainile lui ii strabateau suav pielea in timp ce soldurile ei au crescut ritmul.

Stiau ca desi pentru un moment nu sunt impreuna apartin unul altuia. Asta trebuia sa se intample, ii va face mai puternici, iar dragostea lor va fi complet atemporala.

Ea a gemut si a marait suav, el era pe punctul de a termina.

Ea si-a ridicat soldurile intr-o pozie precara asteptand sa se simta si mai unita cu el.

Au reusit.

Amandoi au putut atinge stelele si cerul impreuna, in ciuda ploii trupurile lor se simteau calde. Se auzeau gafaielile, dar pe ei nu ii intereseaza asta.

Amandoi se iubesc si stiu asta.

Printul in sfarsit a salvat printesa, povestea cu zane a putut fi realizata. Inima s-a intors la locul sau si promisiunea e cea care trebuie sa actioneze.

Ambii stiau ca mai devreme sau mai tarziu acea promisiune trebuie implinita de amandoi pentru a atinge fericirea

Cu un sarut au imprimat ceea ce au promis amandoi, cu un sarut a inceput povestea de iubire.

Cu un sarut Bellei si lui Edward …i s-au reintors inima.

Si acea promisiune a ramas aici. Pastrata, asteptand sa fie implinita de personaje. Acea poveste de iubire asteptand sa fie facuta de cei doi ingeri care acum traiesc. Cei care acum sunt, din nou, impreuna.


End file.
